S'ils en avaient décidé autrement
by Morgane 2 toi
Summary: Notre histoire, notre famille, nos amis font de nous ce que nous sommes... Que serait devenu Draco si dès la 1ère année, Hermione lui avait tendu la main ? Et qu'ils en avaient décidé autement ? épilogue
1. 1ère année : s'imposer

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG pour les six premiers chapitres

Couple : Draco/Mione, pr pas changer !

Tite explication : l'idée est venue comme ça, je ne sais pas trop pk. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas aussi farfelu que ça. Parce que dans les longs moments centrés sur Harry, on ne peut pas savoir ce que fabrique Hermione. Rowling nous laisse plein de « missing moment » pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Alors voilà, je vais alterner entre un récit d'Hermione et ceux de Draco en gardant les chapitres des livres d'origine. Comme dans le 1er bouquin il n'y a presque rien qui puisse m'aider, je vais planter le décor. Essayer de montrer comment pense Draco en somme. J'ai résumé très rapidement tout ce qui ne touchait pas à eux deux et le contexte pour garder tout de même l'histoire en tête. Mon but c'est de montrer qu'ils auraient pu être amis (dans les premiers tomes c'est un bien grand mot) et développer des sentiments jusqu'à la sixième année où là, j'inventerai la suite. Les passages qui sont dans les livres sont en italique.

Première année : il n'y a pas beaucoup matière à faire ici, mais je décris quelques scènes pour que le rapprochement entre Draco et Hermione soit crédible, grâce à leur état d'esprit. C'est pas évident de trouver des mots réalistes et les impressions qu'ont des pré ados de 12ans mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !

La bonne nouvelle : ceux qui me lisaient (avt mon manque d'inspiration abominable) savent sans doute que je peux etre très (très) en retard dans la publication de mes chapitres. Ya qu'à voir "l'Aurore" ! A ce propos, les deux derniers chapitres sont en cours d'écriture... BREF ! Tout ça pr dire aux "anciens" de que cette fic est... terminée... Si, si... J'ai choisit de la terminer avt de la publier pr poster des chapitres (enfin) régulièrement cad ts les 10jours très exactement.

ATTENTION : ceux qui me lisent doivent avoir l'habitude, car je fais toujours dans les histoires longues. Il ne faut pas espérer voir Hermione et Draco ensemble avant la 7ème année, soit mon onzième chapitre, et encore j'en écrirait sans doute d'autres avant qu'ils se décident. Oui, j'aime faire compliqué !

I) 1ère année : s'imposer

Chapitre 6 : rendez vous sur la voie 9 trois quart

POV Hermione

Je serrais mes parents fort contre moi. J'y étais, je partais vers l'inconnu. Malgré avoir lu tous ses ouvrages scolaires, j'avais peur. Moi, Hermione Granger je venait d'apprendre il y a deux mois à peine que j'étais une sorcière, que je partais en internat dans une école toute l'année et qu'un monde mystérieux n'attendait qu'à être découvert. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une petite fille de onze ans, non ?

Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux mais ma mère les essuya avec douceur.

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie. On s'écrira ! Et puis, je suis tellement fière d'avoir une petite sorcière !

- C'est merveilleux, acquiesça mon père en souriant. Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, la maison sera bien terne et vide sans toi.

Je hochais la tête en essuyant mes larmes et en ravalant avec courage celles qui menaçaient de tomber. J'embrassais une dernière fois mes parents avant de m'avancer vers le train rouge, le cœur serré. Un sifflet retentit et un panache de fumée s'éleva dans les airs, indiquant le prochain départ. Mes bagages avaient déjà été montés et je m'empressais de les rejoindre. Je fis un dernier signe d'adieu quand le train s'ébranla puis me mit à la recherche de son compartiment.

Je retrouvais mes affaires peu après… dans le couloir… Certains élèves pestaient contre « l'imbécile qui avait laissé ses affaires ici ». Rouge de honte, je m'empressais de rentrer mes bagages dans le compartiment que j'avais pourtant déjà choisit. Après avoir refermé la porte, devant le regard agacé de plusieurs élèves plus âgés, je m'assis sur la banquette avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix froide.

Je sursautais et me rendit compte que je n'étais pas seule. Un garçon de mon âge était debout devant la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là, un blond presque blanc. Ils étaient plaqués sur sa tête à la manière des italiens que l'on voit dans les films. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux gris semblaient dénués d'émotion… A part que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses cils.

- Tu as pleuré ? je lui demande.

- Ta pas répondu ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? répéta le garçon, de cette voix toujours aussi froide qui m'effraya légèrement.

- Je vais à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas répondu, tu as pleuré ? répliquais-je.

Le blond me regarda étrangement. Il a un côté effrayant, presque hargneux.

- C'est pas grave tu sais, les adieux c'est toujours difficile, j'ai enchaîné pour le faire parler.

- Tu comprends rien pauvre idiote ! siffla-t-il avec hargne, en retournant à la contemplation du paysage.

- Si tu m'expliques pas, non, je peux pas comprendre. Dit moi.

- Tu me gaves ! Dégage de mon compartiment !

- D'accord. Mais avant dit moi pourquoi tu pleurais, dis je d'un ton badin.

- Je ne pleurais pas !

- Arrête, tes yeux sont tout rouges. Alors ?

- Je te demande pourquoi tes cheveux ressemblent à du foin ? cracha méchamment le garçon.

- Parce que je n'arrive pas les coiffer. Je t'ai répondu deux fois, maintenant tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu pleurais.

- Je te dit que je ne pleurais pas ! hurla le garçon blond, perdant tout son sang froid.

J'eu un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi était il aussi désagréable ? Aussi froid ? Pourquoi aucune étincelle de vie n'apparaissait dans ses yeux gris ? Pourquoi refusait il d'admettre qu'il avait pleuré ? C'était humain après tout.

- Très bien. Quand tu seras prêt tu viendras m'en parler. Salut !

Je n'avais pas trop envie de rester avec lui pour le moment. Je reviendrais lui parler plus tard peut être, mais pour l'instant, la séparation avec ses parents l'avait sans doute mit dans ce drôle d'état. Je pris ses bagages et sortit du compartiment.

- C'est ça, dégage ! Laisse moi m'imprégner de mon rôle, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Au moment de fermer la porte, je sourit au garçon avant de m'en aller dans le couloir à la recherche d'une place de libre.

POV Draco

Cette fille est bizarre. Jamais je n'ai vu un tel sourire. Jamais ressentit cela. J'en suis étrangement déboussolé. Il y avait quelque chose de stupéfiant dans son sourire. C'était emprunt de spontanéité, de gentille, de joie de vivre, de simplicité, d'innocence…. Malgré tout ce que je lui avait craché à la figure. Ce sourire m'avait atteint d'une manière assez extraordinaire. Pourtant, ses dents de devant étaient plutôt grandes et ce n'était pas très joli. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi j'étais troublé à ce point. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui remuait au plus profond de moi même.

L'arrivée de Crabbe et Goyle, m'empêcha de me pencher plus longtemps sur le problème. Ce sont deux de mes amis d'enfances. Nos parents se connaissent et ils rentrent aussi à Poudlard. Et c'est certain que nous serons ensemble dans la meilleure maison… Serpentard cela va de soit. Les Pouffsouffles sont stupides, les Serdaigles coincés et les Gryffondors se croient supérieurs à tout le monde. Serpentard est la maison des hommes puissants, dominants et fiers. Ma future maison, pour me préparer à ma future destinée. Car pour cette première année, j'ai une consigne à respecter et je ferais tout pour y parvenir : m'imposer.

POV Hermione

J'ai trouvé un compartiment avec un autre garçon beaucoup plus sympathique, quoique légèrement timide. Il s'appelle Neville et entre également en première année. On a bavardé quelques minutes mais ensuite il s'est rendu compte que son crapaud n'était plus là. Je l'ai alors accompagné pour tenter de le retrouver.

On est entré dans un compartiment où il n'y avait que deux garçons. Le premier était brun et maigre, avec des vêtements moldus beaucoup trop grands pour lui.

_- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? je lui demande. Neville a perdu le sien._

Puis, j'en ai profité pour me présenter et le roux, Ron Weasley a essayé de faire de la magie. Son ami est Harry Potter. Oui, oui, le fameux Harry Potter.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai mon livre de sortilèges à revoir une dernière fois. Je veux être prête pour nos premiers cours qui débutent demain. Je m'en vais avec Neville, avec qui je reste pendant le restant du trajet. Malgré une intervention dans le compartiment de Ron Weasley et d'Harry Potter à propos d'une dispute, mon esprit se tourna quelques fois sur le garçon blond. Il m'intriguait au plus haut point. Et dieu sait si je suis curieuse !

7) Le choixpeau magique

POV Hermione

Après avoir découvert avec émerveillement un demi géant, le château et traversé le lac en barque, je ne me sentais plus vraiment aussi détendue. J'allais bientôt être répartie... Je voulais Gryffondor du plus profond de mon être, même les Serdaigles n'étaient pas mal non plus. Mais pour le moment, mon ventre était si crispé que j'arrivais à peine à respirer. C'est une vieille femme qui nous a accueillis. Elle nous fit signe de les suivre et je m'avançais avec les autres (en profitant pour faire un commentaire sur le plafond magique) jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall nous arrête devant un tabouret. S'en suivit la chanson du Choixpeau puis la répartition débuta avec Hannah Abbot.

Quand mon nom fut prononcé, je courus presque jusqu'au chapeau.

- Je vois une très grande soif d'apprendre, me chuchota le choipeau à l'oreille. Et de s'imposer… Les Serdaigles te conviendraient… Mais je ressens également beaucoup de courage, une générosité et une grandeur d'âme. La volonté de tendre la main aux autres, le goût du pardon... Dans ce cas, Gryffondor conviendrait mieux.

- Ca me plairait Gryffondor ! j'ai murmuré, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Cependant… Quel cas étrange…

La voix du choipeau à mon oreille semblait intriguée et incertaine. Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas ? Ils s'étaient trompés ? J'allais retourner chez moi ?

- Quoi ? Quoi ? j'ai demandé, un peu paniquée.

- Ne vous affolez pas jeune fille, vous avez un immense potentiel… Mais si Gryffondor ou Serdaigles vous conviennent, vous avez la hargne et la détermination de Serpentard.

- Heu… Je…

- Non, les Serdaigles ne sont pas assez… téméraires… Vous serez parfaite à… GRYFFONDOR !

Et voilà, c'était dit. J'étais dans la maison que je voulais et rayonnante, je m'assis à la table, encore toute éprouvée. Et soudain, je vis le garçon blond s'avancer.

-_ Malefoy, Draco, avait dit Mc Gonagall._

Le choixpeau n'eut même pas besoin d'être posé sur sa tête pour l'envoyer à Serpentard. J'haussais légèrement les épaules. Après tout, les rumeurs n'étaient que des généralités. La réputation des Serpentards était bien connue mais était elle réaliste ? Par contre, je n'ai pas compris l'allusion du choipeaux. Pourquoi serais je liée à Serpentard ? L'arrivée d'Harry, puis de Ron accompagnées d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements détourna ses pensées.

Tout s'est ensuite passé très vite. On a mangé avec les autres nouveaux Gryffondors, Dumbledore nous a expliqué les règles du collège et a finit par la chanson atroce de Poudlard. Puis, les préfets nous ont amenés dans la tour Gryffondor puis le dortoir où j'ai fait rapidement la connaissance de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, mes deux camarades de chambre. Je me suis endormie comme une masse, sans avoir le temps de penser à cette riche journée.

8) Le maître des potions

POV Draco

Et me voilà à Serpentard, comme prévu, avec Crabbe et Goyle, comme prévu et je vais devoir insulter tous les Sang de Bourbe qui passent, avec Harry Potter (il a refusé mon amitié ce pauvre nul) et Dumbledore tant qu'à faire. C'est la liste des gens que je ne peux pas blairer. Et je vais me faire une joie de leur pourrir la vie.

J'ai bien commencé à notre premier cours de potion, il faut dire que Rogue –mon parrain- est vraiment amusant quand il veut. Il s'est acharné sur la gueule à Potter, a enlevé des points à Gryffondor et on s'est pas privé de ricaner. Par contre, j'ai remarqué la fille du train aux cheveux ébouriffés. Elle n'a cessé de lever la main pour donner les réponses. Elle a l'air intelligente, c'est sans doute une fille d'une grande famille de Pur Sang. Par contre, qu'est ce qu'elle fout à Gryffondor ? La maison des pseudos vertueux et « regardez moi comme je suis courageux ». Je lui demanderais si j'ai l'occaz tiens. J'ai fait le tour des Serpentard de première année dans l'après midi, comme on n'avait pas cours. Il fallait qu'ils sachent que l'héritier Malefoy était là. Et que c'était à moi –et rien qu'à moi- qu'ils se devaient d'obéir. J'ai trouvé quelques connaissances, de familles amies à la nôtre, comme Parkinson ou Zabini.

Le plan de mon père est bien en route, je n'ai plus maintenant qu'à faire main basse sur les autres et me faire connaître au collège. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que de la provocation.

J'ai pas eut beaucoup à hésiter pour choisir ma victime, Potter me semblait tout à fait le genre.

9) Duel à minuit

POV Hermione

J'ai trouvé cet endroit dans la semaine, alors que j'explorais le château. Un magnifique saule pleureur près du lac. Ses branches forment un mur de verdure dans lequel il est agréable de s'isoler. Remarque, en ce moment ce n'est pas la solitude qui me manque. Bref… Ses branches touchent l'eau et se balancent au grès du vent dans un bruissement presque magique. Je me suis assise contre le tronc et j'ai lu un petit peu. C'est calme, silencieux, reposant… Je suis posée ici, quand ce n'est pas à la bibliothèque. Où aller sinon ? La tour Gryffondor est remplie de filles ricanantes et de garçons parlant Quidditch. Et puis, j'ai toujours adoré être à l'air libre.

POV Draco

Premier cours de vol ce matin…Sympa ! Avec les Gryffondors aussi… Ca l'est déjà moins. J'ai bien sûr raconté à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais super bon en vol. C'est le cas d'ailleurs, mais mon père dit toujours que le culte de la personnalité commence comme ça. J'ai pas très bien comprit pour tout dire mais je pense pas me tromper en me vantant sans arrêt.

Vers trois heures et demie, on est sorti dans le parc. C'est Madame Bibine qui devait nous faire cours.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Mettez vous chacun devant un balai. Allez dépêchez vous ! Tendez la main droite au dessus du balai et dites « debout » !

Tu parles d'une prof ! Moi aussi j'aurais pu faire ce cours à sa place. Dumbledore ne sait pas embaucher de bons profs, c'est un vieux fou, me dit toujours mon père. J'obéis quand même, avec les autres et mon balai se lève. C'est pas identique pour tout le monde. Neville Longdubat est limite vert de peur. C'est un garçon joufflu dont mon père m'a parlé. Lui aussi fait parti de ma liste de victimes, pour être un Sang Pur admiré et respecté. Je sais pas pourquoi il le déteste autant que Potter mais c'est pas vraiment mon problème.

Bibine passe à ce moment et me dit que je me tiens très mal. N'importe quoi. C'est qu'une vieille chouette. On ne corrige pas un Malefoy, elle devrait le savoir !

Plus tard, Longdubat s'est envolé avant le coup de sifflet. Il est mort de peur, quel trouillard ! Et voilà qu'il glisse et se ramasse face par terre. C'est vraiment trop pitoyable.

- Poignet cassé, dit Bibine. Personne ne bouge pendant que j'amène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard !

C'est ça. Part avec l'autre trouillard ! C'est une occasion à saisir… Une vanne, vite ! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

- Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ? je m'exclame enfin.

Les Serpentards éclatent de rire, j'ai réussi. Père va être fier. Je vois ensuite que Londubat a perdu quelque chose dans l'herbe. Je vais le ramasser.

_- Regardez ! C'est le truc idiot que sa grand mère lui a envoyé, je dis en montrant aux autres le Rapeltout. _

_- Donne moi ça, Malefoy, lance alors Potter. _

Tout le monde nous regarde. Parfait. J'adresse un sourire à Potter.

_- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre par exemple. _

_- Donne ça ! crie Potter. _

J'ai déjà enfourché mon balai et je m'envole, en lui disant de venir le chercher. Et ce con là le fait ! Merde, il sait voler ! Je m'attendais pas à ça !

_- Donne moi ça ou je te fais tomber de ton balai ! s'écrie Potter._

Qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant. Il me fonce dessus, je l'esquive. Très bien, je change de tactique. Surtout que Bibine ne vas pas tarder à revenir il me semble.

-_ Attrape si tu en es capable ! je lui crie._

Je lance la boule le plus haut possible et Potter fonce pour la rattraper. Je redescend rapidement et je vois soudain Mc Gonagall qui arrive en courant. Potter vient d'atterrir et elle a l'air trop énervée. Génial, elle tombe à pic !

_- Harry Potter ! Elle hurle. Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard… Comment avez vous pu oser ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou ! Venez avec moi Potter._

Je lui lance un regard triomphant en le regardant suivre Mc Gonagall. Il va se faire renvoyer c'est obligé. Quand mon père saura ça, il va être fier. Et je serais récompensé.

_Au dîner, je vais lui rendre une petite visite avec Crabbe et Goyle, pour lui demander si c'est son dernier repas et s'il va retourner chez ses Moldus._

_- Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répond le balafré. _

J'ai envie de le frapper. Qu'est ce qu'il insinue ? Devant toute la table en plus ! J'ai mon honneur à défendre ! Ce n'est pas lui qui se prendra des coups si je n'y parviens pas ! La solution me traverse l'esprit et sans réfléchir, je lui propose un duel de sorcier.

Je prends Crabbe comme second et Weasley s'impose. Je lui dit à minuit dans la salle des trophée avant de partir. Je dois informer les autres Serpentards que je vais poser un lapin à Potter et Weasley ! Les Serpentards apprécient la ruse, pas la stupidité.

10) Halloween

POV Hermione

Ces garçons sont d'un bête ! Et immatures ! Inconscients ! Ils sont allés à un soit disant duel avec Draco Malefoy, le garçon blond du train. Il n'était pas là, on s'est fait courser par Rusard tous les trois avec Neville. On a couru pour le semer et on est entré dans une galerie remplie d'armures, puis on a prit un passage secret. On avait presque semé Rusard quand Peeves est arrivé. Il s'est mit à hurler et on a du repartir en courant. Tout au bout d'un couloir, on était coincés. J'ai ouvert la porte avec une formule et on s'est caché dans la pièce. Rusard a parlé avec Peeves qui l'a envoyé promener. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que nous étions dans la pièce interdite… Un énorme chien à trois têtes nous faisait face. On est revenu en quatrième vitesse au dortoir, poussés par la terreur.

- J'espère que vous êtes content de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, se faire renvoyer. Et maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher ! je leur crache au visage, furieuse.

Je monte jusqu'à mon dortoir. J'ai du mal à m'endormir, ils m'ont vraiment énervée. Je décide de ne plus leur parler, ils n'en valent pas la peine !

Le pire, c'est qu'apparemment, Harry a été engagé dans l'équipe de Quidditch et a reçu un balai pour avoir fait le malin. D'accord, ce n'était pas sympa ce qu'à fait Malefoy mais j'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort à propos de Neville. Il a peur de tout et de tout le monde, c'en est parfois agaçant.

- S'il n'avait pas volé le Rapeltout de Neville, je ne ferais pas parti de l'équipe, dit justement une voix au dessus de moi dans les escaliers.

C'est Harry et Ron, comme je m'y attendais.

_- Alors j'imagine que tu prends ça comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ? je réplique, furieuse. _

_- Je croyais que tu nous parlais plus ? répond Harry_

_- Oui, tu devrais continuer, ça nous fait beaucoup de bien ! continue Ron._

Je m'éloigne d'un air digne mais dès qu'ils ne sont plus en vue, je sens ma gorge se nouer et les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai essayé d'être leur amie, ils m'ont rejetée. Je les ai aidés pourtant, donné des conseils, encouragés à ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis… Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire de travers ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je m'arrête au détour d'un couloir désert. Je vais aller me prendre un bon livre et sortir sous le saule pleureur. Je rentrerais tard, de toute façon, personne ne semble s'apercevoir de ma présence ou de mon absence.

En deux mois, je ne me suis fait aucun ami. Je me sens seule. Horriblement seule. Mais je dois rester forte, ça ira mieux demain. Je vais essayer d'être plus sympa avec eux, il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

Le veille d'Halloween, j'ai cours d'enchantements avec Flitwick et je fais équipe avec Ron. C'est une bonne occasion même si je suis toujours un peu fâchée pour la dernière fois. C'est la formule Wingardium Leviosa, je l'ai déjà apprise et je me suis entraînée alors ça ira.

Ron par contre, n'y arrive vraiment pas. Je vais l'aider, il sera peut être plus gentil comme ça.

_- Tu ne prononces pas bien, je lui dit. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le « gar ». _

_- Tu n'as cas le faire, si tu es si intelligente !_

J'essaie d'oublier le ton méchant sur lequel il m'a parlé. Si je lui montre, il pourra y arriver, ça serait chouette. Je prononce la formule, ma plume s'envole et Flitwick me félicite. Mais Ron n'a pas l'air content du tout. Pourtant j'ai voulu l'aider, j'ai été gentille ! Il est bizarre !

Je quitte le cours, derrière Ron et Harry.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit alors Ron. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là !

Et je craque. C'en est trop… Je n'en peux plus d'eux, j'en ai marre ! Mes larmes coulent sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne veux pas qu'on ne voit comme ça. Je les dépasse et bouscule Ron pour filer aux toilettes.

POV Draco

Et merde ! J'ai paumé Crabbe et Goyle et il n'y a personne dans le coin pour me dire en quelle salle aller ! Je suis sorti en retard de la Grande Salle et résultat, ça a déjà sonné et ya même pas un fantôme dans les couloirs. Bon, j'ai histoire de la magie, où est ce que c'est ?

On va tenter le deuxième étage, allez ! Je me met en route mais quand je passe devant les toilettes des filles, j'entends des sanglots. Puisque je n'ai rien à faire, autant aller voir.

Je pousse la porte et entre.

- Je veux pas vous parler les filles ! lance une voix aigue de l'une des cabines, suivie par un reniflement.

- Ca tombe bien, je suis pas une fille.

Les sanglots et reniflements s'arrêtent aussitôt. Elle doit se retenir, elle a de la fierté… C'est bien. Je m'approche tranquillement de la cabine d'où je vois ses pieds dépasser.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? je lui demande d'une voix lasse.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?

- Jsais pas où est la salle.

Un ange passe. J'entends la fille pleurer discrètement.

- Je me sens seule. Personne ne peut me supporter, c'est Ron Weasley qui l'a dit ! reprend la petite voix.

- Weasley est un con ! Qui se soucierait de ce qu'il pense ?

Un mélange de gloussement et de sanglot me répond.

- J'ai voulu devenir ami avec eux, Harry et Ron…

Je lève les sourcils étonnés et horrifiés. Devenir amis avec eux ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Qui en aurait envie ? Beurk ! Surtout que ce …. ne s'est pas fait renvoyer et a reçu un balai pour faire du Quidditch. J'étais tellement énervé que j'ai du traumatiser à vie un deuxième année. Mais j'ai soudain un doute étrange… Et si cette fille…

- Tu veux pas venir parler dehors ? Si on me prend dans les toilettes des filles, je vais avoir des ennuis, je lui propose dans le but de la faire sortir.

Un autre ange passe. Puis finalement, je l'entend qui se lève et qui ouvre timidement la porte. Elle sursaute en me voyant. Hé oui, surprise. C'est la fille du train, le premier jour de classe.

Ses yeux sont légèrement rouges et gonflés mais ils gardent cet éclat étrange et particulier. En fait, à bien regarder, ses yeux ressemblent à son sourire. Pleins de joie de vivre, d'innocence et de gaieté. Elle est vraiment étrange. Généralement, quand je mate les filles, c'est ni leur sourire ni leur yeux qui m'attirent…

La fille baisse les yeux et ses joues se colorent de rouge. Marrant. Je me rends compte que je l'observe depuis trente bonnes secondes et je détourne alors le regard.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu pleurais ? me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? je réplique, avec ma voix spécialement froide.

- Dans le train. Je t'ai répondu trois fois maintenant.  
Elle lève légèrement la tête pour me regarder et je vois entre un rideau de cheveux épais ses yeux noisette me fixer avec tristesse et ses lèvres trembloter… J'aimerais qu'elle sourie comme dans le train, cela lui va beaucoup mieux… Houlà… J'ai vraiment des drôles de pensées en ce moment. D'habitude, j'adore voir les gens triste ou pleurer à cause de moi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ya un côté tellement jubilatoire.

- Alors ? poursuit la fille.

Je réfléchit un instant. Est ce que je devrais vraiment lui dire ? Elle est à Gryffondor après tout ! Et je ne fais pas confiance aux gens. La seule personne qui en est digne et sur qui on peut compter c'est soit même. Mon père me l'a enseigné.

D'un côté, j'ai une envie irrésistible de la faire taire, qu'elle arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux.

- Je le répèterai pas, tu sais. Mais c'est pas juste que je parles et pas toi.

Elle a un côté chieuse celle là. C'est agaçant ! Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de l'année elle me demanderait encore. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Weasley l'apprécie pas vraiment.

Elle me regarde à nouveau.

- Parce que je pars. Parce que je vais passer sept années loin de chez moi. Et pour une fois, je suis heureux.

C'est sorti tout seul. Je sais pas comment. Merde ! Mon père aurait honte ! On ne doit jamais montrer ses faiblesses, jamais !

Je fais demi tour et quitte les toilettes à grands pas. Pas assez vite pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cette fille est étrange. Vraiment.

POV Hermione

Me revoilà dans les toilettes où j'ai passé hier toute mon après midi. Pourtant ça allait mieux après avoir parlé au blond. Mais cette nuit, j'ai recommencé à déprimer à cause de Lavande et Parvati. Elles rigolent toutes les deux comme de vraies amies, elle ont une super complicité. Je pense peut être qu'elles sont futiles, mais en fait je les envies. J'aimerais aussi partager ça avec quelqu'un, fille comme garçon. Et en ce jour d'Halloween, je suis de nouveau seule. Les autres font la fête dans la Grande Salle et moi je suis là à pleurer.

Jusqu'au moment où des pas me font relever la tête...

- Encore toi ! me fait il en me fixant avec ses yeux froids et inexpressifs.

Toute sa personne est froide. C'est impressionnant. Même quand il est presque gentil comme hier, où qu'il me regardait étrangement, il reste avec un masque ?inexpressif ?. Il est vraiment étrange !

- Salut, je réponds en tentant un sourire, gardant le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

- Pourquoi t'es à Gryffondor ?

Toujours cette froideur et cette sècheresse dans sa voix. Pourtant, il s'intéresse à moi, sinon il se contenterait de poursuivre son chemin.

- Parce que je le voulais !

C'est logique nan ? Quand on est dans une maison, c'est qu'elle nous correspond et qu'on en a envie. Il ne semble pas convaincu. Son regard est fixe, je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es à Serpentard ? je lui demande à mon tour.

Il tressaille légèrement en entendant ma voix un peu rauque. Il entrouvre la bouche, semble hésiter et finalement détourne les yeux. Il n'arrive jamais à soutenir mon regard.

- Jvais bouffer ! dit il.

Il reprend son attitude hautaine, abandonnée visiblement sans le vouloir puis me dépasse. J'hésite un instant. Puis je me retourne, au moment où il arrive à l'angle du couloir.

- On peut se revoir ?

Il s'arrête d'un coup mais ne se retourne pas. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. Finalement, il se retourne et me fixe durement. Curieusement, ça ne m'atteint pas.

- T'es à Gryffondor, je peux pas !

La question qui me brûle les lèvres est : pourquoi ? mais je pense pas qu'il va apprécier.

- Alors, ne le dit à personne.

Il semble réfléchir. Un vrai dilemme bien que son visage reste figé dans une expression de mépris.

- J'aime bien me poser au saule pleureur près du lac. Tu peux venir si tu veux… Sans rien dire aux Serpentards… Malefoy…

- Peut être, lâche-t-il après un autre moment de silence.

- Et moi c'est Hermione ! Hermione Granger ! je lâche.

Il se détourne et je le vois disparaître dans le couloir. Il a pas l'air très enthousiaste. De toute façon, personne ne semble l'être à mon contact. Je vais retourner me planquer dans les toilettes.

11) Le match de Quidditch

POV Draco

Le premier match opposait Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et Potter jouait. Je l'aurais tué. Quand mon père saura ça, il sera furieux… enragé même. Mon ennemi numéro 1 m'a dépassé dans un domaine et je vais prendre les coups qui en résulteront. Ma seule joie a été de voir qu'il a faillit s'écraser à terre en ayant perdu le contrôle de son balai. Pas si bon que ça finalement, il a attrapé –enfin si on peut dire attrapé- le vif d'or en… le gobant. Aussi pathétique que Londubat ! Il y a aussi une nouveauté. Granger, la fille du train, de Gryffondor et des toilettes aussi, semble inséparable de Potter et Weasley. Si elle croit que je vais aller lui parler sous son saule à la con, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Et pourquoi pas devenir pote avec Dumby ? Dommage quand même, les filles de Serpentards sont toutes à ma botte, surtout Parkinson. C'était le but recherché et mon père m'a félicité.

J'avance sur le chemin de la grandeur !

12) Le miroir du Risèd

POV Hermione

Ca y est, c'est les vacances de Noël ! Et tout a tellement changé depuis deux mois ! J'ai faillit me faire écrabouiller par un troll, j'ai déçu Mc Gonagall et fait perdre des points à Gryffondor… Mais j'ai gagné l'amitié de Ron et d'Harry, qui ne sont finalement pas aussi immatures et bêtes que ça. J'ai d'ailleurs aidé Harry lors que son premier match de Quidditch, parce que Rogue avait ensorcelé son balai. Et puis, ils me font confiance, ils m'ont raconté pour Rogue et la chose cachée par le chien, présentée à Hagrid… On cherche qui peut être Nicolas Flamel, indice qu'à lâché Hagrid à propos de cette chose justement.

Et là, je laisse les garçons pour les vacances car je rentre chez mes parents !

13) Nicolas Flamel

POV Draco

Cette nouvelle année s'avère particulièrement chiante. Mon train train quotidien me gave un peu. C'est marrant de jeter des sorts à Londubat, faire chier Weasley parce qu'il est pauvre ou se taper dessus comme lors du match de Quidditch… Mais ça devient soûlant. Granger me regarde d'un air désapprobateur dès que je fais mes vannes. Qu'est ce qu'elle voudrait ? C'est mon devoir point ! Père m'écrit toutes les deux semaines pour me donner des instructions. J'obéis, sinon je ne pourrais jamais apprendre à dominer les autres, les inférieurs comme il dit.

POV Hermione

Quelle agitation ! Entre la découverte de l'identité de Flamel par hasard, le miroir dont Harry nous a parlé, sa victoire au Quidditch et la discussion entre Rogue et Quirell… Maintenant qu'on sait que le chien à trois têtes garde une pierre philosophale, il faut empêcher Rogue de la voler. Par contre, Malefoy est vraiment très désagréable avec Neville, Ron et Harry. Il fait semblant de pas me reconnaître dans les couloirs et n'est jamais venu sous le saule. Tant pis pour lui, il reviendra quand il en aura envie.

14) Norbert le dragon

POV Hermione

Bon, finalement être overbooké c'est pas si marrant. On a à peine eu le temps pendant les vacances de Pâques de se détendre avec Ron et Harry. Et les examens sont bientôt, alors je commence à réviser. Hagrid a choisit ce moment pour nous dire qu'il avait un œuf de dragon chez lui ! Quel inconscient ! Même s'il nous a révélé que Rogue avait participé à protéger la pierre, je suis en colère. Déjà parce qu'on a du remettre le bébé dragon à Charlie, le frère de Ron. Ensuite parce que on a du aller à la tour d'astronomie pour lui remettre au beau milieu de la nuit… Et on s'est fait prendre par Rusard ! Neville aussi, il avait voulu nous prévenir le pauvre. Pour terminer, Malefoy m'a vraiment déçue. C'est lui qui a dénoncé Hagrid et qui nous a dénoncés à Rusard. Lui aussi s'est fait prendre et j'ai fait semblant d'être contente… mais je suis déçue. Je pensais que ça lui passerai mais il semble avoir une haine pour Harry et Ron assez impressionnante. Je vais tirer un trait sur lui, malgré mon envie de découvrir ce que ses yeux et son masque cachent.

15) La forêt interdite

POV Hermione

Cinquante… 50 ! Cinq fois dix ! Cinquante ! Multiplié par trois… Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je m'en veux ! J'ai fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, et comme Harry et Neville (Ron a été blessé par Norbert) se sont aussi fait prendre… Cent cinquante points ! Perdu d'un coup ! Au moins, on peut dire qu'on a la punition méritée. Les Serpentards se foutent de nous dans les couloirs, et les autres, Gryffondors comme Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles ne nous parlent même plus. Harry a même voulut démissionner de son poste d'attrapeur.

En plus, Quirell semble avoir cédé aux menaces de Rogue. Et pour finir en toutes réjouissance, notre retenue s'est faite en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite. Malefoy était avec nous mais on n'a pas échangé un mot, il a juste râlé. Ce avec quoi j'étais d'accord mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi.

16 et 17) Sous la trappe – L'homme aux deux visages

POV Hermione

Tout se qui s'est passé cette dernière journée, et nuit, est confus. On a découvert avec l'aide d'un centaure que c'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui voulait voler la pierre philosophale. Après les examens, Harry s'est rendu compte que Hagrid avait fait une bourde à propos de Touffu. Et comme Dumbledore était absent, on a décidé avec Ron et Harry d'aller la chercher. Le soir même, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, on est descendu sous la trappe. La deuxième épreuve concernait un filet du diable, puis il fallait attraper une clé, jouer à jeu d'échec version sorcier géant et j'ai laissé Harry après une énigme. Je suis reparti dans l'autre sens, ait prit Ron qui était blessé quand on est sortis, on est tombé sur Dumbledore. Harry est resté trois jours à l'infirmerie, on s'est vraiment beaucoup inquiétés.

Mais le meilleur reste pour le dernier jour, quand Dumbledore nous a accordé des points et que l'on a gagné la coupe des maisons. Les Serpentards étaient dégoûtés. En arrivant à la gare, avant de nous séparer, Ron a proposé qu'on vienne chez lui cet été. J'ai quitté avec tristesse les garçons et je suis sorti de la gare pour attendre mes parents. Sentant un regard brûlant sur ma nuque, je me retournais. Draco Malefoy était là, seul, et me fixait d'un air que j'aurais qualifié de triste (enfin pour le masque qu'est en permanence son visage).

Je lui ai sourit, en y mettant toute ma bonne humeur, et je suis sorti de la gare. J'avais réussi mon pari de l'année : m'imposer

* * *

Voila pr le 1er chapitre ! Le deuxième sera posté le mercredi 17 (j'ai dit 10jours, je m'y tiendrais !)

J'ai hate de connaitre vos avis ! (ben oui, j'ai pas bossé dessus pdt 6mois pr avoir l'impression que personne ne lit !) Bonne semaine à ts !

BizouS d'une garce


	2. 2ème année : faire sa place

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer…

Rating : PG jusqu'au sixième livre

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : Pr ceux qui vt me dire que je suis en retard… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il faut s'en prendre 1) à mon pt frère qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de changer de forfait internet (alors que j'ai deux exposés en cours, mais c'est mon problème, pas le sien…) 2) aux ingénieurs d'Orange qui bidouillent je ne sais quoi avec la livebox depuis samedi. Résultat, on a plus le téléphone, ni internet, ni la TNT qui devait soit disant fonctionner depuis une semaine.

O merveille de technologie ! Je suis donc allé chez mon amoureux pr pouvoir poster le chap… Tt ça pr dire que j'ai fait de mon mieux (celles qui veulent mon adresse pr envoyer des lettres d'insultes à mon frère st les bienvenues !)

Bref, je vs laisse lire ! (cours a 9h demain, plus le tps de bavasser)

RAR :

Lola : marci bcp !

Goodbooks'sky :

II) 2ème année : faire sa place

4) Chez Fleury et Bott

POV Hermione

Ca y est ! Je vais enfin retrouver les garçons ! On s'est donné rendez vous sur le chemin de traverse ! D'ailleurs les voilà, Monsieur Weasley en tête. Il a l'air ravi que mes parents soient Moldus, je me demande bien pourquoi… Nous nous séparons tous, après avoir prit de l'argent à Gringotts puis allons faire les magasins. Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est Gilderoy Lockhart qui fait des dédicaces. J'attends dans la file avec Madame Weasley mais quand nous revenons, Harry et Ron sont aux prises avec… Malefoy. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Les garçons le détestent, ce qui est compréhensible avec son comportement… Mais il ne m'a jamais attaquée personnellement et il a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'intrigue au plus haut point. Et ça, dès notre rencontre dans la train l'année dernière. Je n'arrive pas à le détester et le trouver horrible, j'ai envie de croire qu'il y a quelque chose… Une explication, une excuse... Je ne sais pas…

_- Alors Potter tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? dit-il de cette voix toujours aussi froide. _

_- Ah, c'est toi, réplique Ron alors que nous arrivons à leur hauteur. Tu dois être surpris de voir Harry ici, non ?_

_- Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de te voir dans une boutique Weasley. J'imagine que tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant un mois après t'avoir acheté tous ces bouquins, réplique Malefoy. _

_Ron devient écarlate et je le retient pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur le Serpentard. C'est à ce moment qu'arrive un grand homme blond… De longs cheveux blond presque blancs… Il salue Monsieur Weasley, avec ce même regard méprisant, ce même sourire sournois. _

_- Beaucoup de travail au ministère à ce qu'on dit… Toutes ces perquisitions… J'espère qu'ils vous paient des heures supplémentaires au moins ?_

S'en suit des remarques assassines des deux côtés.

Et c'est alors que je réalise, frappée de plein fouet par cette réalité à la fois subtile et frappante.

Le fils est le modèle, la copie conforme du père. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'entraîne à devenir. C'est vrai qu'il en parlait énormément en première année. Mon père par ci, mon père par là…

Draco Malefoy n'est pas vraiment lui même. C'est Lucius Malefoy junior.

POV Draco

Père a l'air fier de moi. Bien. J'ai envie de les enfoncer encore plus mais mon regard tombe sur Granger. Tiens, ses cheveux ont changé, ils sont plus bouclés que touffus (1). Par contre, ses yeux aux Avada Kedavra sont toujours aussi froncés quand je m'en prend à ses amis. Quand je m'en prend à elle. Il faudra que cette Sang de Bourbe s'y fasse. Je suis l'héritier Malefoy, c'est mon boulot.

_Mon père prend un bouquin dans le chaudron de la fille Weasley. _

_- Apparemment pas. A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour ça ?_

La fonction de sorcier. Des heures et des heures pendant lesquelles il m'a expliqué tout cela. Je peux sortir des phrases dans ce genre sans même réfléchir, tellement j'ai croulé sous la fonction du sorcier. Sang Pur bien sûr. J'ai compris d'où venait notre supériorité. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je trouve ma place au sein de Serpentard comme leader. Le travail avait déjà débuté l'année dernière, il faut maintenant l'achever.

Je sens un regard sur moi. Granger ne semble pas inquiète du fait que Weasley et mon père se battent en plein magasin. Elle a l'air de réfléchir intensément. Cette Sang de Bourbe n'arrête jamais. Je lui adresse mon regard méprisant habituel quand soudain Hagrid entre dans le magasin pour séparer mon père de Weasley. Il va devoir se laver après avoir touché ce sorcier indigne.

- Tiens, jeune fille, prends ton livre, crache mon père à l'adresse de la fille Weasley. Ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux !

Il sort l'air furieux, ce qui peut se comprendre, et je m'empresse de le suivre.

5) Le saule cogneur

POV Hermione

Je suis dans le train depuis presque une demie heure et les garçons ne sont toujours pas là ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Je commence à m'inquiéter… Ils vont arriver, c'est sûr… On siffle le départ, le train commence à avancer. J'ai du les manquer, je vais vérifier dans les autres compartiments. Je fais tout le train mais rien ! Ils ne sont pas là !

Le train a maintenant quitté la gare et file dans la campagne. Je décide de sortir un livre pour m'occuper et arrêter d'y penser.

- Encore dans tes bouquins, tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? me demande une voix.

Toujours cette froideur, mais plus de méchanceté. Du moins je trouve.

- Et toi, t'arrêtera jamais d'embêter Ron et Harry ?

- Je ne peux pas les sentir ! Et généralement, quand tu n'aimes pas les gens, tu ne leur jette pas des fleurs !

- Et pourquoi tu les aimes pas ? Hein ?

POV Draco

Heu... C'est une bonne question. Je dirais parce que Potter a fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ... Et que Weasley est pauvre et… et… Que m'a dit mon père déjà ?…. Ha oui, il déshonore notre rang. Je sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je le dis à Granger, mes paroles mes paraissent stupides.

- Et t'es jamais venu me voir sous le saule, continue Granger la voix pleine d'accusation.

- T'es devenue pote avec les deux tâches et tu voulais que je te parle ? T'es folle ?

- On s'en fout de Ron et d'Harry ! L'amitié que je te proposais, c'était entre nous deux !

Elle a vraiment l'air furieuse, je ne sais pas quoi dire sur le moment. Elle me fait perdre mes moyens avec ses questions et remarques stupides ! Or, un Malefoy doit faire face à toute situation.

- Et puis tu nous as dénoncés pour le dragon d'Hagrid ! On a perdu cent cinquante points à cause de toi ! T'as pas arrêter d'embêter Neville qui t'a jamais rien fait, tu traumatises les premières années, tu dis à Lavande qu'elle et moche, à Parvati qu'elle est stupide ! Tu es tout…

- Je me fous de tes accusations Granger ! je hurle.

- Tu t'en fous ou tu réalises que c'est débile ? C'est ça qui t'énerves ? crie-t-elle à son tour.

Ses yeux étincellent de colère. D'habitude il y a toujours une étincelle que je ne saurais qualifier qui brille. Mais là, c'est la colère qui les illuminent.

On s'observe alors sans rien dire. Je la vois inspirer calmement et fermer les yeux.

- Ca tient toujours et personne n'en saura rien, me dit elle d'une voix plus calme. Pour le saule.

- Tu veux toujours qu'on se voit ? je lui demande, sans arriver à cacher ma surprise.

C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un que je rejette me laisser une chance. Et que quelqu'un m'offre son amitié aussi. Je l'ai dit depuis le début, cette fille est intrigante, un vrai mystère, aussi chiant soit il.

Granger hoche la tête sans cesser de me fixer.

- Pourquoi ? je lui demande abruptement.

- Je veux te connaître pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu sembles être, me répond elle en souriant.

Et voilà le sourire assassin. Eclatant et tout en subtilité : naïveté et lucidité, sérieux et ironie, reproches et compréhension, douceur et hargne. Comme celui qu'elle m'a fait à la gare le dernier jour. Il m'a trotté dans l'esprit pendant trois jours, ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Malefoy.

- Ok, je lâche. Je verrais. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit !

Son sourire s'estompe soudain. Quoi encore ?

- Ya un problème ? demande la petite Weasley, qui vient d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment.

- Nan yen a pas Weasley ! Je venais juste voir si Granger s'en sortait sans les deux autres ploucs qui lui servent d'amis ! je lui crache.

Je lance un regard méprisant à Granger et surprend le sien étrangement partagé entre la colère et l'amusement. Puis, je bouscule la rouquine et sort dans le couloir.

POV Hermione

- Il est toujours comme ça ? s'enquiert Ginny, les yeux ronds.

Je hausse les épaules, après cette discussion, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je n'ai jamais su avec lui, remarque. Je passe le restant du trajet avec Ginny et nous sommes rejoints par Neville, Seamus et Dean. Quelques élèves passent, restent et d'autres prennent leur place. Toujours pas de trace de Ron et d'Harry, pourtant Ginny m'a dit qu'ils étaient derrière elle pour aller sur la voie 9 trois quart. Des calèches, qui semblent tirées par des animaux invisibles, nous amènent à Poudlard où on assiste à la répartition. On mange dans la bonne humeur quand Dean nous raconte que des bruits courent sur Harry et Ron. Ils seraient venus en voiture et se seraient écrasés sur le saule cogneur. Ridicule ! Je me suis rendu compte plus tard, que c'était vrai. Les élèves de Gryffondor leur ont fait un accueil festif. Ils ont même été félicités. N'importe quoi…

6) Gilderoy Lockhart

POV Draco

Ce matin, Weasley a reçu une beuglante ! Quelle magnifique nouvelle pour commencer l'année ! Il est devenu rouge brique, c'était très en harmonie avec ses cheveux… Puis dans l'aprèm, je suis allé casser les pieds à Potter, qui distribuait des photos avec un gamin. Lockhart est arrivé après quelques répliques bien acérées de ma part et là, c'est devenu vraiment drôle. Il a voulu être prit en photo avec Potter, qui essayait de s'extirper de là. Ce mec (Lockhart je parle) a trop la grosse tête et je vois pas ce qu'il fout comme prof. Mais bon, mon père m'avait prévenu, Dumbledore est taré et embauche n'importe qui. On a eu un questionnaire débile pour le premier cour. Cette année va être d'un chiant…

7) Sang de bourbe et drôle de voix

POV Hermione

Nous sommes allé voir Harry, levé aux aurores par ce fanatique de Dubois, pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à l'arrivée des Serpentards. On est allé voir ce qu'il se passait.

_- Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? demanda Ron, Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

_Il parlait de Malefoy, en tenue de Quidditch, qui se tenait fièrement avec son balai à la main. _

_- Je suis le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard, Weasley. Et tout le monde est en train d'admirer les balais que mon père a offert à l'équipe. _

J'y connais rien en balais, mais c'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment chouette.

_- Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les as choisis, j'ai sèchement répliqué._

C'était devenu un sorte de jeu avec Malefoy de s'envoyer des répliques dans la figure, Ron Harry et moi contre lui, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais là, il a vraiment pas eu l'air d'apprécier.

_- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang de Bourbe ! a-t-il craché, d'un ton vraiment méchant cette fois._

L'équipe était scandalisée et Ron a voulut lui jeter un sort qui s'est retourné contre lui. Résultat, il s'est mit à vomir des limaces et on a du se réfugier chez Hagrid. C'est là que Ron m'a expliqué. Hagrid était aussi scandalisé que les autres mais Harry et moi ne savions pas ce que Sang de Bourbe voulait dire.

- C'est la chose la plus insultante qu'on puisse imaginer. Sang de Bourbe, c'est une injure odieuse pour quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille de Moldus. Certains sorciers, la famille Malefoy par exemple, sont persuadés qu'ils valent mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang pur, a hoqueté Ron.

Alors c'est ça. Je suis inférieure à Malefoy parce que mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. C'est d'un stupide ! On est resté le restant de la matinée chez Hagrid mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy m'avait insultée de la sorte. Le midi, Mc Gonagall est venu voir les garçons pour leur retenue. Ron va nettoyer les coupes de la salle des trophées et Harry va répondre au courrier avec Lockhart. Qu'ils ne se plaignent pas, ils l'ont mérité. En attendant, j'ai ma soirée de libre. Je vais en profiter pour aller du côté de mon saule, ça fait si longtemps. Livre sous le bras, je suis donc descendu dans la parc, dans la bise encore chaude de Septembre. Mais là, je me suis arrêtée net.

Malefoy se tenait debout sous le saule, le regard rivé sur le lac et les mains dans les poches.

POV Draco

Je l'entends arriver et laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu ne me l'a pas dit ! je lui dit sans me retourner.

Reporter la faute sur elle, formuler sa phrase comme un reproche pour se rendre innocent. C'est ce que mon père m'a apprit cet été.

- Alors c'est moi qui suis en tort c'est ça ? s'écrie-t-elle. C'est de ma faute le fait que tu m'aie insulté devant tous mes amis ?

Elle est intelligente la garce. Ou alors je maîtrise pas encore bien l'art de la manipulation… Houlà… Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Un Malefoy ne se remet jamais en cause !

- Tu m'as humilié devant des Serpentards ! je lui balance à la figure en me retournant. Et pas les moindres ! Flint, Crabbe, Goyle!

Je la voit qui s'apprête à dire quelque chose, puis se ravise et finalement se mord la lèvre dans une attitude songeuse.

- Donc on a le droit de s'envoyer des répliques à la figure quand il n'y a que nos amis respectifs c'est ça ?

- Ouais. J'ai un rang à tenir devant les autres Granger. Si c'est pas important à Gryffondor, ça l'est à Serpentard.

Elle semble un instant songeuse puis embraye sur tout autre chose.

- Tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir dit que mes parents étaient Moldus? Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu attachais de l'importance à… ça…

- Bien sûr que ça en a ! Tu es pas une Sang Pur ! Et en plus, t'es à Gryffondor, amie de Potter et Weasley ! J'étais prêt à passer là dessus. Mais là non. Si mon père le savait, il me tuerait. J'aurais même pas du t'adresser la parole.

Je la vois encaisser les coups, je vois qu'elle a mal. Mais c'est une inférieure, peut m'importe. Me défouler sur les gens comme elle c'est mon travail, elle ne devrait même pas être à Poudlard. Mais ça, c'est encore l'autre barj' de Dumbledore !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que mon ascendance moldue me rend moins… bien… ou moins digne d'être sorcière que toi ? demande Granger, la voix bouillonnante de colère.

- Ton sang n'est pas pur. Les Moldus sont bêtes, ignares, sales, incompétents, masochistes, belliqueux… Se mélanger avec eux est un crime, une honte !

- Alors explique moi ! Pourquoi si les Moldus sont si bêtes, ils ont réussi à guérir des maladies alors que les sorciers n'y parvenaient pas ? Ils s'éclairent sans bougies, elles ont disparu depuis le 19ème siècle ! Ils sont allé sur la Lune, volent sans balais???

Un ange passe. Je ne connais rien à leur monde, j'ignorais ça. Je sais juste qu'ils ont des mœurs… Bizarres. Qu'ils sont intolérants, stupides… Enfin tout ça quoi. C'est ce que je lui dit. Et a ma grande surprise, elle rigole.

- Qui parle ? Draco Malefoy ou son père ?

J'ai une drôle de sensation au cœur, comme un coup… Je devrais m'en aller sans lui adresser la parole parce qu'elle n'en vaut pas le coup. Et elle m'a humilié. « Les Sang de bourbe ne méritent que de travailler pour nous. Ce sont des bons à rien. »

- Donne moi ta main, poursuit Granger de sa voix autoritaire.

- Me touches pas ! je m'écrie, alors qu'elle s'approche de moi.

- Je vais te salir, c'est ça ? Donne moi ta main et je te promet de ne jamais plus te toucher, moi la Sang de Bourbe indigne !

Elle m'a presque m'égalé en froideur, là. Méfiant, je regarde la fille en face de moi, qui de ces yeux me lance des éclairs de colère. Elle me tend sa main et je reste un instant à la fixer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- Fais moi confiance.

- T'es une Sang de Bourbe et une Gryffondor, tu me prends pour un imbécile ? je ricane.

Elle saisit alors brusquement ma main et avant que je puisse réagir, une vive douleur se propage le long de mon bras. La paume de ma main est entaillée, je saigne.

- T'es malade ? je hurle. Fais moi confiance, conneries ouais !

Je continue à l'insulter de toutes mes forces mais elle reste calme et devant moi, se coupe également. Et du sang se met aussi à couler.

- Tu vois Malefoy. Rouge, comme le tien. Chaud comme le tien. Liquide comme le tien. Explique moi en quoi mon sang est différent.

Elle me tend son poignet, je recule d'un pas mais reste le regard fixé sur ce sang qui coule. Elle a raison… Comme le mien. Un doute me traverse. Non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas douter ! Un Malefoy ne doute pas ! Je vais arrêter de discuter avec cette fille, elle est trop étrange et ne devrait pas parler autant.

- Réfléchis Malefoy. On te fait voir les gens tels qu'on voudrait qu'ils soient. Pas comme ils sont réellement.

Granger me toise d'un air impassible, les lèvres pincées, puis fait demi tour et retourne vers le château.

8) L'anniversaire de mort

POV Hermione

J'en reviens pas que Malefoy, que n'importe qui d'ailleurs, puisse penser une chose pareille. Il m'a insultée de la pire des façons, m'a humiliée et blessée. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que mes parents sont Moldus. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. On s'est engueulé sous le saule et maintenant, je ne penses pas vouloir de son amitié, comme je l'avait dit dans la train.

Bref, nous sommes déjà en Octobre et Nick quasi sans tête qui nous as invité à son anniversaire de mort. C'était passionnant… Il y a avait des centaines de fantômes qui mangeaient de la nourriture pourrie et Mimi geignarde qui a encore fait une crise… Résultat on est remonté rapidement et c'est là que Harry a entendu des voix. Il nous a fait courir dans Poudlard sans que Ron et moi comprenions quelque chose. Puis on a découvert Miss Teigne pendue par la queue avec une inscription qui disait : _La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. _

Horrifiant. Les élèves sont sortis de la Grande Salle à ce moment et ont découvert ce spectacle macabre. Seul Draco Malefoy avait l'air amusé.

- _Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde, ricana-t-il. Bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang de Bourbe !_

Non, vraiment, je crois que je vais oublier ce mec là.

9) L'avertissement

POV Draco

Les plans de mon père marchent fort à ce que je vois. Il a dit qu'il lâcherai cette… bête… dans Poudlard mais j'ignore tout du reste. Le comment, le pourquoi, le où et quand…

En attendant, Rusard a crisé sur Potter et les autres profs sont arrivés. Puis, ils sont partis dans le bureau de l'autre imbécile de Lockhart et on en sait pas plus. Je vais écrire à mon père pour qu'il m'en dise plus.

POV Hermione

On peut dire que c'est joyeux à Poudlard en ce moment ! Rusard (qui est un Cracmol en passant) a accusé Harry d'avoir pétrifié Miss Teigne mais Dumbledore ne semblait heureusement pas convaincu. Harry nous a ensuite dit avoir entendu des voix dans les murs. J'ai arraché à Binns des infos sur la chambre des secrets. Serpentard aurait crée une chambre secrète dans laquelle reposerait un monstre et que seul son héritier pourrait commander pour chasser tous les Sangs de Bourbe de Poudlard. Sympa. Vraiment.

Et pendant ce temps, tout le monde évite et fuit devant Harry, croyant que c'est lui. Et Ginny semble aller mal mais elle ne veut rien dire à personne. En se posant un soir dans la tour, les garçons ont eu une idée. Je me demandais qui voulait faire renvoyer les enfants de Moldus.

_- Oui, ça, on se le demande… Qui donc pense que les enfants de Moldus sont des moins que rien ? m'a répondu Ron._

_- Si tu parles de Malefoy… j'ai murmuré._

_- Bien sûr que je parles de lui ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang de Bourbe ! C'est ce qu'il a dit, non ? Il suffit de voir sa face de rat pour comprendre que c'est lui…_

_- Malefoy, l'héritier de Serpentard ? j'ai répété, pas vraiment convaincue. _

Harry a approuvé en citant en exemple sa famille mais que pouvais je dire ? Non vous vous trompez, j'ai déjà parlé avec Malefoy et c'est pas son genre ? Mais c'est vrai que si son père lui demandait de le faire… Un doute m'envahit. Sincèrement, je ne penses pas qu'il soit responsable… Ca ne coûte rien de vérifier…

J'ai alors proposé aux garçons de faire du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, des élèves de Serpentard par exemple…

10) Le Cognard fou

POV Hermione

On a réussit à emprunter le livre sur les potions dans la Réserve grâce à Gilderoy ! J'aime beaucoup cet homme. Il est très séduisant, c'est un vrai héros et avec un talent d'écrivain… Arhem… Heu… Oui, donc on s'est enfermé dans les toilettes des filles pour commencer le Polynectar. Il nous faut juste maintenant un « morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence »… Mais ça n'a pas été notre soucis lors du match, alors qu'un Cognard n'arrêtait pas d'agresser Harry. Il a attrapé le vif d'or, sous le nez de Malefoy, mais son bras a été cassé… Enfin… Maintenant il ne l'est plus… Harry n'a plus de bras en fait… Il est à l'infirmerie et ses os repoussent.

POV Draco

Potter n'est qu'un… Il est vraiment… Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !!! J'ai perdu le match et en plus le vif d'or était juste à côté de moi. Quand mon père va apprendre ça… Les coups vont pleuvoir et comme je ne suis pas à la maison, c'est mère qui… Je le hais ! C'est de la faute de Potter ça ! Et puis, je peux pas me foutre de la gueule de tout le monde et jouer en même temps non ? J'en ai marre ! Je suis brimé quand je réussit pas, mais également quand je parviens à mes buts. J'ai passé tout l'été avec des cours de tactique, sur les Moldus, d'affirmation de la personnalité et de propagande… Et père me dit rien à propos de la chambre alors qu'il en sait beaucoup. C'est injuste ! Mais je suis et je reste un Malefoy, fort et puissant en toute circonstances. Et un Malefoy ne se remet jamais en cause. Jamais ! C'est de la faute de Potter.

11) Le club de duel

POV Hermione

Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie, il est venu nous trouver dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. On veut se dépêcher (enfin Ron surtout, moi j'ai déjà dit que Malefoy n'est sans doute pas l'héritier) car ce matin, un autre élève a été agressé. C'est Colin Crivey, un première année qui suit Harry partout. Il nous a par contre appris quelque chose de stupéfiant. C'est Dobby, un elfe de maison,qui la empêchés de passer la barrière pur prendre le Poudlard express et c'est aussi lui qui a ensorcelé le Cognard. Mais surtout, la chambre de Secrets a déjà été ouverte ! Maintenant, Ron est persuadé que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui l'a fait quand il était à Poudlard. Les vacances de Noël vont arriver et j'ai réussit à piquer à Rogue une corne de bicorne et une peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap pendant que Harry faisait diversion.

Une semaine plus tard, nous sommes allé au club de duel de Lockhart. Harry et Malefoy se sont battus et là, nouveau coup de théâtre : Harry est un Fourchelang ! Il a terrorisé la moitié de la salle en parlant au serpent qui est sorti de la baguette de Malefoy. Les soupçons se portent donc de plus en plus sur lui et plein d'élèves ont peur et l'évitent. Et pour couronner le tout, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Nick quasi sans tête se sont fait pétrifier. Harry était dans le couloir à ce moment et il a été envoyé chez Dumbledore. Non, c'est pas du tout le stress pour moi !

12) Le polynectar

POV Hermione

Enfin les vacances ! Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle restent ici, ce qui nous permet de pouvoir les interroger. C'est que Harry, et surtout Ron, sont parfaitement convaincu qu'il est derrière tout ça.

- Il brûle de dire que c'est lui, l'héritier. Tu sais à quel point il a horreur qu'on le surpasse en quoi que ce soit et comme c'est à toi qu'on attribue ses horreurs, disait encore Ron tout à l'heure.

Il a au moins raison sur un point : depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, Malefoy cherche à s'imposer de toutes les manières possibles. Il joue au Quidditch, est plutôt doué en cours, se pose comme le maître des Serpentards de première et deuxième année…

Bref, après avoir fêté Noël, on a décidé d'utiliser le Polynectar. Comme prévu, les garçons ont laissé des gâteaux pour Crabbe et Goyle qui les ont mangés et sont tombés endormi. Puis, ils les ont traînés dans un placard puis fermé le tout. Après, Ron et Harry m'ont rejointe et on a bu le polynectar (infect en passant). Et c'est le drame… Je me suis transformée… Mais… en… C'est horrible… Je pensais avoir un cheveux de Milicent Bulstrode… Et… Je suis… un chat… Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, surtout quand les garçons m'ont amenée à l'infirmerie…

POV Draco

Bien, personne dans les couloirs, c'est le moment. Je me faufile parmi les ombres jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne penses pas qu'elle soit fermée la nuit, quel intérêt de toute façon ? Il faut juste que je fasses attention à ne pas réveiller Pomfresh. J'entre sans bruit dans cette grande pièce aseptisée. Il y a un seul lit occupé, entouré de grands rideaux blancs. Elle est forcément là. Je m'approche à pas feutrés et ouvre tout doucement. Merlin ! C'est… Aaaaah ! Une tête de chat ? C'est vraiment monstrueux, beurk ! J'ai limite envie de me barrer en courant.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle a du entendre mon hoquet de surprise et mon mouvement brusque de recul. Deux petits yeux jaunes apparaissent au milieu du visage couvert de fourrure.

- Qu'est… tu… Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? s'écrie Granger, en recouvrant son visage.

- Moins fort !

- Dégage ! Ta pas le droit d'être là !

- Mais tais toi bordel, tu vas me faire repérer par Pomfresh ! je dit d'un ton empressé.

- C'est pas mon problème ! continue Granger, mais d'une voix plus basse. Dégage !

- Reste polie, ça te ressemble pas ! Je suis pas venu ici en pleine nuit pour repartir sans rien.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? s'énerve Granger, le visage toujours caché sous son drap.

- Je te renvoie la question ! Crabbe et Goyle sont tout bizarres cet aprèm, je les retrouves enfermés dans une armoire et là, ils me disent de ne rien de souvenir depuis qu'ils ont bouffé un gâteau… Et là, comme par hasard, t'es à l'infirmerie avec un visage de chat, sans compter que des rumeurs circulent sur Potter et Weasley. Un polytruc… pour prendre différentes apparences… Alors Granger, je te repose la question. Qu'est ce que tu –ou plutôt vous- me voulez ?

J'ai sorti ma tirade d'un coup, sans respirer, la voix sifflante de colère et de rage. Parce que je le suis. De quel droit se permettent ils de me jouer des sales tours ? Et ça devait pas être n'importe quoi, ils n'auraient pas prit des risques pour rien.

Granger ne répond rien. Elle me prenait pour un imbécile en plus de ça ? Je lui demande mais elle ne veut toujours pas répondre. Que ferait mon père pour la faire parler ?….. Non, je ne sais pas jeter de sorts impardonnables… Mais il veut m'apprendre dans deux ou trois ans… Bref…

- Ecoute Granger, je veux juste savoir ce que vous avez trafiqué. J'irai pas voir Dumbledore, ni Rogue, j'ai juste envie de savoir. Alors raconte ! dis je, choisissant la diplomatie, chose que mon père m'a également apprise.

- D'accord… murmure Granger, d'une petite voix.

Je suis le meilleur !

- A une condition !

Et merde ! J'aurais du me méfier ! Saleté de Gryffondor à la … !

- Quoi, Granger ? je soupire.

- Tu répondras à la question de mon choix. Et tu réponds en premier !

- Quoi ? Tu rêves ?

- Je penses être plus fiable que toi, Malefoy !

- T'as ma parole ! Et n'insinue jamais qu'elle ne vaux rien… Sinon tu vas le regretter crois moi.

Granger abandonne soudain son drap, pour me fixer de ses yeux de chat jaunes, que je devine lancer des éclairs. Et c'est d'une voix posée qu'elle me dit :

- Mais je ne demandes que ça, Malefoy ! Savoir que ta parole est fiable. Et que tu vaux quelque chose…

Un ange passe. Son visage est impassible. Presque comme le mien. Cette fille est d'une obstination sans bornes. Que faire ? Elle ne doit jamais avoir l'avantage sur moi, ça ne serait pas digne d'un Sang Pur. Je vais essayer de retourner la situation.

- C'est quoi ta question ? Pose la d'abord et je verrais si je répond ! D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas négocier avec toi ! T'es une Sang de Bourbe, tu devrais te plier à ma volonté !

Granger soupire d'un air las, et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard ? C'est ça que je voulais te demander.

Je réfléchis un instant. Evidemment que c'était pas une question : tu aimes le chocolat ? Tu préfères la vanille ? Cette sale Gryffondor a trouvé un truc pour me déstabiliser. Et un Malefoy ne doit jamais être déstabilisé. J'ai envie de l'envoyer promener mais j'ai promis. Quelle idée stupide d'ailleurs ! Je vais répondre et lui clouer le bec à cette Miss je sais tout ! Heu… Qu'est ce que…

- Qu'est ce que tu aimerais, insiste Granger. Pas ce que tu dois.

- C'est moi ou tu fais des allusions en jouant sur les mots ?

- C'est moi ou tu ne réponds pas simplement car tu n'y a jamais réfléchi ?

Cette garce est insupportable ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerais faire ? Le lointain souvenir des heures de jeu volées à l'insu de mon père me reviennent en mémoire. C'est lui qui m'a apprit à voler, car les Malefoy doivent faire bonne figure et c'est la base de l'éducation de tout Sang Pur. Mais c'est ma mère qui m'a fait découvrir le Quidditch. Les balades. La délicieuse sensation que de sentir le vent tiède d'une journée d'été sur son visage. Et les senteurs boisées de la nature…

- Joueur de Quidditch !

C'est ce qui me plairait le plus. Mais mon avenir n'est pas là. Je serais Mangemort ou alors héritier de Vous Savez Qui.

J'attends un ricanement mais rien. Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Granger a cet air caractéristique des gens qui ne disent rien mais savent au fond d'eux même ce qui se trame dans notre esprit.

- Alors… Ron et Harry te soupçonnent d'être l'héritier de Serpentard parce que tu détestes les enfants de Moldus, Sang de Bourbe comme tu le dis si bien. On a fait du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Crabbe, Goyle et Busltrode et essayer de savoir si c'était toi ou pas. Mais bon, on sait que non alors l'histoire est close, a débité Granger à toute vitesse.

Je reste silencieux. Non je ne suis pas l'héritier. J'aurais voulu mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

- C'était la seule solution, poursuit Granger, comme si elle avait peur que je me mette en colère. On avait pas le choix !

- Fallait juste me demander Granger. Ouais, t'es inférieure à moi et ton sang est impur. Ouais t'es à Gryffondor et je peux pas blairer ta maison ni tes potes, Saint Potter et le miséreux. Mais fallait demander, j'en avais peut être envie.

Et je suis parti en la laissant. Comme l'année dernière, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. C'est sorti tout seul, j'ai pas réfléchi. C'était ce que j'avais envie de dire et pas réfléchi ou prémédité comme je devrais faire. Mais c'est de sa faute avec son air… cet air… ce visage, ce sourire… C'est pas important, mais la prochaine fois je réfléchirais. « Un Malefoy ne dit pas ce qu'il a sur le cœur mais ce qu'on doit entendre »

13) Un journal très intime

POV Hermione

J'ai reprit les cours avec Harry et Ron à la mi Février, sans avoir lâché mes devoirs pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie. En parlant de ça, il m'en arrivé un truc ahurissant. Un : Malefoy est venu me voir. Deux : il a grillé pour le polynectar. Trois : il a une parole et a répondu sincèrement à ma question. Quatre : il a presque dit que ça lui aurait pas déplût que je lui demande si c'était l'héritier. Après, y'a différentes manières de prendre ça.

En attendant, Harry et Ron ont trouvé un carnet d'un certain Jedusort dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

14) Cornelius Fudge

POV Hermione

J'en reviens pas de cette nouvelle ! Harry a été... heu… transporté dans le carnet et a découvert que c'est Hagrid qui avait ouvert la Chambre de secrets la première fois. A Pâques, j'ai choisit mes options pour l'année prochaine. Et en attendant, je continue de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour cette Chambre des secrets. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que le monstre est un basilic ! Il doit sûrement se promener dans les tuyaux et c'est pour ça qu'Harry entendait des voix provenant du mur ! Il comprenait puisque c'est un Fourchelang ! J'ai voulu courir leur annoncer ça avant que le match contre Poufsouffle débute et j'ai percuté une fille de Serdaigle qui s'y rendait aussi. On a fait un bout de chemin ensemble et j'ai soudainement pensé que les agressions avaient toujours eu lieu quand il y avait personne dans les couloirs… J'ai tout expliqué à la fille de Serdaigle et on a prit un miroir pour avancer et faire les angles. Tout à coup, nous avons vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Puis, plus rien.

POV Draco

Le monstre a encore frappé et le match a été annulé. Pour une fois qu'un événement chouette se déroule, il faut que ce satané monstre gâche tout. Et puis, j'ai appris que Granger était l'une des victimes.

15) Aragog

POV Draco

_Une atmosphère de terreur et de suspicion _règne dans les couloirs et comme je sais que le truc de la Chambre des secrets ne m'attaquera pas, je me promène en conquérant. J'ai même proposé à Rogue de devenir directeur en plein cour, puisque Dumbledore et Hagrid ont été l'un suspendu, l'autre envoyé à Azkaban. Je proclame partout que mon père a fait virer Dumbledore car il est indigne, comme il me l'a demandé.

- Ca m'étonne que les Sangs de Bourbe n'aient pas déjà fait leurs valises. Je parie cinq Gallions que le prochain va mourir. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été Granger, j'ai ajouté, rien que pour énerver Weasley et Potter.

Si je le pense ? Sais pas… Je ne pense pas, non. C'est une Sang de Bourbe et la terre se porterai aussi bien sans elle mais… Je devrais pas ajouter de « mais » en fait… C'est pas grave si elle meurt après tout. C'est ce que père a dit, et il a sans doute raison… Heu non, il a sans aucun doute raison…

16) La Chambre des secrets

POV Draco

Les élèves pétrifiés vont bientôt se réveiller. En tant que bon Malefoy Serpentard, j'ai bien sûr crié qu'on s'en foutait. Mais la bonne nouvelle a pas duré puisque une autre agression a eut lieu. Ginny Weasley il paraît. C'est père qui va être content. J'irais bien voir Granger à l'infirmerie mais je vais pas me taper la discute avec une fille pétrifiée. Et puis, si mon père savait que j'en ai eu ne serait-ce que l'idée, je me ferais étriper. Quel Malefoy fréquente des Sang de Bourbe hein ?

17) L'héritier de Serpentard

18) La récompense de Dobby

POV Draco

Mon père est à Poudlard. Dumbledore a été rétablit dans ses fonctions et il est furax. Et il a enfin accepté de me dire comment il avait fit, pas trop tôt. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a ensorcelé Ginny Weasley pour qu'elle ouvre la Chambre et lâche le montre qui était un basilic. Ca s'est fait grâce à son journal intime que mon père a glissé dans les affaires de Weasley en début d'année.

POV Hermione

Mon dieu !! On est déjà en Juin ! Et j'ai été pétrifié par le basilic ! Si mes parents savaient ça ! Et Mc Gonagall m'a tout raconté, Ginny et le carnet, Harry, Ron et Lockhart dans la Chambre, Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom… C'est stupéfiant ! Mais je suis tellement contente de m'en tirer ! Hagrid a été libéré d'Azkaban et on a gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour cette fin d'année. Le dernier jour, on a reprit le Poudlard Express avec Harry et tous les Weasley. Je suis triste de les quitter mais on se verra pendant les vacances. Dans tous les cas, je voulais trouver ma place parmi les Gryffondor. Et j'ai réussi ! Je n'ai pas vu Malefoy par contre. Le fait que son père n'aie pas gagné cette partie lui servira sans doute de leçon… Et lui ouvrira les yeux… Qui sait…

* * *

(1) Vu que dans le film Hermione a changé sa touffe de cheveux contre quelque chose de sortable, je me suis dit que je pouvais ajouter cette réflexion.

Vala vala ! J'attends vos impressions (c'était crédible ?!) Je vs dit donc au samedi 27, sans faute cette fois !

Bizous à toutes !

Pte Garce


	3. 3ème année : révélations

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement...

Rating : PG

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : les derniers chapitres sont vraiment passés à toute vitesse mais comme ça n'avance à rien pour notre couple… Tout le monde a lut les tomes, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de pbs je pense. Ca sera d'ailleurs le dernier chapitre qui comprendra une année entière. Pour les tomes 4, 5 et 6, je suis obligé de diviser en deux (20 pages sur word, ça fait bcp)

RAR :

goodbooks'sky : je me suis rendue compte que toute la réponse que j'avais faite à ta review ds le chap 2 avait été effacée ! Saleté de site !! Je te disais et je répète merci d'avoir prit le tps de me laisser un review, ya rien de plus motivant ! On se dit qu'on s'est pas farci la relecture de tous les tomes pr rien !! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chap ! Gros bizous

Lola : même remarque que plus haut, la rép à ta review à été effacée ds mon chap 2 donc je te redit merci !! Et te fais des bizous en espérant que tu vas aimer cette troisième année !

* * *

III) 3ème année : révélations

4) le Chaudron Baveur

POV Hermione

Je reviens de vacances en France, un pays merveilleux ! Le dernier jour des vacances, j'ai retrouvé Ron et Harry sur le chemin de Traverse. On a acheté toutes nos fournitures, et vu mes options, il y en a beaucoup ! On a aussi commenté l'évasion de Sirius Black et la « fugue » d'Harry. Et je me suis acheté un chat orangé super, que j'ai appelé Pattenrond. On est rentré au Chaudron Baveur où toute la famille Weasley était installée.

POV Draco

Enfin les vacances se terminent ! J'en pouvais plus ! Père a renforcé ses cours, j'avais le crâne comme un souaffle après ça. Au menu, toujours la même chose, entre l'art de la manipulation et l'exercice difficile de garder le même visage en toutes circonstances… Et je peux vous dire que c'est difficile, quand on vous balance des Doloris. Parce qu'il m'a montré les trois sorts Impardonnables mais je ne commencerai à essayer de les jeter l'année prochaine.

J'ai beaucoup lu des ouvrages de magie noire mais je suis tombé par hasard sur un livre étrange dans notre bibliothèque. Il était derrière les encyclopédies et on jurerait que quelqu'un l'avait planqué là. Sans doute ma mère, je vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.

« De l'esprit des lois » qu'il s'appelait et l'auteur était Montesquieu. Connais pas. J'ai regardé rapidement et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire un peu… Un peu puis tout le bouquin. Ce mec, Montesquieu a vraiment des idées étranges et tordues. Mais comme je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait la plupart du temps, j'ai demandé à père un livre sur l'histoire Moldue. Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou et m'a balancé un Doloris à la figure. Mère m'a sourit d'un air contrit et réjoui en même temps. Oui, réjouit. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

5) Le Détraqueur

POV Hermione

Et nous voilà dans le train, prêt à partir pour Poudlard. Harry nous a raconté dans le compartiment (où squattait notre futur prof de DCFM) que Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban, voulait sa peau. M Wealsey lui avait fait promettre de rester prudent. C'est pour ça que Fudge n'a rien dit sur l'utilisation de la magie sur sa tante. Ron a encore crisé à cause de Pattenrond, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Malefoy a fait sa petite apparition et a rabaissé Harry et Ron comme d'habitude. On se fait à tout comme on dit. Mais juste après, le train s'est arrêté, les lumières se sont éteintes… Et ça a été l'épisode le plus terrifiant de toute ma vie (à part quand j'ai vu Touffu pour la première fois). Un Détraqueur est entré dans notre compartiment, Harry s'est évanouit mais le prof l'a chassé. Il avait vraiment l'air très mal. Il s'est un peu remis puis on est arrivé à Poudlard.

- Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? a demandé une voix que nous connaissions bien. C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Il avait l'air si heureux de cette occasion de chercher des ennuis à Harry qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il m'a poussée du coude. Mon estomac s'est renversé. Pourquoi Malefoy ne m'accordait aucun regard ?

- Dégage Malefoy, a grogné Ron.

Bravo, Ron. Joli sens de la répartie !

- Toi aussi tu t'es évanoui Weasley ? Il t'a fait peur ce vieux Détraqueur ? a répliqué Malefoy.

Lupin, notre nouveau professeur, est arrivé à ce moment pour empêcher la situation de dégénérer. Puis Mc Gonagall nous a convoqués, Harry et moi. Harry ne semblait pas emballé pour évoquer le Détraqueur alors elle l'a rapidement congédié. Puis m'a parlé du retourneur de temps. Avec toutes mes options, je ne peux pas suivre deux cours en même temps alors Mc Gonagall a négocié un retourneur avec le Ministère… Et ça a marché ! Je vais pouvoir retourner en arrière d'une heure pour suivre mes options ! Et j'ai ensuite appris que c'est Hagrid qui allait nous faire cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

6) Coups de griffes et feuilles de thé

POV Draco

Bon, les consignes de père sont vraiment strictes cette année. Il m'enverra comme d'habitude ses ordres par lettre et je devrais les réaliser dans la semaine. Je dois rédiger une sorte de compte rendu pour être le plus précis possible sur ma manière d'agir. Mon père a dit que je dois vraiment trouver ma place, car après la troisième année, les élèves commencent à faire leurs choix. Et pour choisir « notre voie » il leur faut un leader, que je dois incarner. Bref, son premier but concerne Hagrid, le garde chasse. Il a été promu prof et je dois le faire virer par tous les moyens possibles. Je vois pas en quoi il est dangereux, il m'a l'air plutôt empoté, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

J'ai commencé en beauté se matin en me foutant de Potter qui est tombé dans les pommes hier dans le Poudlard express. J'ai eu cours la matinée et après, il a fallut aller au cour de l'autre lourdaud et ses livres qui nous bouffent les mains. Hagrid a halluciné quand on lui a dit que personne n'avait réussi à ouvrir les livres.

_- Oh, sommes nous bêtes. Il suffisait de les caresser ! j'ai ricané, quand il nous a dit comment faire. On aurait du deviner tout de suite._

_- Je… Je les trouvais plutôt drôles, a balbutié Hagrid à Granger, qui dès qu'il eut détourné le regard, avait levé les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. _

Etonnant. C'est censé être un de ses amis non ? Bref, enfonçons le clou.

_- Oh extraordinairement drôle ! Quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essaient de nous dévorer la main !_

_- Silence, Malefoy, m'a dit Potter à voix basse,_ tandis que je voyais Granger sourire à ma remarque quand les deux autres ne la regardaient pas. Vraiment étonnant. Elle doit faire sa période rebelle.

J'ai fait encore des commentaire puis il nous a montré des Hippogriffes. Il est barj. Potter est grimpé sur son dos puis on a essayé. Et j'ai trouvé LA solution. L'Hippogriffe m'a blessé au bras parce que je l'avais insulté. J'ai sorti le grand cinéma puis on m'a amené à l'infirmerie.

7) Un épouvantard dans la penderie

POV Hermione

Notre première journée de cours a été éprouvante. La prof de divination a prévu la mort d'Harry et j'ai peur que Hagrid se fasse renvoyer à cause de Malefoy. Il a été écorché au bras et clame que son père va le virer. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être calculé mais j'aimerai bien savoir se qui se passe dans sa tête des fois… Il en a profité en Potion pour que Ron et Harry lui coupent des ingrédients. Puis, j'ai été trop occupée par ma potion et par Neville qui faisait encore n'importe quoi. Je lui ai tout soufflé du bout des lèvres. Notre premier cour de DCFM avec Lupin était par contre fantastique ! J'ai pas eu le chance d'affronter l'épouvantard mais c'est pas grave.

8) La fuite de la grosse dame

POV Hermione

Annonce du premier week end à Pré au Lard, super !… Que Ron a gâché en hurlant après Pattenrond qui voulait attraper Croûtard, son vieux rat. Depuis, il fait la gueule. Le jour d'Halloween, on s'est réconciliés pour soutenir Harry qui ne pouvait pas aller à Pré au Lard. Et c'était merveilleux ! Tout ! La poste, Honeydukes (leurs bonbons sont à tomber) et Trois Balais, Zonko (les jumeaux doivent se fournir ici)… C'est fantastique ! On a rapporté plein de bonnes choses à Harry qui nous a dit avoir prit le thé avec Lupin. Mais à la fin du festin dans la Grande Salle, une mauvaise nouvelle nous attendais. La grosse dame avait disparu, et son tableau était en lambeaux. Et Peeves nous as dit… Que c'était Sirius Black qui avait fait ça !

9) Sinistre défaite

POV Draco

Et bien ça c'est malin ! Obligé de dormir dans des sacs de couchage à même le sol, parce que l'autre fou de Black est entré dans le châteaux. Les profs vont tout fouiller cette nuit et en attendant, je me retrouve entre Crabbe et Parkinson pour dormir. Génial. Mais l'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai prétendu ne pas pouvoir jouer (à cause de mon bras) contre Gryffondor au prochain match de Quidditch… Ils prévoient un temps affreux, on va s'amuser ! Et effectivement, il y avait un orage impressionnant. Potter s'est ramassé à cause des Détraqueurs et Pouffsouffle a gagné. Et le balai de Potter s'est envolé on ne sait où. Vraiment, on s'est trop amusés !

POV Hermione

Tu parles d'une journée ! Rogue nous a fait cours à la place de Lupin et Harry a joué dans la tempête. Malheureusement, les Détraqueurs sont arrivés à ce moment et il s'est évanoui. Dumbledore a amorti sa chute et a renvoyé ces affreuses choses… Mais nous avons perdu et quand nous sommes allé à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry, une autre mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait… Son Nimbus 2000 était tombé sur le saule cogneur et il n'en restait plus rien…

10) La carte du Maraudeur

POV Hermione

Vers la mi décembre, on est enfin retournés à Pré au Lard. A Honeydukes, Harry est soudain apparu devant nous. Il avait prit la cape d'invisibilité et une carte de Poudlard magique. On est allé boire une Bieraubeurre aux Trois Balais mais à ce moment, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Fudge sont entrés. J'ai déplacé un sapin pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas et ils ont parlé de Black. Et là, surprise… C'est le parrain d'Harry, meilleur ami de son père et il a été gardien du secret pour les protéger de vous savez qui… Avant de les trahir… Les parents d'Harry sont morts par sa faute… Il est parti sans un mot, et ni moi ni Ron ne l'avons rattrapé.

11) L'éclair de feu

POV Hermione

Le lendemain, on a bien vu qu'Harry avait mal dormi. Ron et moi avions préparé une petite conversation pour éviter qu'il aille chercher des ennuis. Il nous a juste répondu qu'il entendait sa mère mourir quand un Détraqueur s'approchait… Morte de la faute de Black. Et Harry pense que Malefoy est au courant. Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

On est ensuite allé voir Hagrid et il nous a apprit qu'il est convoqué à une Commission à cause de Buck, étant donné que Lucius Malefoy a porté plainte. J'ai bien peur qu'avec l'influence de Malefoy senior, il soit déjà condamné. Je vais faire des recherches pour essayer d'innocenter Buck mais la partie semble perdue d'avance. Le jour de Noël, Harry a reçu un éclair de feu… sans mot, sans carte, sans rien du tout. Ron et lui se sont extasiés dessus, évidemment, mais je trouve ça louche.

POV Draco

Ca y est, père a porté plainte. Il m'a félicité pour une fois. Je trouve ça con de tuer l'Hippogryffe mais qu'est ce que vous voulez. Le pire c'est que depuis qu'elle a apprit ça, Granger bosse deux fois plus à la bibliothèque pour essayer de le sauver. J'irais bien lui dire que c'est inutile, que même si je voulais arrêter ça, je me prendrais un Doloris en pleine face comme seule réponse. Elle bosse ses cours, elle bosse pour les deux feignasses, elle bosse pour Hagrid. Et n'a aucune reconnaissance de personne. C'est triste. Je l'ai toujours dit, la gentillesse n'apporte rien. Et je me demande ce que les deux imbéciles font avec elle.

Et si j'allais lui casser les pieds à la bibliothèque tiens ? Je me mets en route mais cruelle déception, mon intello préférée n'est pas là.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? me demande Mme Pince, sortie tout droit d'un rayonnage.

Je suis sûr qu'elle m'espionne cette vieille peau !

- Non merci, je réponds de ma voix traînante.

Elle me jette un regard méfiant puis fini par tourner les talons. C'est là que je remarque que derrière l'endroit où elle était se trouve Granger.

Elle s'est endormie sur son parchemin. Sa tête est posée sur son bras gauche et un flot de cheveux bouclés s'étalent sur la table. Elle s'est placée sous la fenêtre et la lumière l'éclaire d'une douce teinte. Je n'avais jamais remarqué… Ces cheveux ne sont pas bruns… Non, ils ont la couleur du miel. On dirait que milles éclats ce sont logés entre les boucles et scintillent doucement… Sa main droite tiens encore une plume et ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes. Des lèvres pleines, pas comme les miennes ni celles de ma mère et d'un rosé très mignon. Mon regard glisse sur sa cravate défaite, sur sa chemise correctement rentrée dans sa jupe, ses jambes à peine visibles, couvertes soit par ses chaussettes soit par sa jupe…

Et je me sens tout drôle. Mon ventre se tord bizarrement, un peu comme l'appréhension quand je vais retrouver père. Et je sens mon cœur se serrer, comme si une main invisible l'avait saisit. J'observe Granger sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et sans avoir envie de bouger. Ce n'est que quand je vois Flint arriver que je m'arrache de la bibliothèque.

- Hermione est pas jolie, c'est triste à dire mais c'est pas une révélation ! clame une voix à ma sortie.

Deux filles de Gryffondor qui discutent apparemment. La révélation c'est surtout que Granger doit se sentir aussi seule que moi.

12) Le Patronus

POV Hermione

Ils me font la gueule ! Tout ça parce que Mc Gonagall leur a prit un balai qui risquait d'être trafiqué ! Je pense bien faire, m'inquiète pour eux et résultat… Quel manque de reconnaissance. Je pensais notre amitié du dessus de tout ça…

Bref, on a reprit les cours et j'ai entendu dire qu'Harry s'entraîne à faire un Patronus mais c'est plus mon problème… C'est plutôt les devoirs que j'ai. Avec mes options, je ne fais que travailler. C'est épuisant. J'ai pas vu arriver Février… En plus, Mc Gonagall a rendu le balai et Harry et Ron ont voulut me reparler… Mais l'autre rouquin stupide et borné (pardon mais je suis sur les nerfs) raconte que Pattenrond a mangé Croûtard ! Mais moi je sais qu'il en est incapable ! Ok, il y avait des poils de chat mais il se ballade comme il veut ! Et puis, je le trouve différent. Il est intelligent comme chat, pas très beau, mais franchement il a quelque chose en plus...

Harry a évidemment pris le parti de Ron ! Tout ça pour dire qu'une fois de plus, je me retrouve seule…

POV Draco

Tiens, on dirait que Granger à décidé de squatter à nouveau son saule. Elle n'y est presque jamais, je le sait car c'est devenu mon petit coin. Mais en ce moment, Potter et Weasley lui font la gueule alors elle déambule seule dans les couloirs. Triste.

- On prend l'air Granger ? je lui demande d'un voix forte.

Elle fait un bond de frayeur impressionnant et se retourne.

- T'es malade de me faire peur comme ça ! Tu veux ma mort ?

- Théoriquement oui. Tout sang pur se doit de vouloir soit dominer les Sangs de Bourbe, soit les tuer…

Granger ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle serra les poings, signe de colère imminente.

- Mais tu te rends compte des inepties que tu sors des fois ? C'est incroyable ! Qui t'a appris des choses pareilles ?

La question devrait être rhétorique mais ne le semble pas. Elle cherche à m'interroger sans en avoir l'air… Entrons dans son jeu.

- Et toi, en tant que parfaite Gryffondor, on a du t'enseigner que l'amitié était une chose précieuse et sacrée. Des conneries dans le genre… Alors où sont passés balafré et son petit chien ?

Elle rougit et détourne le regard. Elle a l'air blessée, mais plus par le rappel que Potter et Weasley lui font la gueule plutôt que par mes insultes. Je vois ses yeux scintiller. Ah, non ! Elle va pas se remettre à pleurer. Les Gryffondors sont courageux tu parles !

- J'ai tout fait pour eux ! J'ai décidé d'être moins stricte sur le règlement ! J'ai corrigé leurs devoirs, je les ais laissé copier sur moi ! Je les ais sortis de leurs galères ! Harry serait jamais arrivé à la pierre philosophale ! Il n'aurait jamais sut que le monstre était un basilic ! Il serait mort en définitive ! Et qui est toujours le héros dans l'histoire ? C'est lui ! Et moi je reste Hermione la Miss je sais tout, rat de bibliothèque et encyclopédie vivante !!! hurla Granger, tournée vers le lac.

Bien. Tout le château doit l'avoir entendue.

- C'est bon Granger, ça va mieux ?

- Que fais tu là ? A parler à une fille qui n'en vaux pas le coup ? poursuivit-elle d'un air hargneux. Tu vas en profiter pour tout répéter à tes Serpentards ? Les malheurs de la pauvre Sang de Bourbe que je suis ?

Elle se tourne soudainement vers moi et s'avance à grands pas. Je reste tel que je suis, droit et les mains croisées dans mon dos. Elle s'arrête à un mètre de moi. Je devrais la regarder avec mes yeux spécial « je te méprise, tu es de la merde à côté de moi »… Mais j'ai déjà parlé avec Granger. Son sourire et ses yeux sont une arme, comme les mots dans ma bouche le sont.

Alors je décide de me tourner vers le lac et de regarder au loin, prenant un air distant.

- Alors, dit moi. Je t'écoute.

- Quoi Granger ?

- Pourquoi t'es là ?! Pourquoi es tu en train de me parler alors qu'on est ennemis !

- Je sais. Tu me détestes.

Je ne peux pas voir son expression à ce moment là. Mais j'entends une exclamation. De quoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Je te détestes pas. C'est toi. Ou plutôt c'est ton père. Ton père hais les Sangs de Bourbe et il t'a enseigné à faire pareil. Je me trompe ? Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi, et malgré le fait que tu insultes tous les jours mes meilleurs amis… Je t'ai toujours offert mon amitié. Et tu l'as toujours refusée. Donc une dernière fois, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Qu'est ce que tu peux poser comme questions, Granger, je réponds. Tu devrais faire magicopsy tiens.

- Une réponse honnête et sincère… Si ton père t'a appris ce que c'était, bien sûr.

- Non, il ne m'a pas appris ça. Mais je vais te répondre quand même. Je ne sais pas. C'est simple Granger, ça m'intrigue moi même. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Toi qui est si intelligente, tu devrais te creuser les méninges pour la trouver.

- C'est un compliment déguisé, Malefoy ?

- Ca se pourrait bien, ouais.

Elle ouvre la bouche puis semble se raviser et pousse un profond soupir. Granger se laisse glisser le long du tronc, jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre. Sa colère semble avoir laissé la place à sa peine.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Rien Granger, rien. Attendre qu'ils reviennent. Ne te rabaisse pas à leur courir après. Tu vaux bien mieux que cela.

J'ai tourné le dos, repartant vers le château. J'en avait encore dit trop, c'était encore sorti tout seul. Elle doit sans doute avoir un truc pour ça.

- Malefoy ?

Je décide de ne pas me retourner mais je m'arrête.

- Je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je pense aussi que tu vaux mieux qu'une vie préfabriquée et toute tracée.

Le problème de Granger, qui va lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis je pense, c'est qu'elle comprend tout et très rapidement.

13) Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

POV Draco

Merlin, merlin, sauve moi ! J'ai reçu une lettre de père… A propos du match de Quidditch Gryffondor Serdaigle. Il voulait que je déstabilise Potter, enfin que je l'empêche de gagner quoi. D'après lui, la gloire et le culte de la personnalité passent forcément par des qualités physiques et sportives. En gros, les gens doivent m'aduler aussi parce que je suis un bon joueur de Quidditch. La discussion via cheminée a été houleuse ensuite. Je ne trouvais aucun moment de le déstabiliser alors père m'a hurlé à la figure que j'avais déjà perdu le premier match.

- C'est inadmissible ! beugla-t-il. Perdre face à Potter ! Qu'est ce que vont penser les autres de toi ? Si tu es incapable de lui tenir tête juste au Quidditch, pourquoi serais tu bon à mener la guerre contre lui ?

En passant, je vois pas trop ce qu'une guerre vient faire là dedans. Il doit savoir quelque chose que moi j'ignore, en rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Pourtant je vois pas quoi, il a disparu depuis perpète… Bref…

- Déguise toi en Détraqueur ! a-t-il hurlé

- Pardon, père ? j'ai demandé, en espérant avoir mal entendu.

- Parce qu'en plus d'être stupide tu es sourd ? il a continué, mais cette fois de sa voix glaciale et mielleuse à la fois. Potter a une peur bleue des Détraqueurs. Trouve trois personnes pour se déguiser avec toi. Il faut aussi que je te fournisse cape et cagoule ?

Je déteste quand il me parle comme à un demeuré ! J'avais le choix entre me ridiculiser (oui, les élèves ne sauraient pas qui je suis, mais mon ego si !) ou me prendre un Doloris en pleine face. J'ai donc convaincu Flint, prit Crabbe et Goyle et exécuté les volontés de mon père. Sauf qu'on a été découverts et punis. C'était une idée stupide, je l'avais dit depuis le début. Je le déteste parfois…

POV Hermione

Me voilà de nouveau à pleurer à cause de Ron. C'est la combientième fois ? Quatrième ? Cinquième ? J'en ai marre ! J'aurais voulu fêter la victoire de Gryffondor mais à la place de ça j'ai une tonne de boulot, je suis sur les nerfs et Ron a fait céder le barrage. J'ai même pas réussi à dormir en paix car Ron nous a réveillés en disant que Sirius Black était entré dans le dortoir et avait déchiré les rideaux de son lit. Il est entré dans la tour à cause des mots de passe que Neville avait noté sur un parchemin (et égaré ensuite). Mais là, même Black ne m'inquiétait pas, tellement je me sentais mal. Je vais aller chez Hagrid, c'est le seul qui me comprenne… Avec Malefoy… Et oui, je l'ai dit… Avec Malefoy…

14) La rancune de Rogue

POV Draco

Sous prétexte que Weasley a faillit se faire déchiqueté par Black, bien dommage qu'il n'aie pas réussit en passant, il se pavane comme un héros. Pitoyable… Il manque tellement de charisme et de personnalité qu'il faut qu'un psychopathe s'en prenne à lui pour attirer un peu d'attention. Surtout que père m'a raconté toute l'histoire et que c'est Potter qu'il cherche. Père me met d'ailleurs une pression d'enfer pour que je continue mon harcèlement intensif sur les deux là. Selon lui, renvoyer Hagrid, Potter et/ou Weasley serait un tel coup d'éclat que je m'assurerais le respect et l'estime de toutes les années de Serpentard. Les trois et bientôt quatre années sont acquises mais il faut viser plus haut. Donc, je dois les mettre sur les nerfs pour qu'ils soient susceptibles de faire une connerie.

- Je devrait très vite recevoir un hibou de mon père, j'ai clamé. Il est allé à l'audience pour parler de ma blessure au bras… et témoigner que je n'ai pas pu m'en servir pendant trois mois… J'aimerais bien être là pour entendre ce crétin barbu essayer de se défendre.

Seulement, alors que je continuais devant la cabane interdite avec seulement Weasley, Crabbe et Goyle, de la boue s'est écrasée sur mes cheveux… Puis les deux autres aussi et on dirait qu'un fantôme leur a fait un croche pied. Mais quand j'ai vu la tête de Potter flotter en l'air, j'ai vraiment flippé et couru informer Rogue au château.

15) La finale de Quidditch

POV Hermione

Ca y est, c'est finit. Hagrid a perdu son procès. Malgré toute mon aide et mes recherches, Lucius Malefoy semble trop puissant. En plus, Harry est allé sans permission à Pré au Lard alors que Black rôde toujours. Quelle inconscience !

Je lui ai annoncé ça, à lui et à Ron. Je me suis excusée pour Croûtard avant de fondre en larmes. Il me restait une seule et unique solution. Que j'ai trouvée dans le couloir en me rendant dans la tour pour prendre mes affaires de cours.

- Malefoy ? j'ai balbutié d'une voix étranglée.

On ne se salue pas dans les couloirs, on détourne le regard, comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé. Une sorte d'accord tacite si vous voulez. Alors là, il a vraiment été étonné.

- Granger ? a demandé Malefoy en regardant si nous étions seuls.

- On est seuls pour le moment, alors je vais aller droit au but. Je sais pas pourquoi tu as insulté Buck et mis ton père au courant… Mais il va être tué ! Je t'en prie, tu es le seul à pouvoir intervenir ! Demande lui une clémence… de l'argent en dédommagement !

- Granger, j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter cinquante Hippogriffes. On a pas besoin de plus, rétorque Malefoy avec froideur.

- Mais… Tente quelque chose ! Je sais pas ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Je peux rien dans cette histoire.

- Essaie au moins ! Dit à ton père que ce n'est pas si grave !

- Granger, je dois renvoyer d'Hagrid et mettre à mort l'Hippogriffe. C'est ma seule satisfaction de l'année. Intervenir là dedans ne m'avancerait à rien !

Je le regarde, bouche bée. Il avait insulté Buck alors que Hagrid nous avait prévenus, l'a répété à son père et a amplifié la douleur de sa blessure. Et il refuse tout net de m'aider…

- Je… je… je bafouille, alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Quoi ? demande Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Je pensais qu'il y avait un fond de gentillesse en toi… Que tu n'étais pas ce garçon aveuglé, insensible, prétentieux ! Je pensais que tu avais un cœur, Malefoy. Mais visiblement je me suis trompée. Et je suis déçue, une fois de plus.

Un ange passe. Il me regarde avec ses yeux éternellement froids, gelés comme un lac en hiver… Aucune émotion ne transparaît, rien ! Ses yeux sont comme son visage, inexpressifs. Je trouve ça vraiment terrible, on dirait que rien ne le touche. Je pensais trouver une explication mais je crois que je l'ai. Il ne ressent rien, c'est tout. Je devrais arrêter de me borner à chercher plus loin.

- C'est juste ça hein ? je lui demande. Tu aimes faire le mal, le répandre autour de toi. La souffrance des autres te rends heureux. Parce que tu n'as aucune raison de vivre… C'est ça ?

- C'est ça Granger, répond-t-il laconiquement.

Il se détourne, regarde une nouvelle fois si personne ne nous as aperçus. Puis, il s'éloigne sans un mot dans le couloir. Je passe alors prendre mes livres et me rend en cours, la mort dans l'âme. On n'a pu parler à Hagrid que lors de son cours. Il nous a raccompagnés jusqu'au château en parlant de Malefoy puis est retourné dans sa cabane en se retenant de pleurer.

_- Regarde le pleurnicher ! s'exclame une voix. _

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine quand je découvre que c'est Malefoy. Il nous provoque encore, après tout ça. Après nos discussions… Je me sens trahie et envahie par une fureur grandissante. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais j'en tremblais presque. Oui, il m'a blessée… Je pensais tellement que nous étions au dessus de ça… Autre chose que deux personnes mal dans leurs peaux qui, quelques soirs par semaines, échangeaient leur mal de vivre… En cachette de tous. Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais être des amis déclarés, trop de choses, trop de gens nous séparent… Mais j'avoue que j'avais espéré autre chose… Pour nous…

_- Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable, poursuit Malefoy. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école. _

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussée… Mais je l'ai giflé. Tout mon stress, ma tristesse, son sentiment de trahison du à Ron et Harry, les peines qu'ils m'ont faites ont refait surface. Et j'ai frappé Malefoy.

_- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme ! j'ai sifflé d'une voix hargneuse._

_J'ai sorti ma baguette, il a reculé puis est parti avec Crabbe et Goyle dans les sous sols._ Parce qu'en plus c'est un lâche. Mon cœur continue à cogner douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas l'expliquer. Non, pour une fois je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Je suis rentré en furie avec les garçons, ait utilisé mon retourneur et j'ai carrément oublié mon cour de sortilèges. Je m'étais endormie sur un livre ! Mes nerfs ont continué à me jouer des tours et j'ai quitté le cour de Trelawney, abandonnant en même temps cette matière ridicule.

Et puis, tout est rentré dans l'ordre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer à Pâques. Et plus d'être épuisée, le match de finale contre Serpentard arrive. Je tiendrais jamais le coup !

POV Draco

Elle m'a frappé !…… Elle m'a frappé ! Devant Crabbe, Goyle, St Potter et la belette ! J'en suis malade de rage et de honte. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a fait ça cette garce ? Je continue à lui parler malgré tout ce que j'ai déjà énuméré dans le passé. Mais non, ca lui suffit pas ! Qu'est ce que se passe dans sa tête de Sang de Bourbe ?!

Elle se prétend mon amie et m'humilie ! J'ai été tellement furieux que ce soir, impossible de manger ! En plus elle a du me jeter un sort sans s'en rendre compte car une douleur lancinante me broye le cœur. Ca m'est jamais arrivé ou peut être quand j'étais gosse mais c'est vraiment pas agréable. Je devrais peut être aller voir Pomfresh.

Et bien sûr, on a perdu la coupe de Quidditch. Encore un échec face à St Potter. Pourtant j'y étais presque, je le frôlais de mes doigts. Et mon rêve de battre enfin le survivant, comme ils le disent si bien, s'est envolé d'un seul coup. Et père va l'apprendre, d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Et là, je vais être mal. J'ai réussit à faire tuer l'Hippogriffe mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Je repense d'ailleurs à Granger me demandant de contacter mon père pour empêcher l'exécution. Quelle idiote. Si elle savait ! Je m'en fous moi de son Hippogriffe. J'exécute la volonté de mon père, parce qu'il sait comment faire pour accéder à la grandeur. Et s'il faut sacrifier cette bête plutôt moche et bien tant pis. Mais qu'on ne m'accuse pas de meurtre. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, je suis pas heureux qu'il crève, contrairement à ce que je dois afficher. Je l'ai déjà dit, je m'en fous. Et ça, Miss je sais tout ne l'a pas comprit. Saleté de Sang de Bourbe ! Saleté de Gryffondor !… Saleté de vie tout court…

16) La prédiction du professeur Trelawney

POV Hermione

Houlà, déjà Juin ! Avec l'euphorie de la victoire, j'ai rien vu passer ! J'ai tout passé dans un état de nerfs à fleur de peau. Après on est allé voir Hagrid qui déprime à cause de Buck. Et là, j'ai retrouvé Croûtard, pas très en forme mais vivant. Je le savais que mon chat ne l'avais pas mangé, mais ce rouquin borné ne voulait rien entendre. Quand je pense que je me suis excusée… « Weasley est un con » fait la voix de Malefoy dans mon esprit.

Non, non. Sors de là. J'ai dit que je zappais tout de toi, surtout qu'il se trimballe avec son air conquérant dans les couloirs, sûr de la mort de Buck. Il n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs, il a été décapité… J'en suis toute retournée. Saleté de vie quand même.

17) Chat, rat et chien

18) Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

19) Le serviteur de Voldemort

20) Le baiser du Détraqueur

POV Hermione

Quand je repense à ces derniers jours, j'ai un terrible mal de crâne. Alors je vais faire bref. Pattenrond nous a entraînés sous le saule Cogneur. Il y a un passage qui mène à la cabane hurlante et c'était un piège car Sirius Black nous attendait. C'est un animagus, un gros chien noir. Harry s'est battu avec lui puis Lupin est arrivé. J'ai crut qu'il était de son côté, alors j'ai dit à Ron et Harry que c'était un loup garou. Après beaucoup de discussions; on a laissé Black raconter son histoire. Peter Pettigrow, le gardien du secret et la trahison, l'envoi à Azkaban puis la recherche d'Harry… Rogue est arrivé en empirant la situation mais il a été assommé. Alors Harry a décidé d'envoyer Pettigrow à Azkaban plutôt que de le tuer et nous sommes sortis du passage secret. Et problème de nouveau, Lupin s'est transformé, Pettigrow s'est enfuit et on s'est retrouvé face à des Détraqueurs.

Quand je me suis réveillée, nous étions tous les trois à l'infirmerie.

21) Le secret d'Hermione

Rogue a voulut se faire passer pour un héros et Sirius a été arrêté. Pour empêcher le baiser du Détraqueur, je suis retournée dans le passé avec Harry. Nous avons délivré Buck avant son exécution puis on a attendu que nos doubles entrent dans le souterrain puis ressortent avec Rogue et Lupin en plus. Harry a chassé les Détraqueurs qui venaient sur nous, ce qui explique que on soit encore vivants. On a ensuite volé grâce à Buck jusqu'à l'endroit où Sirius était prisonnier et nous l'avons délivré.

22) Encore du courrier

Nous sommes ensuite retournés à l'infirmerie. Rogue et Fudge étaient furieux. On a quitté l'infirmerie le lendemain et on est un peu resté loin des autres pendant les derniers jours. Mais Rogue a révélé que Lupin était un loup garou alors il a démissionné. Quel dommage, pour une fois qu'on avait un bon prof. On a encore gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons et j'ai abandonné mon cour d'étude des Moldus, mon emploi du temps surchargé me rendait folle. Puis on a prit le Poudlard Express et Sirius a envoyé un parchemin à Harry disant que c'est lui qui avait envoyé l'éclair de feu. J'avais raison ! Ron a gardé le hibou et Harry son autorisation de sortie à Pré au Lard. J'ai laissé les garçons et je me suis avancée vers la sortie.

J'ai croisé un regard que je ne voulais pas voir juste avant la sortie, dans une petit alcôve pour les voyageurs qui attendent.

- Et Black ! L'Hippogryffe ! Hagrid ! Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien pu faire ! Tu déshonore ta famille et ton rang ! J'ai tout fait pour faire de toi le parfait héritier… sifflait une voix.

Lucius Malefoy ne semblait pas se disputer avec Draco, quand on écoutait pas la conversation. Mais sa voix était aussi glaciale et tranchante d'un iceberg. Il me tournait le dos et je voyais Malefoy junior, mains croisées derrière le dos, observer son père sans ciller. Sauf quand il m'a regardée brièvement... Ses yeux semblaient m'adresser une supplique muette, pleine d'une souffrance qui ne devrait pas exister. Ca m'a toute retournée. Alors pendant que Lucius Malefoy continuait à déverser toute sa bile (Sang de Bourbe, puissance et pouvoir ect ect) j'ai adressé un sourire timide à Malefoy junior.

Oui, il est détestable, haïssable même. Il se comporte comme un égoïste ! Mais il reste un mystère. Et je ne crois pas, malgré tous mes efforts et malgré son caractère ignoble, pouvoir éviter nos discussions. J'ai ensuite détourné le regard et je suis partie rapidement, alors que les derniers mots de Lucius Malefoy parvenaient à mes oreilles.

« N'oublie pas que j'ai tous les droits ! Le droit de mort sur toi. C'est pas une révélation quand même ? »

Et là, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter. Je me suis arrêtée l'espace d'un instant avant de continuer ma route. Pourquoi fallait il que le msytère Malefoy s'épaississe à chaque fois que je pensais l'avoir cerné ?

* * *

Et voilà, la troisième année est bouclée. Je sais ça n'avance pas vite mais il faut rester crédible non ?

Je suppose que tout le monde est dvt le septième tome alors juste une petite question (tte petite, je veux rien savoir d'autre :p) Malefoy va mal finir… Ou pas ?!

Raaa trop de suspens, va falloir que j'aille l'acheter ce satané bouquin ! Je pourrais peut être faire cette septième année… Sauf si Malefoy finit mal ! Y'a personne qui veut me le scanner ?! (oui, je suis une pauvre étudiante, ayez pitié !)

Allez, bonnes vacs à tous et à mardi 4 !

BizouS


	4. 4ème année : pleine de surprises

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione, on change pas un couple qui gagne !

Tite explication : Ah ! Le quatrième tome ! c'est là que j'ai décidé de vrt faire évoluer leurs relations. Ce sont des ados maintenant et le contexte s'y prêtait très bien. Alors… Enjoy !

RAR

Ophélie : chouette chouette ! Je suis bien contente de le savoir ! merci pr l'info ;)

Slayer : Ron ? … Ron ?! yeuuuuurk ! t'avais pas besoin de préciser pr le troll de service, j'aurais comprit toute seule ;) ralala ! On s'en doutais tous un peu mais savoir que c'est définitif… Hermione (la belle) et Ron (le bête) ensemble… yeurk ! Faut voir pr le septième mais je saurais qu'en le lisant (et c pas près d'arriver ! aux vacs de Noel peut être) je vois que tu étais une fan de Sirius mais je dois respecter les bouquins et donc... il mourra, sincères futures condoléances ! Je suis d'acc avec toi, elle aurait pu tuer Hagrid à la place, il sert à rien lui ! (je croise les doigts pr que tu ne sois pas fan de lui aussi !!) bon j'arrete de jacasser, va donc lire la suite ! merci encore pr ta review ! bizzzz

Cory : kikou ! alors ils te l'ont envoyé ? Je tiens à dire qu'il ne faut pas agresser le facteur (c un collègue en plus :p) ts les matins en espérant recevoir le tome ! nan, sérieusement, j'espère que tu l'as reçu mais sinon il te reste tjs la solution que j'ai choisie : harcèlement intensif d'ami qui eux ont le bouquin allez j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap, marci bcp bcp d'avoir prit le tps de me laisser un pt mot. Mine de rien c'est motivant (pke pr me mettre en retard ds mon boulot, gueuler sur mon frère qui a fait déconner internet et passer 10min par terre pour échanger les fils de la livebox et aller sur Il en faut de la motivation !!!!) ro bizouxxxx

Browncurl : ravie que tu aimes ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir, merci bcp de ta review et gros bizous za toi !

NiniWeasley : j'en demandais pas tant ! Scorpius... Quel nom bizarre... J'espère qu'il l'a pas eu avec Parkinson (je t'interdit de rep ! jveux pas faire de cauchemars !!) merci en tt cas, ça me fera patienter et j'éviterai d'harceler mes amis pr savoir qq ils auront fini pr me le prêter j'ai été assez décue par les 2 derniers tomes et ce que tu m'as dit du 7ème... On va arrêter les spoils :p

bref, marci pr ta review je suis heureuse que tu aimes ! BizouS !

* * *

IV) 4ème année : pleine de surprises 

POV Draco

Les vacances sont terminées. D'habitude je dirais enfin mais là… Mon père n'a presque pas été là et je suis resté avec mère durant l'été. Et je retourne à Poudlard avec l'impression que le monde est à reconstruire. Que toute ma conception de la vie, des choses, du plus petit événement a été déformé et qu'en fait, je ne sais rien de ce qui m'entoure. Et oui, cette cage dorée, ce pseudo paradis fait d'être supérieurs destinés à la grandeur et la puissance… Tout a volé en éclat. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, que faire… Je suis perdu, seul comme jamais même si mère a promis de m'écrire souvent. J'avais un chemin tracé, je n'avais besoin de rien faire si ce n'est suivre ordres et conseils de mon père. Ce que je vais continuer à faire, mais la mort dans l'âme. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mais insulter Potter, Weasley et compagnie, humilier les autres et garder ce visage de marbre tout le temps… Ca ne me paraît plus aussi attractif. Crabbe et Goyle ont changé depuis l'enfance. Ils suivent aveuglément leurs parents et ont autant de personnalité d'une Mandragore. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça en première année… Du moins j'en ai pas l'impression. Et Pansy… Elle a l'air d'une cruche superficielle mais au fond je sais bien ce qu'elle vaux. Cette fille est manipulatrice, très douée en plus. Elle ira loin, sérieusement. Les gens ne s'en doutent pas et c'est ça qui les perds mais je sais qu'elle suit des cours aussi intenses que moi. Après il reste Blaise mais ce mec est méfiant, on ne sait rien de lui. C'est dans ce contexte que je commence ma quatrième année. Seul, perdu, sans repères…

9)La Marque des Ténèbres

POV Hermione

Non, c'était trop parfait, il fallait qu'ils gâchent l'événement ! Tout l'été s'était déroulé merveilleusement bien. J'ai passé une partie de l'été au Terrier et l'Irlande venait de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le match était fantastique, je peux l'affirmer sans être fan de ce sport. Alors qu'on était rentré et que je dormais bien profondément, M Weasley nous as réveillés en panique. Pour cause, des Mangemorts terrorisaient les sorciers, brûlaient les tentes, faisaient voler des Moldus à dix mètres du sol… Horrible, pitoyable et lamentable. On a du se réfugier dans un bois et quand on s'est arrêté (Ron s'était pris les pieds dans une branche) une voix familière nous a interpellés.

_- Avec des pieds de cette taille, il est difficile de faire autrement._

_C'était Malefoy, en référence à la chute de Ron. Il n'était pas avec Crabbe et Goyle et ne semblait pas affolé le moins du monde. _

_Ron lui dit d'aller se faire voir, pour rester poli._

_- Surveille un peu ton langage Weasley. Vous feriez peut être mieux de vous dépêcher, a répliqué Malefoy. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer. _

_Il fit un signe de tête dans ma direction et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire pas là._

_- Granger, je te signale qu'ils ont décidé de s'en prendre aux Moldus. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es… Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire._

_- Hermione est une sorcière ! s'est écrié Harry. _

_- Pense ce que tu voudras, Potter. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang de Bourbe, restez donc ici, tous les trois, a répondu Malefoy avec son sourire mauvais préfabriqué. _

_- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! a crié Ron en faisant un pas vers lui._

_Je l'ai retenu, en lui demandant de laisser tomber._ Mais en vérité, j'étais choquée. Traitez moi de folle ou de naïve, et les garçons m'auraient d'ailleurs sans doute rit au nez… Et ils ne l'avaient sans doute pas remarqué, mais je crois que Malefoy est simplement venu nous prévenir, et non nous provoquer… Je pourrais même dire _me _prévenir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni dans quel but. Je suis peut être folle, je me fais des films mais je pense que ses allusions aux Sangs de Bourbe et au père de Ron ensuite n'était que pour cacher cela.

_- Bon ça suffit, allons rejoindre les autres, j'ai dit pour couper court à la dispute. _

_J'ai eu un moment d'incertitude quand Malefoy m'a dit d'aller cacher « ma grosse tête mal coiffée »._ Mais quand nous sommes partis, je me suis rapidement retournée. Malefoy me souriait d'un air amusé. Alors ça vous paraît peut être fou et insensé mais j'en suis persuadée… Il m'a prévenue. Il a déguisé ses insultes pour me dire que les Mangemorts arrivaient par ici. Après tout, il avait reconnu lui même que son père se trouvait sans doute parmi eux. D'ailleurs, nous l'avons une fois de plus rencontré dans la loge et je peux affirmer que Draco Malefoy est vraiment sa copie conforme. Ce mec est un mystère, je me disait pour la énième fois en cherchant les jumeaux et Ginny.

POV Draco

Et voilà, la soirée est terminée. Père et ses potes encagoulés ont promené des Moldus dans les airs, mit le feu à des tentes et terrorisé tout le monde. J'aurais trouvé ça drôle l'année dernière mais là, je ne sais pas… J'ai pas comprit l'intérêt de la chose, à part d'envoyer un signal à la communauté sorcière et avoir une sensation de puissance et de pouvoir sur les autres.

Mais bon, ce genre de choses je les garde pour moi… Pour moi et ma mère. J'ai découvert que les livres étaient à elle. Elle m'a surpris en train de lire « l'Encyclopédie » de Diderot et j'ai d'abord crut qu'elle ferais une crise. Mais en fait non, elle s'est simplement assise à mes côtés en me disant :

- Je préfère Montesquieu. Il a une facilité surprenante à te rendre accro à ses récits. Et sa plume semble glisser sur le papier comme s'il avait écrit toute sa vie et qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir.

Ca m'a fait un sacré choc. Et puis, on s'est mis à discuter. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec ma mère. Je l'avait toujours considérée comme un elfe de maison humain, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître. C'est vrai, j'entendais le même refrain depuis que j'étais en âge de comprendre.

- Les femmes sont inférieures, il faut s'en trouver une à marier digne de notre rang, qu'elle fasse des gosses et les élèvent. C'est son rôle, point barre.

Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Pour en revenir à ma mère, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être ainsi. Comment une femme si intelligente, avec un esprit critique acéré avait elle épousé un homme comme mon père ? Je connaissais bien sûr la réponse. On a alors parlé de plus en plus, dans la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit car mère fait des insomnies. Je me demande si mon père se doute de quelque chose mais une chose est sûre et certaine. Si je découvre aujourd'hui le monde tel qu'il est, et non tel qu'on me l'a décrit, c'est en grande partie grâce à elle.

10) Tempête au ministère

POV Hermione

On est rentré au Terrier le lendemain. La cicatrice d'Harry recommence à lui faire mal et il fait des cauchemars. Inquiétant, tout autant que la prédiction de l'autre folle de Trewlaney (bien que comme je viens de la dire, je la trouve folle). Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes pour Poudlard. J'ai tellement hâte d'y retourner !

POV Draco

Et voilà, départ pour Poudlard demain. Cette année, je ne suis vraiment pas heureux d'y retourner. J'ai acquit une solide réputation, les Serpentards de deuxième et troisième année sont tous à ma botte et je suis crains et respecté… Mais j'ai aussi deux amis stupides, je suis détesté des autres maisons et j'arrête pas de perdre contre St Potter (match de Quidditch ou autre). Et surtout, je vais devoir suivre des ordres toujours plus précis et ardus venants de mon père, alors que je n'en ai pas envie. Parce qu'il m'a dit que de grands changements allaient se produire à la fin de l'année. Que j'allais enfin réaliser ma destinée, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je le savais, j'y étais préparé depuis ma naissance. Mais ma mère me l'a formulé d'une manière tout à fait nouvelle.

- Tu y es préparé Draco, depuis tout petit. Tu es appelé à être le chef des Serpentards, d'après les plans de ton père que tu as suivis dès ta première année… Alors c'est le chemin le plus facile et le plus évident… Mais ce n'est pas forcément celui dont tu as envie…

La vérité sort de la bouche des femmes mariées considérées comme bonnes à tenir une maison, sans plus. C'est vrai que la version originale est bien mieux.

Mais j'ai déjà choisit, entre la sécurité et l'inconnu, je choisis le premier. Je suis un Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Alors je vais continuer à suivre les ordres de mon père… Quoique non… Maintenant je vais dire géniteur… Donc je vais continuer à suivre les ordres de mon géniteur. Et arrêter de me poser des questions existentielles.

11) A bord du Poudlard Express

POV Hermione

Et nous voilà en route vers Poudlard. Il va se passer quelque chose de spécial cette année mais personne n'a voulut me dire quoi. Un peu après le départ, Malefoy a fait sa première apparition, clamant qu'il aurait été mieux à Durmstrang. Il aurait du y aller, ça m'aurait évité beaucoup de tracas. Puis, c'est Seamus, Dean et Neville qui sont passés.

P 181

12) Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers

On s'est fait accueillir chaleureusement par Peeves qui lançait des bombes à eau… Puis on a assisté comme chaque année à la chanson du Choixpeau, la répartition et Dumbledore nous a annoncé que le tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu cette année. Des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang vont venir au château. Ca va être génial, je pourrais discuter de leurs matières, de la manière d'enseigner, de leurs coutumes… J'ai vraiment hâte ! Et Maugrey Fol Œil sera notre nouveau prof de DCFM aussi. L'année va vraiment être pleine de surprises.

13) Maugrey Fol Œil

POV Draco

Premier colis de père. La définition parfaite du colis empoisonné. Des tonnes de friandises, de gâteaux et une lettre assassine, bourrée d'ordres. Premier cours de Soins avec l'autre lourdaud qui veut nous faire élever des Scroutts à pétard… Non, non, vous avez bien comprit. C'est vraiment son intention. J'ai demandé pourquoi on aurait envie d'élever _ça_ et à quoi ils servaient mais il a pas répondu, bien sûr. Deux heures de torture, à essayer de trouver ce que ces bestioles immondes aimaient manger… Après le déjeuner, on a eu Maugrey pour la première fois. Et malgré tout ce que mon père a dit, je le trouve fascinant. Sa manière d'enseigner est géniale… Je devrais peut être pas dire ça… De toute façon, je me suis rattrapé avec Weasley. Rita Skeeter avait fait un article qui descendait son père en flèche et je me suis bien amusé… Jusqu'à ce que Potter insulte ma mère (ouais, j'avais fait pareil avec Weasley et alors ?) et que je lui jette un sort. Maugrey est arrivé et m'a… Merlin j'ai honte… Transformé… En fouine… Ma réputation va en prendre un sacré coup.

14) Sortilèges Impardonnables

POV Hermione

Deux jours plus tard, juste après potions, je fonce à la bibliothèque. Je suis entièrement absorbée par mon projet. Je veux aider les elfes de maison à se libérer. Je passe tout mon temps libre pour y parvenir, et je ne risque pas de laisser tomber ça. Malgré ce que diront les garçons, je veux mener ce projet à bien. Et même si tout le monde trouve ça ridicule !

Bref, je me retrouve à chercher des bouquins sur les elfes, dans une bibliothèque déserte. Et soudain, je croise Malefoy dans un rayon. Son regard sans expression me toise puis revient aux livres rangés devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Granger. Pas la tienne. J'ai le droit de m'y trouver aussi, me répond il sans me regarder.

- Je veux dire, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Du tricot.

- Pardon ?

- Je viens emprunter un livre Granger ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air agacé. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je foute ici, sinon ?

- CHUUUUT ! lance Madame Pince, depuis son bureau.

- Magie noire je suis sûre ! je réplique à voix basse.

Il me lance un regard noir et prend un livre sur lequel j'ai vu que ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés.

Il me le met dans les mains et je lis la couverture « Les Lettres Persanes » de Montesquieu. Ma bouche doit être grande ouverte et mes yeux arrondis devant une telle stupéfaction.

- Mais… mais… Malefoy !

- Fermes la bouche, t'as l'air ridicule comme ça, ricane Malefoy en reprenant son livre.

- Mais… C'est… C'est un Moldu ! je m'exclame, incapable de baisser le ton. Un philosophe des Lumières !

- Je sais Granger ! s'énerve Malefoy à son tour. Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?

C'est alors que Mme Pince surgit dans notre rayonnage. Elle nous hurle dessus (« respecter le silence… gens qui travaillent… calme des lieux… gnagnagna… ») et nous met à la porte. Je me retrouve donc avec Malefoy devant la bibliothèque, après en avoir été jetée comme une malpropre. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé !

- Pas que ta compagnie me déplaise, dit Malefoy de sa voix glaciale, mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie tous les deux.

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre et je le regarde s'éloigner, son livre soigneusement caché sous sa robe. Je me souviens alors que quelque chose.

- Malefoy ! je m'écrie en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Il se retourne en soupirant et me regarde d'un air las.

- Pourquoi m'avoir prévenue, après la coupe du Monde ? Tu sais, pour les Mangemorts…

Je le sens hésiter pendant une fraction de seconde puis son habituelle voix traînante me dit :

- Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles Granger.

Menteur… Il me tourne le dos et part, sans un regard en arrière. Et moi je suis en retard à mon premier cour de DCFM ! Seul moyen, courir ! ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Effrayant… ce type est effrayant… Mais au moins, le cour n'a jamais porté aussi bien son nom. Défense contre les forces du mal… Oui, ça on a eu un bel aperçu de ces forces du mal…

Bref, j'ai présenté mon projet de la SALE aux garçons le soir. Mais ils n'ont rien voulut entendre et ont pas du tout été enthousiastes. C'est une lettre de Sirius qui leur a sauvé la mise.

15) Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

POV Hermione

Harry a toujours mal à sa cicatrice mais refuse d'en parler. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être borné. On a eu Maugrey aujourd'hui et il a eu la bonne idée de pratiquer l'Impérum… sur nous… Puis on a enchaîné avec Mc Gonagall puis Hagrid. Il nous a proposé de venir en dehors des cours pour prendre des notes sur les Scroutts. Que Merlin nous sauve !

_- Il n'en est pas question, a protesté Malefoy. Je vois suffisamment ces bestioles répugnantes pendant les cours, merci bien._

Oui, bien à défaut de Merlin, Malefoy ça me va aussi...

_- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, sinon je pourrais bien suivre l'exemple du professeur Maugrey… Il paraît que tu fais très bien la fouine, Malefoy. _

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, comme la plupart des Gryffondors. Une pointe de remord m'atteignit quand je le vis rougir de colère. C'était bas, tout comme il le faisait… Mais pour moi, rien ne justifiait qu'on rabaisse qui que ce soit. On a ensuite apprit que les élèves de Beaubâtons et Durmstrang arrivaient à Halloween. Le château est en état d'ébullition et a été nettoyé de fond en combles.

Je continue à me battre pour la SALE mais personne n'est intéressé. C'est incroyable ! Puis le 31 Octobre est arrivé.

POV Draco

Beauxbâtons est arrivé en carrosse et Durmstrang en bateau. Les deux représentants des écoles sont aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre. Maxime, une géante, et Karkaroff, ancien Mangemort. D'ailleurs, je vais recevoir une lettre tous les jours de mon père, je le sens bien. Durmstrang est réputé pour la magie noire et bien sûr, il veut que je m'y fasse des… comment dit il ?… contacts ! Je dois me faire des contacts qui apprendront à connaître mon nom et ma réputation. Youpi… Et parmi eux se trouve Victor Krum, l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs au monde.

16) La Coupe de Feu

Il pourrait me donner des conseils avec un peu de chance. Elle était justement avec moi car il s'est installé à mes côtés et j'ai entamé tout de suite la discussion.

Et il y a des demi Vélanes aussi. Tout le monde, filles comme mecs, est surexcité.

Puis Dumby a fait les présentations et son discours et a installé la Coupe de Feu. Les règles sont simples mais ya une limite d'âge. De toute façon, je comptais pas participer. Mon géniteur aurait sans doute voulut mais c'est impossible. Quel dommage !

POV Hermione

Après que les jumeaux se soient fait avoir par Dumbledore (ils voulaient déposer leurs noms alors qu'ils étaient trop jeunes), on est allé voir Hagrid. Il avait mit une tonne d'aftershave et ce qui semblait être son plus beau costume. Des fois, je me dit que je suis une sainte…

Bref, on a enfin su le nom des champions le soir même, lors du festin d'Halloween. Cédric Diggory représentera Poudlard, Krum Durmstrang et Fleur Delacour Beaubâtons. Tout allait bien jusqu'à qu'un autre nom sorte de la Coupe… Celui d'Harry…

17) Les Quatre Champions

POV Hermione

Harry a rejoint les champions, puis la Grande Salle s'est emplie de rumeurs.

J'ai dit à Ron que c'était extraordinaire mais il ne m'a pas répondu et a lancé sa fourchette devant lui.

- Ron ? Ca ne va pas ? je lui ai demandé.

- Si, très bien, a-t-il répondu sèchement.

- C'est pour Harry, c'est ça ?

- C'est bien pour lui, sa popularité va encore augmenter.

Je vois. C'était de la jalousie pure et simple…

- Ron, il n'aurait jamais pu déposer son nom. C'est un mauvais présage crois moi ! Ca et sa cicatrice, les Mangemorts à la coupe du Monde… Tu ne crois pas que Harry se mettrait volontairement en danger ?

- Et pourquoi pas ! s'exclama Ron. C'est toujours lui sur le devant de la scène. Harry Potter, le survivant ! Et moi, je n'existe pas ? Je l'ai aidé pendant ces trois années ! Mais je resterais toujours le meilleur ami du survivant… acheva-t-il d'un air lugubre.

Et avant que j'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il s'était levé et partait de la Grande Salle.

Je suis revenu avec les autres, la grosse dame nous a dit que Harry était accepté et les Gryffondors ont organisé une fête. Ron n'était pas là, alors je suis également allée me coucher.

18) L'examen des baguettes

POV Hermione

Je suis descendu petit déjeuner et j'ai rencontré Harry pile devant la grosse dame. Je lui avait ramené des toasts.

_- Salut… Je t'ai apporté ça… Tu veux aller faire un tour ? je lui ai demandé _

_- Bonne idée._

On est descendu dans le parc, il m'a tout raconté. Et on a parlé de Ron. De sa jalousie vis à vis d'Harry et je l'ai convaincu d'écrire à Sirius.

La semaine suivante, tout le monde restait persuadé que c'était Harry qui avait déposé son nom. Ron refuse de lui parler, alors je reste avec Harry. Malefoy se fiche de lui ouvertement, en rajoutant une louche. Il faudra que je lui demande d'arrêter… Sous peine de révéler qu'il lit du Montesquieu… Du chantage ? Mais non !

L'atmosphère est devenue vraiment lourde, Harry est détesté des Serpentards, des Poufsouffles et méprisé des autres.

Quand on est arrivé en potions, tous les Serpentards abordaient un badge lumineux.

_Vive Cédric Diggory, le vrai champion de Poudlard_ ou _A BAS POTTER_

_- Ca te plaît Potter ? a demandé Malefoy, visiblement ravi. _

_J'ai vu Parkinson et ses amies ricaner bêtement et ça m'a mise sur les nerfs._

_- Oh, mais c'est très drôle ça. Vraiment très spirituel. _

_- Tu en veux un Granger ? m'a demandé Malefoy. J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang de Bourbe. _

J'ai accusé le choc. Depuis la rentrée, il ne m'avait jamais attaquée comme ça. Je supposais que c'était parce que les autres Serpentards étaient là. Mais mon cœur s'est empli de tristesse avant même que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi

POV Draco

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai ma réputation à tenir quoi ! Cependant, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre. Au moment même où son sourire a disparu, où ses yeux se sont assombris, j'ai eu envie d'effacer ça. Je voulais la voir sourire, je voulais voir ses yeux pétiller. J'ai alors prit une décision irréfléchie. Mon géniteur me tuerait sans doute pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, je voulais faire ce dont j'avais envie. Pas ce qu'il m'ordonnait. Et j'ai eu l'occasion rêvée quand Potter a sorti sa baguette. Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes mais j'ai eu l'impression que ce laps de temps avait duré cinq minutes. Cinq minutes de torture mentale, de dilemme. Et puis j'ai arrêté de réfléchir, j'ai fais ce que mon instinct me conseillait. Je n'avais jamais utilisé ce sort. En fait, j'étais tombé dessus par hasard, dans un bouquin de mon père. Et comme je suis entraîné depuis ma première année à répliquer aux sorts, faire croire au hasard n'était pas compliqué.

- Va y Potter, j'ai dit. Maugrey n'est pas là pour te protéger, cette fois ci. Alors, fais le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre…

Une autre fraction de seconde s'est écoulée. Suffisante pour que je m'ajuste et vise correctement. Puis Potter a lancé son sort et au moment même où j'ai vu ses lèvres commencer à bouger, j'ai envoyé le mien.

_- Furunculus !_

_- Dentesaugmento !_

Mon sort atteignit Granger et celui de Potter, Goyle. Je suis le meilleur… Rogue est arrivé, je lui ai dit que Potter m'avais attaqué et il a envoyé Goyle à l'infirmerie. Granger est parti en courant et Rogue a enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor, plus une retenue pour Potter et Weasley. Cette journée était vraiment très réussite.

19) Le Magyar à pointes

POV Hermione

Je me regarde sourire bêtement dans la glace depuis dix bonnes minutes. Et pour une fois, je remercie Malefoy d'avoir cherché Harry… Car malgré l'humiliation devant les Serpentards, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Car mes dents de devant ne sont plus proéminentes. Ca gâchait tout mon sourire je trouve, et ça faisait castor. Mais maintenant, elles sont d'une taille normale. Mon sourire ne sera plus moche mais joli. Enfin j'espère…

Bref, que dire de ces dernières semaines ? Harry est dans un sale état à cause de l'article de Rita Skeeter, qui dit aussi qu'on sort ensemble. Moi les sarcasmes je m'en fous, je suis habituée depuis toute petite. Mais il a du mal à rester aussi impassible que moi. Et Ron et lui ne se parlent toujours pas. En plus, Krum squatte la bibli et plus moyen de travailler tranquille ! On est allé à Pré au Lard et le soir, Hagrid a montré à Harry ce qui l'attendait pour la première tâche. A savoir, affronter un dragon. Et il a enfin pu parler à Sirius

20) La première tâche

POV Draco

Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec pour une fois, l'envie de me lever et de foncer petit déjeuner sans plus attendre. Et puis je me suis souvenu. On est mardi, et aujourd'hui se déroule la première tâche. J'ai lancé les paris depuis une semaine déjà. Vous avez cinq options. 1) la mort 2) la mort avec souffrance 3) blessures graves 4) blessures superficielles 5) Potter gagne

Personne n'a parié sur la cinq… Hahaha…

Le seul problème c'est que cet abruti a trouvé le moyen de récupérer l'œuf du dragon sans se faire vraiment amocher. Et il est ex æquo avec Krum. Je hais ce mec, père va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

POV Hermione

On s'est entraîné d'arrache pied pour le sortilège d'attraction et finalement, Harry a réussit à l'utiliser ! Ron et lui se sont réconciliés, il est premier avec Krum… Tout s'annonce pour le mieux, la période difficile est passée.

21) Le front de libération des elfes de maison.

POV Hermione

On a fait une fête dans la tour Gryffondor pour la victoire d'Harry et il a ouvert l'œuf. Il fait un bruit horrible… Et j'ai apprit des jumeaux Weasley comment aller dans les cuisines. J'irais bien voir les elfes pour leur parler de la SALE. Sinon cette imbécile de Skeeter est venu voir l'un des cours calamiteux d'Hagrid. Je suis sûre que cette folle dingue va encore publier un article débile ! Pour me calmer, je suis descendue aux cuisines pour grignoter un peu de chocolat, la seule chose qui me calme et dont mon stock était épuisé.

J'ai trouvé le tableau dont parlaient les Weasley et j'ai chatouillé la poire qui y figurait (oui je sais, ça m'a fait bizarre de chatouiller un tableau !). Et après avoir l'admiré l'immense cuisine, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas que des elfes.

- Malefoy !

- Encore toi ! Mais ya plus moyen d'être tranquille nulle part ici !

Sa voix était nonchalante et je compris avec stupeur qu'il plaisantait. Il était assis sur une table, adossé contre le mur et mangeait une tartelette aux fruits.

- Tu sais que ce sont les elfes de maisons qui t'ont cuisiné ça et qu'ils ne reçoivent aucun salaire ? je lui ai demandé en croisant les bras.

Il m'a observée un instant, comme si j'étais folle à lier.

- Oui Granger, je sais. J'avais un elfe chez moi mais ton Saint Potter l'a libéré en deuxième année. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Ah oui, Dobby. Et bien il doit être très heureux maintenant.

- Granger, n'importe qui serait heureux de ne pas se frapper -et se faire frapper- tous les jours, répondit-il avec un naturel désarmant. Mais c'est vraiment dommage, notre nouvel elfe ne fait pas aussi bien la cuisine que lui.

Non mais quel culot ! Il en parle comme si c'était évident et tout à fait normal !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ce sont des êtres qui ont autant le droit que toi et moi à une vie décente.

- Tu veux bien m'écouter dix minutes ? soupire Malefoy en reprenant une tartelette aux fraises… Alors qu'on était en Décembre je vous le rappelle.

Je hoche la tête, sans le quitter du regard. Regard incendiaire bien sûr, mais qui ne le perturbe pas plus que ça.

- Les elfes ont été élevés et éduqués… entre guillemets… pour nous servir. Ils ne savent faire que ça, c'est leur raison de vivre. Autrement, ils sont malheureux. Nous faire plaisir leur fait plaisir… Sans leur travail, ils ne sont plus rien. Déboussolés, perdus, tristes, ils s'ennuient même, tiens ! Tu comprends ?

- Pas la peine de me parler comme si j'étais demeurée ! je m'exclame, furieuse.

POV Draco

C'est marrant quand elle est énervée. Ses yeux lancent des Avada Kedavra, ses petits poings sont serrés et ses lèvres ne font plus qu'une petite ligne. Après avoir trouvé Granger intrigante, ennuyante puis inférieure, je la trouve drôle. Les choses changent…

Et comme elle n'a jamais parlé de nos petites discussions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. Sang de Bourbe n'a plus trop le même intérêt pour moi depuis que je lis…

- Mais ils ont le droit à un salaire !

- Est ce que tu voudrais être payée pour étudier ? Et bien c'est pareil. Pour eux, un salaire serait inacceptable, humiliant, indigne… Tout ce que tu veux quoi.

- Et leurs conditions hein ? ajouta Granger, après un moment de réflexion.

- Elles sont bonnes à Poudlard et après tout dépend de leurs maîtres. Mais la plupart sont respectueux des elfes et conscients de tout le travail qu'ils abattent. Et donc reconnaissants.

- Mais j'ai lu…

- Tu lis trop, Granger. La réalité n'est pas toujours dans les livres.

Elle n'a plus rien a dire… J'adore lui clouer le bec, c'est tellement drôle. Mais elle n'apprécie vraiment pas du tout. Allez, déridons là un peu.

- Tu refuserais une délicieuse pâtisserie faite par amour par des elfes ? je lui demande, en lui tendant une tartelette au citron meringué.

Au début, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie, puis hésite, regarde le sol et finalement prend la tartelette que je lui tend d'un air coupable. Elle s'asseoit sur la table en face de moi et nous mangeons en silence.

- Pourquoi tu, je demande.

- Pourquoi tu v… commence Granger, pile en même temps.

- A toi l'honneur, ricane-t-elle ensuite. Les Sang Purs d'abord !

- N'importe quel esprit un tant soit peu cultivé ou loin de tout endoctrinement sait que cette histoire de sang ne tient pas la route, je lui sors, tel un Serdaigle de septième année.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche et ses yeux s'arrondissent. Haha ! Tu ne sais plus quoi dire hein ? J'ai battu Miss je sais tout sur son terrain !

- Alors je te demandais pourquoi tu étais là. En plein milieu de l'après midi, je poursuis, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.

- Je venais voir les elfes c'est évident. Et je voulais savoir… C'est à propos d'Hagrid…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et c'est reparti pour la Gryffondor justicière, défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin. C'est bien beau mais elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça dans la vie. Après Poudlard, c'est la loi du plus fort. Et si elle ne veut écraser personne pour se faire une place, alors ce seront les autres qui l'écraseront sans pitié. Et oui, mon père avait sans doute raison sur certains points, tout de même.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument le faire renvoyer ? Il ne t'a rien fait ! poursuit Granger, tartelette en main.

Et je suis tenté un quart de seconde de lui dire la vérité.

- Vois tu Granger, mon père compte faire de moi le chef de la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts. Je dois donc me faire une réputation et montrer à tous que j'en suis capable, et digne. Le seul qui puisse mener nos projets à bien. Alors pour cela, depuis ma première année, je reçois des instructions que j'ai intérêt à suivre à la lettre. Pour cause, mon parrain, Rogue, me surveille avec attention et au moindre faux pas… Alors pour répondre, je n'ai rien contre Hagrid, même si je le trouve aussi stupide que la belette et que ses cours sont franchement merdiques voir suicidaires. Mais mon père pense que ce serait bien pour mon image de futur maître Mangemort qu'il se fasse renvoyer. Pour voir que la loi, c'est moi qui la fait. Alors je dois le faire renvoyer, point barre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Non vraiment, j'ai prit conscience de certaines choses mais je suis pas encore assez bête pour aller les confier à Granger. Alors je choisis de détourner la conversation à mon avantage… Leçon d'été de ma deuxième année…

- C'est vrai que ça t'emmerderais beaucoup… Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue ?

Elle hausse les sourcils d'un air réellement interrogateur. Je pourrais presque entendre son cerveau réfléchir.

- Tu te retiens de sourire quand je lui balance une vanne… Tu es soulagée quand je m'interpose contre ses idées, comme celle de l'étude de ses Scroutts à la con. Tu grimaces sans t'en rendre compte et t'as l'air d'aller à l'échafaud quand tu descends vers sa cabane. Alors franchement Granger, ça te dérangerais autant que ça ?

Je la vois rosir de gêne. Haha… J'avais raison ! Je suis le meilleur !

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre Hagrid… Mais j'avoue que je préférerai avoir des vrais cours. Tu sais, où tu n'as pas peur d'aller et où tu ne te demandes pas quelle horreur t'attend aujourd'hui. Mais Hagrid est mon ami alors… Je ne veux pas qu'il sois renvoyé. Mais tu as encore détourné la conversation ! Alors réponds moi !

Je l'ai regardé avec mon sourire hautain. Granger m'a dit qu'elle pouvait attendre ce n'était pas grave. J'observe du coin de l'œil son regard se promener dans la cuisine, sur les elfes qui s'activent pour le dîner. Et puis soudain, sa bouche s'arrondit dans une expression de surprise.

- Dobby ! s'exclame-t-elle. Oh ! C'est Dobby !

Je regarde vers les fourneaux et effectivement, c'est mon ancien elfe qui travaille. J'étais sur le point de faire une réflexion incendiaire mais en un instant, Granger est près de moi.

Elle me tire par la manche vers la sortie.

- Est ce que… je commence, furieux.

- Oui Malefoy, tu iras te désinfecter après, je sais. Dobby connaît Harry et je dois absolument lui montrer ça. S'il me voit avec toi, je suis cuite. Alors barre toi, vite.

Une montée d'adrénaline me prend au cœur. Je choisis de suivre ses ordres, un peu choqué de son langage familier. Je sors de la cuisine et fonce vers les cachots. C'est peut être ça qui nous pousse à sans cesse se parler dans des endroits atypiques. Le goût du risque et de l'interdit peut être…

POV Hermione

Je vais parler rapidement à Dobby et remonte à la suite de Malefoy dans le château. Je dois trouver Ron et Harry. Ils sont à la tour Gryffondor.

- Harry ! je m'exclame, toute essoufflée. Harry, il faut absolument que tu viennes, il s'est passé une chose incroyable… S'il te plaît, viens…

Et on est descendu dans les cuisines où Dobby nous as apprit que Winky était là aussi (l'elfe de Croupton qui s'est faite renvoyer parce qu'elle était soupçonnée d'avoir fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres).

Et malgré les paroles de Malefoy qui résonnaient dans ma tête, j'ai décidé d'encourager les elfes à être payés.

22) La tâche inattendue.

POV Hermione

Un bal ! Il va y avoir un bal ! Merlin, quelle horreur ! Je ne vais jamais trouver de cavalier, ni de robe, j'oserai pas danser, je me prendrais les pieds dans ma robe, ma coiffure sera hideuse, Parvati et Lavande vont être sublimes et moi moche ! Merlin ! Harry n'aura aucun problème, plein de filles sont déjà venu lui demander… Mais moi j'aimerais… Oui, j'aimerais que Ron me le demande. Parce que sous ses airs un peu neuneu, c'est un garçon super. Fidèle, toujours le mot pour rire ou réconforter, tendre, amusant... Tout ce qu'il faut pour un petit ami… Alors… S'il pouvait m'inviter… Mais quelqu'un l'a devancé… enfin s'il en avait l'intention. Je travaillais à la bibli quand Krum s'est installé face à moi. Il m'a demandé des conseils et nous avons papoté un moment, parce que ses groupies n'étaient pas là. On s'est revu les trois jours suivants puis d'un air maladroit très touchant, il m'a invitée pour le bal. Victor Krum, joueur international de Quidditch, déclaré meilleur de la coupe du monde, m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui.

Et j'ai accepté. Pas par dépit, parce que j'en avais envie et qu'on s'entend bien. Quand j'ai annoncé ça à Ginny, elle était folle.

Et j'ai eu raison parce que Ron s'est comporté comme un mufle. Il a demandé à Fleur Delacourt et après m'a proposé de venir avec Harry ou lui… Car comme il l'a si bien dit « je suis une fille ». Quel… Aaaaah ! Je le déteste ! Mais j'ai ma revanche, et j'ai refusé de leur dire avec qui j'y allais.

* * *

Vala ! Alors cette moitié d'année ? Plus sympa que les autres non ?!

Sinon je voulais savoir si ça vs inspirait d'avoir des passages que j'ai du couper. Y'en a surtout des 4ème 5ème et 6ème tomes (les plus intéressants forcéments). Je pouvais pas les rajouter sinon ça aurait été vraiment trop long mais je peux les poster en one shot. Ca sera pas pr tte suite et avec le boulot que j'ai en ce moment, je voudrais être sure qu'ils seront lus pour pas me taper du travail en plus inutilement !


	5. 4ème année, partie 2

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : Hihihi ! Le bal de Noël ! Merci Rowling d'avoir fait disparaître Hermione pendant une partie de la soirée, sans préciser aussi où était Draco !!

RAR :

_Cory _: ah, je suis rassurée ! Le gentil facteur n'y a pas laissé de plumes (d'ailleurs il passe vers 10h, t'as pas déjà déjeuné, fait ton footing, prit ta douche et lu le journal à cette heure là ?! lol) contente que tu te sois marrée, si ça rajoute de l'humour à l'histoire c'est aussi bien ! J'ai jamais été douée pour le comique, mon cas n'est donc pas désespéré. voui, tu m'as dit que c'était original comme fic mais tu peux me le répéter autant de fois que tu veux, je suis pas comme ça :D

Bon allez, je file. L'éducation des femmes dans l'antiquité m'attends, haha ! Merci encore de ta review, poutouxxx !

_Lola_ : coucou ! vi je sais bien que les autres années étaient pas démentes mais je suis une adepte des histoires longues par contre je suis désolée mais tu es la seule à avoir réclamé les one shot (nan, jsuis pas du tt vexée !!!!) donc je les publierait pas (du moins pas tte suite ou alors pdt les vacs) alors merci de t'y intéresser. Y'a eu que toi. Sniff ! Jvais pleurer mnt ! lol

Merci aussi pr ta review qui m'a vrt fait plaisir, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bizzzz

_Lady Hope_ : j'ai eu ta review après avoir posté le 4ème chap donc je te rép mnt ! Ravie que tu aimes, j'espère que les prochains chap te décevront pas. Je me demande quand même avec qui Malefoy s'est marié… Je suppose que c'est pas Hermione, ça serait trop facile… Mmmmm… Si c'est Pansy, surtout ne réponds pas, je serais dégoûtée !

Bref, voilà donc la suite ! Merci bcp de ta review ! Bizous

* * *

IV) Quatrième année, deuxième partie

23) Le bal de Noël

POV Hermione

J'ai eu une altercation mémorable avec Malefoy. Ron me demandais pour la énième fois avec qui j'y allais.

-_ Tu plaisantes, Weasley ? a-t-il ricané. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que quelqu'un à demandé à ça de l'accompagner au bal. Une Sang de Bourbe aux dents de lapin ?_

C'était en référence à une petite discussion que nous avons eue au saule pleureur. J'étais venu pour déprimer à mon aise. Et je lui ai raconté que personne n'oserait m'inviter moi, la Sang de Bourbe aux dents de lapin. Il a sourit légèrement en disant que maintenant elles étaient normales. Et je me suis rendu compte que les garçons ne l'avaient même pas remarqué… Ca m'a vraiment fait mal. Je sais qu'ils ne font pas attention aux détails mais je suis leur meilleure amie non ? Et Ginny l'a remarqué tout de suite, elle !

Malefoy m'a dit qu'il y allait avec Pansy Parkinson et je l'ai sincèrement plaint.

Alors j'ai retenu un sourire, j'ai agité une main et dit :

_- Bonjour, professeur Maugrey !_

_Il a fait genre d'être paniqué, a fait un bond en arrière et a regardé derrière lui d'une manière frénétique. C'était tellement caricaturé que je me suis dit que les garçons allaient griller. Mais non._

_- Tu m'as l'air d'une petite fouine bien nerveuse, Malefoy ! j'ai alors lancé avant d'éclater de rire. _

On a monté les escaliers en riant et je me suis retournée rapidement. Il souriait mais m'adressa un doigt d'honneur pour la phrase assassine que je venais de lui sortir. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment méchant. Alors j'ai à nouveau sourit et Ron a _enfin _remarqué pour mes dents. Je leur ai raconté que j'avais laissé Pomfesh me les raccourcir après le sort de Malefoy.

Le jour de Noël, je suis allé me préparer avec Ginny pendant trois heures. Et nous étions fières du résultat ! J'avais une robe bleue pervenche assez vaporeuse sans faire cul-cul la praline. Mes cheveux avaient été lissés et Ginny les avaient relevés sur ma nuque.

Je suis parti un peu en retard et j'ai rejoint Victor. Je me tenais droite, j'étais fière pour une fois… Hé oui, j'étais fière et heureuse… d'être moi…

Tout le monde m'a dévisagé avec incrédulité, en particulier Malefoy. Je leur en ai mit plein la vue et j'en étais vraiment contente !

POV Draco

Je vais m'éclipser vite fait. Les fêtes c'est pas mon truc. Pansy me colle et j'ai fait ma fameuse apparition publique. Les champions ont dansé, Granger au bras de Krum, moi avec Pansy puis voilà.

Granger… Je crois que j'ai failli y rester quand je l'ai vue. Je savais qu'elle voulait se mettre en valeur mais là… Wahou ! Elle est méconnaissable. J'ai eu l'impression que des serpents remuaient dans mon estomac, alors que bouche bée, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle. Pansy m'a tiré de cette transe en me tirant vivement par le bras pour entrer. Ce qui fit le début d'une longue, très longue, soirée. Granger s'amusait bien avec Krum au moins.

Ce plouc la regarde comme si elle était une des merveilles du monde. Pfff… Bref, Potter a ouvert le bal et ne s'est même pas prit les pieds dans sa robe. Autant dire que la soirée était vraiment nulle.

Je rentre, j'ai pas envie de me déhancher stupidement sur une musique de ploucs. Alors je trouve un prétexte bidon puis je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Mais soudain, une pensée me vient. Une envie d'air frais, de liberté, de solitude. La tour d'astronomie doit être squattée par un couple alors que faire ? Je sais ! Le saule ! Celui sous lequel squatte souvent Granger, mais jamais avec Potter ou Weasley.

Lorsque j'y arrive, de petites lucioles volent au ras de l'eau et il y a une fine bise fraîche qui font onduler les branches du saule dans un bruissement doux et mélodieux. Les étoiles brillent de milles feux et la lune croissante est légèrement voilée par un nuage. Il y a un silence apaisant et j'entend au loin une chouette. Le paysage est tout simplement sublime cette nuit. Je devrais pas m'arrêter sur des choses pareilles mais c'est plus fort que moi. Lorsqu'on apprends à vivre selon ses choix, et non selon ses obligations, et lorsqu'on découvre la vie telle qu'elle est, et non telle qu'on nous l'a dépeinte… Et bien il est dur de poursuivre sur cette voie, ce chemin inéluctable…

- Malefoy ? s'exclame une petite voix étranglée derrière mon dos.

Je ne sursaute pas. Mon géniteur m'a apprit à garder le contrôle, à ne jamais être surpris. Son éducation a quelques points positifs il faut croire.

Je me retourne pour faire face à la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir ici. A l'exception de Potter, Londubat et Weasley peut être…

- Salut Granger. C'est pas un terrain privé ici ? Je peux squatter ?

- Heu… Oui… Bien sûr…

On dirait qu'elle a pleuré, ou du moins qu'elle est sur le point de le faire. Et elle hésite à rester. Normal. Je vais lui faciliter la tâche.

- Tu peux rester.

- Je remercie son altesse sérénissime de me laisser côtoyer ce sang si pur et parfait, répond Granger avec ironie et d'un ton pompeux.

Je souris légèrement et je vois un air choqué se peindre sur son visage.

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste… C'est juste que…

Elle baisse la tête et remet l'une des boucles de son chignon derrière son oreille, l'air gêné.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois vraiment sourire. Autre qu'un sourire cynique, méchant, arrogant… Un vrai sourire je veux dire. C'est très perturbant.

A la lueur de la lune, des étoiles et des lucioles, je vois ses joues s'empourprer. Quand elle relève la tête, ses boucles brunes soyeuses sont couvertes d'éclats dorés et scintillent doucement, agitées par cette bise fraîche. Ses yeux à la fois interrogatifs, gênés et… troublés ? Et il y a cette lueur, cet éclat… Ce pétillement je ne saurais dire… Au fond de ses deux prunelles noisettes… Ca brille encore, ça a toujours été le cas. Je la vois se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement rosée par un gloss dans une attitude à la fois enfantine et séduisante… Mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte et mon examen doit la gêner car elle recule.

- Pourquoi tu vas pleurer ? je lui demande pour qu'elle ne parte pas.

- Je ne vais pas pleurer ! proteste Granger en croisant les bras.

- Ok, tu ne vas pas pleurer. Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ?

- Hé bien… En fait… C'est Ron…

Ca a pas l'air facile de parler de son meilleur ami à son pire ennemi…

- Granger, je te le dit depuis quatre ans ! Weasley est un con ! je m'exclame. Bon, raconte… j'ajoute, car elle a pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Il me reproche d'y être allé avec Victor Krum et de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Et qu'il veut mon aide ou se rapprocher d'Harry…

C'est aussi navrant que pitoyable. Et simplissime. Je croyais Granger intelligente, elle aurait du deviner.

- Il est jaloux c'est tout. Parce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui t'a invitée au bal.

- Mais il ne m'a rien dit ! Il m'a demandé, c'est vrai mais parce qu'il était seul.

Quel con ! Plus le temps passe, plus je me dit que mon paternel avait au moins raison là dessus. Ron Wealsey est un vrai crétin.

- Dit lui que la prochaine fois, il saura ce qu'il faudra faire. Te demander d'y aller avec lui avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et pas au dernier moment parce qu'il n'a personne.

Granger semble réfléchir puis hoche lentement la tête, peut être inconsciemment. Mais le regret se lit toujours sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Va y, vide ton sac ! je soupire.

- Tu répèteras pas ?

- Je vois pas l'intérêt. Ta vie amoureuse et amicale est passionnante Granger, mais elle n'intéresse que toi.

- C'est charmant ce que tu viens de dire. Vraiment !

Je manque de sourire une deuxième fois mais me retient. Je ne devrais même pas lui parler. Je dis ça depuis trois ans et demi remarque, une fois de plus, une fois de moins…

- J'ai jamais dansé de slow. Je pensais que mon premier allait être avec Victor mais je suis partie avant, parce que Ron m'avait énervée. J'étais toute contente et… enfin c'est bête… Mais je voulais me sentir… un peu appréciée pour ce que je suis… ce que je suis vraiment… achève-t-elle alors que sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

En même temps, je ressens une curieuse sensation au niveau de l'estomac. Oui, être apprécié pour ce qu'on est… Ca doit être sympa… Peut être…

- Tuveuxpasdanseravecmoi ?

- Pardon ? je lui demande en me détournant de ma contemplation du lac pour la regarder en face.

- Heu… Je me demandais si… Enfin, peut être… Si tu voudrais… C'est pas une bonne idée… Je sais, c'est juste que…

- Granger… je lui fait avec ma voix menaçante et froide et mes yeux furieux.

- Tu danses ?

Je suis tellement surpris que j'en reste bouche bée. Granger vient de me proposer de danser un slow ?! Merlin, la terre tourne à l'envers ! Demain je me réveillerais et Crabbe sera intelligent !… N'allons pas trop loin non plus…

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, gémit Granger, avant de se tourner vers le château, prête à partir.

- D'accord, je m'entend répondre.

Hein ? C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? J'ai pas le temps de réaliser que Granger s'approche d'un pas timide. Je m'avance légèrement, tout aussi timide qu'elle. Je suis comme hypnotisé par son visage, par elle tout entière. Sa robe bleue est légèrement soulevée par le vent et ses yeux reflètent une peur étrange. Je vais pas la bouffer ! C'est de l'appréhension peut être… Danser avec Draco Malefoy… Je pourrais dire la même chose, d'ailleurs une voix dans ma tête me hurle d'arrêter. Mais c'est trop tard, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et elle passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. On reste éloigné l'un de l'autre le plus possible et nos regards ne se croisent pas. On entend la musique provenant de la Grande Salle. Un slow des Bizarr'Sisters. Alors je commence à tourner lentement sur la musique. Je sens mon cœur battre à m'en transpercer la poitrine. J'ai l'impression que les mains sont en train de brûler à son contact… Un tissu si fin… On est en décembre quoi… Ok, j'ai jeté un sort pour réchauffer l'air ambiant mais… Si fin… Je sentirais presque sa peau à travers.

Sa tête reste obstinément tournée, comme si elle avait peur de croiser mon regard. Une de ses mèches rebelles s'échappe et vient me chatouiller le cou…

Je la replace doucement derrière son oreille et je sens Granger se tendre. Elle m'adresse un bref regard troublé (allez comprendre pourquoi) avant de se détourner rapidement.

Il y a un malaise bien perceptible, la preuve, les serpents s'agitent de nouveau dans mon ventre. Cette sensation est vraiment étrange.

Se sens Granger se détacher de moi et je réalise enfin que la musique est terminée.

- Bien… Alors… Merci, murmure-t-elle. Je vais y aller.

- Ok… Salut…

- Salut…

Je vois la fine silhouette s'éloigner à la lueur de la lune et je me rend compte que mon cœur est comme enserré dans une main glacée. Ca doit être le froid, je vais rentrer aussi.

Et quand Harry rentra ce soir là, il trouva Ron et Hermione en pleine dispute.

_- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra à faire à l'avenir ! hurlait Hermione._

_- Ah ouais ! Et qu'est ce qu'il faudra faire ? répondait Ron tout aussi furibond._

_- La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre !_

24) Le scoop de Rita Skeeter

POV Hermione

Je me réveille ce matin et ma première pensée est : j'ai dansé un slow, mon premier slow, avec Draco Malefoy. C'est peut être pour ça que Lavande, la voix encore ensommeillée, me demande si tout va bien. Le choc, la surprise ou quelque chose comme ça doit se lire sur mon visage. Avant que mon cerveau parfois trop actif enchaîne une ribambelle de questions, je me lève rapidement et file sous la douche. Puis je suis descendu et Ron semblait d'accord pour qu'on ne reparle pas de la dispute. Et j'ai essayé de chasser pendant les vacances qui restaient ce slow et cette discussion près au saule. Je n'ai pas croisé Malefoy dans les couloirs, ni dans la Grande Salle. Il faut dire que je me lève tôt et que je prends des couloirs peu fréquentés. Et non, je ne l'évite pas ! Tout de suite !

Quand les cours ont reprit, on a eut la surprise de voir que c'était plus Hagrid qui faisait Soins aux créatures magiques mais le professeur Gobe Planche.

On a travaillé avec une licorne, c'était formidable.

Après les cours, Malefoy nous a donné (enfin à Harry, moi je n'étais pas là) un l'article incendiaire de Skeeter. Il y avait des révélations sur la parenté d'Hagrid avec un géant. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit absent.

- Il faut aller le voir, a tranché Harry. Ce soir, après la classe de divination. Lui dire qu'on veut qu'il reprenne ses cours… Tu veux qu'il reprenne ses cours, non ? ajouta-t-il à mon adresse.

La voix de Malefoy a alors résonné dans ma tête. « Tu te retiens de sourire quand je lui balance une vanne… Tu es soulagée quand je m'interpose contre ses idées, comme celle de l'étude de ses Scroutts à la con. Tu grimaces sans t'en rendre compte et t'as l'air d'aller à l'échafaud quand tu descends vers sa cabane. Alors franchement Granger, ça te dérangerais autant que ça ? »

- Je… oh bien sûr, je n'irai pas jusqu'à affirmer que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'avoir un vrai cours de soins aux créatures magiques, pour une fois – mais… oui, oui, bien entendu, je veux que Hagrid revienne, sans aucun doute !

Oui, ben j'étais obligée, vous auriez vu la tête et le regard d'Harry… Mais Hagrid a refusé de nous voir. Mi Janvier, on a fait une sortie à Pré au Lard et on a parlé avec Hagrid et Dumbledore.

25) L'œuf et l'œil

POV Hermione

Harry m'a dit avoir avancé sur l'énigme de l'œuf et comme Ron n'a toujours pas finit ses devoirs, je vais m'échapper un peu de la tour. J'adore y être mais entre les ragots de Lavande et Parvati, les jumeaux Crivey en extase devant leurs photos d'Harry, les Weasley en train de tester leurs inventions… Moi je fatigue. Alors gants, manteau et écharpe enfilée, hop, je file à mon saule.

Et je dirais bien « oh surprise ! » mais étant donné que je m'attendais à la trouver là, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. On ne prévoit jamais les jours où nous serons au saule et il m'arrive d'y rester seule. Mais une fois sur trois, Malefoy est là ou arrive après. Comme si on s'ennuyait, ou qu'on nous faisais chier… Oups ! Il commence à avoir une sale influence sur moi… Je disais donc qu'on nous ennuie au même moment.

Aujourd'hui, je ne vois que ses yeux. Son écharpe verte et argentée est remontée jusqu'à ses yeux et un gros bonnet est enfoncé sur sa tête… Oui, oui, un bonnet. Un joli bonnet de laine blanc, parfaitement assorti à ses cheveux qui ressortent par mèches rebelles.

Ma bouche doit me trahir car Malefoy me lance un regard « Avada Kedavra ».

- Un mot là dessus Granger et je te jure que tu verras de près le calamar géant.

Je force mes lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire jusqu'à mes oreilles et je hoche la tête.

- Un mot sur quoi, Malefoy ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Vous avez déjà remarqué à quel point c'est dur de ne pas sourire quand justement vous ne _devez _pas sourire ?

- C'est bon Granger, rigole ! me lance Malefoy, l'air profondément agacé.

Je réussi au prix d'un effort surhumain à me retenir. Je m'asseoit à côté de lui avant de me relever d'un bond pour faire les cents pas. Il fait vraiment trop froid.

- Je rigole pas et en échange, je te pose quelques questions !

- Granger, le chantage c'est Serpentard. Pas Gryffondor.

- Je vais être Serpentard ce soir alors, je réponds en souriant. Alors… J'aimerais savoir…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je répondrais, me coupe Malefoy.

- Aloooors… je continue sans faire attention. Comment te vois tu dans dix ans ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, si cela ne dépendait que de toi. Si tu devais prendre le chemin dont tu as envie.

POV Draco

- Oh, Granger ! Arrête philosopher ou d'essayer sur moi ta psychanalyse !

- Ben qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'aime bien ça et t'es un exemple parfait de cas psychologiquement intéressant ! me répondit elle avec gaieté.

- Ouais, je suis ravi de te servir de cobaye mais ça me gave ! J'en sais rien moi, sort des blagues, des potins comme les autres filles, crache sur la gueule des gens…

Granger rassembla ses jambes et tailleur et réfléchit un instant. Puis un sourire amusé éclaira son visage. Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air ravi.

- Je vais t'apprendre à sourire !

- Pardon ? je lui demande, en haussant les sourcils.

- J'en ai marre du masque qui te sert de visage. Je veux te voir sourire ! Pour de vrai. Allez ! Tu veux pas essayer ? Pense à quelque chose de positif, ferme les yeux et sourit sans réfléchir.

Je la regardais comme si elle était folle… ce qui était probablement le cas, après réflexion.

- Regarde, comme ça ! Je pense à… Ma dernière note en sortilèges…

Je la vis fermer les yeux et un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur son visage, l'illuminant de cette joie de vivre caractéristique chez elle.

- Je sais que tes dents sont de taille normale maintenant et que t'en es ravie… Mais arrête de te la péter Granger ! je ricanais.

- Merlin ! J'ai oublié de te demander avec tous ses évènements ! C'était calculé, hein ?

Ses yeux inquisiteurs me scrutaient, comme si mon visage allait révéler la vérité.

- De quoi ? je demandais pour gagner du temps et trouver une bonne excuse.

- Je t'en prie ! Tu sais que j'avais horreur de mes deux dents de castor ! Et comme par hasard, tu attaques Harry alors que je suis à côté en lançant ce sortilège… J'ai raison, hein ? Tu l'avais fait exprès ? Ou comment rester un Serpentard respecté tout en m'aidant indirectement… C'est remarquable…

Elle mord sa lèvre, l'air en pleine réflexion. Je dois trouver soit un argument béton, soit une sortie honorable. Mais Granger me sauve de ce dilemme. Elle regarde sa noncre (un truc moldu avec des aiguilles qui, comme Granger me l'a expliqué, indique l'heure n'importe où et n'importe quand, assez remarquable je dois avouer). Elle se lève d'un bond en disant qu'il est tard et que demain, le cour d'enchantements sera important parce que consacré au sortilège d'attraction.

- A plus ! Et rentre pas trop tard, tu vas attraper la crève ! me lance-t-elle en s'éloignant avec un signe de main.

- Ouais, d'accord maman ! je ricane.

- Joli bonnet au fait ! s'exclame Granger, avant de me regarder d'un air malicieux et de s'enfuir vers le château en courant. La bise glacée m'apporte pendant un moment les notes claires de son rire amusé. Sale petite peste Gryffondorienne !

26) La deuxième tâche

POV Hermione

Enfin le cours d'enchantement. Sauf que Harry nous annonce qu'il n'a pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ! Alors nous revoilà à la bibli pour chercher une solution, à savoir lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. Le 23 Février au soir, Dumbledore nous a convoqués Ron et moi. Il y avait aussi Cho Chang et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Ce que les champions vont chercher, c'est nous ! Nous sommes ce « qui lui est le plus cher ». Elle va nous endormir puis nous serons cachés dans le lac et le but des champions est de nous ramener à la surface. Effrayant. J'ai pas envie de passer ma matinée sous l'eau en compagnie des tritons ! Mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Une chose m'a ensuite frappée, alors que Dumbledore endormait Cho. Qui allait venir me chercher ? Puis la réponse s'imposa d'elle même. Victor. Et Ron serait « sauvé » par Harry… Ron était la chose la plus chère à ses yeux. Bien sûr je m'en doutais. Je savais qu'ils préféraient être tous les deux, que Harry n'avait pas trop aimé d'être tout le temps en ma compagnie quand Ron faisait la tête. Je savais qu'ils riaient beaucoup plus, que c'étaient comme des frères. La preuve, l'année dernière ça ne leur a pas posé problème de me laisser seule pendant des mois. Je passe en deuxième, je le sais bien. Mais qu'on me le dise, qu'on me l'envoie en pleine figure, c'est quand même dur.

Alors j'ai retenu mes larmes, le temps que Dumbledore endorme les autres.

27) Le retour de Patmol

POV Hermione

Je la DESTESTE ! Quelle sale peste ! Et encore je mesure mes mots ! Moi faire des philtres d'amour pour Victor ? Non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Elle a raison, cette truie, il m'a invitée cet été et… « Tu sais Herrr-mione-neû… Je voulais te dirrrreuh que… heu… Tu comptes beaucoup pourrrrr moi. Je n'ai jamais rrrressenti ça pourrrr une autre filleuh »

Je me sens rougir à ses paroles. On s'entend très bien, Victor est adorable… Mais je le considère plus comme un ami. Même si c'est vrai, je l'avoue, l'entendre dire ça m'a complètement remuée. Ce joueur international de Quidditch, qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds, me déclare sa flamme. Et ça m'a fait un bien fou de voir que je n'étais pas qu'une encyclopédie vivante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Mais en attendant, depuis le mois de Mars, je m'en prends plein la figure, alors que Ron joue son héros en racontant des bobards énormes sur la manière dont on a atterri dans le lac. Ridicule ! Rogue a même lu l'article en cours de potions. « La blessure secrète de Harry Potter le mal aimé ». La honte de ma vie je crois.

La rencontre avec Sirius nous a remonté le moral et il nous a parlé de Croupton. De son fils, de son passé et de son ambition que rien n'arrête.

28) La folie de M Croupton

POV Draco

Il y a de l'agitation dans l'air. D'après ce que m'a écrit mon géniteur, Croupton a été tué. Ca a fait un bruit pas possible parce que c'est l'un des juges. Je ne sais rien de plus, mais je suis sûr que c'est lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a trop de signes pour affirmer le contraire. Mère le pense également, mais elle en sait encore moins que moi. Car c'est une femme, comme dirait mon géniteur avec tact. J'observe Granger recevoir des lettres d'insultes aussi. C'est plus marrant quand il s'agit de la belette ou du lourdaud. Si elle savait… Je l'entends ruminer toute seule contre Skeeter à la bibliothèque des fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller lui dire que c'est une Animagus qui s'introduit en fraude dans le château. Encore une idée saugrenue de mon géniteur ça. « Il faut toujours avoir de bons contacts avec les médias, car c'est eux le quatrième pouvoir ! Alors trouve le moyen d'attirer Skeeter ! »

Heureusement, quand elle a fait son article sur Hagrid, j'ai réussi à l'aborder. Sinon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi et les coups (et sorts) auraient déferlé.

29) Le rêve

POV Hermione

Ron croit que Victor a attaqué Croupton. N'importe quoi ! Harry a courut prévenir Dumbledore quand il a vu dans quel état était Croupton. Il délirait mais affirme que Vous Savez Qui devient plus puissant. Je savais que certains signes ne trompaient pas. On a voulu parler à Maugrey qui a gardé la carte du Maraudeur depuis l'incident « Harry et son œuf dans les couloirs à minuit ». Mais il nous ordonne d'être concentré sur la troisième tâche, alors on entraîne Harry comme un forcené. Quant à Malefoy, il a été bizarre ces derniers temps. En cours de Soins, il m'a montré une colonie de scarabées. En Potions, il me fixait avec son bol de poudre d'insectes à la main. Je l'ai vu avec Crabbe et Goyle parler à sa main aussi… Et ce matin, il m'a lancé « Fais attention aux insectes Granger, ça cafarde ». Je sais pas pourquoi il fait une fixette là dessus mais avec l'entraînement d'Harry et les exams, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser.

30) La Pensine

31) La troisième tâche

POV Hermione

Encore des révélations ! Après le rêve d'Harry sur Vous Savez Qui, il a fait un retour en arrière dans la Pensine à Dumbledore. Mais je me demande toujours comment Rita Skeeter fait pour savoir autant de choses… Elle a remis ça en titrant « Harry Potter, perturbé et dangereux ». Ca a peut être amusé Malefoy, qui a d'ailleurs témoigné, mais pas moi. J'en reviens pas. Il m'en avais même pas parlé !

- C'est toi qui es censée mener des recherches sur les méthodes magiques pour écouter aux portes ! me reproche Harry. Si on ne peut pas poser de micros à Poudlard, c'est à toi de me dire comment elle fait pour cafarder dans son journal !

J'allais lui dire que c'était fort de me reprocher ça, vu tout ce que je faisais pour eux _(« J'ai essayé ! Mais je…mais… »_) quand j'ai eu la révélation. Malefoy. Malefoy et ses bestioles…

Un scarabée dans mes cheveux…

_- Ca va, tu te sens bien ? me dit Ron, dont la voix me parvient vaguement._

_- Oui, je répond rapidement._

Malefoy parlant à sa main… Mais à ce qui était posé dans sa main. La tour où Harry avait eu son rêve et s'était évanoui… La fenêtre ouverte… Oh… Malefoy m'aurait il guidée ? Je bredouille quelque chose aux garçons et je file à la bibli. Je prends quelques livres sur la questions, puis fonce pour passer mes exams. Je retrouve Mme Weasley et Bill à la table des Gryffondors au déjeuner. Puis dans la soirée, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de Quidditch pour la dernière tâche. Nous voyons tous les candidats partir dans le labyrinthe. Puis, il faut attendre.

POV Draco

A la place de Potter, je ne ferais pas cette troisième tâche. Tous les signes sont là mais cet imbécile ne s'est sans doute rendu compte de rien. Granger a bien du remarquer mais vu comment ces deux crétins l'écoutent…

La confirmation m'est venue de ma mère ce matin. Elle m'a dit que son intuition ne la trompait jamais et que quelque chose se préparait. Mon géniteur avait bien senti cette montée en puissance de Vous Savez Qui. Il y a eu des meurtres que le ministère n'a pas prit en compte. Je sais que bientôt je devrais réellement me plier à ses ordres. Je sais depuis tout petit que je deviendrais probablement son bras droit.

Alors tant que j'ai un minimum de liberté, parce que oui, Rogue me surveille toujours, j'ai essayé de faire passer le message à Granger pour Skeeter. Ses articles l'ont touchée, mais personne ne sort sans séquelles de l'adolescence alors…

Avec les Serpentards on s'est dirigé vers le labyrinthe en rigolant sur l'article de Potter-le-cinglé. Krum et Delacour sont sortis au bout d'un moment.

Puis, une fois la nuit tombée, Potter et Diggory ont réapparu hors du labyrinthe.

32) Les os, la chair, le sang

33) Les Mangemorts

34) Priori Incantatum

35) Vesitaserum

POV Hermione

Les rumeurs se sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre. Avec Ron, on s'est précipités pour essayer d'aller voir Harry. « Diggory est mort ! »

Dumbledore et Fudge sont arrivés en premier, puis Maugrey a amené Harry au château mais les professeurs nous ont empêché de les suivre. Un cercle s'était formé autour de la silhouette de Cédric, dans l'herbe. « Il est mort ! »

C'était la panique. Les élèves étaient paniqués et c'est vrai qu'une vague de d'effroi me submergeait sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. On ne pouvait pas avancer à cause de la foule. J'ai cherché des yeux Dumbledore mais c'est Malefoy que j'ai trouvé. Il était debout au milieu du capharnaüm, les bras croisés et l'air à la fois inébranlable et fragile. La contradiction qui m'avait toujours intriguée chez lui. Ses yeux fixaient Diggory et sa peau à la lueur de la lune semblait encore plus pâle. Il m'a soudainement vu et j'ai compris qu'il devait en avoir gros sur le cœur. La mort de Diggory l'avait touché, sans que je sache pourquoi. Les commissures de ses lèvres se sont étirées très légèrement comme un demi sourire triste puis il a hoché légèrement la tête. Son air résigné montrait qu'il savait probablement ce qu'il s'était passé ou alors qu'il savait ce qu'il allait maintenant arriver. Mais à la lueur de cette lune, j'ai aussi remarqué quelque chose qui m'a frappée. J'ai toujours trouvé ses yeux sans expression, vides, froids… Mais je n'avais jamais vu qu'ils étaient _beaux_. Quelques étincelles de vie apparaissaient et le gris acier n'avait jamais été aussi tranchant. De plus, sa posture était incroyable. Droit et fier, tout à fait calme au milieu de la panique, sa longue robe noire drapée autour de lui. Un drôle de truc s'est passé dans mon ventre, comme des centaines papillons qui volent. Puis, la main de Ron sur mon bras m'a ramenée à la réalité et je l'ai suivit docilement jusqu'au château.

36) La croisée des chemins

POV Hermione

On a ensuite apprit qu'il y avait eu un problème, alors on a foncé à l'infirmerie où Mrs Weasley et Bill harcelaient Pomfresh de questions. Dumbledore est ensuite arrivé avec Harry et… Sirius ?! Mais on était obligé de laisser Harry tranquille. Dans Poudlard, c'était la confusion totale. Des rumeurs les plus folles circulaient, allant jusqu'à dire que c'est Harry qui avait tué Cédric pour le trophée. Nous avons su la vérité le lendemain. Voldemort est revenu… Et Fudge refuse de l'admettre. Il y a eu une dispute monstre entre lui, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall. C'est le fils Croupton, déguisé grâce au Polynectar en Maugrey qui avait tout manigancé. Dumbledore a contacté tous ceux qui pourraient se liguer contre Voldemort. Puis quand Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie, nous sommes restés à l'écart de tous. Cela valait mieux.

POV Draco

La lettre de mon géniteur ne s'est pas faite attendre. Pour un homme aussi froid et dénué de sentiments, il avait l'air pour une fois tout excité.

Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ta destinée, fils ! IL est enfin de retour parmi nous ! Ton courage et ta valeur seront mis à l'épreuve, il faut que tu te montres digne. Car c'est une place parmi l'élite, c'est la puissance, la gloire, l'honneur que ton maître va t'apporter. Rends toi compte de ta chance, fils, tu vas combattre aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Ect, ect… Oh oui, quelle chance de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon, une pièce sur un échiquier. Quelle chance de passer une vie de soumission, aux bottes d'un mégalomane.

J'ai reçu également une lettre de ma mère, plutôt différente.

Mon chéri, je savais que ça arriverait un jour ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ton père refuse tout dialogue. Il veut absolument te faire Mangemort dès ta majorité ! Ce n'est pas cet avenir que je veux pour toi ! Ton père ne sera pas très présent pendant l'été, nous reparlerons de tout cela. Je crains que ma lettre ne soit interceptée, Tu Sais Qui doit sans doute déjà vérifier la fiabilité de ses Mangemorts. Je t'embrasse.

Les autres aussi ont reçu des lettres. Beaucoup de lettres. Les autres maisons c'est sans doute des parents inquiets, nous c'est des parents euphoriques. Pas tous bien sûr, être Serpentard ne signifie pas forcément être attiré par la magie noire. Ce n'est que le quart des étudiants dont les parents, ou la famille, sont liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

37) Le commencement

POV Draco

Je ne sais plus très bien comment j'ai retrouvé Granger près du lac. Cette fin d'année était très floue pour moi. Mon géniteur et ma mère ne m'ont jamais autant écrit, l'un surexcité, l'autre inquiète. Je n'arrive pas à me faire une opinion. Entre les promesses de gloire, de puissance et de grandeur de mon père, et tous les aspects négatifs que souligne très bien ma mère... C'est étrange cette bataille par lettre, et complètement ignorée de mon géniteur. Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Mais une chose semble certaine, c'est que je vais entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Je suis encore trop jeune et cela me laisse du temps… Mais honnêtement, je sais ce que l'avenir me réserve. Et je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est peut être à ça que je réfléchissais, quand Granger est venue se poser dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de moi. Je crois bien qu'elle ne m'avait même pas vu.

J'ai tenté de débuter une conversation mais elle se semblait pas disposée à papoter. Alors j'ai posé la question à laquelle il me fallait une réponse sincère et honnête.

- Granger, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Vraiment.

- Pourquoi faire ? Ton père a du tout te narrer en détail, non ? me répond-t-elle, après un moment de silence.

Elle a l'air fatiguée. Fatiguée, soucieuse et amère. Ouais, ce qui est arrivé à St Potter n'est pas cool. Mais les gens qui se sont fait descendre par l'autre, c'est pas super non plus. Elle fixe toujours le lac d'un air désabusé. Aurait elle comprit que tout le monde il est pas beau ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu, reprend Granger d'une voix morne.

- Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Réellement. Mon père ne me dit pas tout.

- Oh ! Tu veux connaître les détails ? C'est ça ? Savoir comment Dumbledore a été dupé, comment Harry a été torturé, quelle tête à Tu Sais Qui ? Et comment Cédric est mort, comme tous les autres, hein ? finit elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Fatiguée est peut être faible. Sur les nerfs ça convient mieux.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ton père ? poursuit Granger, maintenant face à moi. Tu pourrais me le dire ! Comme ça on serait quitte, pour une fois !

Si je veux ses informations, je dois garder mon calme. J'ai toujours aimé l'énerver, mais là ce n'était pas volontaire et franchement, je _dois _savoir.

- Granger ! je hurle, histoire qu'elle se taise. J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment… Le… Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter la mort macabre de Diggory. Mais comprends qu'on me dit uniquement ce que je dois… comment dire ? Enfin ce qu'il estime être bon pour moi de savoir. Je ne suis plus stupide, je ne suis plus aveugle. Et j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité. Pas une version truquée et embellie.

Mes paroles semblent l'avoir calmée net. Elle se rasseoit et je la devine réfléchir. Longtemps. Cinq minutes peut être, dans un silence total, seulement perturbé par quelques bruits de la Forêt Interdite. Puis, elle hoche la tête en soupirant. Et elle m'a raconté ce que Potter lui avait apprit.

- Tu sais que… Je vais devoir…

- Quoi ? soupire Granger d'un air las. Continuer à m'insulter et faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas ? Je le savais.

- Non. Enfin oui, je devrais toujours faire ça. Mais… Ca sera plus violent c'est tout. Autant que tu le saches.

- Ah. Tu vas clamer que comme il est de retour, les Sangs de Bourbe ou amoureux des Moldus seront les premiers à partir ? Enfin, non pas les premiers, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Cédric a été le premier...

- Excellent Granger, je note !

Ca n'a pas l'air de la faire rire. Ses sourcils se froncent et une ride de contrariété se forme entre les deux.

- Si jamais Dumby décide de porter un toast, ou un truc dans le genre, pour Diggory… je reprend. Je ne pourrai pas rester à rien faire.

- Tu dois, tu es obligé, tu ne peux pas… On dirait que toute la vie est dictée ! s'exclame Granger.

Puis, ses yeux s'arrondissent et sa bouche s'entrouvre dans une expression de stupeur et d'effarement. Bien. Je crois qu'elle a comprit. De toute façon, je savais que ça arriverais un jour. L'expression de son visage se fait encore plus peiné et cette drôle d'envie me reprend. Celle de la voir sourire, de voir ses yeux pétiller. Je déteste cette sensation étrange et inconnue. Alors je choisis la fuite, comme d'habitude.

- On devrait arrêter de se voir tu crois ?

La petite voix innocente a reprit le dessus et la phrase résonne à mes oreilles aussi douloureusement qu'un poignard planté en plein cœur. C'est curieux de ressentir ça et à chaque fois, c'est à cause de ce que dit ou fait Granger. Le son particulier de sa voix peut être. Ou alors c'est la surprise de l'entendre dès que j'ai le dos tourné et que je suis persuadé qu'elle ne décrochera plus jamais un mot à qui que ce soit.

Bref, la question me prend de court. Et je n'ai plus très envie de rester près d'elle alors je fais au plus facile. Hé oui, je suis un Serpentard.

- C'est toi qui voit, Granger. Je t'ai prévenue, je vais devenir insupportable. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Je ne suis qu'à moitié tourné vers elle, pour éviter de croiser son regard.

- Oui je sais, me dit elle d'une voix plus apaisée. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui parleras.

Je hoche la tête presque inconsciemment.

- Alors… Je pense qu'on se reparlera l'année prochaine.

- Je passerai dans le train.

- Ouais, je sais, t'es obligé. Mais si t'es trop insupportable, je te jette un sort, c'est clair ?

- Si tu veux. Je m'en moque à vrai dire. Bonnes vacances alors Granger.

- A toi aussi. Le bonjour à ton père.

- Ouais, il sera ravi ! je ricane.

Voilà la dernière discussion civilisée que j'ai eu avec Granger, pour cette année du moins.

Et tout à continué comme d'habitude mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à continuer ce qu'on attendait de moi. Dumby a fait son discours, j'ai porté le toast à l'honneur de Diggory même si je n'aurais pas du. Le vieux a annoncé que Le seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, tout la salle a été horrifiée.

- Vous avez reçu des lettres ? j'ai demandé à Crabbe et Goyle, père m'a dit qu'Il comptait

me recevoir dans les rangs.

Une année pleine de surprises, oui. Pas que des bonnes…

J'ai aperçu le visage congestionné de fureur de Potter, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, et la moue peinée de Granger qui fixait la table. Un étonnant contraste. La belle et la bête…

Je n'ai pas bougé quand il a fallut féliciter Potter, comme une grande partie des Serpentards qui suivaient mon exemple… Enfin, exemple… J'en avais un, maintenant il va falloir soit que je continue de le suivre alors que je le sais mauvais… Soit… Je sais pas… Que je m'en construise un…

POV Hermione

Et nous voilà partis, alors que Vous Savez Qui est revenu, que Harry est l'ombre de lui même… Et que Malefoy ne semble pas vouloir s'échapper du chemin tout tracé qui s'impose à lui. Il me l'a clairement dit. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Il l'a prouvé au cours de l'année. Mes dents, le bal, Rita Skeeter… Je sais qu'il y a du mal en lui. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. C'est juste que je veux y croire, c'est tout.

D'ailleurs il a fait son passage provocation habituel mais j'ai ressenti une hargne inhabituelle dans son ton.

- Tu as choisit le camp des perdants, Potter ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que tu devrais faire attention aux gens que tu fréquentes, tu te souviens ? Dans le train, la première fois qu'on est allé à Poudlard ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille. Trop tard, Potter ! Ils seront les premiers à partir maintenant, a-t-il ajouté en nous désignant moi et Ron, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Les Sangs de Bourbe et les amoureux des Moldus en premier ! Enfin, en deuxième, c'est Diggory qui a été le prem…

Et nous avons tous les trois lancé un sort différent, en plus de Fred et Georges. Il avait reprit mes mots… Pourtant, au visage qu'il abordait, j'avais l'impression que c'était une autre personne. Les doutes me submergeaient parfois, mais je ne pouvais pas renier que j'étais… attirée… oh, pas dans ce sens là ! Pas physiquement ! Non, j'étais attirée par ce qu'il était, qu'il représentait, qu'il devait montrer… Et lui aussi je pense, c'est plus fort que nous ! Il faut être honnête, ça fait quatre ans que nos amis ne peuvent pas se blairer et se font mauvais coups sur mauvais coups. Il est insupportable, je suis tout ce qu'il déteste. Et on continue à se voir, très irrégulièrement et c'est rarement choisit… Mais on se fréquente quand même !

J'ai dit au revoir à Harry à la fin du voyage en l'encourageant et j'ai rejoint mes parents. Je me demande ce que la cinquième année va nous réserver avec le retour de Vous Savez Qui. Affaire à suivre.

* * *

Voilà, la quatrième année est bouclée ! Bilan ? Points positifs ? Négatifs ? Je veux une démonstration en trois parties avec intro et conclusion et références se frappe pardon, je bosse trop :$ 

Je sais pas vs mais j'adore quand Draco décrit ce qu'il ressent et toujours une bonne excuse à côté de la plaque pour expliquer ce qui lui arrive ! hi hi hi !

La suite lundi 26 ! rewiews please ! Vs avez pas d'excuse de manque de temps, ya plein de facs bloquées :p

Bizous za ttes ! Pte Garce


	6. 5ème année : lorsque je réalisais

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : Ahahah ! je suis à la bourre ! ttes mes excuses à ceux qui ont pas que ça à faire de bouquiner le soir !

ce chap va peut être décevoir, Hermione et Draco ne se rapprochent pas vraiment, ils ont tous les deux leurs soucis persos… Et puis il a fallu expliquer son comportement (à Draco) et c'était pas tjs évident !

RAR :

SinkShadow : coucou ! tout d'abord merci pr tes encouragements ! Ca fait tjs plaisir d'entendre qu'on aime ton travail (ben voui, c pas le pied tt les jours d'écrire avec le livre sur ses genoux !) et puis si c'est réaliste, je suis super contente pke j'avais justement peur qu'on me reproche le contraire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! BizouS

* * *

V) cinquième année : lorsque je réalisais

POV Hermione

Je lui écrit ou pas ? Enfin la question est plutôt : je leur écrit ou pas ? Nous sommes au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et nous avons ordre de ne rien dire à Harry de ce que nous faisons. C'est à dire, le ménage. Mais le pauvre, il doit s'inquiéter, penser que nous l'avons abandonné.

Mais je me demande aussi si je vais écrire à Malefoy. Ben, si je peux lui soutirer quelques informations sur Vous Savez Qui. Je doute qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose, il est trop jeune mais son père, lui… C'est pas une bonne idée je pense. Si ma lettre était interceptée…

Je devrais peut être en parler à Mc Gonagall. Mais comment lui avouer un truc pareil ?

- Bonjour professeur. Je voulais vous parler de Malefoy. Oui, Malefoy, le Serpentard prétentieux, cruel et infecte. On se bouffe le nez et des fois on s'insulte de manière odieuse mais en fait, on se parle régulièrement. Amis est un bien grand mot et connaissances pas exact non plus. Je peux lui écrire ?

Non, je crois que je ne vais rien faire et garder ça pour moi. Même si des jours, j'avoue que ça commence à me peser.

POV Draco

Le pied ! C'est le mot qui pourrait qualifier mes vacances ! C'est le pied ! Une expression Moldue que m'a sorti ma mère ce matin au petit dej'. Mon géniteur est tout le temps en vadrouille, sans doute pour les besoins de l'autre mégalomane. D'ailleurs, il en parle tout le temps quand il est là. Il me réserve deux ou trois semaines de stage intensif. Youpi… Je commence à m'y préparer avec ma mère. Parce que je sais que Vous Savez Qui, ou mon père plus simplement, a des facultés d'Occlumens et j'ai des choses à cacher. Ca va peut être paraître suspect… Ou alors surprenant et signe de puissance, ce qui les impressionnera. Alors je m'entraîne chaque jour. Ma mère sait pour Granger. Elle a vu nos conversations, elle a également vu nos disputes et les affrontements avec Potter et Weasley. Entre autre. Il y a aussi d'autre élèves, Londubat par exemple.

- Tu me déçois Draco, m'a-t-elle dit les yeux soudainement sombres. Je sais que ton parrain te surveille. Mais es tu obligé d'aller jusque là ?

Nous avons reprit la séance le lendemain et nous n'avons plus reparlé de ça.

4) 12, Square Grimmaurd

POV Hermione

Lupin, Tonks et compagnie sont allé chercher Harry… Qui nous a piqué une crise monumentale. Je comprends qu'il soit dégoûté qu'on ne lui ait envoyé que des lettres futiles pendant un mois… Mais Dumbledore nous avait fait promettre et on était fous d'inquiétude pour lui, surtout après l'épisode du Détraqueur. Bref, Harry s'est mit à hurler et c'est l'arrivée des jumeaux qui lui a fait comprendre que c'était ridicule.

On l'a mit au courant des dernières nouvelles, Percy, Bill et Fleur, Kreattur…

5) L'Ordre du Phoenix

6) La noble et très ancienne maison des Black

Sirius n'est pas en forme non plus, cloîtré dans la maison. Il s'est engueulé avec Mrs Weasley à propos de ce qu'ils devaient dire à Harry, et finalement ils nous ont expliqué la situation.

Je suis monté et j'ai retrouvé Ginny, pour tout lui raconter. Nous avons parlé jusque tard dans la nuit, d'Harry, des autres, de Vous Savez Qui. Puis mes yeux ont commencé à se fermer tout seuls.

- 'Mione ?…. Mione tu dors ? fit une voix à côté de moi, m'empêchant de sombrer dans un sommeil très attendu.

- Grmmph ! Oui, profondément, Gin' !

- J'ai une question à te poser. J'ai longtemps hésité, j'avais un peu peur que tu le prennes mal mais… Est ce que… Enfin… Il y a…

- Crache Ginny, je grommelle, relevant ma couverture jusqu'au nez.

- Est ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? me débite la rouquine d'un trait.

Seul le silence lui répond. Suis je amoureuse ? Je continue à correspondre avec Victor mais j'ai été claire avec lui : je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation. La distance, ça n'a jamais réussi à un couple. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui et s'il était à Poudlard, peut être que… Après non, je ne vois pas. J'apprécie aussi Ron mais je ne sais pas si nous deux ça peut marcher. J'aimerais. Il faut être réaliste, ça fait longtemps que j'ai craqué pour lui. Mais c'est une situation très particulière qui m'empêche de faire le premier pas. C'est mon meilleur ami… Et le meilleur ami de mon autre meilleur ami. Une relation pourrait tout mettre en l'air. Je vais essayer de me rapprocher de lui cette année… Mais je suis aussi terrorisée, il y a de grandes chances qu'il me rejette…

- Non Gin', je répond enfin. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… Des fois tu m'as l'air ailleurs, à des kilomètres… Tu regardes dans le vide, tu semble penser à quelque chose et tu souris même sans t'en rendre compte.

- Ah ?

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Je ne pense à rien de spécial pourtant. A moins que… Le dilemme lettre ou pas lettre pour Malefoy m'a absorbée. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je pourrais dire à Ginny, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Si tu changes d'avis… poursuit Ginny d'une voix ensommeillée.

Que je change d'avis ? Lui parler de Malefoy ? Non, non et re non ! Je me retourne cinquante fois pour tenter de m'endormir. Mais c'est trop tard, la culpabilité m'a envahie.

Le lendemain, nous avons encore nettoyé la maison. Re engueulade jumeaux vs Mrs Weasley tandis qu'Harry se prépare pour son audience au ministère, à propos des Détraqueurs.

7) Le ministère de la magie

8) L'audience

9) Les malheurs de Mrs Weasley

Je me lève tôt, comme toujours, angoissée à l'idée qu'Harry a son audience en ce moment même. Dans la cuisine, il n'y a que Mrs Weasley qui fait les cent pas, l'air complètement paniquée. Elle me salue rapidement, bafouille quelques phrases angoissées.

Elle va finir par me stresser moi aussi. Je me prépare le petit déjeuner jusqu'au moment où une phrase au milieu des grommellements de Mrs Weasley attire mon attention.

- Tu as reçu une lettre d'ailleurs. Elle est sur la commode… Merlin faites qu'il s'en sorte ! Le pauvre petit ! Il n'a pas de maison, sauf Poudlard et si…

La lettre en question est un parchemin qui a subit les propriétés d'un sort de verrouillage qui permet uniquement au destinataire de la lettre de l'ouvrir.

Je prononce la formule et le parchemin se déroule dans mes mains.

« Salut Granger. Je savais bien que tu connaissais cette formule. Miss je sais tout, c'est pas pour rien hein ? »

Mon cœur fait un bond si impressionnant que j'ai l'impression qu'il cogne contre ma cage thoracique. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise et jette un regard apeuré à Mrs Weasley, qui heureusement, n'a rien remarqué. Je file hors de la cuisine pour me réfugier auprès de Buck. J'en reviens pas ! Malefoy m'écrit ! Je redéploie la lettre et lis à toute vitesse.

« D'après ma mère, c'est pas négatif d'être une Miss je sais tout. Au contraire. Pour moi, c'est plutôt signe d'intello coincé. Mais bon, on va pas (encore) débattre de ça. Comment vas tu ? Tu vois je sais être poli. Et comme je suis sûr que tu te le demandes, oui je vais bien. Mon paternel est en vadrouille avec ses potes Mangemorts alors je suis seul au manoir. Je m'ennuie pour être honnête et c'est pour ça que je t'écris. Les balades en balai, la lecture (t'as vu qu'on a un point commun) et la trempette dans mon étang privé ça soûle. Et comme je t'ai toujours trouvée très divertissante... Tiens en parlant de ça, sois gentille de me répondre la nuit. Notre courrier est filtré et je peux le récupérer uniquement entre minuit et six heures du mat'. Sinon c'est notre elfe qui s'en occupe. Je t'avoue que ça me ferait bien chier que mon père découvre que je correspond avec toi.

Bon je te laisse, je vais dire à mon elfe qu'il peut arrêter de se taper la tête contre les poutres, comme je lui ai demandé il y a une demie heure pour le punir de ne pas m'avoir apporté le petit dej' au lit en moins de dix minutes. Je plaisante Granger ! Je plaisante ! Je te vois déjà devenir rouge de rage, tes sourcils se froncer et faire tes yeux Avada Kadavra. Ahah ! Qui a dit que je n'avais pas le sens de l'humour ! »

Je reste un instant bouche bée puis éclate de rire.

10) Luna Lovegood

POV Draco

Je bouquine "Candide" au coin du feu quand j'entends le cliquetis de notre « boîte aux lettres ». C'est en fait une caisse sur laquelle est posé un sort de protection que seul mon père peut enlever… A priori… Je l'ai entendu le prononcer et je me suis entraîné. J'avoue qu'il m'a fallut deux semaines pour y parvenir, et je me sens complètement vide après avoir jeté un misérable sort. Triste, je suis un Malefoy tout de même ! Bref, je jette un coup d'œil dans la caisse, la déverrouille et en retire un parchemin rose pâle. Pansy ? Ah non !

J'ouvre la lettre en retenant un soupir.

« Salut Malefoy ! Je savais bien que tu attendrais ma lettre dans ta volière, comme un pauvre désespéré. Et pour ton information, Miss je sais tout c'est très bien. En tout cas, mieux qu'une fouine. Ahah ! »

Tiens, Granger ! Je lui ai envoyé une lettre ya quelques jours. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Oui, je m'ennuie et je n'ai personne à qui parler. Ma mère est partie chez Bellatrix, j'ai vu Blaise et d'autres Serpentards trois jours pour un anniv et la conversation de Crabbe et Goyle est limitée. A situation désespérée, recours désespéré.

« Merci de le demander, je vais bien. Enfin, si je rentre à Poudlard très bientôt. Harry nous fait sa crise d'ado je crois bien. Il n'a jamais été aussi insupportable. Et sois gentil, enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres ! »

J'arrête immédiatement de sourire. Sale Gryffondor va ! Elle est parfois trop intelligente.

« Ron et moi avons été nommés préfets et il a fait la gueule. Je crois qu'il est jaloux. Je comprend sa déception mais un vrai ami devrait être content pour nous, non ? Tu n'es sans doute pas bien placé pour parler d'amitié alors oublie cette question. Mais ça va sans doute s'arranger à Poudlard. Parce que ton paternel a du te le dire, Harry n'a pas été renvoyé. Je sais à quel point tu dois en être ravi ! Sérieusement, tu voudrais pas arrêter un peu de t'acharner sur lui et Ron ? Les vannes qu'on se balance, c'est marrant, surtout qu'ils ne se doutent de rien… Mais je suis une Gryffondor et la culpabilité commence à me ronger. Je file, j'ai du ménage à faire, parce que MOI je n'aime pas exploiter les autres. Alors à plus Malefoy, ta chère Miss je sais tout.

PS : pour la définition de « culpabilité », tu regarderas dans un dictionnaire. Hahaha ! Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai le sens de l'humour. »

Je souris. Quand je disais qu'elle est divertissante. Je me suis déjà demandé si elle avait été adoptée. Ca doit sans doute être une Sang Pur, je lui poserais la question. Une Sang de Bourbe ne peut pas être si intelligente... J'ai à peine pensé ça que l'image de ma mère s'impose à mon esprit. Et oui, les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas si facilement…

Mon géniteur vient de rentrer. Joie… Je cache en vitesse la lettre et descend dans le hall, me préparant mentalement aux conversations et à l'entraînement qui va suivre.

Heureusement, la rentrée est proche.

POV Hermione

Après le bazar de ce matin, nous sommes enfin dans le train pour Poulard. Ron et moi allons dans le wagon des préfets où Mc Gonagall nous attendait. J'ai reconnu la préfète de Serdaigle (la sœur de Parvati) mais l'autre m'est inconnu. Pour Poufsouffle c'est Hannah et Ernie, que je connais également… Et Malefoy. J'ai ouvert la bouche surprise, tandis qu'il m'adressait un sourire mi amusé mi hautain. Il est en progrès. J'ai senti Ron se tendre à côté de moi et j'ai posé la main sur son bras. L'autre c'est Parkinson, beurk. Puis, on nous a expliqué le rôle des préfets pendant une heure et nous avons rejoint Harry, Ginny, Neville et une fille étrange nommée Luna Lovegood.

- Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison. Un garçon et une fille, j'ai annoncé, l'air très mécontent.

Evidemment, Malefoy ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était préfet. Ca me rend folle de rage que je lui dise plein de truc mais que je ne saches rien sur lui !

_- Et devine qui est le préfet de Serpentard, a continué Ron._

_- Malefoy, a répondu Harry sans hésiter. _

Sinon le voyage s'est bien passé, même si Luna est étrange. Malefoy a fait son apparition habituelle, tel un général constatant l'état des forces pour l'année à venir.

11) La nouvelle chanson du Choipeau magique

POV Draco

Le choipeau se met à nous faire la morale maintenant. On aura tout vu ! Des histoires d'amitié et de tolérance. Ouais, j'aimerais bien voir un Serpentard avec ces « qualités », il se ferait écraser toute suite. Serpentard, tu t'imposes ou pas, point. L'entraide ça existe bien sûr mais entre les amis. Et des amis, t'en a un ou deux, grand maximum. Tu ne fais confiance qu'à toi, tu n'as personne sur qui compter. Nous avons été élevés comme ça, c'est tout.

Dumby a parlé et l'autre vieille peau d'Ombrage a blablaté aussi. Je peux pas la voir celle là mais mon géniteur veut que je m'en fasse apprécier. Yeurk ! Comme elle a plein d'appuis au ministère… Moi je me souviens juste d'elle en train de critiquer ma mère devant une assemblée d'invités… C'était il y a quelques années déjà. Lui lécher les bottes alors que j'aurais envie de lui coller une droite… Hum… Ca va être bon pour mon jeu d'acteur et d'hypocrite remarque.

12) Le professeur Ombrage

POV Hermione

Lavande et Dean sont en crise avec Harry, les jumeaux ont décidé de payer des cobayes pour leurs expériences et notre survivant semble avoir une touche avec Cho. L'année commence bien. Rogue est toujours odieux et Harry le devient. Il passe sa mauvaise humeur sur nous et ça commence à me gonfler sérieusement. Tout comme Ombrage, qui ne veut ni faire de magie, ni nous respecter et qui critique Dumbledore ! Et Harry a eu une retenue, avant de sortir en furie de la classe.

13) Retenue douloureuse avec Dolores

POV Draco

Deuxième lettre de père, en ce jour de rentrée. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, j'ai déjà envie de vomir en pensant à ce qu'il va me demander de faire. Je suis allé retrouver mon saule une fois la nuit tombée. On voit les étoiles quand le ciel est découvert, c'est magnifique. J'ai lu mes deux lettres, père ne fait que répéter ce que j'ai entendu deux semaines cet été.

- Etre dans les bonnes grâces d'Ombrage ( du ministère)

- Mettre à tout prix les bâtons dans les roues de Potter, voir essayer de lui faire péter un câble

- Continuer mon entraînement de futur Mangemort

- Continuer à rabaisser tout Sang de Bourbe, les profs, Dumbledore, bref la liste habituelle.  
Je sais que Rogue me surveille plus que d'habitude. Père a du remarquer quelque chose. Espérons que non. De toute façon, je ne m'oppose pas à lui. Je suis parti tard, Granger n'étant pas là. Par contre, le lendemain, elle squattait déjà. Assise contre le tronc du saule, les jambes repliées et encerclées par ses bras.

- Salut Sang de Bourbe, je lui lance.

- Salut fouine rebondissante, me répond-t-elle sans aucun sourire.

- Contrariée ?

- Quand tes deux meilleurs amis traversent leur crise d'ado en même temps, ya de quoi devenir folle ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter comme ce matin avec Gobe Planche.

- C'est vrai que t'es pas d'accord avec le fait qu'elle est meilleure prof que l'autre ? Hein ?

Elle ne répond pas et me renvoi un regard noir.

- Où sont ils ? Potter et Weasley ?

- Le premier en retenue et le deuxième j'en ai aucune idée. Hier aussi il a disparu.

Un silence lourd s'installe. Elle n'a pas envie de parler. Et que pourrais je dire ? Vu mes plans, je ne pense pas que cette étrange… relation…. puisse tenir.

Alors je m'installe dans l'herbe avec la troisième lettre de père, adossé au tronc à côté de Granger. Nous restons là sans parler, Granger le regard fixant le vide et moi réfléchissant à cette année.

14) Percy et Patmol

POV Hermione

Ombrage est folle. Elle a fait faire des lignes à Harry… Gravées sur son bras ! Ron est le nouveau gardien, c'est pour ça qu'il disparaissait, il allait s'entraîner. En attendant je continue à tricoter mes chapeaux pour les elfes. Il y a eu un cambriolage au ministère et Sturgis Podmore a été jugé. Louche. Les garçons ont préféré aller faire du Quidditch plutôt que leurs devoirs. Ils ne changeront jamais. Et Ron a crisé parce qu'il a dit que l'entraînement était lamentable. J'ai supposé qu'il parlait de lui, ça l'a mit en rage et c'est une lettre de Percy qui nous a épargné une dispute. Sirius est venu nous parler d'Ombrage, du cambriolage et de l'absence d'Hagrid.

15) La Grange Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

POV Draco

« Le ministère veut réformer l'éducation, Dolorès Ombrage nommée Grange Inquisitrice » titre la Gazette du Sorcier. Je me suis étouffé dans mon jus de citrouille et Pansy en a profité pour minauder à mes côtés. Grande inquisitrice ! Elle se rend compte à quel point c'est ridicule ? Je dis tout le contraire à la table Serpentard qui acquiesce. L'article est tellement irréaliste que j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Mais je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy ne rit pas (sauf avec sa mère, quand il n'y a personne d'autre).

Bref, Ombrage « contrôle » les profs et Gobe Planche a été interrogée.

J'ai parlé avec Crabbe et Goyle de la mission d'Hagrid que mon père m'a révélée pour la diffuser. Elle a parlé de ses méthodes et j'ai du intervenir pour me faire remarquer. Et le soir dans mon lit, j'y ait repensé longuement.

Et j'ai comprit pourquoi je hais les Gryffondors. Pour leur liberté que je n'aurais jamais.

16) A la Tête de Sanglier

POV Hermione

J'ai réussit ! On a réussit ! A convaincre Harry d'organiser des cours de DCFM parallèle à ceux d'Ombrage. C'était dur mais deux semaines plus tard, vu la tête qu'il a fait quand tous les gens intéressés se sont assis autour de la table… J'ai su que c'était gagné ! Et surtout, j'ai réussit à enfin dire… V… Voldemort ! Je suis toute fière de moi.

17) Décret d'éducation numéro vingt quatre

POV Draco

Décidément, Granger n'est pas normale en ce moment. Elle a un air tristounet qui ne lui va pas du tout. Et surtout, elle se tait. Hermione Granger ne dit rien que lorsqu'elle va mal.

- Bon tu vas décrocher un mot Granger ? je demande d'un air agacé à cette Gryffondor bornée qui ne dit rien depuis un quart d'heure mais reste assise sans bouger.

- Non, répond-t-elle sans tourner la tête. C'est toujours moi qui parle.

Ouais, c'est pas faux. Mais je vois mal ce que je pourrais lui raconter. Elle n'a cas poser des questions. Ce que je lui dit.

- Pourquoi tu détestes Ron et Harry ? Comment s'est chez les Serpentards ? Chez toi ? Comment est ton père, ta mère ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ? Pourquoi t'es toujours odieux, chiant, mesquin. Voilà.

- Il faudrait que je sois fou ou bourré pour répondre à ces questions, Granger.

- Ou que tu perdes contre moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Le prochain match de Quidditch. Si Serpentard gagne, je réponds. Si c'est Gryffondor, tu y passeras.

Je manque d'éclater de rire. Avec la passoire qu'est Weasley, je risque rien.

- Ca marche Granger !

- J'ai ta parole ? me demande-t-elle d'un air suspicieux en me tendant la main.

Puis, elle rougit, baisse les yeux et retire vivement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Et quand je comprend pourquoi, j'ai honte. Ainsi elle pense que cette histoire de sang est encore importante pour moi au point que je refuse de la toucher ? C'est vrai, je l'avoue, je trouve que c'est tout de même mieux d'avoir des parents sorciers. Les capacités d'un enfant né de deux parents sorciers ne peuvent être que meilleures non ? Je me dis ça, mais la preuve vivante que c'est faux est devant moi.

Alors je me lève afin de me placer face à elle. Je prend sa main et la serre doucement. Elle se laisse faire, l'air surpris.

POV Hermione

Et il s'en va. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps je n'ai plus envie de lui parler mais je ne pensais pas que ça l'embêterait. Mais son geste m'a surprise. Dois je comprendre qu'il se moque que je sois une Sang Mêlée ? Terme politiquement correct de Sang de Bourbe.

Et j'ai autre chose à penser, à savoir comment Ombrage a su pour notre projet de l'AD. C'est forcément nous qu'elle visait dans son décret stupide pour interdire les groupes ! Et pourquoi, et par qui, Hedwige a été attaquée. Malefoy s'est pavané devant nous en disant qu'il avait tout de suite eu le droit de reformer leur équipe de Quidditch. Des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas schizophrène. Il m'a démontré plus d'une fois l'année dernière qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien et là… Un pas en avant, deux en arrière… Et Neville a faillit aller le frapper, je n'ai pas très bien comprit pourquoi. Il faut quand même reconnaître à Ombrage que l'heure de potion pendant laquelle Rogue s'est fait inspecter était l'une des plus drôles de ma scolarité !

18) L'armée de Dumbledore

POV Hermione

La première réunion du cours de DCFM illégale dans la Salle sur Demande (c'est Dobby qui en a parlé à Harry) s'est bien passée. On a choisit un nom pour notre groupe : l'AD ou Armée de Dumbledore ! On a travaillé sur l'Expelliarmus.

19) Le Lion et le Serpent

POV Draco

- J'ai une idée formidable ! m'a lancé Pansy la veille du match contre Gryffondor.

Si vous avez l'idée que Pansy est simplement une fille qui a un béguin pour moi et qui me colle assez souvent, détrompez vous, la description ne doit pas s'arrêter là. Elle est machiavélique, calculatrice, très bonne hypocrite, ambitieuse et surtout malfaisante. Sous ses airs de nunuche, elle cache bien son jeu. Très bien. Si bien que tout le monde s'y laisse prendre, du moins la plupart des élèves. Mais tous à Serpentard ne sont pas dupes. C'est pour ça que quand je l'ai vue arriver, l'air ravi, je me suis dit que quelqu'un allait regretter de ne pas pouvoir transplaner pour fuir l'école.

- Pour déstabiliser l'équipe de Gryffondor !

La moitié des élèves de la salle commune se sont tournés vers nous.

- Weasley arrête les buts quand il est concentré… Mais imaginez qu'il soit tellement furieux que tout lui passe entre les mains ?

Quand je vous disais machiavélique, hein ? Surtout qu'elle a choisit l'heure où la plupart des élèves rentrent de cours. Et avec sa voix, personne ne peut louper une miette de la conversation.

- Et alors ? je demande d'un air ennuyé. Si t'as une idée, parle !

- Weasley est notre roi ! s'est écriée Pansy de sa voix suraigu.

- T'es folle Parkinson ? a répondu Blaise Zabini, après un instant de silence complet dans la salle.

D'autres élèves arrivaient entre temps et se groupaient sur les marches, pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- T'as rien pigé, Zabini, ricana Pansy. « Weasley est notre roi, il est né dans un trou à rat, il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit, grâce à lui c'est sûr on gagnera, Weasley est notre roi ! » Ou il y a si vous préférez « Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois, voilà pourquoi les Serpentards chantent avec joie, Weasley est notre roi ! »

Et ça scandé par toutes les années réunies…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, déjà la Salle commune avait explosé en applaudissements et certains reprenaient déjà le refrain. Et là, j'ai su qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Alors j'ai prit la direction du mouvement, après tout, qu'avais je à perdre ?

C'est avec un enthousiasme débordant à l'extérieur, et une sensation de dégoût de moi même à l'intérieur, que j'ai fait passer le mot et que j'ai tout organisé.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, non seulement j'ai eu honte, mais en plus je me suis trouvé lâche.

20) Le récit d'Hagrid

POV Hermione

Hagrid est revenu ! Il nous a raconté que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission chez les géants mais que visiblement, Voldemort cherche aussi des recrues. Ce n'est pas son retour qui m'a affecté pour être honnête, j'étais inquiète c'est vrai, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il arrive à un demi géant ? Et puis comme ça Harry ira se plaindre chez lui et nous laissera un peu en paix Ron et moi. Non, c'est un match de Quidditch qui m'a mise dans un état pas possible. Les Serpentards ont chanté un truc abominable sur Ron et Malefoy faisait partie des fauteurs de troubles. Comme on dit trop, c'est trop. Je l'aurais volontiers étranglé de mes mains.

21) L'œil du Serpent

POV Draco

Dès que j'ai vu Granger, je savais que j'allais avoir des reproches. Et franchement, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle explosion. Quand je lui ai dit en guise de bonjour qu'elle ne pouvait pas me sermonner pour une action qui ne relevait pas de moi, Granger est entrée dans une rage folle.

- Tu comprends pas ! Je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole ! Ta simple vue me dégoûte ! Tu es infecte ! Tu es immonde ! SILENCE ! hurla-t-elle alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. T'ES LA PIRE ORDURE QUE J'AI JAMAIS VU ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE, NI T'OFFRIR MON AMITIE ! TU N'EN ES PAS DIGNE ! TU NE PENSES QU' A TOI ! TU ES HYPOCRITE ! C'EST QUOI CES MENSONGES A DEUX BALLES SUR TON PERE ? COMME S'IL DIRIGEAIT TA VIE ! C'EST TOI QUI CHANTAIT PENDANT LE MATCH, C'EST TOI ET NON TON PERE !

Elle inspira un grand coup après cette tirade, le souffle saccadé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et semblait sue le point de me sauter à la gorge. Et j'ai vu une fois de plus cette lueur blessée dans ses yeux. Celle que je ne supporte pas, qui n'aurait jamais du apparaître… Et certainement pas à cause de moi. Les larmes perlaient à ses cils, son visage était congestionné de fureur.

- Je pensais faire quelque chose de toi, je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Mais je crois que c'est inutile, poursuivit Granger d'une voix cassée. Tu ne vaux rien, absolument rien. Tu ne mérites pas que je fasse autant d'efforts pour toi.

Elle a voulut partir, je l'ai retenue. Rien de méchant, juste mon bras sur son ventre, poussant doucement pour qu'elle se mette face à moi.

Je n'ai pas regardé ses yeux, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

- Je sais Granger, tu as tout à fait raison. Je suis incapable de me dresser contre mon éducation, contre mon futur. Et je me dégoûte moi même.

Je peux pas blairer Potter et Weasley parce qu'on me l'a apprit. J'ai une liste de personnes qu'il est bon, entre guillemets, d'avoir comme ennemis. Les Sang de Bourbe, les faibles, ceux qui aiment les Moldus. Je suis prédit pour être le chef de la future génération de Mangemorts, Granger. Dès la première année j'ai du adopter le comportement qui m'était dicté. Pour être respecté, craint, pour que tout le monde saches que c'est à moi qu'il faut obéir… A Poudlard comme dans deux ans… Je ne peux pas y échapper, c'est ça… ou la mort.

- Mais ton père ne peut pas savoir comment tu te comportes à Poudlard ! s'exclame Granger, d'un air féroce et dédaigneux. Ne te trouves pas d'excuses !

- On me surveille. Il y a d'abord les sixièmes et septièmes années, même si la plupart me sont subordonnés… Il peut connaître chacun de mes gestes dans le château. Tu comprends Granger ? Je n'ai pas de liberté d'action ! Tu me demandes ce que je veux faire de ma vie mais ce n'est pas un choix ! C'est une obligation ! Depuis tout petit je le sais, j'y suis préparé et je m'y suis fait avec le temps.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous déteste hein ?

Je lui lance un bref regard incompréhensif, avant de détourner aussitôt les yeux.

- Parce qu'on est libre, poursuit Hermione de ce ton froid et hargneux. Libre de choisir notre vie, nos amis, ce que nous allons devenir. Libre de nos mouvement, de notre comportement, de la parole… Ca doit être horrible… Tu contrôles tout ce que tu dis ? Tout ce que tu fais ?

- Bienvenue dans notre monde, Granger.

- Attends… Pour Buck, l'hippogyffe… Pour Rita Skeeter… heu… la brigade… C'est pas… C'est ton père qui… acheva-t-elle, l'air cette fois un peu plus calme.

Je ne répond pas. Et j'ai envie de tout dire. L'alcool aidant peut être, quand les vannes sont ouvertes, elles ne peuvent plus se fermer. Alors je lui raconte tout. Mon enfance passée à dénigrer les Moldus et Sang de Bourbe, mes entraînements physiques et moraux, les lettres d'instruction de père, le Doloris si je ne réussit pas, tout ce que je dois dire et faire pour incarner le parfait Serpentard… Puis je déborde sur ma mère et ce qu'elle m'a apprit. Sur le fait que j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître du monde tel qu'il est vraiment. Et elle m'écoute. Elle a l'air vraiment énervée, mécontente et furieuse mais elle m'écoute en silence. Elle m'écoute attentivement, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, sans jamais m'interrompre. Et comme personne ne l'avait fait jusque là.

- Alors crois moi ou non Granger, mais je regrette autant que toi. La chanson était de Pansy. Elle n'était pas de moi. Pense ce que tu veux maintenant mais tu ne pourras pas m'accuser de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité.

Je suis fatigué alors je me retourne brusquement pour retourner au château. Elle ne fait pas un geste pour me retenir, elle ne m'adresse pas un mot. Et j'ai l'impression de prendre un Doloris en pleine face. Sauf que ce n'est pas une douleur physique… Et je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce qu'il se passe, c'en est d'autant plus inquiétant.

POV Hermione

Je sens ma tête prête à exploser. Entre Hagrid qui nous cache quelque chose, Malefoy qui ne fait des révélations fracassantes, les entraînements de l'AD (j'ai créé des gallions ensorcelés, je suis très fière pour être honnête), Harry et les jumeaux interdits à vie de Quidditch par l'autre crapaud… C'est trop en si peu de temps !

Au moins Hagrid nous a fait un cours potable avec des Sombrals.

* * *

Hop là bouclé ! J'avoue ne pas avoir trop eu le tps de relire, alors si ya des pbs qq part merci de me le dire !!

Par contre je me suis rendu compte en lisant le chap 5 (ou la deuxième partie de la 4ème année) que j'avais complètement oublié le baiser Krum Hermione. D'après ce qu'écrit Rowling dans le sixième tome, il a sans doute eu lieu.

D'où ma question : je modifie le chap 5 pr l'inclure ou je le mets dans le chap suivant sous forme de flash back ? je ferais en fonction de vos avis alors dites moi !

Bonne semaine à toutes !

Poutouxxxxx, Pte Garce


	7. 5ème année, partie 2

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : Contrairement au précédant chap, on commence en beauté. Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui trouve des excuses bidon et c'est encore plus sympa (enfin je trouve !)

Puisque tout le monde a préféré un fash back, je l'ai ajouté dans ce chap. Et on remercie NiniWealsey qui a l'eu la très bonne idée (rooo jsuis jalouse, j'aurais du y penser !!) de faire en sorte que Draco découvre qu'Hermione a embrassé Krum !

RAR

Momo : heuuu… Y'a eu comme un pb jcrois bien ! C bien, je vois que je suis pas tte seule à me faire jouer des tours par Fanfiction :p tt ce que j'ai eu de ton msg c'était « j' ». C un peu embêtant… C'était « j'adore c'est génial ! » ou « J'déteste, c'est la pire fic que j'aie jms lue ?! » Que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

VII) Cinquième année, deuxième partie 

27) Le Centaure et le cafard

POV Hermione

Trelawney a été virée par Ombrage et remplacée par un centaure. Hé oui, c'est Poudlard. Dès qu'un phénomène disparaît, il est remplacé par un autre. Je plaisante, bien sûr, Firenze a l'air très bien. Les BUSES s'approchent, je suis en stress. Et là, en retard pour l'AD, je marche à grandes enjambées, presque courant. Soudain, une main se referme sur mon bras, me stoppant net dans ma course.

- Aaaah ! je laisse échapper.

- La ferme Granger ! chuchote Malefoy d'un air agacé. Il faut…

- Que j'y aille, je sais !

Je me dégage de son emprise et poursuit ma route comme une flèche.

- Attends bourrique ! Je dois te dire…

- Ca attendra ce soir, Malefoy ! Pas le temps !

- C'est urgent Granger ! C'est à propos…

Je n'entends pas la suite de ses paroles car je m'engouffre dans un passage secret. Il est gonflé. C'est urgent, gnagnagna ! Il n'est pas le centre du monde, merde, ça attendra ce soir !

J'arrive un peu en retard pour le cour et Harry fait répéter à tout le monde les Patronus.

Je prononce aussitôt la formule et je vais me placer à côté de Ron.

Mon Patronus est une loutre. Franchement j'aurais préféré un autre animal, il faudra que je regarde la signification. _Et tout à coup, Dobby est rentré._

_Il avait l'air terrorisé. _

_- Salut Dobby, a dit Harry. Qu'est ce que tu… ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Le pauvre tremblait et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Je me suis rendu compte que la pièce était silencieuse et que nous fixions tous l'elfe apeuré. _

_- Harry Potter, monsieur... __Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire… _

_Dobby tenta d'aller se frapper la tête contre le mur mais Harry l'en empêcha et répéta sa question. _

_- Harry Potter… Elle… __Elle, bégaya Dobby. _

- Qui ça elle ?… Ombrage ? ajouta Harry comme l'elfe ne disait rien. Dis moi, elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n'a pas découvert l'A.D. ?

_Dobby voulut une nouvelle fois se frapper et Harry lui demanda si elle arrivait… _

_- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ! hurla Harry, après que Dobby ait confirmé nos terribles soupçons. FILEZ !_

_Tout le monde s'est rué vers la sortie dans un mouvement de panique générale. _

_- Harry, viens vite ! j'ai crié, car il ne bougeait pas._

Je suis sortie à toute vitesse et j'ai couru comme une folle. La perspective de me faire prendre, et renvoyer, m'a littéralement rendue morte de peur. Je ne sais pas très bien où je suis allée. J'ai du faire demi tour une fois, car deux élèves venaient de se faire prendre par Rusard. J'ai couru longtemps puis me suis arrêtée. La peur me rongeait le ventre, me rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement.

A bout de souffle, j'arrivais à l'angle d'un couloir quand j'ai soudainement entendu un bruit de pas rapides. Un bras m'a agrippé par la taille et une main s'est plaquée sur ma bouche, étouffant le hurlement qui naissait dans ma gorge.

Et puis un claquement sourd tandis que je me débattait et une obscurité totale.

- Mais tu vas te calmer Granger ! me chuchota une voix glaciale à l'oreille.

Ces paroles murmurées à mon oreille, si près que j'en sentais le souffle contre ma peau, me fit avoir la chair de poule jusqu'aux orteils. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai arrêté de me débattre.

Vu l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit, on devait être dans un placard à balais. Et derrière moi, un bras fermement enserré autour de ma taille, l'autre main à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, le menton sur ma tête… Malefoy.

J'ai soudainement eu chaud, très chaud et mon estomac s'est contracté. Je crois que je suis un peu claustrophobe. Ce qui expliquerait les drôles de choses qui se passaient dans mon ventre, comme une centaine de papillons battant des ailes. Espérons que je ne vais pas faire un malaise manque de place.

- C'est bon, je peux te lâcher ? Tu ne vas pas hurler ? soupire Malefoy d'un ton agacé.

- Nan… C'est… C'est bon… Je… Ca va… je bégaie.

Je sens qu'il se décolle de moi et son bras se range le long de son corps. Une sensation de froid s'empare de mon corps. C'est pas vraiment du froid, c'est comme si tout à coup, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir me manquait. Mais je ne saurais nommer cette chose, c'est une sensation étrange…

- Granger ?

- Malefoy ? je réplique en me retournant, agacée qu'il me perturbe dans mon analyse de ce manque bizarre.

Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, je vois sa silhouette et sa tête, légèrement penchée sur le côté, qui me dévisage. Il ne répond rien mais je sais qu'un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était grand… Et que son odeur avait quelque chose de… D'envoûtant ? Il est proche, trop proche. Et moi j'ai trop chaud, comme si je cuisais de l'intérieur. Il ne doit pas se rendre compte que je suis claustrophobe… Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai jamais été claustrophobe ! Je perds la tête je crois…

- Ca t'arrives souvent de te planquer dans un placard avec une fille que t'a enlevée en plein milieu d'un couloir ? je lui demande pour masquer mon trouble.

- Non d'habitude c'est les filles qui m'y entraînent, il répond d'un air suffisant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, je réplique sur le même ton.

En même temps, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

- Je devais te prévenir pour Ombrage. Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé en placer une tout à l'heure. Ensuite, tu te dirigeais pile sur Zabini et Parkinson. Je suppose que te faire prendre par Ombrage n'était pas dans tes intentions ?

Je comprend soudainement son empressement à me parler avant que j'aille à l'AD et la manière… sauvage… dont il m'a enfermée dans ce placard.

- Tu voulais me prévenir avant ? Et tu m'a fait éviter Zabini et Parkinson ? je répète, l'air hébété.

- Et on dit que t'es intelligente, ricane Malefoy.

- Mais… comment… Comment tu savais pour l'AD ?

- Ombrage a demandé à la brigade inquisitoriale de l'aider à vous coincer. D'ailleurs j'ai eu Potter, c'était très drôle !

- La quoi ?

- Brigade Inquisitoriale !

28) Le pire souvenir de Rogue.

POV Draco

J'aimerais voir la tête que fait Granger à ce moment là. Je lui explique rapidement l'idée d'Ombrage, qui me désole (ça je ne lui dit pas) et qui ravit mon père. Hé oui, je suis dans les bonnes grâces d'une employée un ministère, et pas n'importe laquelle. Fudge lui donne toute sa confiance.

- Hé bien merci en tout cas, dit Granger d'un air gêné. J'aimerais… J'aimerais te rendre la pareille. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

C'est plutôt marrant de la voir –enfin l'entendre- toute embarrassée. Mais les autres doivent m'attendre, alors je n'ai pas le temps de l'embêter.

- Laisse moi enlever des points à Potter et Weasley, je répond d'un air enthousiaste. Et à toi aussi, ça va paraît étrange sinon.

- Evidemment, ricane Granger et je devine ses yeux se lever vers le ciel. Sous quel prétexte je te prie ? ajoute-t-elle d'un air pompeux.

- Je trouverais bien, ne t'en fait pas, je réplique sur le même ton.

- Mais je n'en doute pas !

- D'accord, ça marche. Enlève moi des points parce que je suis une Sang de Bourbe, tes gorilles trouveront ça très drôle je pense.

Je laisse ensuite Granger dans son placard, elle rejoindra la belette plus tard.

Juste avant de refermer la porte, elle fait ce que je déteste. Cette garce me sourit. Ce n'est pas le sourire éclatant ou rayonnant de d'habitude. Ce n'est pas ses jolies lèvres qui laissent entrevoir des dents étincelantes… Et droites… Souvenir, souvenir… Non, cette fois c'est un petit sourire en coin, assorti à une mine gênée et ses yeux qui se baissent pudiquement. C'est un sourire de merci. Ou de toute autre chose. On pourrait donner n'importe quelle interprétation à ce geste si simple et à la fois si sensuel.

Mais quand Granger relève les yeux, c'est la porte de l'armoire qu'elle voit. Hé oui, je reste un Malefoy. Rien n'est censé me surprendre, même si j'avoue que mon regard s'est fixé sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Comme si j'essayais de comprendre le message qu'elle voulait me faire passer. Bref, trêve de délires. C'était un merci, de la politesse purement Grangerienne. Je vais plutôt essayer de retrouver les autres membres de la brigade. Un sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres et je n'arrive pas à l'effacer. C'est très curieux, surtout que je ne sais pas à quoi c'est lié. En revanche, je sais que Granger se parfume à la mangue. Mon estomac semble se retourner, juste après cette pensée. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque je vois Potter arriver en courant. Avec des réflexes qui me surprennent moi même, je me cache derrière une statue avant de lui lancer un sort.

POV Hermione

Harry a été convoqué chez Dumbledore et ce dernier a prit la responsabilité de l'AD. C'est Marietta, la copine de Cho qui nous as dénoncés. Je suis très fière de mon sort en passant. Bref, Dumbledore s'est enfuit, laissant Ombrage diriger Poudlard. Je laisse parler ma rage après Ombrage quand soudain, Malefoy surgit.

-Tu veux peut être encore ajouter quelque chose, Granger ? me demande-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Et bien on peut dire qu'il ne perd pas de temps ! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'il nous sucre des points. Mais il faut dire que je ne lui avait rien demandé et qu'il m'a tout de même aidée. D'ailleurs si je réfléchis bien, il a fait rétrécir mes dents, donné une piste pour Skeeter et vient de m'éviter un renvoi. Alors si je peux lui accorder ce plaisir…

_- Il n'y a que les profs qui ont le droit d'enlever des points aux maisons, Malefoy, a fait Ernie Mc Millian. _

_- Ouais, nous aussi, on est préfets, il ne faudra pas l'oublier, ajoute Ron. _

Je lève les yeux aux ciel d'un air profondément agacé. Ron est préfet quand il le veut bien. Mais sinon, je me demande ce qu'avait bu Mc Gonagall quand elle l'a nommé. Pauvre Harry, je comprends son dégoût…

_- Je sais bien que les préfets ne peuvent pas enlever de points, mon bon roi Ouistiti, poursuit Malefoy. En revanche, les membres de la bridage inquisitoriale… _

_- La quoi ? je demande d'un air sec, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser un sourire amusé s'étaler sur mes lèvres._

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait enlevé cinq points parce que j'avais été grossière, cinq points à Ernie pour « l'avoir contredit », cinq autres à Harry parce qu'il ne l'aime pas et à Ron parce que sa chemise est débraillée. Je lui avais bien dit de se fringuer correctement mais il n'écoute rien !

Je dois avouer que Malefoy est vraiment drôle des fois.

- Ah, et puis, j'oubliais, tu es une Sang de Bourbe, Granger. Ca vaux bien dix points de moins.

J'empêche Ron de lui jeter un sort, et mon regard fixe mes pieds, pour ne pas croiser celui de Malefoy. J'ai bien trop peur d'éclater de rire sinon. Il s'en va avec ses gorilles, ricanant.

29) Conseils d'orientation

POV Draco

J'ai été chez Rogue pour mon orientation. Haha… Comme si la question se posait vraiment pour moi. En fait, on a à peine parlé de ça. Rogue le sait aussi bien que moi, mon avenir se fera avec une cagoule sur la tête.

Cette pensée m'a mit de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine, je n'ai jamais été aussi dégueulasse avec les premières et deuxièmes années. Je me rend soudainement compte que bientôt je ne serais plus libre. Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà été en fait. Mais là… Me dire que dans presque deux ans, je serais à _son _service… Alors je me force à penser à autre chose. A profiter au maximum du temps qu'il me reste.

J'oubliais, les jumeaux Weasley sont partis de l'école, laissant une belle pagaille. Pour être honnête, les deux là m'ont toujours fait rire. Je crois que ce sont les deux moins débiles de la famille. Avec la rouquine peut être. Voir Ombrage se faire courser par leurs feux d'artifices a quand même été une épreuve horrible. Je devais réprimer les éclats de rire, c'était affreux.

30) Graup

POV Hermione

Un véritable foutoir comme dirait Malefoy. Houlà, qu'est ce que je raconte ! Il a une sale influence sur moi… Bref, les jumeaux sont partis et Ombrage ne va pas tarder à frôler la crise de nerfs. Et Harry est horriblement… pénible. Après avoir risqué le renvoi pour parler à Sirius, avoué qu'il avait donné ses Gallions du tournoi des Trois Sorciers aux jumeaux, il ne veut pas rendre ses cours d'Occlumentie.

Je me suis retrouvée au saule, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi Ron et Harry étaient aussi difficiles… Et pourquoi ils me blessaient sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand on connaît quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps, on sait bien quels sont ses points faibles. Mais on ne s'en sert pas contre lui. Pas dans le but de lui faire du mal… Pas intentionnellement. Pas quand ce sont de véritables amis…

C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Malefoy quand il est arrivé, environ une heure après moi. Et il m'a suggéré d'être aussi méchante qu'eux. J'ai refusé, bien sûr, mais ce satané Serpentard ne voulait pas en démordre.

- Allez, va y Granger, tu peux le faire ! ricane Malefoy. C'est très simple. Pense à la manière la plus efficace pour faire mal. Pour clouer le bec méchamment à ton adversaire.

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité, je réplique. Les gens comme ça, il vaux mieux les ignorer.

- Plus tu les ignorent, plus ils te chercheront. Par exemple : « Hermione ta coiffure est abominable aujourd'hui, me sort il avec une voix de fillette, remarque ça change pas de d'habitude ! »

- Je préfère avoir une sale coiffure qu'un cerveau hypertrophié. C'est un miracle si tu as tes BUSES, tout le monde le sait mais personne le dit. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse tu sais… T'es conne, t'es conne, c'est tout. Même si tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie, ce n'est pas un drame, il y a plein d'autres rebus comme toi, hein Parvati ?

La tête de Malefoy me fait éclater de rire. On dirait que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il me regarde. Yeux exorbités, bouche ouverte, air incrédule. Je sais que je pourrais être la pire des salopes. Mais je garde ça pour moi.

- Ok, maintenant « Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de m'aider ? Ok, j'y arrive pas mais ça veut pas dire que je suis con ! Arrête de me prendre pour un assisté ! Et d'étaler tes connaissances de Miss je sais tout ! Tu le fais exprès pour rabaisser les autres ? » reprend Malefoy mais cette fois d'une voix de babouin.

- Non, Ron. Tu te rabaisses tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Regarde déjà la manière dont tu manges, Harry et moi on a honte !

Et on a passé la soirée à délirer comme ça. J'avoue que ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. Tout le monde paraît insupportable en ce moment ! Et je dois rester la bonne amie prête à écouter, seulement j'en ai ras le bol ! Et me défouler sur eux comme ça, m'a permis de voir que je n'étais plus une petite fille. Que je pouvais me défendre seule.

Après avoir bien rit, je suis resté silencieuse à contempler le ciel étoilé. Je me sentais étrangement bien. Comme si toutes mes idées noires s'étaient évaporées. C'est là que Malefoy m'a posé une question assez bizarre.

- Dis Granger, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Krum ?

Je lui ai adressé un regard surpris.

- Ben ouais, moi aussi j'ai mon côté commère. Les rumeurs ont circulé toute l'année dernière. Alors ça m'intrigue un peu.

- C'est que… Heu… C'est… Ca me gêne… Enfin t'en parler…

- C'est pas grave, je veux pas t'obliger.

Nous avons replongé nos regards dans l'immensité du ciel. Mais je me sentais tiraillée entre l'envie de garder ça pour moi (même si j'en avais déjà parlé à Ginny) et une envie très curieuse de lui avouer… Je ne suis pas du genre à m'étendre sur ma vie privée… Ce qui est d'autant plus curieux… Pourtant… Ce soir là…

* * *

- Herrmionneuh !

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu progresses ! je m'exclamais en riant.

Victor m'adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Tu es trrrrrès jolie Herrmioneuh, tu le sais ? il m'a soudainement dit.

J'ai rougit et baissé la tête. Je savais qu'il disait ça pour me faire plaisir et pourtant ça m'a fait du bien. Enfin quelqu'un me voyait autrement que comme un rat de bibliothèque.

- Merci Victor, j'ai murmuré. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces…

- Je t'assurrrre que je suis sincère. Tu te rrrrend pas compte mais tu as une joie de vivrrrre qui… Comment dirrrre ? Qui t'illumine toute entièrrrre !

Emue, j'ai posé la main sur son bras. Il était tard, personne ne traînait à la bibliothèque et Pince s'était enfermée dans la Réserve. Tout était silencieux et j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de parler pour comprendre Victor.

Il a posé sa main sur ma joue et bien que surprise, je n'ai pas sursauté. Victor m'a adressé un sourire timide. Le cœur battant, je restais figée sur place. En le regardant dans les yeux, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une simple amie. Il s'est lentement rapproché, je l'ai laissé faire. Puis, il m'a embrassé.

Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Harry, et Ron surtout, Victor n'était pas rude. Non, son baiser était très doux... Pourtant… Je me suis rendu compte quand nos lèvres se sont séparées que c'était peut être agréable… Mais… Je ne ressentais rien de particulier. Victor était un ami, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Il avait un côté séduisant, c'est vrai, mais je me suis laissée convaincre qu'il me plaisait parce que j'aimais le fait qu'il me voie comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

- Herrmioneuh ?

- Je… Oui ?

- Tu as l'airrr perrrdue.

- C'est juste que… Que… On se voit demain d'accord ?

- Mais Herrmioneuh !

J'ai filé pour échapper à ses questions. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que c'était un simple ami alors qu'il venait de m'offrir mon premier baiser. Premier slow avec Malefoy, premier baiser avec Victor Krum… J'espère que Rita Skeeter n'apprendra jamais ça…

* * *

- Granger ?

- Hum ?

Je venais de réaliser que j'étais assise à côté de Malefoy. Qui, vu son air curieux, attendait la réponse à sa fameuse question.

- On s'est juste embrassés… C'est tout. Victor est un ami. Rien de plus, j'ai ajouté avec précipitation.

Malefoy a hoché la tête, une drôle d'expression que je n'avais encore jamais vue sur le visage. Pourtant nos instants de complicités semblaient s'être évaporés depuis cette question dérangeante.

Et puis comme il était tard, on est rentré au château. Nous avons croisé Mc Gonagall, qui s'est inquiétée de l'heure. Malefoy lui a répondu de sa voix glaciale et traînante que notre ronde avait été chargée. J'ai acquiescé d'un air ennuyé en adressant à Malefoy une moue dégoûtée. Mc Gonagall nous a dit de regagner nos dortoirs.

- On est vraiment des bons acteurs ! s'est amusé Malefoy quelques mètres plus loin. Si elle savait comment sa meilleure élève, et sa préférée, la mène en bateau…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! j'ai répliqué d'un air convaincant, en haussant les épaules.

Il a ricané et nous nous sommes séparés en bas de l'escalier qui mène à la tour Gryffondor.

POV Draco

J'ai suivit Granger des yeux, alors qu'elle montait l'escalier. Alors comme ça, elle avait embrassé Krum. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée me rendait fou de rage. Je me suis soudainement imaginé en train de lancer des Doloris à Krum. Lorsque j'ai vu Granger, l'air rêveur en repensant à ce moment, j'ai senti mon estomac bouillonner. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça me fait un effet pareil. Peut être parce que Krum est un Sang Pur… Et pas… Hum… Non, ça doit pas être ça. J'ai sans doute mangé quelque chose d'indigeste au repas.

30) Buse

POV Hermione

Pour résumer brièvement, Harry et moi avons raté la victoire de Gryffondor lors de la finale. Parce que Hagrid nous a montré Graup, son demi frère, qui vit dans la Forêt Interdite. Des fois, j'ai envie de croire Malefoy quand il dit que Hagrid est un lourdaud. Je me suis toujours demandé quel âge il avait… On ne fait pas ce genre de choses inconsidérées quand on est un adulte !

J'ai aussi passé mes buses dans un état de stress total mais je pense avoir réussit. Hagrid et Mc Gonagall se font fait agresser en plein exam d'astronomie !

Puis en enchantements, Harry est tombé dans les pommes en hurlant avant de sortir de classe. Il nous a expliqué qu'il avait vu Sirius au ministère de la Magie. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais rien à faire ! J'ai proposé qu'on vérifie d'abord s'il était au Square Grimmault. Ginny et Neville ont été envoyés en éclaireurs et nous sommes rentrés par effraction dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

32) Hors du feu

POV Hermione

J'étais en train de surveiller le parc quand quelque chose m'a violemment attrapée. Je me suis retrouvée plaquée au mur, et limite étouffée… Par Milicent Bulstrode !

J'ai regardé ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce et la terreur m'a envahie. Ombrage secouait Harry comme un prunier et c'est Malefoy, accoudé d'un air nonchalant à la fenêtre qui tenait sa baguette. Puis Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville sont arrivés, tous quatre bâillonnés et escortés par un élève de Serpentard. Ombrage a envoyé Malefoy chercher Rogue.

POV Draco

Cette vieille peau est venu nous chercher en plein cour. « Des élèves dangereux à calmer, » a-t-elle affirmé au prof. J'ai tout de suite pensé Potter et donc Granger. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore fait ? Avec Crabbe, Warrington, Bulstrode, une fille qui n'en a pas l'air (d'être une fille je veux dire) et une copine de Pansy, nous avons suivit Ombrage dans les couloirs. Arrivés près de son bureau, elle nous a ordonné de capturer Ginny Weasley, son crétin de frère et Lovegood la bizarre. Londubat est intervenu mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Ben alors M Malefoy ? a glapit Ombrage, alors que la rouquine se débattait comme une tigresse. Vous voyez pas qu'on a besoin de vous !

- Vous venez justement de le dire… « Monsieur Malefoy »… Un Malefoy ne va pas s'abaisser à se battre comme un vulgaire Moldu avec ces gens _là_, j'ai répondu d'un air dédaigneux.

Elle m'a regardé, partagée entre le stupeur et agacement.

- Je m'occupe de Granger, j'ai ajouté quand elle a ensuite ouvert son bureau.

- Miss Bulstrode le fera, a répliqué cette vieille peau en se précipitant vers Potter qui avait la tête dans la cheminée.

Cette gorille l'a plaquée comme une sauvage contre le mur et j'ai soudainement eu envie de lui en mettre une. Une fureur étrange et dévorante s'était emparée de moi et j'ai du inspirer calmement pour me calmer. Granger avait une taille si fine, elle était petite et fragile mais à la fois forte et résistante… Sa peau était douce d'ailleurs. Une peau parfumée à la mangue. Et cette taille, ce corps, cette peau ne méritait pas la violence. C'est en voyant Potter se faire secouer par les cheveux que je suis parvenu à prendre un air narquois et mesquin adapté à la situation.

Ombrage m'a envoyé chercher Rogue et je me suis exécuté. Que pouvais je faire d'autre ? Dumby et Mc Go ne sont plus là. Ombrage a demandé du vésitasérum à mon parrain puis s'est énervée et a voulu envoyer un Doloris à Potter.

C'est alors que Granger a fondu en larmes et baragouiné je ne sais quoi sur une arme que Dumby leur avait demandé de construire.

_- Entendu ma chérie, allons y toutes les deux, a décrété Ombrage sans comprendre que Granger la menait par le bout du nez. Et nous emmènerons Potter aussi, d'accord ? Levez vous maintenant._

_- Professeur, je pense que les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale devraient venir avec vous pour veiller à… j'ai tenté, un peu paniqué. _

Pourquoi paniqué ? je ne sais pas trop. Mais l'idée que Granger aille seule avec les deux autres abrutis dans la Forêt Interdite ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je ne prétend pas que je ferais chevalier servant pour la sauver des dangers mais bon… On sait jamais. Un de plus c'est toujours ça. Je sais, j'ai l'impression de débloquer en ce moment. Je devrais me réjouir d'une Sang de Bourbe aille risquer sa vie dans la forêt… Si père savait ça, Merlin. Mais si avant je savais contrôler mes pensées et mes sentiments, depuis un certains temps –et je ne sais pas ce qui a déclenché ça- tout m'échappe. Je manque de m'emporter et j'ai envie de hurler à tous ce que je pense vraiment. Pas ce qu'ils veulent entendre et ce que je dois penser.

_- Je suis une représentante officielle et parfaitement qualifiée du ministère de la Magie Monsieur Malefoy, répond Ombrage. Vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule face à deux adolescents désarmés ?_

_- Très bien, j'ai marmonné, déçu et cachant tant bien que mal ma colère. _

Et ils sont partis.

33) Lutte et fugue

POV Draco

Bien, la vieille est partie. Et un truc bizarre m'enserre la poitrine. C'est oppressant, pénible et me donne du mal à respirer. J'aime pas cette sensation, comme une sorte de malaise. Je décide alors d'aller une fois de plus contre ma nature. Plus le temps passe, moins je suis capable de me conformer aux ordres de mon géniteur. Alors je me fout de la gueule de Londubat, de Lovegood avant de passer à la Weasley. C'est de loin la plus intelligente de la bande alors elle saura sans doute saisir la moindre occasion. Ajoutons qu'elle est amoureuse de Potter alors…

Je vais narguer la rouquine, en faisant des allusions sur le sort que leur réserve Ombrage. La baguette de Potter est toujours entre mes doigts. A la fin d'une remarque sur Saint Potter (je sais qu'elle déteste ça) je me retourne en ricanant vers Millicent, sa baguette derrière le dos... Tout près de Weasley… On la dit vivace alors grouille rouquine…

Je sens enfin la baguette s'échapper de mes mains, je me retourne et prend un sortilège en pleine face. Assailli de chauve souris, j'ai juste le temps de comprendre que les autres s'enfuient. Et ils vont rejoindre Potter et Granger.

Alors si au moins je ne peux pas aider Granger, lui envoyer de l'aide sera le mieux à faire non ?

34) Le département des mystères

35) Au delà du voile

36) Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint

37) La prophétie perdue

38) La deuxième guerre commence

POV Hermione

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas le retour de Voldemort, notre affrontement avec les Mangemorts, la mort de Sirius ou tout ce qui nous est arrivé pendant cette courte nuit qui m'a le plus choquée. Non, en fait, c'est une sorte de révélation soudaine. Explication : Il a été difficile de voir Malefoy. Après la mort de Sirius je voulais rester avec Harry pour le soutenir. Mais je me suis ensuite rendu compte que je le regardait discrètement entrer dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des repas. Ou que j'avais un mal fou à détourner mon regard quand on se croisait dans les couloirs, moi avec Ron et Harry, lui avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ou même que j'imaginais notre prochain sujet de discussion. Je suis allé presque tous les soirs au saule. Et c'est là que j'ai eu cette révélation. Malefoy me manquait.

POV Draco

Cette Gryffondor est stupide. Complètement débile ! Immature ! Crétine ! Raaah ! Ou alors c'est Potter qui l'a traînée là dedans. Vu qu'il adore se foutre dans la merde… Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient foncer au ministère et affronter mon père, sinon j'aurais enfermé l'autre blonde (oui je sais, elle ne l'est pas, c'est une manière de parler) dans ce foutu placard. Quoi ?… Ben oui je me suis inquiété. Ca serait dommage de perdre la seule personne intelligente et digne de tenir la conversation avec moi. Quoi encore ? Oui, je me suis fait à Granger et j'apprécie le temps volé qu'on passe ensemble. Mais n'allez pas vous faire des films hein. Ca s'arrête là.

POV Hermione

Je marche lentement vers le saule. Je sais qu'il ne sera sans doute pas là. Il m'évite je crois. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai bien vu qu'il était là malgré lui dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne l'ai pas vexé, ni humilié, ni engueulé. Alors pourquoi n'est il pas là ?

- Je suis là Granger, tu es aveugle ? me fait une voix glaciale.

Je sursaute et me rend compte que je suis arrivée près du saule.

- Oh… je… tu… Enfin… j'ai parlé tout haut ? je bafouille, complètement gênée.

- Ouais Granger. Alors je te manques ? C'est mignon, ça !

Je baisse les yeux, l'air mortifié. Mais ce n'est pas de la moquerie que je lis dans ces yeux quand je relève la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Non, c'est de la surprise et… de la joie ?

- Alors si tu me racontais ce que vous avez glandé au ministère ?

- Ecoute… je… Je sais pas si… Si c'est une bonne idée.

Je sens des poignards s'enfoncer dans mon cœur devant la tête que Malefoy affiche. Il reprend vite son air indifférent. Je me force à ne pas baisser les yeux.

- Maintenant que la guerre est vraiment déclarée… Enfin tu sais…

- Non Granger. Non je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt oui en fait. Je suis fils de Mangemort ? Tu te souviens de ça ? Et qu'est ce que ça implique d'après toi ?

Sa voix est tranchante, glaciale… Comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai envie de pleurer.

- Tu es une fille de Moldus. Tu es à Gryffondor et Potter est ton meilleur ami. Tu veux sans doute rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix plus tard. Je suis fils d'une lignée de Sang Purs Mangemorts. Je suis à Serpentard et mes seuls amis se nomment solitude et recherche de la puissance. Et je vais sans douter rentrer à _son_ service à la fin de ma scolarité.

- Je suis contente de voir qu'on est d'accord, je murmure, bien que mon cœur se broie dans ma poitrine.

Il me regarde d'un air bizarre.

- Je sais que c'est mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. C'était une utopie, un rêve. Ca ne pouvait pas tenir. J'aime ta compagnie et je trouve dommage de gâcher tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour en arriver là. Mais notre amitié n'a aucun avenir. Nous sommes destinés à être ennemis et à s'affronter un jour ou l'autre… Tout ça pour dire que… c'est bien que ce soit réciproque.

POV Draco

Alors ça se finit comme ça ? Je la pensais intelligente. Je n'avais pas fini de parler, c'est elle qui a fait ses conclusions avant même que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée.

Ou sont passés ses beaux discours ? Je voulais lui dire… lui dire que je m'étais rendu compte que je ne voulais pas de cet avenir dicté. Que je ne voulais pas être soumis toute ma vie, porter ce masque froid ainsi que des convictions qui ne sont pas les miennes. Et tellement d'autres choses encore…

Elle m'a offert son amitié à plusieurs reprises, je l'ai acceptée et maintenant c'est elle qui y met fin. Et c'est moi qui ait mal.

- Malefoy ? murmure Granger d'une toute petite voix.

- Ouais Granger, on est d'accord ! je lui crache avec hargne.

Je la bouscule en me levant et je pars à grandes enjambées vers le château. J'avais cru un instant… des bêtises, du n'importe quoi. Oui moi aussi je croyais au destin. Et je croyais que c'est lui qui m'avait envoyé une fille bornée comme Granger. Pour que je comprenne que j'étais à côté de la plaque. J'ai envie de hurler, de frapper pour extérioriser cette douleur qui me bouffe. Ce n'est pas comme l'Endoloris mais c'est tout de même une douleur lancinante.

Je me dirige droit vers la salle sur demande. Après trois passages rapides, j'entre dans la pièce. C'est un donjon en pierre, froid, gris, terne... Morbide.

Et mon père me regarde avec ce sale sourire en coin. Alors je sors ma baguette et je lance un sort. Il me répond et alors je me bat jusqu'à ce que je sente le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

Lorsque je réalisais en partant de l'école quelques jours plus tard, les conséquences de cette dispute, j'ai compris que ma seule alternative s'était envolée…

* * *

J'ai pas détaillé plus parce que ça commencait à faire long ! Je viens de finir le tome 7 et c'est officiel, à la fin du 6 j'invente ! Je peux pas continuer l'histoire pr ce tome, c'est impossible ! et puis, il me faudrait un tps fou donc je n'en tiendrais pas compte. 

Rdv le 16 décembre pr le prochain chap ! Et rassurez vs, ils vt pas le faire la gueule bien longtps ;)

BizouS d'une garce


	8. 6ème année : lorsqu'il comprit

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer s'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : Heuuu… oups ! Je sais, je suis en retard mais je vs jure que c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai fait mon calendrier sur l'ordi et le mois de décembre est décalé d'un jour… Ce qui fait que j'étais persuadée que le 16, c'était ajd. Mea Culpa, pr l'année prochaine, jprendrais un calendrier tout fait !

Sinon encore un bout d'année bien rempli (13 pages sur word) Hermione est en proie à deux contradiction : elle sait que Draco prépare quelque chose mais refuse d'y penser. Draco doit mener son plan à bien mais n'en a pas envie, il est motivé uniquement par la peur. D'où la longueur des chapitres.

RAR

SinkShadow : tu m'a mis la pression, à cause de toi, j'ai bossé non stop sur la fic pdt 9 jours !!! et puis si je mettais tte suite la suite, t'auras fini la fic en un rien de tps non ?! Faut faire durer le suspens, c'est bien plus drôle ! Ah pas pr toi ? j'en suis dsl, hi hi hi !

Allez allez hop hop hop ! va lire !

* * *

VI) 6ème année : lorsqu'il comprit

5) Fleurk

POV Hermione

Ca y est, Harry est arrivé au Terrier. Et il a découvert avec horreur, comme nous tous (oh pardon, nous tous sauf Ron ! Je pensais qu'après avoir remarqué que j'étais une fille, il aurait pu découvrir l'année dernière que… Enfin, non. Rien…), que Bill et Fleur allaient se marier. Mais j'avoue que ça nous donne à Mrs Weasley, Ginny et moi, des occasions de la critiquer pendant des heures. Elles se sont étonnées de mon aplomb d'ailleurs, elles ne me connaissaient pas si méchante. Les leçons de Malefoy ont porté, il faut croire. Aïe ! Je recommence ! Je m'étais promis de l'oublier définitivement cet été ! Je n'ai toujours pas compris sa réaction la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus mais il était d'accord pour qu'on arrête cette étrange… relation ?

Dans tous les cas, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile. Je me suis déjà surprise à penser à la rentrée, pour qu'on se retrouve enfin au saule, ou à guetter des lettres éventuelles. Mais il faut se faire une raison, on a décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas se revoir.

POV Draco

Mère regarde fixement par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait la nuit dernière, mais ça la met dans un sale état. Elle a dit qu'elle devait me parler. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Les yeux plongés dans le vide, mère regarde sans regarder l'étendue verte de notre parc. Elle devrait être contente, nous n'avons jamais été aussi libres depuis que père est en prison.

Mais vu la tête qu'elle affiche, cette liberté est sans doute remise en cause.

- Mère, si tu voulais bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ! je m'exclame, las d'attendre.

- Il faut… Tu vas devoir… me répond elle après de longue minutes de silence. Ton père et _Lui_… Ils veulent te confier une mission.

Sa voix tremble tellement que j'ai du mal à entendre des derniers mots. Elle me tend un parchemin déjà ouvert que je lis en silence, plein d'appréhension.

« Draco Malefoy,

Votre dix huitième anniversaire n'a pas lieu avant deux années. Néanmoins, _il_ a su que vous êtes doté d'un grand potentiel qui mènera haut. C'est pourquoi _il_ vous a fait l'immense honneur de rejoindre les rangs Mangemorts dès aujourd'hui. Et lors de la cérémonie, dont nous conviendrons la date, votre première mission vous sera confiée. De sa réussite découlera un pouvoir et des récompenses inimaginables. De son échec ne résultera que la mort. Il serait également dans votre intérêt de vous rapprocher de Miss Pansy Parkinson, seule héritière d'une longue lignée de Sang Purs.

En attente d'une réponse, les détails vous serons communiqués de vive voix.

Salutations, Bellatrix Lestrange pour notre Maître. »

Le couperet était tombé. Avec deux ans d'avance. Merlin, si j'avais su. Je sens à peine la lettre s'échapper de ma main. A la rentrée, j'aurais cet ignoble tatouage sur le bras. A la rentrée, je dépendrais de _lui_, à la rentrée je vais obéir à _ses_ ordres et non plus à ceux de mon père. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans un état léthargique.

Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien. Ce bonheur éphémère s'est soudainement effacé pour faire place à la réalité. Je suis trop jeune. Trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. Mais la réalité m'a frappé en pleine face alors que je faisais la liste des choses qui m'empêchaient de _le_ rejoindre : je n'avais pas envie. Tout simplement. Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux.

Seulement, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. La seule raison qui m'aurait empêché de faire ce choix n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Elle a préféré retourner dans son joli monde de Gryffondors parfaits. La seule chose qui m'aurait sauvé, qui m'aurait aidé.

La seule personne sur qui je comptais, même si j'étais trop fier pour l'admettre. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant.

Alors j'ai répondu à ma mère quand elle me demandait une date de ses yeux inondés de larmes. Parce que la seule solution alternative que j'avais eue, je l'ai laissé filer bêtement. J'aurais du me battre. J'aurais du lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul, après m'avoir fait découvrir tant de choses. Que j'avais du mal à me passer de nos discussions, de nos fous rires, de son sourire. Merlin qu'il était beau son sourire. La première chose que j'ai vu d'elle, la dernière étant un regard apeuré et incompréhensif. Ce regard si particulier, si innocent, naïf mais à la fois redoutable et dur… C'est une beauté naturelle, pas de celles sophistiquées de Parvati Patil. Mais une beauté si touchante. Je me rappelle encore de l'allure qu'elle avait le jour du bal de Noël. J'avais tout perdu. Perdu son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, sa fraîcheur, son humour, sa bonne humeur… Tout, j'avais tout perdu. Et c'est en me disant ça que j'ai réalisé. Deuxième révélation du jour… Ma fierté et mon éducation avaient beau me hurler que je disais n'importe quoi mais la vérité était là. J'étais tombé amoureux d'Hermione.

En première année, j'étais tombé amoureux de son sourire. En deuxième année, j'étais tombé amoureux de son innocence et de cette capacité a asséner la vérité avec ce naturel désarmant. En troisième année, j'étais tombé amoureux de son courage, de sa fierté. En quatrième année, j'étais tombé amoureux de sa beauté, de sa fragilité. En cinquième année, j'étais tombé amoureux de la rebelle qui sommeillait en elle et ne demandait qu'à être réveillée. Et avant cette sixième année, j'avais réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle chaque année.

- Ton père négocie pour ton mariage avec Parkinson, déclare ma mère d'une voix morne. Tu ferais bien de sortir avec cette année. Mais j'ai insisté pour que tu termines tes études. Ca te laisse un an de plus avant… Avant…

Elle poussa un profond soupir et ne termina pas sa phrase. Pansy ? Pansy ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas ma peau, je crois que ce sera elle. Merlin me vienne en aide.

6) L'escapade de Drago

POV Hermione

On a passé les vacances à jouer au Quidditch, c'était trop génial moi qui déteste ça. J'aurais aimé jouer avec Ron ou bien qu'il en profite pour me donner des cours et que… Non non, rien. Je rêve… Où est le mal ? Laissons mon esprit divaguer… Lâche toi un peu Hermione… Oui, des cours de Quidditch… Je pourrais tomber, il me rattraperai et me dirait à quel point il a eu peur… Avant de m'embrasser… Un rêve, oui, mais tellement agréable… Heu… Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! Harry a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et j'ai revu Malefoy aujourd'hui en train d'essayer une robe. Il m'a traitée de Sang de Bourbe mais j'ai été choquée de l'air sombre et de la voix sèche qu'il avait. Je sais reconnaître quand il fait semblant… ou pas… Harry a faillit se battre, en partie pour me défendre (pas Ron, non, pourquoi défendrait il sa meilleure amie ?!). Narcissa Malefoy a exactement la même attitude que son mari, je suis assez déçue, je la pensais… différente… On l'a également vu parler avec Barjow d'un objet qu'il voulait… Il semblait le menacer… J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout en rentrant dans la boutique et en essayant de savoir quel objet Malefoy voulait mais Barjow a deviné le pot aux roses… J'espère que Malefoy ne prépare rien ! Mais tout cela ne me concerne plus ! On ne peut pas dire autant d'Harry qui est persuadé qu'il est devenu Mangemort. C'est impossible, j'en suis sûre. Il n'est pas comme ça… Il aurait dit non… Bref, cela ne me concerne plus, zut !!…… Tiens si je testais les filtres d'amour des Weasley ?

POV Draco

Il a fallut que je tombe sur elle… Et il a fallut que je me rende compte à quel point je la connaissait. Ses petits regards vers Weasley, pour voir s'il allait faire quelque chose… La défendre, lui serrer la main, une parole rassurante, faire quelque chose quoi ! J'ai vu l'étonnement dans ses yeux noisettes quand je lui ai parlé si méchamment, j'ai vu son incompréhension envers ma mère et j'ai deviné que ces cellules grises fonctionnaient à plein régime, intriguées par son comportement. Elle doit être ainsi aux yeux de la société. Comme moi. Le masque éternel… Comme cette hideuse marque sur mon bras était définitivement tatouée. Quand après cette affreuse cérémonie, _il_ m'a annoncé ma mission, à peine quitté la pièce j'ai vomit. Heureusement que mon don d'Occlumens, développé par père et Bellatrix Lestrange, a suffit. _Il_ ne devait voir ma peur, mon hésitation et surtout mon manque de motivation… Tuer Dumbledore et introduire des Mangemorts à Poudlard… Rien de plus facile en somme ! Alors j'ai trouvé la solution en revoyant Montague sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis l'incident de l'armoire à disparaître l'année dernière, il a toujours l'air un peu perdu. Et c'est là que j'y ai pensé. Il fallait que je retrouve cette armoire à Poudlard, ainsi qu'une autre que je mettrais en communication. Et bien évidemment, qui était mieux placé que Barjow et Beurk pour me fournir ça ? Et je suis allé le voir et j'ai réalisé que j'étais définitivement engagé. La peur me motive, me pousse à chercher. Car si j'échoue, il me tuera. Moi et toute ma famille.

7) Le club de Slug

8) La victoire de Rogue

POV Draco

Je me suis affalé sur la banquette et Pansy en a profité pour poser ma tête sur ses genoux et me caresser les cheveux. Beurk beurk… Je l'ai déjà dit, cette fille est loin d'être stupide, comme elle aime parfois le faire croire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait une réelle attirance pour moi. C'est plus le fait de profiter de ma renommée et bientôt de mon nom.

_- Alors Zabini, qu'est ce que voulais Slughorn ? je lui ai demandé quand il est revenu. _

_- Il essayait simplement de se faire bien voir par les fils de bonne famille. Mais il n'a pas réussit à en trouver beaucoup._

Oh non ! Ils vont vouloir que j'aille lui lécher les bottes ! Je déteste ça, il n'y a rien de plus humiliant. Rien que cette pensée me déprime.

_- Qui étaient les autres invités ? je poursuis _

_- Mac Laggen de Gryffondor..._

_- Ah ouais, son oncle est une huile du ministère, j'ajoute en passant._

_- Un autre qui s'appelle Belby de Serdaigle et aussi Londubat, Potter et la fille Weasley, poursuit Zabini. _

_- Il a invité Londubat ? j'ai halluciné en me redressant. _

Alors là il va falloir que je redresse la barre. Si père apprend ça, ou si _lui _l'apprend…

_- J'imagine, puisqu'il était là, fit Zabini l'air indifférent. _

_- Potter, le précieux petit Potter, ça évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble l'Elu, je ricane. Mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial celle là ?_

J'étais agacé. Déjà parce que le fait de parler ou de voir Potter me fait penser à une chose : La liberté que je n'ai pas. Les amis, le soutient, l'amour que je n'ai pas. Et puis Weasley… C'est faux, je sais bien que c'est la plus futée de la famille, avec les jumeaux. Mais c'est Granger qui aurait du être invitée. C'est vrai, Weasley a des cheveux de feu mais Granger a de jolies boucles soyeuses. Weasley a un sourire mutin mais Granger a un sourire indescriptible qui peut être un mélange étonnant de plusieurs émotions. Weasley est bien foutue mais c'est sans doute valable pour Granger, qui ne fait pas vraiment d'effort vestimentaires. Mais quand elle en fait… Wahou.

- Même si elle est jolie… dit Zabini.

J'ai du louper un partie de la conversation. Rattrapons nous, ce cercle de Serpentards sera mon cercle de Mangemorts… Je blablate un peu avant d'ajouter _la _phrase :

_- Peut être que je ne serais même plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, alors qu'est ce que ça peut me faire qu'un vieux fossile m'aime ou pas ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, tu ne seras peut être plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? s'écrie Pansy. _

Je serais mort ou aux pieds d'un mégalo cinglé, Parkinson. Je sentirais la morsure brûlante de cette horrible chose sur mon bras. Et je serais en face de Granger quand il faudra se battre. Et non à côté d'elle…

- On sait jamais, je répond à la place avec un sourire mystérieux. Il est possible que… heu… je m'occupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes.

J'ai un peu parlé de ça, sans rien dévoiler puis on est arrivé à Poudlard. Puis, quand Goyle a prit sa valise, j'ai vu une touffe brune. Et j'ai comprit que Potter se cachait là, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. J'ai fait partir Pansy devant et j'ai pétrifié Potter. Il fallait que je trouve rapidement une solution. D'un côté, il avait entendu bien des choses et il serait louche de le laisser s'en tirer. Et je ne l'aime pas aussi. De l'autre, je voyais Granger se précipiter vers son si cher meilleur ami, l'air affolé et peiné… Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle s'inquièterait ainsi.

C'est ce qui m'a décidé. Hé oui, Potter, je suis jaloux. Je l'ai frappé en pleine figure, en disant que c'était pour mon père puis je l'ai recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Je pense qu'ils ne te retrouveront pas avant que le train soit rentré à Londres, j'ai ajouté. A un de ces jours Potter… Ou peut être pas.

Je suis sortit sans oublier de lui marcher sur les doigts. Potter est revenu plus tôt que je ne le pensais et comme prévu, Granger et sa belette se sont précipités vers lui. Elle l'a soigné et je devinais l'expression catastrophée sur son visage. Saleté de Potter, saleté de Granger, saleté de sentiments. Pourtant le soir venu, dans ma tête, l'image de la silhouette de Granger les bras croisés et le regard Avada Kedavra, tournait sans cesse. Ca devait une obsession et il fallait que je la contrôle. Car si _Il_ découvrait ça, ma mort était assurée.

9) Le prince de Sang mêlé

POV Hermione

Le lendemain de la répartition, je suis descendu petit déjeuner et Harry m'a enfin raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train. Cela ne m'a pas étonnée, je connais la haine de Malefoy envers Harry, même si cela ne l'excuse en rien. D'après Harry, Vous-Savez-Qui lui a confié une mission à Poudlard.

- Bah, je ne sais pas, j'ai répondu. Ca ressemble bien à Malefoy de se prétendre plus important qu'il ne l'est… Mais ce serait quand même un gros mensonge.

Et il est très doué pour les mensonges… Si je sais que c'est l'un des points de la tactique de son père, s'ériger en héros de leur cause, faire de sans pitié ou le « regardez moi je suis plus haut placé que les autres ». On a avancé un peu et j'ai confisqué un Frisbee à dents que Ron m'a piqué juste après en disant qu'il avait toujours voulu en avoir un. Et là, Lavande Brown a gloussé bruyamment. Et mon cœur s'est resserré. J'ai assez fréquenté les deux copines dans notre dortoir pour savoir que l'une de leur technique d'approche des mecs, c'est justement de rire à leurs blagues. Paraît il qu'ils adorent ça. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle s'approche de Ron ! De toute façon elle perd son temps ! Il ne s'intéressera jamais à une dinde comme elle !… Je l'espère… Elle est jolie, je ne le suis pas. Elle est sociable, parle et connaît beaucoup de monde, pas moi. Elle n'est pas obsédée par son travail, pas comme moi. Ces idées ont été confortées quand elle nous a dépassé et que Ron a eu l'air très fier de lui. Et j'ai eu l'impression que le peu d'estime que j'avais de moi avait définitivement sombré dans la douleur. On est allé au premier cours de DCFM avec Rogue puis potions avec Slughorn mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je faisais pourtant très bonne figure. Moi aussi j'ai appris la technique du masque…

POV Draco

Je dois chercher dès aujourd'hui où se trouve l'armoire à disparaître. Crabbe et Goyle sont au courant, même s'ils ont pas eu l'honneur selon _lui_, la joie selon mon père, l'horreur selon moi, de se voir apposer la Marque des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de fouiller le château de fond en comble.

Seulement, je ne dois pas me faire remarquer. Alors je cherche un moyen mais il n'y a pas de formule pour se rendre invisible ou dans ce genre. J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque… J'aurais du m'abstenir, je sens le regard de Granger qui me suit, comme si elle cherchait à deviner ce que je manigance.

10) La maison des Gaunt

POV Draco

Cette journée m'a épuisé. Les profs sont dingues, ils nous harcèlent de devoirs. Comment veulent ils que je mène mon projet à bien sans temps libre ? Je dois dormir la nuit, je suis humain. Si si ! C'est avec ces pensées agacées que je suis allé me prendre un petit remontant dans les cuisines. Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un a décidé de troubler mon petit casse croûte.

Ah. Granger. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à l'affronter aujourd'hui. Je vais choisir la fuite… Pour changer… Je me lève et m'apprête à quitter la cuisine sous son regard. Je sais qu'elle m'observe, je le sens. Je suis presque sorti quand elle daigne enfin dire quelque chose.

- Tu peux rester, je ne vais pas te manger Malefoy.

J'hésite une fraction de seconde à me retourner. Mon cœur est tiraillé entre l'envie de voir ses yeux briller d'amusement quand elle sait qu'elle m'agace et l'envie de partir loin pour oublier. L'oublier.

- C'est pas une bonne idée, Granger, je réplique finalement.

J'aimerais qu'elle me dise de rester mais à la place :

- Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu commander quelque chose chez Barjow et Beurk… Quelque chose de malfaisant de toute évidence. Est ce que c'est vrai ?

- Tu doutes de la parole de Potter ? C'est mignon ça, je ricane.

Elle me fixe de son air obstiné habituel. Et ses bras sont croisés sur sa jolie poitrine, comme d'habitude. Mmm ? Jolie ? Oui, oui, pas assez mise en valeur mais jolie.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation Malefoy, répond elle d'un air sec. Tu n'as jamais su le faire avec moi, ça ne va pas commencer cette année.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit ! On a jamais vraiment été amis... Mais le peu qu'il y avait, c'est toi qui l'a rejeté l'année dernière. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Granger ouvre la bouche d'un air indigné et en décroise les bras de surprise. Ses yeux sont arrondis, comme si je venais de blasphémer contre l'Histoire de Poudlard.

- Nan mais tu plaisantes ? elle s'exclame. JE l'ai rejeté ? Je l'ai rejeté ! Tu étais d'accord aussi ! On était tous les deux d'accord !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Granger ? Toi qui a la mémoire prodigieuse, souviens toi que tu ne m'as pas laissé placer un mot ! Tous les deux, c'est des conneries et au fond de toi tu le sais !

- Mais…

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse bidon en me mettant une partie de la responsabilité sur le dos ! La vérité c'est que cette décision venait de toi et que tu t'es empressée de donner un faux ?sens? à mes paroles qui allaient dans ton sens ! Parce que ça t'arrangeait bien !

Sur ce, j'improvise une sortie théâtrale avec claquage de porte. J'en ai assez dévoilé pour ce soir. Je n'aurais jamais du. Même si je renoue avec elle, ce dont j'avais tellement envie ce soir que mes paroles sont sorties d'elles même, c'est trop tard. La machine est en route, le tatouage sur mon bras… Trop tard pour faire demi tour. Peut être que l'année dernière il était encore temps. Peut être.

11) La main secourable d'Hermione

POV Hermione

De mieux en mieux ! Stan Rocade est accusé d'être un Mangemort, les parents veulent que leurs enfants quittent Poudlard, Dumbledore semble de plus en plus absent et… le dernier pour la fin… Lavande continue son manège stupide aux essais de Quidditch et Ron est très content ! Je ne lui ai pas souhaité bonne chance, trop de peine se déversait déjà dans mon cœur. Pourtant, je souhaitais tellement qu'il soit prit que j'ai jeté des sorts de confusion à Cormac Mc Laggen. Je sais, je ne devrais pas et c'est indigne d'une préfète… Mais voir Ron heureux est plus important pour moi que le règlement. Pour vous dire ! Harry a tout compris d'ailleurs, même si je pense pas qu'il soupçonne… mes… heu… sentiments… Arhem. Heu… et donc… on est allé voir Hagrid qui fait la tête parce qu'on a pas pris Soins aux créatures cette année.

POV Draco

Barjow m'a envoyé un collier ce matin, en précisant de ne pas le toucher. Je crois qu'il est maléfique mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse. Il m'a juste laissé un petit mot.

_Cher Monsieur Malefoy, _

_Vous m'avez demandé de vous informer de tous les objets qui seraient susceptibles de vous aider dans votre travail. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie aujourd'hui ce collier. Surtout, ne le touchez pas, il peut être mortel. Ci joint un récapitulatif de ses propriétés afin que vous puissiez vous en servir au mieux. _

_Votre Serviteur, N.Barjow_

Comment faire pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à Dumbledore ? J'ai pensé à Rosemerta, qui est sous sortilège d'Impérum. Elle pourrait lui donner, puisque avant les profs et Dumbledore venaient aux Trois Balais. Seulement, le vieux semble cloîtré au château alors il faudrait que j'amène le collier à lui. Comment faire ?

12) Argent et opale

POV Hermione

Harry teste tous les sortilèges du livre du prince de Sang mêlé et ça m'agace profondément. Notre première sortie à Pré au Lard n'était pas terrible. Harry a surprit Mondingus Fletcher la main dans le sac (remplit d'objets appartenant à Sirius). Et Katie Bell a manqué de mourir à cause d'un collier maléfique. Harry est persuadé que c'est Malefoy qui lui a donné. Je suis sûre que c'est faux, il ne ferait jamais ça. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de tuer gratuitement comme son père, qu'il sait qu'il a été victime trop longtemps de son bourrage de crâne.

Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas repensé à l'épisode de chez Barjow et Beurk. Il a vraiment commandé quelque chose et je voudrais savoir quoi. J'irais lui demander.

POV Draco

Merlin… Merlin, Merlin… Je viens de vomir tout mon dîner. Et je me sens mal. Pas dans le sens malade. Non, mal parce que j'ai faillit tuer Bell, une Gryffondor. Je me sens souillé... Lâche… Horrible… Je crois que je ne pourrais pas mener ma mission jusqu'au bout. Je ne pourrais pas tuer Dumbledore. Je sais que l'esprit a sur le corps une certaine emprise et avec la magie, j'ai bien peur que mon esprit refuse la permission à mon corps de faire ça. De toute façon, inconsciemment je suis persuadé que ça a déjà été le cas. Le collier avait peu de chance d'arriver jusque Dumbledore et encore moins de le tuer. Par contre Katie Bell… Est ce que mon idée était stupide ou est ce que je n'avais simplement pas envie qu'elle se concrétise ? Et que donc je n'ai pas fait d'efforts plus que ça ? Plus le temps passe, plus je sais que jamais je pourrais être Mangemort. Malgré ce tatouage sur mon bras… Parce que même si je donne tout pour réussir à réparer l'armoire à disparaître, ma motivation c'est la peur… Pas l'envie, pas la recherche de puissance ou de reconnaissance de _sa _part. Non, je suis terrorisé. Qui voudrait se faire torturer ? Qui voudrait mourir à seize ans ? Qui voudrait tuer pour épargner sa vie ? Je ne sais pas à qui me confier, mère est trop surveillée. J'ai bien pensé à Granger… Granger… J'ai mal de ne pas pouvoir lui parler alors que j'en ai tellement envie. Et je commence à me dire qu'elle pourrait se trouver sur le chemin des Mangemorts quand ils viendront à Poudlard.

Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Seulement Miss je sais tout préfète en chef est une véritable fouineuse. Comment je le sais ? Elle est venu me parler.

13) Le secret de Jedusor

14) Felix Felicis

POV Hermione

Nous sommes descendu en Botanique ce matin et Harry nous a raconté son entrevue avec Dumbledore, quand ce dernier était allé chercher Jedusor à l'orphelinat.

Puis on s'est occupé d'un Snargalouf, une plante atroce, et j'ai enfin réussi à proposer à Ron ce qui me tournait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. J'ai sans doute rougit comme une tomate mais il fallait que je le fasse. Sinon comment les choses avanceraient entre nous ? Ron venait donc de me donner l'occasion, en évoquant le club de Slug.

- On a le droit d'amener des invités, j'ai répondu d'une voix je l'espère normale. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine !

_- Tu voulais m'inviter ? a répété Ron. _

_- Oui ! Mais si tu préfères que j'essaye de séduire Mc Laggen…_

_Il y a eu un lourd silence puis Ron a chuchoté qu'il n'aimerait mieux pas._ J'ai senti une bouffée de joie m'envahir. Alors tout n'était pas perdu, j'avais une chance ! Cette soirée serait peut être ma soirée… Notre soirée…

Mais j'ai rapidement déchanté quand du jour au lendemain, il est devenu glacial avec moi. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Et ca n'a fait que s'aggraver quand j'ai vu Harry verser du Felix Felixis dans son verre avant le match de Quidditch. Il m'a révélé après leur victoire que ce n'était que pour que Ron y croie et du coup, ce maudit rouquin pense que je le prend pour un incapable. J'ai décidé de prendre sur moi et qu'on se réconcilie à la fête et là… Le plus grand choc de ma vie… La plus grande flèche empoisonnée direct dans le cœur… La plus grande douleur que j'ai jamais connue… Ron… embrassant Lavande. J'ai fuit aussi vite que je le pouvais et je me suis réfugiée dans une salle vide, où Harry m'a rejointe peu après. Je sais qu'il voulait me réconforter mais il était très mal à l'aise. Et pour m'achever, Ron et sa p… sont entrés. Je lui ai envoyé mes oiseaux, censés me calmer à la base, et je suis parti en courant à la recherche d'une autre salle vide.

Je n'avais jamais aimé voir une fille regarder Ron mais le voir avec Lavande… En train de l'embrasser… aaaah ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a choisie elle ! Elle n'est pas intéressante, c'est une vraie dinde !

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. J'ai mal à cause de Ron. A cause d'un garçon, pour la première fois de ma vie et j'espère la dernière. Nous nous étions rapprochés cette année, on devait aller ensemble à la réunion de Slughorn et là peut être que… Mais maintenant il se pavane avec Lavande. Merlin que Ginny a du souffrir quand Harry ne lui accordait pas un regard, quand il regardait Cho et quand il la prenait pour la petite sœur de Ron… Juste la petite sœur de Ron, pas Ginny. Tout comme je suis la meilleure amie Miss-je-sais-tout pour Ron. Pas Hermione.

Les larmes sont si importantes cette fois que je ne peux plus rien distinguer autour de moi. Je vais me recroqueviller au coin de la pièce pour tenter de calmer cette douleur qui compresse mon cœur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. Il fait noir et froid, je tremble.

Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose à côté de moi. Un bras m'enlace et m'attire contre un corps chaud. Je sens un tissu, sans doute une cape se déposer sur mes épaules. Je m'abandonne sur son épaule et mes pleurs cessent peu à peu. Merci Harry, tu es un vrai ami. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Mais au moment où je pense ça, je respire un parfum doux en enivrant. Mon estomac se retourne étrangement et toute sensation de peine s'envole. Une sensation tellement merveilleuse et inattendue… Ce parfum est peut être ensorcelé, Parvati en a un qui se renouvelle toute la journée, on a l'impression qu'elle est fraîche quelle que soit l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas ce que porte Harry…

Oh… ooooh non… Mon souffle s'est coupé alors que j'essuie mes larmes pour voir qui est là.

- Alors Granger, qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois ?

Je le savais. Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? On ne devait plus se voir ! Si jamais quelqu'un nous voit ! Mais d'un côté, je suis tellement soulagée de retrouver un visage amical. Hé oui, le visage de Malefoy m'est plus sympathique maintenant que celui de Ron. Il m'a manqué.

- Rien… c'est juste que… je soupire en me rendant compte de notre proximité.

Pourtant ça me gêne pas. Malefoy est… un ami… un copain plutôt… Je serais beaucoup plus mal à l'aise dans les bras de Ron. Lui c'est… Maintenant c'est Lavande qui est dans ses bras. Les larmes remontent.

- T'es une Gryffondor et t'en es fière Granger. Tu vas pas continuer à te lamenter sur ton sort, merde !

- Je sais, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, j'acquiesce en retenant mes larmes.

- Super ! La meilleure élève de Poudlard admet qu'elle a tort et moi raison !

Je regarde Malefoy bizarrement. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire des compliments comme ça.

- Allez, crache le morceau. De toute façon tu finiras bien par craquer, ajoute-t-il en détournant ses yeux de mon regard inquisiteur.

POV Draco

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je l'ai trouvée. Mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec Potter et la belette aujourd'hui m'a inquiété. Alors je suis parti à sa recherche et je suis arrivé sans trop savoir comment devant cette salle. Ma mère disait que Poudlard en lui même était magique. Alors qui sait, peut être que l'école m'a guidé jusque ici.

- C'est… Ron… murmure Granger, toujours dans mes bras.

Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se soit pas dégagée. Mais c'est une preuve de confiance, alors ça me va.

- Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais… enfin…

- Granger ! je fais de mon air menaçant.

- Il sort avec Lavande…

- Et ?

Le silence me répond. Ah. Ok. Je viens de comprendre. Ca me rappelle l'épisode du bal quand Weasley avait crisé de jalousie parce que Granger y était allé avec Krum. Qui n'aurait pas été jaloux de toute façon ? Elle était magnifique ce soir là. Alors Granger est amoureuse de Weasley. Génial. Même si je sais n'avoir aucune chance, ça me fait mal quand même. En parlant de douleur, comment ose il lui en faire ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui doit affronter ses yeux remplis de douleur et cette absence horrible de sourire. Weasley ne la mérite pas. Mais moi non plus. Non je suis contraint à la regarder souffrir sans pouvoir chasser ses larmes d'un baiser. Je serais contraint de la voir avec son petit ami, dans quelques mois sans doute. Je ne pourrais rien dire. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, à part la mort et la souffrance.

- Weasley est un con, Granger. Je te le répète depuis notre première année. Honnêtement que t'a t il fait d'autre que du mal ? Tu as pleuré à cause de lui chaque année. C'est un con aveugle, il n'est pas capable de voir la brillante jeune femme à côté de lui. Il préfère les bimbos sans cervelle. Alors met toi ça dans le crâne. Weasley est un con, et il ne te mérite pas.

Je me dégage doucement de son emprise et je me lève. Je n'ai pas envie de parler du mec sur lequel craque celle pour qui je ferais tout. Avant de partir, je me retourne, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Tu es magnifique, intelligente, drôle, courageuse, loyale et juste. Et si les gens sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte, ne leur laisse jamais dire le contraire.

15) Le serment inviolable

POV Draco

Hé bien, on peut dire que Granger a prit mes paroles au pied de la lettre. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, quelque en soient les conséquences. Voilà qu'elle sort avec Mc Laggen, un joueur de Quidditch. Désir de vengeance, je connais… Quitte à rendre Weasley jaloux comme il l'a fait lui même auparavant, pourquoi pas avec moi ? Ca serait tellement mieux. Non ? Ouais, je vais retourner à mon armoire à disparaître. Elle au moins me rappelle chaque jour à qui je suis lié. Par qui je vais mourir si je ne réussi pas. Je suis en mauvaise posture et Rogue l'a bien compris quand il m'a coincé a la fête de Slug.

- Je vois que Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'Occlumentie. Quelles pensées essayez vous de cacher à votre maître Drago ? m'a-t-il demandé après m'avoir traîné dans une salle de classe.

A ton avis ? Peut être que je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ses servants ! Peut être que je n'ai pas envie de tuer Dumbledore ! Peut être que je ne veux pas être Mangemort ! Peut être que je suis amoureux de la meilleure amie de Potter ?!

- Je n'essaie pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, j'ai menti. Simplement je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez !

Il a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez mais j'ai reçu une bonne éducation… Selon le point de vue que l'on adopte… Rogue m'a même reproché d'avoir embarqué Crabbe et Goyle avec, pour faire le guet. Soit disant qu'ils doivent avoir leurs BUSE.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? je demande, en retenant avec peine un ricanement. La défense contre les forces du mal, c'est une plaisanterie, non ? Une comédie. Comme si nous avions besoin de nous protéger contre les forces du Mal…

J'ai l'impression que mon parrain est vraiment con des fois. Je serais à côté du Mage Noir le plus puissant du siècle. Le mal, c'est lui qui le fera… Et moi accessoirement. En serais je capable ?

- C'est une comédie qui est indispensable au succès Draco ! Où croyez vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ?

Mais je la joue très bien la comédie. La preuve, tu es là à croire que je mets toute mon énergie à prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres ma fidélité… Alors que je ne veux que sauver ma peau. Tu crois que je déteste Granger alors que te voir la rabaisser en cours me donne des pulsions meurtrières. Tu crois que mon ambition est d'égaler mon père… Alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est mener la vie dont j'ai envie.

Oui, t'es un traître qui joue la comédie, tout comme mon père. Cela ne va pas durer Rogue… Je pourrais glisser un mot, juste un seul, à son oreille…

_- Alors pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi, afin que je puisse… poursuit Rogue, après m'avoir reproché de traîner la nuit dans les couloirs. _

_- Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire ! _

J'ai appris que pour écarter les soupçons, passer pour un mec assoiffé de pouvoir ça marche très bien !

_- Vous parlez comme un enfant. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais… _

Je décide de partir, déjà car j'en ai marre de l'entendre raconter des conneries, et ensuite pour lui donner une –fausse- confirmation indirecte. J'ouvre la porte à toute volée et je m'éloigne à grands pas. Je ne suis pas enfant, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir été, Rogue. Comment peux tu penser que je suis un gamin débile, perturbé par l'emprisonnement de son modèle de père ? Rogue est un maître dans la dissimulation et le mensonge… Qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la comédie que je joue est surprenant, voir inquiétant. Ou alors, je suis plus doué que tout le monde le pense…

16) Un Noël glacial

17) Un souvenir brumeux

POV Hermione

Ce Noël a été très sympa ! J'ai revu de la famille et on a passé une super soirée. J'avoue que Ron, Harry et Ginny me manquent mais cela fait parfois du bien de retrouver ses racines… Je leur ait envoyé mes cadeaux que j'avais acheté avec Ginny. J'ai eu du mal à me décider pour Ron. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui mais l'envie de lui faire plaisir était plus forte. Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose de plus personnel… Et après je me suis dit que c'était à Lavande de le faire. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je suis en grands progrès n'est ce pas ?

Mais un inconnu m'a envoyé un petit paquet tout simple, sans signature, sans carte. Un admirateur secret peut être ? Ron ? j'ai pensé, mi figue mi raisin.

Il contenait un bracelet en or avec de magnifiques pierres roses. Je l'ai longtemps laissé tourner entre mes doigts. Il n'était pas maléfique, je le sentais bien. C'était vraiment un travail d'artiste, finement ciselé. Les pierres rondes étaient de toute beauté, surtout lorsqu'on les admiraient à la lumière. Je l'ai glissé à mon poignet dont il a immédiatement épousé les formes. Le bracelet était bien magique, mais pas maléfique. Je me suis longtemps demandé qui m'avait envoyé ça et je me suis persuadée que c'était Ron. Je crois que c'est le seul à qui j'aie confié, un soir au coin du feu quand nous étions encore complices, que j'aimais le rose. Mais vu le contexte actuel, je me suis fait la promesse de ne pas aller lui en parler tant qu'il serait avec Lavande.

Je suis revenu à Poudlard et avant de retrouver Ron, Harry et Ginny, je suis allé rendre visite à Hagrid. On est retourné dans la salle commune et Lavande s'est jeté sur Ron en hurlant. J'ai eu besoin de tout mon sang froid pour me contenir.

_- Hermione, est ce que tu ne pourrais pas… a commencé Harry. _

_- Non je ne peux pas, j'ai répliqué d'un ton catégorique. Inutile de me le demander. _

Pourquoi ça serait toujours à moi de faire des concessions ? C'est Ron qui m'a brisé le cœur ! C'est Ron qui me provoque ! C'est Ron qui parade avec sa pétasse ! C'est Ron qui m'empêche de rester avec les autres quand il est avec elle ! Est ce que c'est Ron qui m'a envoyé le bracelet ? Dans ce cas peut être que…

_- Je me disais que peut être, après Noël… poursuit Harry. _

_- C'est la grosse dame qui a bu un tonneau de vin de cinq cent ans d'âge, Harry, pas moi. Alors, quelle était cette nouvelle importante que tu voulais m'annoncer ?_

Harry m'a alors parlé d'une étrange conversation entre Malefoy et Rogue. Je me suis sentie très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Et la conversation que nous avons eue m'est revenue en mémoire. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit ! On a jamais vraiment été amis... ». Mon cœur se pince à ce souvenir. Pourquoi cela m'ennuie autant qu'il aie dit ça ?

_- Tu ne crois pas… je murmure en sortant de mes pensées. _

_- … qu'il faisait semblant de lui proposer de l'aide pour amener Malefoy à lui révéler ce qu'il préparait ? me coupe Harry._

_- Oui c'est ça_

_- Le père de Ron et Lupin pensent la même chose. Mais ça prouve quand même que Malefoy mijote quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier, poursuit Harry_

Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça ? J'ai pas envie de penser à lui. Je me pose déjà assez de questions sur ce Serpentard énigmatique !

- Non, en effet, j'ai mollement acquiescé.

Puis Harry m'a parlé de Greyback et je me suis souvenue que Malefoy avait menacé Barjow en début d'année en lui parlant du loup garou.

_- J'avais oublié ! s'est exclamé Harry. Mais c'est bien la preuve que Malefoy est un Mangemort, sinon comment pourrait il être en contact avec Greyback et lui donner des instructions ?_

_- C'est assez louche en effet, j'ai admis bien que toujours persuadée que Malefoy n'avait pas sauté le pas. A moins que… _

_- Allons ça suffit ! Cette fois, tu ne peux plus trouver d'explications._

C'est curieux mais « explication »a sonné comme « excuse » dans ma tête. Est ce que Harry avait raison ? Est ce que je trouvais des excuses à Malefoy parce que je ne veux pas qu'il devienne Mangemort ?

- Il y a toujours des possibilités que ce soient des menaces en l'air, j'ai répliqué sans même réfléchir.

Les paroles avaient franchi mes lèvres trop rapidement. J'étais en train de le défendre… Pourtant je crois réellement que Malefoy ne peut pas être mauvais. Il l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, a soupiré Harry. Mais on verra bien qui avait raison… Tu seras obligée d'admettre que tu t'es trompée, Hermione.

Je ne l'espère pas Harry. Sincèrement.

18) Surprises d'anniversaire

POV Hermione

Quel con ! Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'on t'attribue Harry ! Je t'aime comme un frère mais tu vas trop loin ! Comment oses tu te laisser donner tous les mérites, alors que tu ne fais rien !

Tu devrais avoir honte ! Lorsque tu seras devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tricher ne t'avanceras à rien ! On gagne le respect et on mérite l'estime, seulement là, tu les perds. C'est valable pour moi comme pour Ron.

Et je continue de chercher ce que sont les Horcruxes à la bibliothèque. Qui a dit que je n'étais pas une bonne amie ?

- Mais personne Granger.

Je sursaute si brusquement que mon livre s'échappe de mes mains et s'écrase par terre. Malefoy se baisse pour le ramasser et me le tend. J'hésite puis le récupère, avant de le poser contre ma poitrine, l'entourant de mes bras. Il se fait tard. Je n'osait pas rentrer dans la salle commune. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Harry, Ron sera avec Lav-Lav et Ginny avec Dean. Alors je suis resté dans cet endroit que j'affectionne. Dans lequel je me sens à l'aise, protégée. Un lieu de savoir dont le calme m'apaise.

- Ils sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte c'est tout, ajoute Malefoy.

Le seul bruit qui trouble le silence est le grattement des plumes d'un groupe de septièmes années, heureusement trop loin pour nous voir. Il fait sombre mais les derniers rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les fenêtres. Ils tombent sur ses cheveux blonds, leur conférant une teinte dorée. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se serre. Je ne peux pas avoir peur de Malefoy c'est impossible. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal alors pourquoi je suis aussi troublée de me retrouver seule face à lui ? Ce n'est pas la première fois !

Il avance et le rayon de soleil se déplace pour frapper ses yeux, l'espace de quelques millimètres. Merlin qu'ils sont beaux. Ils resplendissement. Ce bleu si profond… Je m'y perdrais… Je m'y perds. J'aime m'y perdre…

- Granger ?

Sa voix froide me rappelle à l'ordre. Je me sens comme prise d'une fièvre. J'ai envie de lui parler, sans détours, sans faux semblants.

- Tes yeux sont magnifiques Malefoy… J'aimerais… J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'ils veulent me dire à travers cet écran de froideur… je murmure.

Il a l'air troublé. Il regarde d'un air nerveux tout autour de lui. Nous sommes en tête à tête Malefoy, tu ne peux pas te sauver. Tu ne peux pas esquiver mes questions. Pas cette fois.

- Ils veulent peut être te dire… murmure-t-il, peut être que… Ils aimeraient que tu enlèves cette glace.

Il me regarde à nouveau. Sans haine, sans apprioris, sans mesquinerie. Non, il me regarde simplement et je le trouve beau.

- Tu as aimé ? chuchote Malefoy alors que je sens ses doigts glisser le long de mon avant bras avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Je suis tétanisée, mon ventre se crispe et ma respiration se bloque. Il se saisit de mon bracelet. Mes jambes deviennent comme du coton. Est ce que je vais m'effondrer ? Est ce qu'il veut dire que… Que…

- Je pensais que le rose t'irais bien.

Merlin ! Oui, c'est bien ça. Le bracelet est de lui. Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Ses doigts n'ont pas lâché mon poignet. Des frissons remontent le long de mon bras.

- Oui, acquiesce dans un souffle, en sentant qu'il attend ma réponse. Oui, il est très beau… Mais… Mais… pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas Granger ?

Sa main se retire, le froid s'empare de moi. Je veux qu'il revienne. Sa main ne me suffit pas. Comment un Malefoy pourrait il enlacer ? Il fait volte face et s'empresse de quitter la bibliothèque. Je me sens toute drôle d'un seul coup. J'inspire profondément et m'assieds à même le sol. Nos rapports sont étranges. Je ne veux pas le voir mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Lui non plus apparemment. Est ce que quelqu'un, quelque chose, essayerait de nous faire passer un message ? Je crois que je deviens folle… Sérieusement…

19) Des elfes sur les talons

POV Draco

Il m'est arrivé une drôle de chose hier. Une conversation, comme dans un rêve. Car en y repensant, je me demande si c'était bien réel. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à dire ça. Et moi à répondre ça. C'est comme si tout était mis en suspens, l'histoire d'un instant qui a suspendu nos rôles. Son rôle de préfète, son statut de Gryffondor, mon rôle de futur leader Mangemort, mon statut de Sang Pur sans émotion et sans cœur.

J'ai bien vu sa surprise quand elle a su que c'était moi qui lui avait offert le bracelet. Une sorte de cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte… Pour la remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Ca a été encore plus difficile de me remettre à la tâche.

POV Hermione

Quelle journée atroce ! Le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Je n'aurais pas du me fâcher avec Ron, il ne serait peut être pas sur ce lit d'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est ! Ron a mangé des chaudrons qui contenaient un philtre d'amour. Slughorn l'a guéri mais en lui donnant de l'hydromel, Ron s'est évanoui. Mais il va bien, merci Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur je crois ! Je lui rends visite de temps en temps à l'infirmerie, juste assez pour qu'il comprenne que malgré cet incident, je suis encore fâchée. Car quand la peur de perdre de Ron s'est envolée, la douleur et la blessure qu'il sorte avec l'autre cruche est revenue. Rancune quand tu nous tient…

* * *

Que les Ron-Hermionophobes ne m'en veuillent pas ! C'est de sa faute à Hermione, si elle persuadé d'être amoureuse de l'autre rouquin alors qu'il y a notre beau Malefoy pas loin ! Je me rattrape ds le prochain chapitre, rassurez vs. Je prends bcp plus de liberté mais j'y peux rien si Rowling a mis Hermione au second plan ds ce tome (et bon, il faut le dire ça ns arrange !) Elle va enfin réaliser, un peu violement par contre, d'où vient sa claustrophobie !

Par contre, si je poste le chap ds 10 jours ça ns envoie au 26 décembre… Je ne serais pas chez moi dc je pourrais pas poster le chap. Je pense donc le faire début janvier pke :

1) je bosse pdt les vacs

2) j'ai les partiels à réviser

3) y'auras personne pr lire entre Noël et nouvel an !

4) si vs voulez une scène parfaite de leur premier baiser, je vais la travailler… jusqu'à la perfection… Il me faut donc un peu plus de temps !

5) je posterais peut être, en guise de cadeau de Noël, des missings moments de la fic, que j'ai pas pu mettre ds les chap normaux par manque de place. Donc, je suis pardonnable.

Joyeux Noël à toutes ! J'espère que vs aurez plein de cadeaux et le Draco que vs avez demandé ! Attention aux chocolats ! (et à la dinde, la glace, le saumon, la bûche ect ect)

Gros bizouxxx, Morgane 2 toi (ex Pte Garce)


	9. Lorsqu'elle comprit 6année, partie 2

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer s'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : dernier chapitre qui suit les tomes de Rowling. 13 pages sur word… Vous avez droit de le lire en plusieurs fois :p

RAR :

_Ptitepomme_ : kikou ! j'adore ton pseudo, je le trouve trop mignon ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic, je l'ai bcp travaillée alors t'inquiète pas, je continue ! Merci bcp d'avoir prit le tps de me laisser un pt mot. On dirait pas, mais ça motive vrt ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Poutouxxx

_Jinsei-Kaze_ : bjr à toi, lectrice tarée ! T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas tte ma tête non plus Promis, je vais essayer de faire un premier baiser magique et émouvant… Oooh, ça me mets la pression tt ça ! J'espère que le chapitre entier te plaira ! Cordialement :p

_Alys_ : Hé bien si. Théoriquement, je suis l'auteur donc je fais ce que je veux d'abord :D C'est vrai que j'aurais eu le tps de compléter, corriger et poster le chap mais je crois que j'y aurais laissé ma santé mentale ! Je mettrais les dates de la publication des prochains chaps, pas besoin de te connecter. Laisse moi ton adresse mail, comme ça je te tiendrais mieux au courant ! Allez, merci pr ta review qui m'a bcp bcp bcp fait plaisir ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! bizouxxx

* * *

VI) Lorsqu'elle comprit (sixième année, partie 2)

20) La requête de Lord Voldemort

POV Hermione

Bien ! Ron est sortit de l'infirmerie et il ne va pas tarder à casser avec Lavande. Très bien. Le problème, c'est que Ginny aussi s'est disputée avec Dean. Et elle m'a affirmé vouloir réunir les filles (ce qui inclut Lav Lav) ce soir. Vu que Harry est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le seul problème est… Cette pétasse de Brown ! Je sais, je deviens vulgaire. La faute à Malefoy ! Cette satanée rouquine m'a suppliée de venir et je n'ai pas pu résister quand elle m'a affirmé que Lavande avait subit un briefing intensif. Je suis resté sur mes gardes, la moindre allusion à Ron et je l'assomme avec l'Histoire de Poudlard… Quoique… Ca me ferait tellement de peine qu'elle l'abîme.

La nouvelle que Ginny doit nous annoncer est sans doute importante pour que Lav lav, Parvati, Luna et moi soyons réunies. Et effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

- J'aime encore Harry, a déclaré la rouquine sans préambule.

Il y a eu un moment de blanc total. Puis, Lavande et Parvati ont hurlé de rire (oui, elles hurlent et rigolent en même temps, c'est atroce) tandis que Luna a fixé Ginny avec la même expression que d'habitude.

On a essayer de discuter quelques minutes, en se coupant sans cesse la parole, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que Ginny voulait casser avec Dean et tenter sa chance avec Harry.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de lui ? a demandé Luna, déclenchant les hochements de tête approbateurs de Lavande et Parvati.

- Hé bien… Harry me regarde de cette manière si... Je ne sais pas… Un mélange de plein de sentiments.

Ron a de beaux yeux également. Des yeux bleus ciel, cachés derrière ses mèches rousses.

Malefoy aussi a ce regard particulier. Ce regard de glace, de mépris, d'orgueil. Mais ce n'est pas le vrai. Je crois ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois. C'était dans le parc, lors du bal de quatrième année. Quand il est arrivé, j'ai vu ses deux prunelles étinceler comme des diamants bruts à la lueur des étoiles...

- Et puis… Je me sens toute chose tu sais… J'ai chaud, de drôles de sensations dans le ventre et dès qu'il me touche lors des entraînements par exemple, si bête que cela puisse paraître, je ressens comme un manque, un vide… Du froid…

Oui… Oui, oui, je vois. Cette sensation m'est connue et si particulière. Quand était ce ? Avec qui ? Sans doute Ron. Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? Après tout je suis amoureuse de lui.

- Il a cette facilité de voir quand je vais mal, quand je boude, quand j'ai peur… Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est adorable et à la fois effrayant. Et il sait si bien me réconforter.

Ron ne peut que savoir quand je suis énervée ou que je vais mal. Je hurle ou je pleure. Et il me laisse partir sans rien dire ou en rajoute une couche, alors que j'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Tiens… Malefoy m'a déjà prit dans ses bras… …. … … D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y réfléchi, il était toujours sur mon chemin dès que je n'avais pas le moral.

Les soupirs de Ginny et un coup de coude de Parvati me réveillent.

- Ca va Hermione ? demande Luna, tu as l'air dans la lune.

- Ca va, ca va ! Je réfléchissais !

- Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours amoureuse quand je le guettait dans les couloirs, quand je souriais lorsque nos regards se croisaient, quand je riais seule en pensant à nos conversations… Il me manquait. J'ai été stupide de penser l'oublier. Je savais bien…

A ces paroles, j'ai soudainement cru que mon cœur allait lâcher et que je m'étais pris une enclume en pleine face.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé. J'ai compris tous ces comportements étranges qui m'arrivaient… Pourquoi j'y pensais sans cesse, pourquoi le voir avec une autre m'énervait, pourquoi je traînais encore dans le parc avec de fausses excuses. Merlin… Sauvez moi…

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? redemande Luna. Tu es toute pâle !

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! s'exclame Ginny. Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ?

Sortir dans le parc ? Non ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas recroiser ce regard. Ce visage d'ange qui ne sait pas sourire. Ce corps qui était collé contre moi pour mon premier slow... Le placard… c'était dans le placard l'année dernière… Les papillons dans le ventre, Merlin que j'en avais… Je ne peux pas… Je ne _veux_ pas… Le sort qu'il m'avait lancé exprès pour que je puisse faire rapetisser mes dents…

L'air me manque, je crois que je vais étouffer. Ginny m'aide à me relever, je ne comprend pas ce que les autres filles disent. Je respire comme si j'étais en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes.

Des images, des paroles défilent dans ma tête sans que je puisse les arrêter, à une vitesse folle. Ron me faisait pleurer, Malefoy me consolait. Ron se moquait de mes dents, Malefoy me permettait de vaincre ce complexe. Ron agit comme un imbécile en sortant avec la première cruche venue pour me blesser, Malefoy m'avait prévenue que le fréquenter pouvait être douloureux… Les yeux de Ron de regardent comme une amie Miss je sais tout, Malefoy me regarde comme une femme, comme celle que je suis sans appriori…

- Je veux… J'ai besoin… je halète, sans parvenir à trouver mes mots.

Je pousse soudainement Ginny pour me libérer de son emprise et cours aux toilettes. Et là, je vomis tout mon déjeuner…

Ca va mieux. Mon malaise se calme. J'entend des bruits dans le dortoir mais ma tête est trop prise par une migraine atroce. Je respire de l'air à pleine bouffée et tente de me relever pour attraper un mouchoir. Je sens qu'on m'en glisse un dans les mains et je m'essuie la bouche, dégoûtée.

- Tiens, me dit Ginny en me tendant un verre d'eau que je bois avidement.

Elle s'accroupit à mes côtés, peu soucieuse de s'asseoir à même le sol à côté d'une fille encore à moitié affalée sur la cuvette des toilettes et qui vient de vomir. Ca c'est une vraie amie.

- Ca va aller ? demande-t-elle doucement. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai presque cru que tu étais en transe.

- Non Ginny, c'est pire.

Je me tourne vers elle et m'adosse contre le mur froid de la salle de bain. Son visage est marqué par l'inquiétude.

- Quoi Mione ? Quoi ? Dit moi ! Luna est allé chercher Pomfresh ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a !?

- Je suis amoureuse.

L'inquiétude laisse place à de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais… tout le monde le sait ! Surtout depuis que Ron est a…

- Pas Ron, Gin'… Pas lui…

La stupeur de Ginny semble si intense que j'ai presque envie de rire.

- Qui ? QUI ? hurle-t-elle quasiment.

- Malefoy… Je suis amoureuse de Draco Malefoy…

Et curieusement, je me sens bien. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Libérée d'une sorte de fardeau. Tout se passe alors comme dans un film. Pomfresh arrive, m'aide à me lever. Je regarde en arrière, Ginny est toujours assise par terre en me regardant avec torpeur. Puis l'infirmerie, un examen, une potion. Le sommeil.

C'est un réveil brutal qui me sors d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je garde les yeux fermés un instant puis je les laisse s'habituer à la blancheur de la pièce. Oh oh… Un ton roux dans le paysage. Ginny est assise à mes côtés et appelle aussitôt Pomfresh. L'infirmière me refile une potion que je bois sans réfléchir puis quitte la pièce sans rien dire. Curieux.

- Je n'ai pas prévenu Ron et Harry… Enfin, je leur ai juste dit que tu te sentais pas bien et que tu passais la nuit en observation ici. Et que tu revenais demain sans problèmes.

- Merci Ginny. Merci pour tout.

- Hermione, je n'ai pas compris… Je ne comprend pas ! s'écrie Ginny en se levant d'un bond et en commençant à faire les cents pas.

Je la regarde s'agiter, je sais qu'elle a besoin de se défouler, d'extérioriser. Tant de choses que je n'ai jamais dites…

- Calmez vous, Miss Weasley, ordonne soudain une voix qui la tranquillise aussitôt.

- Professeur Dumbledore, balbutie mon amie.

- Oui, j'ai un certain nombre de choses à dire à Miss Granger… Est ce que…

- Elle peut rester, j'acquiesce. J'aimerais beaucoup.

Dumbledore agite sa baguette et les rideaux autour de mon lit se ferment. Une chaise sur laquelle il s'asseoit apparaît.

- Vous avez été victime d'un phénomène de Refoulement.

- D'un quoi ? je demande, en même temps que Ginny.

- Un phénomène de Refoulement mesdemoiselles. Cela se base sur le principe des sentiments refoulés, comme son nom l'indique. Lorsque qu'une personne décide, pour des raisons diverses, de rejeter en bloc les sentiments et tout ce qui y est lié. C'est un blocage d'origine magique et humaine. Personne ne peut garder ce genre de sentiments très longtemps et vous ne faites pas exception, Miss Granger.

- Vous voulez dire que… bafouille Gin'.

- Simplement que Miss Granger a de très profonds sentiments amoureux pour une personne. Mais ces sentiments étaient refoulés car le cœur et l'esprit imposaient une sorte de barrage. Vous pouviez trouver toutes les excuses pour expliquer ce qui vous arrivait Miss Granger… Mais le fait est que vous refusiez d'une manière si catégorique, si profonde ces sentiments, que tout votre être s'est autopersuadé qu'il n'y avait rien. Avez vous…

J'ai regardé les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore se redresser. Il semblait amusé de discuter d'une chose pareille avec moi. Seulement, ça ne m'amusait pas vraiment… Pas du tout !

- Avez vous ressenti quelque chose de particulier que vous avez immédiatement mis sur le compte de tout autre chose… Que l'attirance physique ?

Oh Merlin… C'est horriblement gênant. Ginny a semblé me comprendre et a choisi de fixer Dumbledore plutôt que moi.

- Penser que ces trucs dans le ventre sont liés à de la claustrophobie… je murmure.

- Oui, par exemple, acquiesce Dumbledore sans cacher son sourire alors que Ginny m'adresse un regard étonné. Il suffit d'un élément déclencheur pour que cette barrière se brise, que les sentiments soient enfin libres de s'exprimer… Et cela donne une réaction violente, comme la vôtre.

- La mienne va aussi être violente si tu ne me raconte pas cette histoire immédiatement ! menace Ginny.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire. J'ai envie de pleurer et je me sens complètement stupide. Dumbledore a accordé dix minutes à Ginny pour écouter mon histoire.

21) La salle introuvable

POV Hermione

Cette semaine, tout m'a semblé si étrange. J'avais l'impression que cette étrange aventure ne m'était pas arrivée. Pas à moi. Je suivais les cours, je conseillais Harry sur la manière de soutirer des infos à Slughorn sur les Horcruxes, je m'étais inscrite pour passer le concours de transplanage… J'ai même écouté Ron parler de la manière de rompre avec Lavande comme s'il parlait de leur prochain match de Quidditch. Par contre, quand Dobby et Kretattur sont apparus dans la salle commune pour faire le rapport à Harry des activités de Malefoy, qu'il leur avait demandé de suivre, je suis brutalement revenue sur terre.

_- Drago Malefoy est un mauvais garçon ! a couiné Dobby. Un mauvais garçon qui… qui…_

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase pour tenter d'aller s'immoler dans la cheminée. J'ai retenu mon souffle, le cœur battant. J'avais abordé la question avec lui mais ça nous arrangeait tous les deux de ne pas parler de ce que Malefoy trafiquait… J'aurais du insister. J'avais choisi la solution de facilité et maintenant je le regrettais amèrement.

_- Malefoy n'a violé aucun règlement que Dobby connaisse, a enfin poursuivit l'elfe. Mais il tient beaucoup à ne pas être vu. Il s'est souvent rendu au septième étage avec divers autres élèves qui font le guet pour lui pendant qu'il se trouve dans…_

_- La Salle sur Demande ! s'est exclamé Harry. Voilà où il se cache ! Voilà où il prépare… ce qu'il a prévu !_

J'ai fais semblant de m'intéresser à la conversation. Et soudainement, j'ai haïs Harry de dire des choses pareilles, d'enfoncer le clou, inconscient de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je crois que j'ai failli éclater en larmes quand Harry a affirmé que les guets de Malefoy n'étaient autres que Crabbe et Goyle, transformés par du Polynectar.

_- Je suis surpris qu'ils ne l'envoient pas promener, s'est amusé Ron._

_- Ils ne se le permettraient pas s'il leur a montré sa Marque des Ténèbres, a répliqué Harry._

_- Hmmm… La Marque des Ténèbres, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle existe, j'ai ajouté d'une voix blanche._

Qui essayais-je de convaincre ? Harry ou moi ? Je me suis rendu compte que je cherchais encore à le défendre, à lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes… Il fallait que je lui parle. C'était vital, sinon j'allais devenir folle. J'en ai parlé à table à Ginny, elle avait l'air très inquiète mais m'a confirmé que c'était la meilleure solution.

J'ai réussi à transplaner, cela m'a un peu redonné le moral, et nous sommes allé boire un verre à Pré au Lard. Ron et moi avons retrouvé Harry en rentrant. Apparemment, Tonks ne va pas bien. Elle est venu au château pour une raison mystérieuse. Ce n'est donc que le soir, que j'ai pu partir à la recherche de Malefoy.

POV Draco

Je n'avance pas ! Je n'y arriverais jamais ! Je passe de plus en plus de temps dans la Salle sur Demande ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai fait que manger et maintenant qu'il est dix heures du soir, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer. C'est donc avec mauvaise humeur que je me décide à rejoindre la salle commune.

- Malefoy ?

Je m'arrête sans me retourner. Je n'ai pas parlé à Granger depuis des lustres. De toute façon, je suis bien trop préoccupé par autre chose… Bien que ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à elle. De voir son regard blessé quand sa belette bouffe les lèvres de Lavande Brown. La voir se sauver dès que le couple approche. Et d'en être écoeuré. Mimi Geignarde n'est pas la confidente parfaite mais je m'en contente. Dans le désespoir sans fond dans lequel je suis tombé, toute aide est bienvenue.

Je me retourne alors lentement, en me demandant si elle va m'agresser ou se mettre à pleurer.

Mais Granger a un air que je ne lui connais pas. Pourtant Merlin sait que je l'ai observée cette année. Si bien que Pansy est persuadée que je craque pour une Gryffondor, sans savoir toutefois laquelle… Non, elle a l'air intimidée.

- Hé bien Granger, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je demande, un peu étonné.

Ses yeux regardent attentivement le sol, elle tord ses mains nerveusement et ses joues sont rosées. La seule fois où je l'ai vue ainsi, c'était avec Krum ou Weasley. Pas très flatteur pour moi quoi. Mais sa nervosité et sa timidité m'intriguent au plus haut point.

- Je voudrais juste savoir si… heu… Tu es pas obligé mais… heu… Tu voudrais qu'on se voit au saule… ce soir ? Ou un autre…

- Hein ?

Je n'ai pas réussit à retenir ma surprise. Et vu l'air mortifié de Granger et ses joues de plus en plus rouges, on dirait presque un rencard. C'est honnêtement ce que je penserais si c'était une autre fille, mais voilà c'est Granger. Et il y a sans doute une bonne raison. Qui ne serait pas celle de s'embrasser sous la lune et sous le saule !

- Je savais que… Saleté de sort… Ridicule… grommelle Granger en se retournant d'un bloc et en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse.

Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Et je veux savoir quoi.

- Quelle heure Granger ? je dois demander en haussant la voix, car elle est déjà loin de moi.

C'est à son tour de s'arrêter net et de mettre un moment avant de se retourner.

POV Draco

Me voilà au saule, comme prévu. Et Granger débute après un moment de silence gênant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'ai besoin de savoir ! S'il te plaît, ne me refuse pas ça !

Décidément, Granger est vraiment très bizarre. Mais quand j'y ait réfléchis cette après midi, j'ai réalisé que ça faisait déjà une bonne semaine. Je sens son regard, sans aucune discrétion, me suivre quand j'entre dans la Grande Salle. Quand je suis avec Pansy, elle baisse les yeux et rougit. Alors que d'habitude elle regarde la Serpentarde comme si c'était un Scroutt à Pétard. J'ai aussi remarqué ses coups d'œils répétés en cours (sauf en potions où elle est trop occupée à maudire Potter de toutes ses forces ce qui me procure un moment de bonheur total).

- Explique moi ce qu'il y a, je réponds, tu es très bizarre ces derniers temps. Si tu as quelque chose à demander, fais le ! Jusque ici tu n'as jamais été gênée de me poser des questions indiscrètes.

Elle rougit à nouveau. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que c'est quelque chose de super gênant.

- Ton bras, murmure-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et en se mordillant les lèvres dans un geste adorable.

- Quoi mon bras ?

Je commence à avoir peur de comprendre ce qu'elle veut.

- Malefoy, je veux savoir si tu es un Mangemort. J'en ai besoin… je… Je… S'il te plaît ! Il faut que je saches !

- Tu me prends pour un débile ?

- Je ne le répéterai à personne ! Ni Harry, ni Dumbledore ! Je garderais ça pour moi, promis !

C'est horrible de la voir ainsi. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Ses yeux suppliants, légèrement cachés par ses belles boucles brunes, la lèvre qu'elle se mordille inconsciemment, son air enfantin mêlé de gêne. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser…

- D'accord, je lâche, encore victime de son charme. Alors viens regarder.

Je lui tend mon bras et mon estomac se tord d'appréhension. Si Granger va jusqu'au bout, elle va être terrifiée. Et je ne pourrais plus avoir sa confiance, que j'ai mis tant de temps à conquérir. J'espérais la voir jusqu'à… jusqu'à l'attaque… Je me suis raisonné en me disant qu'il n'y a aucune chance, que de toute façon l'un de nous deux ne survivra pas à la guerre…

Pourtant, Granger s'approche… Elle fixe mon bras tendu et tremble presque. Une fois arrivée près de moi, elle relève enfin la tête et me regarde, pleine d'appréhension. Je lui fait un petit signe de tête, comme pour l'inciter. Je n'ai rien à perdre, simplement parce que la seule chose que je voudrais avoir, l'amour de Granger, je ne le possède pas. Et je ne l'aurais jamais.

- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête et Granger pose la main sur mon bras. Je frisonne à son contact, même à travers le tissu, et elle s'en rend malheureusement compte. Ses yeux me regardent d'un air interrogateur.

POV Hermione

J'ai peur. Je voudrais qu'il n'y ai rien. Que sa peau blanche soit restée intacte. Pourtant je sais, à l'attitude grave qu'il aborde, que le tatouage se cache sous le tissu.

Je remonte doucement la manche et je manque d'avoir un haut le cœur quand je découvre le serpent. J'inspire un grand coup et je découvre, horrifiée, le reste du tatouage… La tête de mort semble ne narguer. Je lâche brutalement son bras et je me retourne. Mes jambes chancellent, ma vue se brouille et ma gorge se noue.

- Granger ?… Granger, ça va ?

Je m'écroule dans l'herbe, à genoux, retenant mes larmes. Comment ça peut aller ? Merlin ! Merlin ! Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Mangemort ! Ginny n'aurait jamais du me convaincre d'aller vérifier ! J'aurais du l'oublier ! Dès ma première année je me suis dit que j'allais l'oublier ! Et ce chaque année ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi…

Malefoy me parlait, j'ai même sentit sa main son épaule, ainsi que mon ventre se retourner… Comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Alors j'ai pris sur moi. Je me suis relevée, je lui ai dit que ça allait et je suis parti en courant.

22) Après l'enterrement

POV Hermione

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après avoir vu Draco… … Malefoy pardon. Je vais pas commencer à l'appeler par son prénom, sinon je m'en sortirais jamais ! D'accord c'est un Mangemort… Mais ça n'arrangera rien si je le laisse tomber. Je vais plutôt essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Cette bonne résolution a été dure à réaliser car j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Hagrid nous a envoyé un message ce matin. Il veut qu'on vienne à l'enterrement d'Aragog mais heureusement, Harry a refusé. Il a préféré prendre le Felix Felicis pour amadouer Slughorn. J'ai réussi à passer mon examen de transplanage, ce qui est assez étonnant vu tout ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment. Je comptais me vider la tête, puisque Harry était aux prises avec Slug et Ron n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre de peur de voir Lavande. Crétin. Oups ! Pardon ! Je suis donc allé me détendre au saule… Sauf que la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà ne pouvait pas m'aider à me détendre ! J'ai alors décidé d'agir en Serpentard. J'ai fuit. Qui a parlé de bonne résolution ? Elles sont faites pour être abandonnées pas vrai ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais bizarre en ce moment ? m'a crié Malefoy.

J'ai hésité. J'avais envie de le voir… Mais il allait bien remarquer que quelque chose avait changé…

- Ah ? Explique moi en quoi ? j'ai répliqué en me retournant.

- Tu me demandes si j'ai la Marque des Ténèbres, tu oses à peine me regarder dans les couloirs, je sens ton regard sur moi pendant les cours et là, tu sors en pleine nuit, violant ton précieux règlement intérieur.

Zut, zut ! Il a bien remarqué le changement… Je ne pensais pas être aussi indiscrète. Mais il faut dire que quand il est concentré sur ses cours, il est encore plus mignon qu'en temps normal… Hum… J'ai baissé les yeux. C'est mauvais, un signe de gêne. Trouve une excuse.

- Il se trouve que… Je suis un peu… embrouillée ces derniers temps.

- A cause de Weasley et Brown ?

Non, à cause de toi...

- Non… Oui et non… En fait… Je me pose des questions, je me remet en cause tu vois. Parfois… Je me dis que je n'ai pas forcément bien fait de choisir ces amis là. Et je t'interdit d'ajouter quoi que ce soit ! Tu avais raison sur un point, Ron m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

Je me tais dans un soupir. Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi je suis vraiment ici. Et je me sens ridicule du coup.

- D'accord… On va dire que je te crois, Granger, reprend Malefoy avec un air intrigué. Alors, pourquoi es tu ici ?

- Je voulais me détendre !

- Parce que d'habitude ma présence d'en empêche ?

- T'es pas coopératif, je soupire, en voyant bien qu'il n'a pas envie de parler tant que je n'aurai pas dit la vérité.

POV Draco

Ok, adoptons la méthode silence. Elle va bien finir par parler. Et deux minutes plus tard…

- Je me demandais aussi… Parkinson… Enfin tu sors avec elle non ?

Je regarde Granger sans arriver à cacher ma surprise. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Je sais reconnaître quand les phrases sont vraiment désintéressées ou quand les questions sont posées juste par politesse. Or là, ce n'est pas le cas. Non, je vois bien que Granger s'intéresse à la réponse. Je dirais presque à la gêne, à ses joues rouges, à ses mains nouées, à son regard fuyant, que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venu.

- Non parce tu m'a déjà dit ne pas l'aimer… Je trouve ça étrange, c'est tout…

- T'es venu pour ça Granger ? Pour savoir si je sortais avec Pansy ? je demande carrément.

Ses yeux noisettes se plantent dans les miens et elle acquiesce d'un air indifférent.

- Oui je sors avec elle. Ca me semble logique non ? … Je veux dire avec notre comportement…

- C'est ton père qui te l'a ordonné ?

- Granger, depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma vie sentimentale ? T'es jalouse ? je demande, sans retenir un sourire.

- Oh oui, je suis follement jalouse d'une cruche à la tête de pékinois. C'est bien connu ! répond Granger d'un air blasé, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors pourquoi t'es autant gênée ?

- Je suis pas gênée !

- Arrête t'es toute rouge et incapable de me regarder dans les yeux !

- Je suis pas rouge ! Et je suis pas gênée !

- Quelle argumentation Granger ! Digne de ton niveau !

- Ooooooh ! Tu…

- Je ?

- Tu m'énerves !

J'ai eu envie d'éclater de rire franchement mais j'ai réussi à me contenir. Un grand sourire s'est toutefois affiché sur mes lèvres.

- Ravie de voir que ça t'amuses. Mais si tu permets, je n'ai pas toute la nuit !Alors remet toi bien, tu vas devoirs supporter la défaite de Serpentard à la final de Quidditch, me dit Granger en guise d'au revoir, en retrouvant un air supérieur.

- Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour moi tu sais, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

- Je croyais que tu adorais le Quidditch !

- J'aime voler et la sensation de liberté que ça procure… Mais je n'aime pas, enfin je n'aime plus pour être honnête, enchaîner coup bas sur coup bas en dénaturant ce sport.

J'adore aussi clouer le bec à Granger. C'est terriblement drôle. Et j'aime tout particulièrement l'expression approbatrice qui succède à la surprise sur son visage. Ca veut dire que je la surprend et que mon état d'esprit lui plaît. Peut être que je lui plairait tout court qui sait…

- D'accord, acquiesce Granger, avec un sourire malicieux.

Je lui ai fait signe de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous avons parlé de tout, refait le monde, j'ai évoqué mon enfance, elle m'a parlé de la sienne. On a parlé jusqu'à pas d'heure et jamais je n'avais été aussi bien.

23) Les Horcruxes

24) Sectusempra

POV Draco

Je n'y arriverais pas… Tout est prêt ! La date, l'heure, le prétexte et l'armoire de Barjow ! Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à réparer celle de la Salle sur Demande ! Pourtant j'essaie ! de toutes mes forces, je ne dors presque plus ! j'ai à peine le temps de manger ! Je ne veux pas mourir, je dois réussir. Mes contradictions ne me lâchent plus, je ne veux pas tuer Dumbledore mais sinon c'est moi qui vais mourir. Et je ne peux pas me retourner contre _lui_… Sinon _il_ me tuera ! Ces mois de terreur ont eu raison de moi et je sens que le barrage cède. Je fonce aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et mes larmes coulent. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pleure. Je l'ai fait si souvent en silence dans mon lit le soir, quand j'étais petit. Puis, les Doloris de mon père m'ont apprit à refouler cette douleur qui donne naissance aux larmes.

- Non, calme toi. Calme toi… Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas… Je peux t'aider… a dit Mimi Geignarde dans une vaine tentative de me remonter le moral.

_- Personne ne peut m'aider. Je n'y arrive pas… C'est impossible… Ca ne marchera pas… Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait… je répond_, les deux mains crispées au lavabo et la tête penchée, sentant les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Et là… J'ai relevé la tête… Et j'ai vu Potter… J'ai vu la seule personne de l'école qui pourrait approcher le couperet de ma tête… Le seul que je ne devais en aucun cas voir… Un mélange de colère et de haine m'a envahit. J'étais fichu, il allait tout raconter. Toujours à cause de lui ! Je le hais, je le hais ! Je lui ai envoyé un sort. Potter a répliqué mais j'ai bloqué son sortilège.

Je me souviens avoir tenté d'envoyer un Doloris. Puis, plus rien.

POV Hermione

Quand je pense que je pensais me ronger les sangs quand Ron avait été empoisonné. Quelle imbécile. La découverte de la peur et de la peine que m'a infligée cette nouvelle m'a retournée. Je n'ai pas cru Mimi Geignarde quand elle a hurlé dans tout le château que Harry avait tué Malefoy. Mais quand j'ai vu arriver celui ci, j'ai su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il nous a alors tout raconté. Inutile de dire à quel point ma colère était grande et à quel point il a été difficile de la cacher. On a apprit peu après qu'il allait bien. Et que Pansy lui avait rendu visite. Je croyais qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Alors pourquoi la laisse-t-il la voir ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé de venir à moi ? C'est stupide, je sais. Je m'en fous. Si je vois Parkinson et Malefoy ensemble, je lui arrache les yeux. A elle. Ou a lui. Ou aux deux remarque. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel sentiment de haine pour une fille. Lavande à côté ce n'était rien. Une connerie de mon putain de cerveau et de cette putain de magie. Oui je suis vulgaire et alors ? Comment voulez vous que j'aille bien ? Je ne supporte pas cette haine violente qui m'envahit et qui me fait peur. Et je crois que tout le monde a ressenti, sans aucun doute avec une fausse interprétation, que j'étais furieuse. La colère et le peur me consumaient en réalité mais j'arrivais à mesurer mes propos. J'arrivais à ne pas gifler Harry. Surtout qu'il continue à défendre ce bouquin qui a faillit tuer Malefoy. Il y a des jours, je me dit que Malefoy a raison. Harry est un con, aussi bien que Ron.

Et même si Malefoy a voulu lui jeter un sortilège Impardonnable, je crois que certains jours, il le mérite bien.

Après une soirée lugubre, je suis allé me coucher. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas, je repensais sans cesse à Malefoy et cette truie de Parkinson. J'étais tellement agitée que Parvati s'est réveillée une fois pour me demander si ça allait. Alors j'ai compris que rien ne pouvait me calmer tant que je ne n'aurais pas vu. Et ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Une fois Parvati rendormie, j'ai enfilé ma robe et je suis descendu. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et j'avançais avec la lumière de ma baguette magique. J'ai du me cacher une fois pour éviter le Baron Sanglant puis je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie. La porte était fermée par un sortilège mais par chance, j'avais apprit la formule dans un livre de sortilèges avancés.

J'ai insonorisé la porte de Pomfresh et je me suis avancée, prise d'une sorte de fièvre. Je ne m'attendais évidemment pas à trouver Pansy dans son lit… Mais cette possibilité m'a effleuré l'esprit. Non, il était seul et parfaitement réveillé. La lumière de sa table de chevet ne cacha pas la stupeur qui se peignit sur son visage quand il vit que c'était moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ? s'est-il exclamé, abasourdi.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Je ne vais pas mal, merci. Et toi ? j'ai répliqué.

Je me suis avancé jusqu'à son lit et je me suis assise sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté.

- Si tu es Mangemort… C'est que tu as une mission. Je m'en doutais depuis Barjow cet été… Mais tu m'a dit que non ! Réponds moi honnêtement cette fois. Harry m'a répété… Ce que tu as dit à Mimi Geignarde…

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler Granger !

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je voulais continuer à te parler sans que tu me regardes comme un assassin !

- Parce que tu l'es ? C'est toi pour Katie ? Pour Ron ? EST CE QUE C'EST TOI MALEFOY ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre Granger.

- Tu crois que j'irais tout rapporter ?

- ….

- Malefoy ?

- Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Si tu savais !

Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de garder mon calme.

- Quoi mais quoi ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Je suis désolé, répond Malefoy d'un air désabusé.

- Tu es lâche oui !

- Je tiens à ma vie, c'est tout.

POV Draco

Granger retient ses larmes, je le vois. Elle hoche la tête en se mordant les lèvres, l'air infiniment triste. Et ça me fait mal.

- Il n'est pas trop tard tu sais, murmure-t-elle après un instant de silence.

Mon but était de la dégoûter pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Pourquoi elle s'accroche comme ça ? Tu ne comprends pas Hermione qu'il vaux mieux pour tous les deux qu'on arrête là ?

- Quoique tu aies fait… Je suis prête à t'aider, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? je demande, intrigué par son air blessé.

Je le maintient, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose a changé. Elle est différente.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… Chacun ses secrets tu vois…

Je la regarde assise sur cette chaise, la tête baissée, les mains nouées. Je donnerai tout pour la serrer dans mes bras. Pourtant je dois l'éloigner de moi, même si cela me tue de l'intérieur.

- Désolé Granger, mais j'ai choisi mon camps, je m'entend répondre.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à la réaction qu'elle a eue. Granger m'a adressé un regard dur et déterminé.

- Si tu changes d'avis, je suis là.

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va lentement, comme si elle attendait que je la retienne. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler, je n'aurais pas du tomber amoureux de toi…

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer discrètement. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul.

25) A l'écoute de la voyante

POV Draco

Elle est réparée. Je ne vais pas mourir… Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, une fois que Pomfresh m'a estimé reposé. Tu parles. J'ai surtout passé mon temps à réfléchir. Et j'ai trouvé la solution. Seulement maintenant il faut que j'écrive à mon géniteur. L'attaque va avoir lieu presque immédiatement après. Je devrais partir avec eux. Ca sera inéluctable. J'ai repensé à Granger. Notre dernière conversation sera sans doute celle de l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas avoir mal.

POV Hermione

Gryffondor a gagné la coupe, Harry sort avec Ginny, tout le monde est heureux sauf moi. Et Malefoy probablement. J'ai essayé de parler à Harry du fameux Prince de Sang Mêlé, dont le nom me dégoûte encore plus depuis que l'un de ses sortilèges à envoyé Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

Quelques jours ont passé. Alors que je discutais avec Ron dans la salle commune, Harry a débarqué à toute vitesse. Il nous a dit qu'il partait à la recherche d'un Horcruxe avec Dumbledore… Et que Malefoy avait réussi on ne sait pas quoi dans la salle sur demande. Il nous a demandé de rassembler les membres de l'AD, de surveiller Rogue. Il a donné de Felix Felicis à Ron avant de filer. Nous avons décidé de l'écouter mais il n'y a que Ginny, Luna et Neville qui ont répondu à l'appel.

26) La caverne

27) La tour frappée par la foudre

POV Hermione

(1) note

Ginny, Ron et Neville sont allé surveiller la Salle sur Demande tandis que Luna et moi sommes descendu devant le bureau de Rogue. Nous avons attendu et vers minuit, Flitwich est arrivé en trombe en disant qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le château. Il y a eu un bruit de chute et Rogue est sorti. Il nous a dit que Flitwich s'était évanoui et j'ai compris en le voyant étendu à terre que Rogue n'allait pas combattre contre les Mangemorts… Mais avec eux.

Nous sommes remonté et là, des cris, des explosions se faisaient entendre de toutes parts… Nous avons couru dans la direction des bruits mais tout à coup, le couloir est devenu complètement noir et j'ai perdu Luna. Avançant à tâtons, j'ai réussi à emprunter un passage secret et à arriver à l'étage supérieur où devaient se dérouler des combats. C'est là que j'ai vu Malefoy courir à toutes jambes. Je l'ai suivi en lui hurlant de s'arrêter. Il a stoppé sa course si brusquement que j'ai manqué de lui rentrer dedans.

POV Draco

- Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Dit moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en supplie !

Granger avait l'air complètement terrifiée. Je le lisais dans ses yeux, je voyais les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à en couler. J'ai doucement prit ses mains accrochées à ma robe.

- Ecoute, les Mangemorts sont là. Va te cacher, sinon ils te tuerons. Je regrette Hermione, je regrette tellement.

Je l'ai vue réprimer un hoquet de surprise. C'est la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi. J'ai eu envie de la serrer contre moi, son corps tremblait de partout.

- Comment ils… C'est pas possible ! Dumbledore ? a-t-elle balbutié

- Je suis désolé. Que pouvais je faire d'autre ? j'ai chuchoté à toute vitesse.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, je devais faire vite. Mais mon cœur était déchiré à l'idée de la laisser, sans qu'elle sache que je ne voulais rien de cela. Qu'à cause de moi, Dumbledore allait mourir ce soir… De ma propre main. Et je voulais qu'elle parte, se cache loin de ces cinglés encagoulés.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'es pas avec eux hein ? Hein ? débita Hermione en me regardant avec affolement.

- Je voudrais te répondre oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas le choix, je l'avais l'année dernière mais tu ne voulais plus de moi. Maintenant il est trop tard, si je ne meurs pas de _sa _main, je mourrais de celle d'un de tes amis. Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu m'as apporté, de ce que tu m'as fait découvrir, de nos conversations, de ces rires, de cette complicité.

POV Hermione

Merlin, je n'en reviens pas qu'il me dise cela. Depuis que j'ai compris, depuis que ce « barrage mental » a cédé, je n'attendais que ces paroles. Et voilà qu'il me l'annonce comme un adieu après avoir dévoilé qu'il n'avait pas abandonné son but… Que c'était réellement un Mangemort. J'ai envie de pleurer, les yeux me brûlent, ma gorge nouée m'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit. Mes mains sont toujours prisonnières dans les siennes, je voudrais qu'il ne les retire jamais. Ce sentiment de plénitude et de calme que décrivait Ginny m'envahit.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras, je ne le mérite pas… Je ne te mérite pas…

Ses paroles ont un effet dévastateur sur mon coeur. Je regarde ses beaux yeux gris. Ils brillent et pour une fois, j'y lis un mélange de terreur et d'une tristesse sans nom. Son visage pâle n'entame en rien la beauté de ces traits. Un ange, c'est un ange… Un ange déchu.

- Laisse moi te porter, je murmure sans m'en rendre compte.

J'ai remarqué son air stupéfait et j'ai tout de suite baissé les yeux, gênée.

Je sens ses deux mains entourer mon visage avec une tendresse que je ne soupçonnais pas. Mon cœur semble manquer un battement. Des frissons se propagent tout le long de mon corps. J'ai peur de relever les yeux, j'ai peur de le voir et de me dire que c'est probablement la dernière fois. Pourtant je le fais, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Il a l'air aussi terrifié que moi. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer alors que son pouce décrit de petits cercles sur ma joue et que je vois ses yeux regarder mes lèvres. Tout doucement, je me rapproche de lui, les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, jusqu'à que mes mains tremblantes se posent à hauteur de son torse. Ma langue passe doucement sur mes lèvres, dans un mouvement involontaire. Je sens la main de Draco descendre doucement le long de mon visage, le long de mon cou, le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma taille. Un frisson me parcourt, j'ai fermé les yeux. Il m'attire lentement vers lui. Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'ai besoin de lever la tête pour trouver les siens. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort. Je voudrais parler mais mon estomac est rempli de milliers de papillons qui me procurent une sensation à la fois extrêmement agréable et extrêmement gênante. Draco semble figé sur place, comme s'il était trop terrifié pour s'approcher davantage.

Je me hisse alors doucement sur la pointe des pieds et nos lèvres se rencontrent.

POV Draco

Je crois que je vais mourir de plaisir. Dès que ses lèvres douces se sont collées aux miennes, j'ai ressenti une sensation inconnue s'emparer de moi. Mon cœur est léger, des frissons me parcourent, mon ventre se tord. Je suis au paradis.

Je la serre contre moi, m'imprégnant de son parfum, du creux de ses hanches, du goût de ses lèvres... C'est tout naturellement qu'elle me laisse approfondir le baiser. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer à quel point l'embrasser serait aussi merveilleux. On hésite, on se cherche… Elle a le goût du chocolat…

Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que nous nous séparons. Mais je ne la lâche pas. Je continue à la serrer contre moi, je sens même son cœur battre contre le mien. Elle pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de ce moment ? Je me sens étrange, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, comme si personne ne pouvait nous faire de mal… Comme si nous étions invincibles… J'aurais voulu que cette sensation ne me quitte plus, qu'Hermione ne me quitte plus. Seulement, le bruit des combats que nous avions oubliés l'espace de ce baiser magique reviennent à nos oreilles. Hermione se détache de moi et j'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain glacé. Mon cœur se serre, elle me manque déjà. Une détonation à l'angle du couloir. Tout est de ma faute.

- Je suis désolé, je murmure.

- Il n'est pas trop tard ! proteste Hermione, l'air suppliant.

- Je suis désolé, je répète, désolé.

Je lâche ses mains avec toute la peine du monde. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur et quand je lis la douleur dans ses yeux, je manque de chanceler. Je me retourne et me met à courir. Il faut que je m'éloigne, sinon je ne partirais plus. La douleur m'écrase, je n'arrive même plus à respirer. Je vais tuer Dumbledore alors que je viens d'embrasser la fille que j'aime.

Et c'est tout mon être qui se déchire dans je l'entends crier mon prénom... Deux fois… Un Doloris n'est rien à côté de ça.

J'ai laissé les autres se battre, après tout j'avais ma mission à accomplir. Je suis monté en haut de la tour et j'ai découvert Dumbledore, comme prévu, que j'ai désarmé. Il était mal. Très mal… Et il m'a salué avant de parler tranquillement.

_- J'ai… j'ai un travail à accomplir._

_- Et bien dans ce cas, accomplis le, mon garçon. _

_- Drago, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur._

_- Comment le savez vous ? j'ai tout de suite demandé._

Avant de me rendre compte que mes paroles étaient et stupides et prêtaient à confusion. Non je n'étais pas un tueur. Je ne voulais pas tout ça.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait ! j'ai ajouté avec hargne, pour me rendre crédible.

Il ne devait pas sentir mon trouble, mon hésitation. Sinon, j'étais fichu. Je devais le tuer, sinon c'est moi qui allait mourir.

Dumbledore m'a alors révélé qu'il savait que c'était moi derrière les accidents pour Weasley et Bell. Je lui ai expliqué comment j'avais agit pour les armoires, la situation de Rosmerta soumise à l'Impérum, les pièces de monnaie.

_- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoiqu'il arrive, a ensuite poursuivit Dumbledore. Alors, examinons tes options, Drago. _

_- Mes options ! Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… je m'apprête à vous tuer !_

_- Si tu avais du me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre._

- Je n'ai aucune option ! je me suis énervé, les nerfs à vif. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !

Non je ne veux pas ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Est ce qu'il comprend ça ? Le visage d'Hermione apparaît devant mes yeux « il n'est pas trop tard ». J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Et alors, des paroles refont soudainement surface dans mon esprit. Six années de paroles, six années de crises et d'une relation ambiguë. En un instant, tout ce que m'avait dit Granger et qui m'avait marqué revient aussi clairement que si elle me parlait.

La découverte qu'il y avait une alternative

_- Pourquoi t'es à Gryffondor ?_

_- Parce que je le voulais !_

La seule personne à m'avoir offert son amitié, tendu la main dans un but désintéressé et qui s'est vraiment préoccupée pour moi.

_On s'en fout de Ron et d'Harry ! L'amitié que je te proposais, c'était entre nous deux !_

_Je veux te connaître pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu sembles être. _

_Qui parle ? Draco Malefoy ou son père ?_

_Mais je ne demandes que ça, Malefoy ! Savoir que ta parole est fiable. Et que tu vaux quelque chose…_

_Je ne te connais pas, mais je pense aussi que tu vaux mieux qu'une vie préfabriquée et toute tracée. _

La révélation que j'étais trompé, manipulé, que je ne savais rien de la vraie vie.

_Tu vois Malefoy. Rouge, comme le tien. Chaud comme le tien. Liquide comme le tien. Explique moi en quoi mon sang est différent._

_On te fait voir les gens tels qu'on voudrait qu'ils soient. Pas comme ils sont réellement._

La révélation que nous étions finalement pas si différents.

_Mais je voulais me sentir… un peu appréciée pour ce que je suis… ce que je suis vraiment…_

_J'en ai marre du masque qui te sert de visage. Je veux te voir sourire ! Pour de vrai. Allez ! Tu veux pas essayer ?_

Et la révélation, pleine d'une vérité douloureuse, que je me pliais à des ordres sans jamais avoir rien fait pour conquérir ma liberté.

C'EST QUOI CES MENSONGES A DEUX BALLES SUR TON PERE ? COMME S'IL DIRIGEAIT TA VIE ! C'EST TOI QUI CHANTAIT PENDANT LE MATCH, C'EST TOI ET NON TON PERE !

Et j'ai compris. Depuis le début de l'année, je prétend que je n'ai pas le choix. Que c'est Dumbledore ou moi. Mais je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Mon égo n'est pas tout à fait dégonflé et il m'a interdit de voir la triste vérité. J'ai peur de leur tourner le dos. Après tout, qu'est ce qui est mieux ? Vivre en esclavage ou mourir libre ?

Alors, j'ai commencé à baisser ma baguette mais les autres sont arrivés à ce moment. (2)

28) La fuite du prince

POV Draco

Rogue m'a attrapé par la peau du cou et nous sommes descendu. Nous avons couru, couru encore et encore puis passé les portes pour sortir dans le parc. Alors que nous descendions vers la sortie de Poudlard, un jet de lumière passa au dessus de la tête de Rogue.

- Courez Drago, m'a-t-il crié, en se retournant pour affronter Potter.

J'ai obéit et malgré mes poumons en feu, j'ai continué à courir jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Et là, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait personne, que les Mangemorts devaient encore être en fuite.

29) La lamentation du Phoenix

POV Hermione

Mc Gonagall nous a ordonné d'aller à l'infirmerie où Bill recevait des soins. Son visage est horriblement lacéré et déformé c'est horrible. M et Mme Weasley ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, j'ai encore plus mal pour eux. Harry est arrivé en compagnie de Ginny, je l'ai serré contre moi. Puis, il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé… Que Dumbledore était mort, tué par Rogue. C'est ignoble de dire ça mais d'un côté j'étais soulagée. Ce n'est pas Draco qui l'avait tué. Je savais bien qu'il ne pourrait pas. Pourtant je sais qu'il est responsable, c'est lui qui a désarmé Dumbledore… Mais il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout… Un curieux mélange d'espoir et de douleur emplit mon cœur. Le chant de Phoenix m'en libéra un moment mais la douleur s'installa de nouveau quand Harry nous raconta toute l'aventure de Draco.

30) La tombe blanche

POV Hermione

Puis nous avons assisté à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Harry a rompu avec Ginny, elle s'y attendait on en avait parlé la veille. Puis nous sommes parti le lendemain. Le Poudlard Express le plus glauque que j'ai jamais pris dans ma vie. J'ai quitté les garçons avec regret pour rejoindre mes parents.

J'ai passé trois jours sombres, à lire, à penser, à écrire à Ron et Harry. On y est vraiment, c'est la guerre déclarée. Et Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour nous guider, nous aider, nous protéger. Mes parents ont senti ce trouble et cette peur alors nous avons parlé. Ils ont été horrifiés d'apprendre que je voulais aider Harry. Ma mère a fait une crise de larmes et de nerfs. Je suis sa seule fille, c'est compréhensible. Mon père s'est occupé de trouver les mots justes et m'a dit d'aller me reposer un peu. C'est alors qu'on a frappé à la porte. Par précaution, j'ai attrapé ma baguette et j'ai regardé à l'œillet. Il n'y avait personne, étrange. Ma main s'est crispée sur ma baguette et j'ai ouvert la porte d'abord de quelques centimètres puis en grand. Personne. Puis un râle rauque m'a fait baisser les yeux. Et là, un mélange de peur, de joie, de soulagement s'est emparé de moi. Mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en avais mal.

Draco était là. Il était affalé contre le mur de la maison. Son visage était d'une pâleur morbide et de grandes traces rouges le lacéraient. Son œil avait doublé de volume et à la lueur de notre lampe d'extérieur, je vis qu'il avait viré au mauve. Du sang s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres et à la manière dont pendait son bras gauche, je devinais qu'il était cassé. Il me semblait que les vêtements, tâchés de sang et de terre, étaient les même que ceux qu'il portait la dernière fois… Quand il s'est enfuit avec Rogue. Je lisais la douleur sur son visage et voyait qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

- Tu m'as dit… Tu m'as dit… qu'il n'était pas trop tard… Qu'il ne… qu'il… ne fallait pas hésiter à… à demander de l'aide… a-t-il murmuré d'une voix rauque et si faible que j'ai du tenter l'oreille pour comprendre. Alors voilà… j'implore ton aide, Granger.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher des larmes de bonheur couler le long de mon visage, alors que d'un sortilège, j'immobilisais puis déplaçais Draco dans ma maison avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

(1) normalement quand Hermione et Luna remontent du sous sol, Draco et Rogue sont déjà au sommet de la tour et donc Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à être tué. Et comme j'avais ce passage à glisser absolument, on va dire qu'elles sont remontées juste avant que Draco n'aille dans la tour. C'est pas une grande modification mais elle était indispensable ! Et franchement, qui va s'en plaindre :p

(2) Je suis obligé de passer le reste, ça devenait vrt trop long sinon !

Prochain chapitre ds dix jours, soit le mercredi 16 ! Si j'ai pas des reviews, jvais hiberner en Antarctique et vs aurez jms le prochain chap ! hahahaha !

Bonne année 2008 à toutes !

Gros bizous, Morgane de toi


	10. Face à la réalité

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : Et bien voilà la suite du sixième ! Nan, vs m'avez pas du tt mis la pression… J'ai relu que quatre fois le chapitre…

RAR :

_Ptepomme _: magnifique ? mmm cet adjectif me plaît bien ! En espérant que la suite le sera aussi (voir mirobolante, splendide, merveilleuse… j'accepte tt je suis pas difficile :p)

Merci pr ta review, bizzz

_Phoebé_ : coucou ! Pr commencer merci pr ces « quelques mots » qui st plus que ça pr une auteure :) T'inquiète pas, je sais que bcp de gens ne review pas alors c'est déjà super que tu l'aie fait une fois (rmq, je suis pas contre d'autres :p) et ça me motive pr corriger mes chaps au lieu de m'abrutir dvt la télé Donc, je te pardonne !

Et je suis très heureuse que le baiser soit réussi, ça m'a mis la pression, je voulais faire un truc vrt… magique… Après chacun en pense ce qu'il veut !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Gros bizous

_Audrey_ : kikou ! c'est pas bien de ne pas encourager l'auteure qui trime pr poster ses chaps à l'heure :p mais comme tu as pris la bonne résolution de me laisser un pt mot, je vais te pardonner. Contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que la suite te décevras pas ! bizzz

_Momo : _et bien j'espère que tu aimeras tt autant celui ci ! merci de ta review ! bizous

_Sink Shadow : _chouette chouette, jme suis pas plantée ! C'est un plaisir de te remonter le moral (tu peux me raconter si tu veux, comme ça on se plaindra mutuellement, ça fait du bien des fois ;)) tu le fais bien ac tes compliments et en prenant le tps de me laisser un review (merci d'ailleurs :p) Ce chap sera moins gai mais bon... J'espère poster un autre one shot plus fun, si ça t'interesse. Allez, garde le moral et gros bizou za toi !

10) Face à la réalité

J'ai fait léviter Draco jusqu'à mon canapé. A la lumière de son éclairage, il avait l'air encore plus mal en point si possible. J'ai soigné le peu de blessures superficielles pour lesquelles je connaissais un sortilège. Au soulagement, la panique céda rapidement la place. Un Mangemort en fuite dans son salon, c'était tout sauf rassurant. Il avait fuit depuis la nuit où Dumbledore avait été tué semble-il. Et toutes les troupes de Voldemort devaient être à sa recherche. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas aller à Sainte Mangouste, sinon le ministère l'arrêterait immédiatement ! Harry était chez les Dursley et les Weasley n'allaient sans doute pas l'accueillir joyeusement !

- Granger… murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il tremblait et qu'une blessure dans son dos imprégnait le fauteuil de sang. Aussitôt, j'ai tenté de le soigner mais rien ne faisait effet.

- Froid… articula Draco dans un râle.

Je fus saisie d'une terreur sans nom. Dans mes livres, les gens qui allaient mourir disaient toujours qu'ils avaient froid ! Paniquée, je suis montée à toute vitesse dans ma chambre pour prendre une couverture. J'ai dérapé plusieurs fois et croisé mon père qui sortait d'une pièce.

- 'Mione ? Ma chérie ? Ca va ? demanda-t-il, alors que je dévalais les escaliers.

J'ai déposé délicatement la couverture sur Draco et je me suis agenouillé à ses côtés.

- Tu m'entends ? Dit moi quelque chose s'il te plaît ! Comment tu te sens ? Ils t'ont lancé des sorts ? Lesquels ?

Une quinte de toux me répondit.

- Malefoy répond ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! j'ai hurlé, quasi hystérique.

- Ma chérie, qu'est ce…

Mon père s'arrêta net en entrant dans le salon. Il faut comprendre : Un inconnu qui semblait avoir été roué de coups était dans son canapé et sa fille, à son chevet, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mais… Qui est ce ? s'exclama-t-il.

Je lui ai adressé un regard au bord des larmes, je me suis levée tant bien que mal et je me suis précipitée vers mon père.

- Papa ! J'ai peur qu'il meurt ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! Dumbledore est mort ! Je sais pas… Je sais pas qui appeler ! Il va mourir ! C'est… c'est un ami ! On doit faire quelque chose ! Il doit… il doit pas…

Il m'attira contre lui et je me débattis un moment, en continuant de bafouiller des phrases dénuées de sens. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Si les Mangemorts venaient ? Ils allaient tous nous tuer !

- Calme toi ma chérie, calme toi, répéta mon père en caressant mes cheveux. Il ne va pas mourir et bien sûr qu'on va faire quelque chose. Respire calmement et explique moi tout.

J'ai acquiescé, le nez dans son pull et j'ai tâché de rassembler mon courage de Gryffondor. Attirée par le bruit, ma mère venait d'entrer à son tour dans le salon et poussa un cri.

- Tout va bien Val', Hermione le connaît, a dit mon père d'une voix apaisante.

- Mais enfin ! Il…

- Laisse Hermione raconter ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît. Je crois que la situation est urgente.

Ma mère a hoché la tête en silence mais elle est restée immobile, comme si elle avait peur que Draco lui saute dessus si elle approchait.

- C'est un ami de Poudlard, papa, j'ai déclaré, un peu calmée. Il… heu… Il a été enrôlé dans le clan de V… Voldemort. C'est un Mangemort…

- Il y a un Mangemort chez moi ? a hurlé ma mère. Mais qu'est…

- Val' laisse la continuer ! l'a interrompu mon père d'une voix impétueuse.

- Mais il s'est retourné contre eux et maintenant il est en fuite ! Les Mangemorts doivent le rechercher et vu son état, ils l'ont déjà trouvé une fois ! Il faut le faire soigner, mais je ne sais pas à qui me vouer ! Dumbledore est mort, c'est le seul…

- Calme toi ma chérie, a répété mon père pour la énième fois. Qui lui a succédé ? Tu dois bien connaître un adulte digne de confiance qui saura quoi faire. Ou sinon, on peut toujours l'amener à l'hôpital.

- Non, ce sont des blessures magiques... Mac Gonagall bien sûr ! Pomfresh ! J'aurais du y penser ! je me suis exclamée alors que je retrouvais peu à peu mes capacités de réflexion. Je vais lui envoyer un parchemin. Tu peux veiller sur Malefoy ? Enfin non, maman veille sur lui et papa surveille les alentours s'il te plaît.

- Surveiller ? Comment ça surveiller ? s'écria ma mère.

- On doit partir ma chérie, répondit mon père qui suivait l'actualité sorcière avec beaucoup plus d'assiduité et qui connaissait donc la situation. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. Hermione va contacter sa directrice… C'est bien ta directrice ? Oui, et elle saura trouver un endroit où nous serons à l'abri.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, je ne veux pas quitter ma maison !

Je n'ai pas entendu pas la suite de la discussion puisque j'ai monté les escaliers quatre à quatre. Avec chance, je n'avais pas encore répondu à Harry et Hedwige se reposait encore dans sa chambre.

J'ai réfléchi rapidement au genre de message à adresser à ma directrice. Je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit intercepté. Je devais donc en révéler le moins possible. L'heure n'était pas aux formes, alors j'ai tout rédigé d'un trait, le plus bref possible.

_Madame, j'ai actuellement un problème urgent qui requiert toute votre attention. Vous pouvez transplaner chez moi à l'adresse suivante. _

_Je vous attend avec la plus vive impatience, la situation est critique. H.Granger_

Je suis redescendue aussi vite que possible et j'ai manqué de me manger la fenêtre dans mon élan pour regarder au dehors. Mes parents se disputaient et je leur ai demandé, avec une insolence qui ne me ressemble pas, de baisser d'un ton. Je me suis agenouillée près de Draco dont le visage crispé reflétait la souffrance. J'ai eu envie de relever les cheveux qui étaient plaqués sur son front par le sang et la sueur. J'ai retenu mon geste au dernier moment. Car si j'ai repassé notre baiser en boucle dans ma tête et si j'ai envie de recommencer, cela ne voulait peut être rien dire pour lui…

- J'ai écrit à Mac Gonagall, j'ai chuchoté à Draco. Elle va venir nous chercher et nous amènera dans un endroit sûr. Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre saura te soigner et tu seras vite sur pieds…

- Y'en a pas… a répliqué Draco avec cette voix horriblement rauque.

- De quoi ? Ya pas de quoi ?

Il a toussé et une goutte de sang est apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Draco a difficilement ouvert les yeux. Ca m'a fait un choc. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient embués, recouvert d'un voile. Je distinguait encore la couleur grise mais ils avaient l'air… Vides…

- D'endroit sûr… Yen a pas… a grommelé Draco.

- Chut, ne dit rien. Repose toi. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Quand je me suis relevée, ma mère avait disparu et mon père regardait discrètement par les fenêtres avec anxiété.

- Ta mère est allée rassembler quelques affaires, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Je pense que tu vas terminer tes vacances au square Grimmault.

- Je suis tellement désolée papa ! Je vous attire des ennuis et je vous met en danger.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Le fait que ce jeune homme soit venu frapper à notre porte montre qu'il te fait confiance au point de te confier sa vie… Ce genre d'acte n'a pas de prix.

Les papillons sont revenus dans mon ventre. Je savais cette fois que ce n'était pas du au froid, à la petitesse du placard ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse mon cerveau avait trouvé…

- Tu tiens à lui, n'est ce pas ? a-t-il ajouté après un moment de silence.

- Oui… Oui, beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que je le pensais il y a quelques mois…

- Ah… Des sentiments d'ordre… amical ?

- Papa !

- Excuse moi. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es libre de m'en parler quoiqu'il arrive. Va préparer tes affaires maintenant.

J'ai obéit à mon père, soulagée d'échapper à cette question gênante et je suis allé remplir ma malle. Grâce à la magie, elle était bouclée en quelques minutes. Je l'ai descendue avec un Wingardium Leviosa et j'ai retrouvé mon père, à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin cette fois.

Nous avons attendu de longues minutes angoissantes et silencieuses. Ma mère nous a rejoint avec leur grosse valise de voyage, l'air mécontent et apeuré.

Elle n'est pas contre la magie, au contraire elle est très fière que je sois une sorcière. Mais depuis que le contexte a changé, depuis que V… Voldemort est revenu, son opinion a changé. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, c'est un univers qui est devenu effrayant maintenant. Et elle ne veut pas que j'y laisse ma peau. La simple idée d'une guerre, d'un malade qui se promène avec ses acolyte dans la nature la terrorise. Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Miss Granger ?

Nous avons tous les trois sursauté après le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage. Mc Gonagall, l'air épuisé mais inquiet, se tenait devant nous. Elle a jeté un rapide coup d'œil à ma malle et à l'énorme valise, pour ensuite passer à mes parents. J'ai soupiré de soulagement.

- Quel est le problème ? a demandé ma directrice d'un ton sec.

- Heu… Derrière vous… j'ai dit en pointant mon canapé du doigt.

Mac Gonagall a fait volte face et a poussé un cri plus perçant que celui de ma mère tout à l'heure.

- Merlin ! C'est… C'est... Malefoy ?!

Elle s'est tournée vers moi, en état de choc.

- Mais que fait il ici ? Que lui est il arrivé ?

- Je pense qu'il a refusé de suivre les Mangemorts, professeur, j'ai répondu. D'après ses vêtements, il doit être en fuite depuis le soir où… Où les Mangemorts ont… enfin… Vous voyez… Et ce soir, on a sonné à ma porte. C'était lui, il m'a demandé de l'aide.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi vous ?! Pourquoi faire demi tour alors qu'il était déjà engagé !? s'est exclamée Mac Gonagall en inspectant les blessures de Draco. Ca pourrait être un piège… a-t-elle ajoutée après un moment de réflexion.

- Je suis sûre que non ! je me suis écrié.

Mac Gonagall a planté son regard dans le mien et j'ai baissé les yeux, rougissante. Mes parents nous regardaient à tour de rôle, sans rien oser dire.

- Vous souhaitez vraiment que je le soigne ? m'a-t-elle demandé, l'air complètement ahuri.

J'ai hoché la tête en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop catégorique.

- Miss Granger, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas l'amener au QG s'il s'avère que c'est une comédie. Je n'ai aucune garantie et ce serait catastrophique… Imaginez qu'_il_ découvre notre dernier refuge…

- Vous savez que je suis loin d'être stupide ! Je suis même la meilleure élève de l'école ! Malefoy a souvent fait des sales coups mais je sais, j'ai toujours su, que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il me l'a dit lui même ! Il… Il… Ce n'est pas un tueur ! Il n'a pas réussit à assassiner Dumbledore, quelle preuve faut il de plus ?

L'état de mes nerfs commençait à affecter sérieusement ma politesse et mon respect envers ma directrice. Mais le temps pressait, Draco s'affaiblissait et elle parlait de garanties !

Mac Gonagall me scruta un instant, à la manière de Dumbledore et poussa un profond soupir.

- Dans tous les cas, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici, mais je vois que vous l'avez déjà compris… J'accepte de prendre Monsieur Malefoy… Mais l'entière responsabilité vous reviens en cas de problème… En êtes vous bien consciente Miss Granger ?

- Absolument. Je crois en lui. Je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça.

- Très bien… Très bien… fit Mac Gonagall en secouant la tête dans une attitude de totale incompréhension, comme si elle se trouvait dans un mauvais rêve. Dans ce cas je vais d'abord vérifier s'il n'est pas soumis à l'Impérum ou à un quelconque sort de localisation. Ensuite, si tout va bien, nous irons au QG. Mme Pomfresh saura le soigner.

- Mais ne je peux pas abandonner ma maison comme ça ! a protesté ma mère.

- On trouvera une solution, je vous assure, a décrété Mac Gonagall tout en commençant les vérifications sur Draco.

Mes parents se sont entretenus à voix basse pendant que je regardais ma directrice avec angoisse. Je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que Voldemort pouvait envoyer Draco demander de l'aide et ensuite s'en servir contre nous… C'était une hypothèse possible mais au fond de moi, j'étais intimement convaincue que Draco avait bel et bien décidé de changer de côté. Et si je ne savais pas ce qui avait motivé son choix, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que notre baiser y était pour quelque chose… Ne serait ce qu'un petit peu… Mon inquiétude s'est envolée quand vingt cinq minutes plus tard, Mac Gonagall a déclaré que Draco n'avait aucun sort de traçage, de dissimulation ou de manipulation.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je lui accorde toute ma confiance, a-t-elle immédiatement ajouté alors que j'esquissais le premier sourire de la soirée. Je vais le faire transplaner en premier puis ça sera votre tour Miss Granger et vos parents.

Nous avons hoché la tête et peu de temps après, nous étions place Grimmault. Pomfresh s'est aussitôt occupé de Draco, Mac Gonagall a donné une chambre à mes parents et à moi.

J'ai eu l'autorisation de voir Draco quelques minutes, une fois que Pomfresh lui eu administré des soins. Mac Gonagall est venu me dire qu'elle allait discuter avec mes parents.

- Miss Granger ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous… Ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais soyez prudente, m'a-t-elle dit avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

- IL QUOI ? hurle une voix depuis la cuisine. 

Je viens de me lever, il est une heure de l'après midi. Après que mes parents et moi nous soyons installés Square Grimmault, Mc Gonagall m'a donné des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Draco. Pomfresh pense qu'il s'en sortira mais de nombreuses blessures vont mettre du temps avant de disparaître complètement. Peut être que certaines resteront gravées dans sa chair à tout jamais… J'ai eu énormément de mal à dormir. Je viens de gâcher la vie de mes parents, ils n'ont pas mérité ça. Je me suis levée plusieurs fois pour aller dans la chambre où Draco se reposait. Mais une fois arrivée, je n'osais pas entrer. Si jamais il était réveillé, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Je me suis donc endormie très tard et j'ai eu un sommeil agité. Et là, je viens d'arriver au rez de chaussé. Et je devine que les Weasley sont là (c'est Ron qui vient de hurler) avec sans doute Harry et quelques membres de l'Ordre.

Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, Ron s'interrompt aussitôt et tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Il y a toute la famille, à l'exception de Bill bien sûr, toujours en soins intensifs. Il y a aussi Lupin et Tonks et tous deux affichent une mine réjouie, même si la situation ne s'y prête pas. Je me doute bien que leurs sourires ne sont pas liés au contexte… Mc Gonagall m'adresse un sourire crispé.

- Bonjour, je lance avec une tentative de sourire.

- Comment ça se fait Mione ? s'exclame Ron pour toute réponse. Qu'est ce que Malefoy fout ici ? Pourquoi il est venu frapper chez toi ? Et tu aurais du l'amener à Sainte Mangouste ou Azkaban ! Pas ici ! T'es complètement folle !

Je remarque bien que Fred, Georges et M Weasley semblent d'accord avec lui. Seul Harry ne dit rien, il semble plongé dans ses pensées.

- Il a raison Hermione. Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi Draco Malefoy est venu te demander de l'aide, poursuit Mme Weasley, devant mon silence.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'étais en train de lire dans ma chambre et j'ai entendu qu'on frappait à la porte. Il était là, à même le sol, plein de sang. Il m'a demandé de l'aide. Alors je l'ai fait rentrer et j'ai appelé le professeur Mac Gonagall. Mais il était trop faible pour dire quoi que ce soit (Mc Gonagall hocha la tête), je n'ai pas pu lui demander. Mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'il est venu voir, j'ai achevé en mentant effrontément.

J'ai croisé le regard mi amusé mi réprobateur de Ginny et j'ai vu Harry me sonder du regard.

- Il ne peut pas rester ici, Ron a raison ! C'est un Mangemort ! a protesté Fred.

- Et c'est de sa faute si Dumbledore est mort ! a ajouté Ron.

Il y a eu un blanc, personne n'osant regarder Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à fixer mon regard, de peur qu'il me trahisse.

- Théoriquement, c'est de sa faute, a alors dit Harry. Mais j'étais là et je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Je ne sais pas quelle phrase de Dumbledore a semblé le faire réfléchir… Mais il a baissé sa baguette.

Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine et j'ai du utiliser toutes mes forces pour empêcher un sourire radieux de s'étaler sur mes lèvres. Je me suis toute suite sentie légère et regonflée d'espoir. Peut être que ce baiser avait compté pour lui après tout…

- C'est pas une raison ! a protesté Fred.

- On est en guerre et si Malefoy décide de nous aider ça pourrait nous donner un certain nombre d'avantages, a poursuivit Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que Malefoy ait été mis au courant de choses importantes de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il a la marque, il est bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté, fit Mc Gonagall, en intervenant pour la première fois.

- Mais Minerva... Qu'il soit ou pas Mangemort, nous ne pouvons pas l'accueillir ici ! Son père tuerait quiconque d'entre nous s'il en avait la possibilité, a poursuivit M Weasley.

- Vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir à Malefoy pour les actes de son père, a répliqué Mc Gonagall avec humeur.

M Weasley a semblé étonné de cet étrange retournement de situation puis a baissé les yeux d'un air coupable.

- Malefoy n'est pas tout blanc non plus, s'est soudainement écrié Ron. C'est lui qui a failli tuer Katie, c'est lui qui a faillit me tuer moi et qui a tué Dumbledore !

- Il a agit sous les ordres de son père ! j'ai explosé. Il avait peur de mourir, il avait peur que toute sa famille meure ! Il a été élevé avec l'idée qu'il deviendrait Mangemort alors avant de lui jeter la pierre, pense à la volonté qu'il faut pour se retourner contre son éducation, contre sa famille, contre ce qu'il était, contre sa vie !!!

Un silence pensant m'a répondu. Oui, j'avais craqué et je supportais de plus en plus mal les regards inquisiteurs de tous les membres.

- Et puis je ne vois pas ce que vous faites là, est intervenue Mme Weasley. Nous discuterons de ça entre adultes. Tout le monde dehors.

Curieusement, tout le monde a semblé satisfait d'interrompre ici la discussion. La tension était palpable et nous n'étions plus en état de trouver sereinement la solution au problème. Je me suis sauvée dans ma chambre, bien trop heureuse d'échapper aux autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entre dans la chambre que nous partageons. Elle vient s'asseoir en face de moi, sur mon lit.

- Harry a des doutes, tu sais, me dit-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? je m'alarme aussitôt. Pour moi et Draco ?

- Draco ? relève Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

Heu… Oups ?!

- Mais puisque tu es si bien partie, dit moi ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Draco !

- Tu sais déjà tout Gin' ! Je t'ai expliqué qu'on se voyait et que j'étais… j'étais… heu…

- Amoureuse on appelle ça Hermione, fait Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

- Heu… oui…

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il va falloir que j'arrange ça. Car si les autres se mettent à me poser des questions gênantes ou si je rougis dès qu'on parle de Draco…

- D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu le prenais aussi bien. Et tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Harry avait des doutes ! je poursuis, limite accusatrice.

- Simplement parce que la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard et ma meilleure amie ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de n'importe quel type, me répond Ginny avec une sincérité qui me trouble. Quant à Harry il ne se doute pas que tu es… enfin pour toi et Malefoy… Mais il pense que Draco n'est pas venu chez toi par hasard.

Je me sens gênée. Ginny m'a toujours parlé avec franchise, dès sa première année quand elle craquait pour lui. C'est moi qui l'ait conseillée avec Dean et compagnie et elle me confiait sans problème les petits secrets de ses relations. Je devais en faire de même. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion jusque ici, à part avec Victor et quelques allusions pour Ron… Mais je devais lui dire la vérité, elle l'avait toujours fait pour moi, sans détours.

- D'accord, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, je me lance, en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, moi même j'avais du mal à faire la part des choses, à savoir ce que cela signifiait réellement.

- Mione ! je serais avec toi quoiqu'il arrive. On est amies depuis bientôt six ans ! Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de choix irréfléchis !

- Merci Gin', je murmure, gênée.

Puis je décide d'abandonner toute pudeur et serre la rouquine contre moi. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage. Je devrais lui demander des conseils de coiffure tant que j'y suis.

- J'ai vu Draco juste avant qu'il ne monte dans la tour, je chuchote en serrant Ginny plus fort contre moi. Tu sais, le jour où Dumbledore…

Ce moment est dur à revivre, il m'a fait à la fois extrêmement de bien et de mal. Mais Gin' semble comprendre puisqu'elle me rend mon étreinte.

- On s'est parlé, il m'a dit qu'il devait tuer Dumbledore et m'a dit de me cacher… Il… il m'a dit… tu n'imagines pas… Des choses que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… Il… Il m'a dit ce que je ne pensais jamais entendre. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, c'est très flou, mais… Mais je sais juste qu'on s'est embrassés et que…

- QUOI ? hurle Ginny en se détachant de moi soudainement pour me regarder.

- Je voulais te…

- T'as embrassé Draco Malefoy ! chuchote Ginny d'un air excité. Oh Merlin ! C'est le secret le plus fantastique que tu m'aie confié ! Avec le fait que tu aie embrassé Victor Krum aussi ! Et que tu as dormi avec ta peluche jusqu'à tes douze ans ! achève la rouquine en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Tout d'abord choquée, je frappe Ginny sur l'épaule en la menaçant de mort si jamais elle répète ça. Puis, gagnée par son rire nous finissons au pied du lit, se tenant les côtes.

POV Draco

J'ai mal. Terriblement mal. Mais je commence à m'y faire. Surtout que je suis dans un lit, et non à même le sol. J'ai dormi dehors ou dans des maisons abandonnées pendant ma semaine de cavale. Et je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim que pendant ces sept affreux jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a décidé à m'enfuir. Après tout Dumbledore venait de mourir et _il _aurait sûrement été content et m'aurais récompensé. Seulement voilà, après ce que j'ai vécu en haut de la tour, après avoir réalisé que je ne voulais pas de cet avenir, la seule solution envisageable était la fuite. Alors avant que Rogue n'arrive, j'ai transplané.

J'ai voulu attendre qu'ils perdent ma trace pour qu'elle ne risque rien… Mais ce n'était pas des Mangemorts pour rien. Quand j'ai réalisé que je devais la mettre en danger pour sauver ma vie, je me suis traité d'égoïste. Mais que pouvais je faire d'autre ?

Puis, brisant le silence et me faisant la plus grande peur de ma vie, une explosion retentit. Hermione poussa un cri alors que des plaques de plâtre se détachaient du plafond et s'écrasaient dans un nuage de poussière. Les murs tremblèrent violement un bref instant.

Puis un bref silence revint. Hermione se leva d'un bond, baguette en main, et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? hurla-t-elle, la visage blême.

- Les Mangemorts ! C'est les Mangemorts ! répondit la voix de Potter quelques instants plus tard. Laissez tout ! Dégagez ! Rendez vous où vous savez !

- Harry t'as besoin d'aide ? hurla Hermione à s'en déchirer les poumons alors que d'innombrables bruits sourds s'élevaient au rez de chaussée.

- PARS HERMIONE PARS !

Je l'ai vu hésiter quelques instants, les lèvres mordues dans un signe d'anxiété. Puis, elle a courut vers moi et m'a tendu ma baguette.

Je n'ai pas très bien saisit tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je ne voulais pas handicaper Hermione alors j'ai pris la douleur sur moi. J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir transplané. Puis de la nuit, du froid… Une course effrénée, une chute, deux chutes, je l'entraînais avec moi… Des sorts fusants de tous les côtés. D'autres jetés rapidement par dessus nos épaules… La fuite toujours la fuite… La douleur lancinante de mes blessures qui se réveillaient, mes poumons en feu, mes jambes en coton, ma tête qui tournait… Je trébuche, je l'écarte. Elle ne doit pas se faire tuer pour moi. Je sens le sol dur sous mes mains et mes genoux. La douleur transpercer tout mon corps. Des cris, encore des sorts, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Puis sa main sous mon bras qui tente de me relever avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je mets mes dernières forces pour me relever, pour continuer à courir… Un dernier transplanage… Et plus de bruit… Juste le souffle d'Hermione sur ma peau, ses cheveux chatouillant mon cou… Un liquide s'écoulant lentement de mes mains…

POV Hermione

Par chance, personne n'avait été touché… Du moins pas grièvement. Mais Pomfresh avait du être rappelée en renfort, d'autant plus que Draco était mal en point. Nous nous étions réfugiés dans ce qu'Harry appelait notre QG de secours. Et j'attendais de rejoindre Mc Gonagall et cie pour me faire passer le savon de ma vie.

Je sentais que ça allais mal se passer. Tout le monde tirait la tête, c'est vrai et les Weasley n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder d'un air accusateur. Harry restait muré dans un profond silence et je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il venait de perdre l'un des héritages de Sirius, le plus important, celui où le plus grand nombre de souvenirs demeuraient. Ginny m'a souhaité bonne chance d'un air peu convaincu tandis que les autres se sont contentés de me regarder avancer vers la pièce.

J'ai frappé avec un soupir et je suis entré. Mc Gonagall était là, avec Lupin, les Weasley... Bref, l'Ordre au complet . Il y avait également trois autres personnes que je n'avais jamais vues… Mais elles dégageaient un aura de puissance qui m'impressionna.

- Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de la situation ? demanda sèchement ma directrice en me pointant une chaise du doigt.

- Je suis dé…

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes désolée ! a coupé Mc Gonagall, les traits tirés. Je ne sais pas d'où vous est venu cette soudaine confiance en Malefoy… Mais visiblement, elle ne nous a pas porté chance ! C'était stupide et irréfléchi ! Accueillir l'enfant du bras droit de Vous Savez Qui ! Mangemort lui même qui plus est !

- Mais il refuse de se mettre au service de V… Voldemort ! je me suis écriée, sans tenir compte des trois regards d'acier qui me fixaient inlassablement.

- Peu importe ! a crié Mc Gonagall. Tout notre service de renseignement est à refaire ! Il va falloir remettre en place les protections ! ….

- Minerva, calmez vous !

Lupin était intervenu de son habituelle voix calme et posée. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu ma directrice dans un état pareil… Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier il me semble.

Elle a inspiré et a passé une main sur son visage dont les joues avaient prit une teinte rouge.

- Hermione, pourquoi Draco Malefoy est venu chez toi ? m'a demandé Lupin.

J'ai baissé les yeux, tandis que mon ventre se tordait d'appréhension.

- Je ne sais pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai murmuré en espérant ne pas rougir.

- Tu sais bien que je reconnais un mensonge entre mille. Quelle peut bien être cette raison pour que tu n'oses même pas nous en parler ? Nous avons besoin de savoir, Hermione. De déterminer si oui ou non Malefoy n'agit pas sous ordre de son père… Ou de Voldemort.

Je savais tout cela. Et j'étais coincée. J'ai senti ma gorge s'assécher et une boule s'y former. Je n'osais pas relever les yeux pour voir les trois inconnus me scruter. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, j'ai entendu le bruissement d'un étouffe. J'ai relevé la tête mais personne ne semblait avoir bougé. M et Mme Wealsey échangeaient des paroles à voix basse, Mc Gonagall me fixait toujours de son air réprobateur, les bras croisés et la posture droite.

Et puis, j'ai dévié sur les trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme. Le visage à moitié couvert par la capuche de leur robe de sorcier d'un noir d'ancre. C'étaient des personnages importants, je le sentais bien.

Et puis, un mal de tête s'est lentement insinué alors que j'avais l'impression d'être forcée à penser à Draco. Je me suis revue, en l'espace de quelques secondes dans le train avec lui en première année. Puis dans les toilettes. Et avec horreur, j'ai compris qu'on sondait mes pensées.

- Expelliarmus ! je me suis écriée sans réfléchir.

La baguette de l'un des hommes encapuchonné a volé à travers la pièce tandis qu'il accusait le coup. Ses deux compagnons ont échangé un regard, tandis que je me sentais mortifiée.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle était intelligente, s'est amusé Lupin.

- Et rapide, a acquiescé l'homme à qui j'avais envoyé le sort sans m'en rendre compte.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué ! ai je murmuré, en me sentant de plus en plus stupide.

- Non, je n'aurais pas du essayer de lire en toi, m'a répondu l'homme.

Il avait une voix extrêmement rauque et presque étouffée. Mais elle m'a donné confiance, aussi étrange que cela paraisse.

- Hermione ? Raconte nous.

Cette fois, c'était Mme Weasley qui avait parlé. Elle avait l'air inquiète mais me souriait faiblement dans un signe d'encouragement. Alors je me suis lancé et j'ai tout raconté, les yeux fixés sur mes genoux. Mes joues me brûlaient et j'étais atrocement mal à l'aise. Le passage le plus difficile à été celui de notre… De notre baiser… Je voulais occulter ce passage pour leur dire l'essentiel mais c'est la sensation qui m'avait envahie lorsqu'on s'était embrassés qui me submergeait et me perturbait complètement. C'était à la fois agréable de ressentir cela mais affreusement gênant. De plus, à la recherche d'un soutien, j'ai croisé le regard pétillant de Lupin et son sourire amusé. Il le savait. Il avait compris. Satané soit son sixième sens !

- Et donc quand tu l'a ensuite revu, il était devant chez toi, n'est ce pas ? m'a demandé Lupin en me venant tout de même à l'aide, mais sans se départir de son sourire qui semblait augmenter au fil du temps.

J'ai hoché la tête en lui adressant toutefois un regard noir qui n'a fait que l'amuser davantage.

Ils m'ont posé quelques questions puis après un bref silence, Mc Gonagall m'a dit que je pouvais partir. C'était la seule à ne pas avoir décroché un mot depuis le début de mon récit, son visage était encore plus fermé qu'au début de l'entretient. Je crois que sa fierté de directrice de Gryffondor, mais également la fierté envers sa meilleure élève –moi-, en avait prit un sacré coup. La meilleure élève de Gryffondor, la fille de moldue meilleure amie d'Harry Potter fréquentait Draco Malefoy. C'était shakespearien…

Je suis sorti aussi rapidement que possible. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à manger délabrée… Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une silhouette sombre se tenait adossée à un restant de cheminée.

Je me suis approchée.

- Harry… Est ce que ça va ? j'ai demandé, en reconnaissant son visage qui reflétait tout sauf de la joie.

- Absolument génial ! a-t-il répliqué d'une voix froide en se retournant.

Je lui ai adressé un regard incompréhensif et il m'a tendu la main. Des oreilles à rallonge étaient posées dans sa paume.

- J'ai tout entendu Hermione !

* * *

Voilà... Un chap de transition nécessaire ! Un pte question pr vs (ben oui, faut participer !) concernant la réaction d'Harry :

1) il le prend très mal

2) il est globalement compréhensif

Si je demande ça c'est que j'ai écrit deux versions... Donc en fonction de ce que vs préférez, j'en posterai une. C'est pas chouette une fic participative où vs décidez du prochain chap ?! Je suis suffisamment à la bourre donc je vs dit à Samedi 26 !

Gros bizouxxxx, Morgane de toi


	11. Vérités

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : Et bien... Pr contenter tlm, on va dire que j'ai fait un pt mix... J'en dit pas plus, je vs laisse découvrir !

RAR

**Chantilly **: joli pseudo. Ca me donne faim :p Je suis d'acc avec toi pr l'attitude de Ron et Harry (j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à penser qu'ils se servaient d'elle et la prenaient vrt pr une moins que rien, même si c'est bcp mieux ds le 7ème tome, alors je suis rassurée) Mais t'en fais pas, j'avais pas l'intention de faire sauter de joie Harry à l'annonce de cette nouvelle Ca aurait été tout sauf crédible. Je le prends pas mal, rassure toi, si je t'ai demandé ton avis tu vas pas me raconter des choses juste pr me faire plaisir ! J'aime la franchise ! Tes suggestions st très réalistes. Je vais te faire écrire la fin de la fic, pdt ce temps je réviserais, d'acc :D

Allez, merci bcp pr ta review (ça m'a bien aidé pr essayer de faire un dialogue potable !) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !Ro bizous

**Ptitepomme** : chouette, encore un sublime ! fais attention, je vais choper la grosse tête avec toi :p c'est marrant mais qd t'as parlé de « fin arrangée » j'ai pensé à la fin de cette fic… Tu vas pas être déçue… J'en dis pas plus, de tte façon c'est pr bientôt ! C'est marrant que t'aie pas aimé le 7ème pke comparé aux 5 et 6 que j'ai détesté, j'ai trouvé que ça allait. C'est vrai que Harry/Ginny et Ron/Mione qui finissent ensemble avec des gamins c'est franchement pathétique (t'en connais bcp qui se st connus au lycée et mariés ?! Rowling elle vit encore au 19ème !!) Il paraît qu'elle avait tt écrit à l'avance mais ton hypothèse sur le dernier bouquin pr plaire aux fans m'a bien travaillé. C'est tt à fait possible (et si c'est vrt ça, je suis bien d'accord, c'est très dommage) Allez dis toi que si elle a gâché le 7ème, les auteures de vt se faire un plaisir de rattraper ça

Bonne lecture à toi, merci encore une fois pr ton pti mot (qui me fait marrer à chaque fois et j'en ai besoin en ce moment )

BizouS !!

**Lou** : coucou ! C'est vrai tu as raison, Harry Ron et Hermione sont censés être le trio d'or mais perso, j'ai jms réussi à les voir comme ça. Ca allait mieux ds le 7 mais pr les autres, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'une amitié opportuniste… Mais t'en fais pas, je vais pas faire souffrir Hermione très longtemps bref, je suis ravie que tu aimes, tu es la première à me parler du changement d'Hermione et Draco (je commençais à me demander si quelqu'un allait me faire la remarque :p) ! Merci bcp pr ta review, je croise les doigts pr que ce chap te plaise aussi ! Bizzzz

**Mathou** : bjr à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Harry ne vas pas être aussi compréhensif.. Mais il ne va pas laisser tomber Hermione, t'inquiète pas. Je lui ferais pas ça, la pauvre ! Pr ta question, Rowling arrête pas de répéter que Dumbledore avait confiance en l'Homme. Mais c'est aussi un génie, donc tout le monde peut pas résonner comme lui… Et donc aider Draco. Pr ce qui est d'amener Draco à Poudlard, oui c'est vrai que j'aurai pu le faire mais comme c'est le Square Grimmault leur véritable QG, ça me semblait plus réaliste. Et puis, à la fin du sixième, on a bien vu que c'était pas un endroit aussi sûr que ça… J'ai bien répondu ? Satisfaite ? j'espère que oui et que ça sera aussi le cas pr ce chapitre ! Merci bcp de ta review, bizouS !

**Phoebé** : Par contre, Harry et les autres (sauf Ginny bien sûr) ne savent pas encore qu'ils sont amoureux… Ca sera pr plus tard (je veux pas les faire mourir d'une attaque cardiaque qd mm )

**Audrey** : tu m'as fait peur, vilaine ! Je me suis dit, ça y est, ya un truc qui va pas. Mais en fait non voilà la suite, j'espère de tout cœur que tu l'aimeras ! Gros bizous et merci encore de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir !

**Sesyl** : C'est vrai, la pauvre Hermione va se mettre tout le monde à dos ! Il fallait choisir une histoire moins compliquée ! lol ça me fait plaisir que t'aime cette fic, c'est la première que je bosse autant je crois ! et pense pas au 7ème, dis toi que c'était une erreur de trajectoire de Draco, qu'Hermione et Ron vt divorcer pr que notre couple préféré existe enfin ! Tiré par les cheveux ? oui, sans doute ! allez, je te laisse lire la suite, merci de ta review ! Gros bizous

* * *

11) Vérités

Une vague de frayeur m'a submergée. Je voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Qu'il s'imagine que je lui avais menti sur toute la ligne. Je voulais lui expliquer que nous avions fait que bavarder… Avant de me rendre compte que c'était un gros mensonge. Non, nous n'avions pas fait que ça…

- Et pour être honnête… Je n'avais rien vu venir… Rien du tout. Tu m'as bluffé. Vous m'avez tous les deux bluffés. Etre capable de se parler pendant six ans derrière notre dos, en cachette de tous… Sans jamais qu'un soupçon nous effleure… Je savais que tu étais intelligente, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en servais également pour cela.

Harry m'avait plus l'air sonné qu'en colère. Je comprenais. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie lui cachait elle une chose pareille depuis plusieurs années ? C'est ce qu'il me demanda peu de temps après.

- Je ne sais pas Harry… J'y ait plusieurs fois réfléchi… J'ai passé des heures, la nuit dans mon lit à essayer de comprendre pourquoi cet insupportable gamin blond refusait de sortir de mes pensées… Puis ça a évolué. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il était aussi odieux. Puis pourquoi tout son être ne reflétait que le froid, la tristesse, le mépris... Et à ces questions succédaient d'autres questions et jamais je n'arrivais au bout du mystère.

- Et finalement ? Tu as trouvé ?

J'ai massé doucement mes tempes, comme pour essayer de me concentrer. Harry était toujours assis à même le sol, affalé contre le vieux mur poussiéreux. Il regardait fixement devant lui, comme si la solution qui lui torturait l'esprit allait soudainement apparaître.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas comme il le semble au premier abord. J'ai du user de toute ma patience pour qu'il me dévoile légèrement sa vraie personnalité.

- Hum hum… acquiesça Harry, dont l'état léthargique ne semblait guère s'améliorer.

- Et puis… Curieusement, je tombais toujours sur lui quand j'allais mal

- Mais… On était là… réagit enfin Harry. Moi et Ron ! Ginny… Neville… Ou les autres Gryffondors… On était là non ?

J'ai regardé Harry avec un air peiné. Il avait grandit trop vite, c'est vrai. Il était confronté au monde des adultes, à la guerre, c'est vrai. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais compris certaines choses qui me semblaient innées, comme le respect de ses amis. Je me suis assise à côté de lui en lâchant un profond soupir.

- Pas quand c'est vous qui me faisiez mal Harry… Tu vas chercher du réconfort auprès des personnes qui te blessent ? Moi non.

Harry a tourné la tête si brusquement vers moi que j'ai eu peur qu'il se démonte le cou. J'ai refusé de le regarder dans les yeux, comme si c'était une vérité honteuse. Pourtant elle l'était pour lui, pas pour moi.

- Mais… Je… Enfin Mione, jamais je t'aurais fait du mal volontairement !

- Je sais Harry. C'est bien ça le problème. Toi et Ron, vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte.

Il m'a regardé, a observé le canapé défoncé devant lui, puis moi à nouveau, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Et tout à coup, il a explosé.

- Alors tout ce temps, quand tu disais que tu allais te promener, tu allais voir Malefoy ! Il m'a humilié, il traumatise tous les élèves de première année, il a failli tuer Katie ! Et Dumbledore ! Il a envoyé Buck à l'échafaud ! Malefoy est aussi cruel que son père ! Comment peux tu oublier une chose pareille ? Tu es aussi inhumaine que lui pour avoir noué cette… cette… cette relation !

Tout ce que je craignais d'entendre, il me l'a balancé en pleine figure. Toute sa haine envers Draco rejaillissait sur moi. Une haine pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Pour quelqu'un qui avait pas eu une vie facile, que l'on avait manipulé, endoctriné… Qui avait ensuite avoué ses tords avant d'avoir le courage, certes au dernier moment, de se retourner contre sa propre famille.

- Tu m'emmerde Harry ! j'ai alors hurlé, à bout de nerfs.

L'expression de surprise qui a marqué son visage aurait pu me faire rire dans une autre situation. Mais là, j'en avais marre.

- Malefoy est prétentieux ! Ignoble, immoral, lâche et tout ce que tu voudras ! C'est vrai ! OUI C'EST VRAI ! J'ai quand même gardé le sens des réalités ! Mais tu sais quoi Harry ? Quand je pleurais à cause de vous dans les toilettes, c'est lui qui était là ! Quand nous m'aviez jetée comme une malpropre pour ton foutu balai, c'est lui qui était là ! Il a fait exprès de m'envoyer le sort pour mes dents en quatrième année ! Et qui c'est rendu compte en premier qu'elles avaient diminué ? C'était lui ! Et c'était lui aussi qui m'a consolé après le bal ! Il n'a pas gâché mon premier bal, comme Ron l'a fait ! Quand Ombrage et ? nous ont coursé, c'est Ron qui est venu m'aider ? Non, c'était lui ! Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il avait au moins raison sur un point Harry ! Des fois, vous êtes vraiment des crétins finis !

Arrête un peu d'être aussi égoïste et de jouer au sorcier qui porte le monde sur tes épaules ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi et Ron… Mais cite moi une fois… Rien qu'une fois…

L'air horrifié d'Harry n'arrangeait pas mon état. Ma gorge était en feu de hurler tant mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais plus. J'étais restée la courageuse Hermione, qui n'avait jamais besoin de personne. Là j'étais juste une fille qui doutait de tout, de ses amis, de ses sentiments, de ses choix. Les larmes se sont mises à couler toutes seules.

- Alors si je comprends bien Ron et moi sommes les grands méchants de l'histoire ? a hurlé Harry à son tour. Dit aussi que nous t'avons jeté dans les bras de Malefoy ! Tu as ta part de responsabilités, comme nous avons la nôtre !

- Tout ce que j'ai à me reprocher c'est de n'avoir jamais rien demandé en retour !

- ET BIEN SI NOUS SOMMES DES AMIS SI IGNOBLES, POURQUOI TU RESTES AVEC NOUS ? C'EST TOI QUI T'ES FOUTUE DE NOTRE GUEULE PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ! ON S'INSULTE DEVANT HARRY ET RON ET DES QU'ILS ONT LE DOS TOURNE ON FAIT AMI AMI ! C'EST CA TA VISION DE L'AMITIE ? TU ES VRAIMENT A GRYFFONDOR ?

- C'est pas à toi de me donner des leçons d'amitié Harry ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu as préféré un balai à moi !

- SI T'ETAIS PAS AUSSI EMMERDEUSE, CA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE !

Harry a pris le premier objet qui lui est tombé sous la main et l'a envoyé valser à travers la pièce. Il s'est écrasé contre un mur dans un fracas effrayant.

- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, tu n'es plus en état de raisonner, j'ai répliqué avec calme. Je suis sortie de la pièce alors qu'un autre objet devait faire les frais de la colère d'Harry. J'ai ouvert brusquement la porte, suffisamment pour voir tous ceux qui s'y cachaient derrière. Ginny, l'air horrifié, Ron abasourdi, les jumeaux effrayés… Je me suis enfuie dans la chambre, n'ayant pas la force de leur faire face.

POV Draco

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Du moins, s'il s'agit bien de jours… J'en ai aucune idée. Les seuls souvenirs qui me restent sont ceux de la douleurs et des potions. Je crois que c'est Pomfresh qui m'a soigné mais je n'arrive jamais à rester conscient très longtemps. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble l'endroit où je suis. Je sais juste qu'apparemment, le QG a été attaqué et que nous nous sommes réfugiés ailleurs. Depuis, la culpabilité m'envahit dans mon sommeil. Comment Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il fait pour trouver la planque ? Et l'attaquer ? Alors que je venais juste d'y arriver. L'idée que c'est moi qui aie pu les mener jusque là me dégoûte et me donne envie de vomir. Manquerait plus qu'Hermione s'imagine que c'était un plan… Hermione… Je l'ai mise en danger, ce que je voulais éviter. J'ai mis des dizaines de personne en danger, aveuglé par ma survie. Si j'avais été moins trouillard, si j'avais su raisonner par moi même plus tôt, on en serait pas là. Et Hermione serait avec moi… Peut être… Comment avait elle vécu notre baiser ? Uniquement le fruit d'une situation ambiguë accentuée par la peur ? Une erreur ? Une envie ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me souciais d'autre chose que moi. Et j'avoue que l'égoïsme me convenait parfaitement. Me torturer pour savoir quand elle allait enfin venir me voir n'était pas une chose très amusante…

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy.

Elle par contre, était venue chaque jour. Chaque heure peut être… Je voyais encore trouble autour de moi, ma tête bourdonnait et une douleur lancinante me traversait le corps. Mais pour la première fois, j'entendais et comprenais ce qu'elle me disait. Avant, je ne pouvais entrevoir qu'une vague silhouette se gondolant sans cesse et des sons déformés arrivaient difficilement à mes oreilles.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé.

Si on peut le dire ainsi… Je me sentais tellement faible que j'aurai pu retomber dans le sommeil à un moment ou à un autre.

- Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Un son rauque s'est échappé de ma gorge.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en état. Mais les choses pressent. Buvez donc ça, Pomfesh l'a concocté pour votre blessure au ventre.

Mac Gonagall m'a fait avaler la potion, j'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Une étrange sensation m'a envahit. Je me suis senti léger et insouciant, ma douleur s'est presque envolée.

- Malefoy… Avez vous été envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Portez vous la marque et est ce que votre drôle d'histoire avec Miss Granger était préméditée dans le but de la manipuler pour l'inciter à vous amener Square Grimmault ?

- Je vous interdit de dire ça ! Hermione est bien trop intelligente pour se laisser prendre à un plan pareil ! Non, personne ne m'a envoyé, je suis venu de mon plein grès. Et oui j'ai la marque mais j'ai pris ma décision et je n'ai trahi personne !

Les poumons en feu, la gorge lacérée, une quinte de toux m'a secoué. J'ai fermé les yeux pour me calmer et seule ma respiration sifflante se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes.

- Vous avez donc décidé de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui

- Il ne vous a pas donné comme mission d'infiltrer l'Ordre ?

- Non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Le bourdonnement dans ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

- Savez vous comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à localiser et attaquer notre QG ?

- Bien sûr que non, comment voulez vous que je le sache ?

Les réponses sortaient toutes seules de ma bouche, comme si je ne contrôlais plus mes paroles. A chaque fois, ça me déchirait les poumons et une douleur m'écrasait la poitrine. A chaque son que j'émettais, j'avais l'impression de m'affaiblir davantage. Et pourtant, ça sortait automatiquement. C'est là que j'ai compris. Du véritasérum. Elle m'avait fait boire du véritasérum, pas une potion…

- Je récapitule. Vous avez la marque des Ténèbres et Vous savez qui vous a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore. Vous avez échoué et vous avez décidé de nous rejoindre. En toute liberté, sous l'ordre de personne.

- Oui, j'ai répondu d'un air glacial, du moins autant que je pouvais me le permettre. Vous allez me reposer ces questions sans fin ?

Mon agacement était perceptible. Mac Gonagall n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que lui parler me prenait toutes mes forces.

- Très bien. Ma dernière question est simple. Pourquoi ?

Il m'a fallut toute la volonté du monde pour m'empêcher de répondre, je m'en suis mordu les joues. La fièvre qui commençait à revenir et la douleur continue ont eu raison de mes résistances et j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement de souffrance. J'ai serré les dents et j'ai adressé un regard de défi à Mac Gonagall. Ma vue se brouillait et j'ai senti une goutte de sueur perler le long de mon front.

- Je pense que vous avez compris que vous êtes sous l'emprise de vésitasérum, a poursuivit Mac Gonagall. Vous pouvez résister quelques temps mais ça va vous coûter toute énergie. Et dans votre état, ce n'est pas une option très raisonnable. Vous finirez par répondre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourquoi est ce que vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, j'ai craché, avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

J'ai à nouveau fermé les yeux. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille, qu'elle me laisse dans ma douleur, pour que je puisse dormir et oublier un peu…

- C'est Hermione n'est ce pas ? a demandé Mac Gonagall avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissait pas. Je suis désolée d'enfoncer le clou mais je dois savoir. Cela restera entre nous c'est promis.

J'ai retenu ma réponse au dernier moment et seul un grognement faible et rauque s'est échappé de ma gorge. J'ai cru qu'on m'enfonçait les épines dans le cou et des larmes me sont monté aux yeux.

- Hermione a un rapport avec votre décision ? La volonté de changer de camps ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime.

Cette fois, je n'avais pu me retenir. Et curieusement, je me suis senti soulagé et gêné. Comme si un poids avait quitté mes épaules. Comme si ce secret que je portais depuis le début de l'année avait été brisé. J'ai fermé les yeux qui me brûlaient, mais également pour ne pas voir la réaction de Mac Gonagall. Ou plutôt son absence de réaction.

- Je vois, a-t-elle simplement dit avant de quitter la pièce, en me laissant seul avec ma douleur.

POV Hermione

Les quatre jours qui se sont écoulés depuis ma dispute avec Harry n'ont pas été des plus gais. Je me sentais coupable. D'abord j'avais forcé mes parents à quitter leur maison, leurs amis, leur vie… Puis j'étais peut être responsable de la destruction du Square Grimmault… Et enfin, c'est à cause de moi que nous avons tous atterri ici. Le QG de rechange, comme nous l'avons surnommé, est l'œuvre de ce paranoïaque de Maugrey. Il affirmait sans cesse que malgré les protections de Dumbledore, le Square ne restait pas sûr et c'était d'autant plus valable qu'avec sa mort, les sortilèges avaient du s'affaiblir. Nous avons appris son existence il y a peu de temps. Il paraît que c'est un ancien orphelinat et il a le mérité d'être plus grand et moins glauque que le Square.

J'ai évité tout le monde. Mes parents, avec qui je partage une nouvelle chambre, allaient me chercher à manger. Ron a tenté de me rendre visite, Lupin et Tonks aussi mais j'ai refusé de leur ouvrir. Je ne voulais parler à personne. Ginny a du menacer de détruire la porte pour que je la laisse entrer. Comme je n'ai pas assisté aux réunions, elle m'a donné les dernières nouvelles.

- Des membres vont enquêter pour le Square Grimmault. Mac Gonagall nous a révélé que des Mangemorts traînaient dans le quartier depuis un moment. Je crois qu'elle a parlé avec Malefoy. Elle pense que l'attaque et son arrivée ne sont qu'une coïncidence. Assez grosse à avaler pour nous tous, j'avoue… Mais elle avait l'air de penser qu'il a réellement décidé de nous aider.

- Je pourrais te le confirmer… Mais je ne pense pas être très objective.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je m'arrange pour aller le voir quand il dort.

- C'est pas très idéal pour une discussion

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai avoué en rougissant. Et Harry comment va il ?

- Hé bien… Il oscille entre des périodes de colère et d'incompréhension. Je pense pas qu'il t'en veuille vraiment, il n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est tout. Tu devrais lui expliquer comment ça s'est réellement passé. Comme tu me l'a expliqué à Poudlard.

- Et Ron ?

Ginny a fait une petite moue gênée.

- Tu sais… Je crois qu'il a réalisé qu'il en pince pour toi. Et que c'était une erreur de sortir avec Lavande pour te rendre jalouse. Mais je crois pas qu'il a vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy. Il m'a harcelé et j'ai un peu éludé la question en disant simplement que vous vous parliez de temps en temps.

- J'irai les voir, c'est promis… Mais c'est tellement gênant tu sais… Merci beaucoup de ton aide Gin'.

- Si tu veux me faire plaisir, commence déjà par régler tes comptes avec Malefoy, m'a dit la rouquine en tirant la langue.

Elle est sorti de la chambre et je me suis sentie mieux. Oui, il fallait commencer par Draco. J'irai demain. Sans me défiler. Parole de Gryffondor !

* * *

Je suis entrée dans la chambre qui abritait Draco. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je sentais mes jambes trembler légèrement. Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor, avait envie de se défiler… A cause de ses sentiments. Des sentiments qui sont apparus sans que je m'en rende compte, petit à petit… Pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne m'étais pas contentée de Ron ?

J'ai inspiré et je me suis approchée du lit où Draco dormait profondément. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire à quel point il était beau… Et mon estomac s'est contracté… Avec du recul, j'ai réalisé que cela m'était arrivé un certain nombre de fois. Et je trouvais toujours une excuse bidon pour expliquer ce phénomène. Dire qu'on me pense intelligente.

- Assieds toi Granger, murmura Draco d'une voix extrêmement rauque, tu ne vas pas m'admirer toute la soirée non ?

Il m'a tellement fait peur que j'ai fait un bond en arrière. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais je sentais à la légère courbe de ses lèvres qu'il avait réalisé ma frayeur.

- A… Alors… Comment vas tu ? je lui ai demandé en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Je me sens mieux… Merci… Et toi, ils t'ont cuisiné ?

- Heu… Oui, un peu.

- Granger, je sais quand tu mens…

Il a ouvert les yeux avec difficulté pour les planter dans les miens… Que j'ai détourné rapidement, gênée.

- Ils… Ils savent que tu n'es pas venu chez moi par hasard… j'ai murmuré en sentant mes joues s'embraser.

Draco n'a pas répondu et je n'ai pas osé le regarder, préférant admirer le mur décrépi, incroyablement fascinant.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? j'ai finalement demandé dans un souffle.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu le craquement du lit que j'ai enfin tourné la tête. Draco se tenait assis au bord du lit. Il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon et presque tout son torse était couvert de bandages, dont certains imprimés de sang. Immédiatement, j'ai une fois de plus détourné le regard… Mes joues en feu… Tout comme mon ventre…

- Tu devrais rester allonger, tes blessures ne sont pas cicatrisées, j'ai récité à toute vitesse.

- Je suis resté allongé cinq jours Granger et j'ai bu plus de potions pendant ce laps de temps que pendant le reste de ma vie… Je vais bien.

Un silence gênant s'est installé. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Et pourquoi lui ne disait rien d'abord ?!

- Alors… Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ?

Je sais, c'est complètement stupide. Mais j'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai dit la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Et qui n'était pas la plus intelligente, c'est vrai.

- Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions Granger.

Sa voix était redevenue froide et distante.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est toi la plus intelligente des deux, tu devrais savoir ! Ca me semble évident… Je suis venu pour combattre à vos côtés… Pour être avec toi…

Je n'ai su quoi répondre. Intérieurement, je bondissais de joie et mon cœur s'est brutalement accéléré.

- Harry est au courant, j'ai alors murmuré, comme pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas oublié pour notre baiser, avant la mort de Dumbledore.

Ron aussi. Tout le monde en fait.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils savent exactement ?

- Simplement qu'on s'est parlé quelques fois. Sans s'insulter, qu'on a eu des conversations normales quoi…

- Ah… Donc ils ne savent rien.

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens de dire que tu n'assumes pas. Tu as honte de m'avoir fréquenté, c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant de ne pas se connaître aussi bien que ça ? Limite on peut couper les ponts ! Tu regrettes ? a lâché Draco d'un ton âpre.

Je savais de quoi il parlait. Et cette pression m'a fait sortir de mes gonds.

- Il faut que tu me crois, j'ai essayé de te sortir de ma tête depuis ! J'ai essayé de faire comme si c'était qu'une étrange manifestation d'hormones en folie mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai aussi mal réagi en apprenant que tu avais la marque ? Ca m'a déjà fait un choc quand j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi mais alors amoureuse d'un Mangemort !  
J'avais presque crié, excédée. Avant de me rendre compte des paroles qui s'étaient échappées de ma bouche, sans que je le veuille vraiment. J'ai mis la main devant sa bouche, horrifiée, et j'ai fait volte face sur ma chaise pour tourner le dos à Draco. Un horrible silence a envahi la pièce. Est ce que je pouvais m'enfuir en courant ? Ou disparaître tout simplement ?

- Hermione, je vais t'embrasser…

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je me suis forcée à ne pas me retourner, presque paniquée.

- Quoi ? Non… Non ! Tu ne peux pas !

- Écoutes Hermione, il faut être clair. Tu peux pas me dire un truc comme ça et après espérer que je reste de marbre. Alors voilà exactement ce que je compte faire. Je vais t 'embrasser dans environ dix secondes. Si toutefois tu ne voulais pas que ça se fasse, c'est pas compliqué, tu m'arrêtes dans mon élan.

- Je… Je…

Je l'entends se lever péniblement et je l'imite, bondissant de ma chaise.

- Tu… voudrais pas… mettre… quelque chose ? je balbutie en m'empêchant de loucher sur son torse.

Sans le regarder, je sens son sourire triomphant. Il doit être ravi de me gêner autant.

- J'ai de la fièvre Granger. Ca n'arrangerait pas mon état. Et puis, c'est ma chambre ici.

- Est ce que je me trimballe en sous vêtements comme ça moi ? je réponds avec colère.

- Si jamais l'envie te prends, je veux que tu saches que je ne m'y opposerais pas.

- Tu dirais pas ça en voyant !

- N'en sois pas si sûre… Hermione…

J'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose qui m'a électrisée. Du désir.

POV Draco

Crois moi, c'était une mauvaise idée de me demander de t'imaginer en sous vêtements. Je ne suis pas sorti avec beaucoup de filles, contrairement à ce qu'on raconte, je ne suis pas un pervers mais je reste un homme quoi !

Elle était tellement mignonne à ne pas oser me regarder en face, le visage aussi rouge son écharpe de Gryffondor et à se mordre la lèvre nerveusement. Comment Wealsey n'a-t-il pas vu avant à quel point Hermione était mignonne, en plus d'être adorable et intelligente ?

J'ai pris une robe de sorcier posée sur mon lit et je l'ai enfilée pour éviter de la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et pour être honnête, je n'étais pas très confiant non plus. J'ai grimacé en sentant une vague de douleur me traverser le bras. Oui, j'avais menti. Je me sentais pas aussi bien que ça. J'ai réussi à me lever seulement hier pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre et je me suis recouché juste après, épuisé.

- Bien… Alors… Tu veux entrer dans l'Ordre ? demanda Hermione en osant enfin regarder dans ma direction.

- Un.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dit que je comptais jusqu'à dix. T'imagines quand même pas que ta pitoyable tentative de détournement de conversation allait fonctionner ? … Deux !

- Draco, ils peuvent rentrer à tout moment !

Hermione regardait derrière elle d'un air nerveux et indécis.

- Je t'ai entendu verrouiller la porte tout à l'heure, menteuse ! Trois !

La peur que semblait inspirer un simple baiser à Hermione me faisait sourire. Puis, j'ai soudainement eu peur. Et si elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie ? Et si ce qui s'était passé avant que je monte dans la tour n'était dû qu'à sa peur ? Pendant ma guérison, je m'étais raccroché à ce souvenir comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Hermione était presque dos au mur. Elle me regardait d'un air indéfinissable. Qu'est ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête ? Je me suis encore approché, doucement, et un dernier pas en arrière l'accula au mur. Elle baissa la tête et ses boucles brunes tombèrent devant son visage. Je n'ai rien fait de plus, j'ai attendu. Et puis, Hermione a relevé la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'un sentiment que ne n'avais jamais vu jusque ici.

- Huit…

Je l'ai délicatement prise par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Ses bras légèrement tremblants sont venus enlacer mon cou. Je me suis penché, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres avant de me redresser. Elle avait fermé les yeux et m'adressa une moue agacée.

- Dix…

Et une fois de plus, mon corps entier fut envahi d'une sensation indescriptible alors que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes une deuxième fois.

* * *

Et voilà ! j'ai cru que je bouclerais jms ce chap ! arf, c'était dur !

Pr les vieilles comme moi (lol !) le passage sur le compte à rebours ne vs rappelle rien ? J'avoue, je me suis largement inspirée d'une série... Si y'a des ex fans de Dawson, ça devrait vs rappeller qq chose

Allez, je vs dit à mardi 5 ! merci à ttes celles qui ont reviewé, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est que du bonheur ! Ca fait du bien de voir qu'on est lue

BizouS, Morgane 2 toi


	12. Discussions

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : me frappez pas ! C'est pas moi c'est internet ! pr être tt à fait honnête, je vais vs racontez vite fait ma soirée : cours de danse jusque 21h, douche, et là j'apprends une sale nouvelle à savoir qu'un mec pervers qu'on est bcp à pas sentir vient à notre soirée « fin de partiels ». Résultat : téléphone pr organiser une contre soirée jusque 23h. Et là, je me prépare à réviser qd je me dis « meeeeerrrrde ! le chapitre !!!!! ». Brave courageuse, je fonce sur mon ordi… « pas d'adresse IP » me dit il. Je me cogne la tête contre mon bureau, j'essaie de rétablir la connexion, je descends pr bidouiller la live box. Sans résultat. Conséquence : j'ai plus que 30min pr réviser mes cours et pas être trop ds le pâté demain. Alors j'avoue, j'ai laissé tomber… Mais de tte, si je rate mes exams, je fait une dépression et je tue Draco et Hermione. Alors c'est pas mieux comme ça ? hum ?

Vous pouvez adressez des réclamations à Orange, c'est de leur faute si mon Wifi marche pas !!!

RAR :

_Ptitepomme_ : mmmm je suis pas certaine que tu l'aimes ma fin. D'ailleurs plus je reçois de reviews, plus je me dis que ça serait moins dangereux pr moi d'en faire une autre C'est vrai que le passage avec Fred et Georges était l'un des meilleurs du bouquin. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser au moment où ds le 7, lors de la bataille à Poudard, Mac Gonagall fait charger des pupitres contre des Mangemorts. Je sais pas pk mais la manière dont c'était décrit, je me suis trop fendu la poire !

On va dire pr la défense de Rowling qu'elle est vieille, peut être qu'elle s'imagine tjs que ça peut se passer comme ça… Bref ! T'as pas tort, Hermione est bien gentille sur le coup, mais je pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu se mettre totalement Harry à dos. Elle est censée y tenir. Mais le fait d'être avec Draco devrait faire en sorte qu'elle se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds justement. Surtout si les deux qui lui servent d'amis réalisent à quel pt elle est importante.

Ds ts les cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap (écris un peu à l'arrache, j'avoue :s) merci encore de ta review, j'ai eu peur que tu n'en postes pas… Sniff !

Gros bizous za toi !

_MarjoPotter_ : coucou ! merci pr tt tes compliments, ça fait vrt plaisir :) J'espère que la suite te décevras pas ! Bizzzz

_Chantilly_ : encore toi ? Je suis contente moi de te revoir ! vi, j'aime bien ton pseudo mais à chaque fois je pense à une grosse glace avec plein chantilly dessus et comme je peux pas en avoir ça me frustre Pr le dialogue de la fin, j'ai pas bcp de mérite, j'ai piqué l'idée du compte à rebours aux scénaristes de Dawson… Et pk tu serais pas à la hauteur ? Hein ? Tu veux pas essayer t'es sûre ? (je dois finir le chap ce soir et j'ai trois chapitres à réviser pr les partiels, je vais me tailler les veines !!!!!) C'est marrant que tu parles de cercle restreint pke j'ai tjs trouvé qu'il était un peu asocial le trio ! J'étais dégoûtée pr Fred, c'est vrai qu'elle a une définition large de « personnage principal » Rowling ! Je vois que toi aussi tu as pensé au fait que Rowling aurait pas tué Harry sous la pression. Je penche plus sur ta 2ème hypothèse, à savoir une suite si Harry meurt. Mais bon, on saura jamais, on a plus qu'à se plaindre sur le mariage Ron/Mione (en plus c'est pas crédible, qui pourrait supporter Ron autant de tps ? En plus ils ont des gosses, ça veut dire… Yeurk… Non, je préfère pas y penser :s)

Bref, je te laisse lire, en croisant les doigts pr que ce soit potable ! Merci pr ton ti mot, gros poutoux !

PS : t'es émotionnée ?! ohhh quelqu'un qui parle mon langage de blonde ! moi je réflexionne hihi !

_Caella_ : ravie que tu aimes! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant ! Merci bcp pr ta review, bizzzz

_Audrey_ : voui, et encore tt plein d'émotion ds celui là ! Pardonne Ron, il est un peu lent, on peut pas lui en vouloir :p Tu veux un chap aussi bon… Mmm… Vu cmt j'ai à peine eu le tps de le retravailler, j'ai un peu peur de te décevoir :s merci pr tes encouragements, j'en avais bien besoin ! Gros bizouS !

_Sesyl_ : c'est parti pr des nouvelles aventures !!!! enfin, pas vrt. C'est pas un chap d'action pr être honnête. J'espère que ça te plaira qd mm ! merci pr ta review, bizzz

_Phoebé_ : que tu es méchante avec Harry ! Je t'imagine très bien en train de jubiler dvt ton ordi au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en prend plein la gueule C'est vrai qu'on parle tjs d'Harry et ça me soûle aussi mais bon, d'un côté c'est le héros alors je vois pas trop cmt Rowling aurait pu faire autrement. Bref, pas besoin de faire des yeux de chien battu, j'ai tt prévu pr Ron… Ca devrait te plaire. Ta citation me plaît bcp… C'est très Serpentard, très pouf, hihi !

Ce chap là aussi était dur à boucler, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Allez, merci de ta review et gros poutoux !

* * *

12) Discussions

Et dire qu'il y a un mois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les filles s'extasiaient à l'idée de leur premier baiser avec leur futur copain. Pour avoir embrassé Victor, je ne concevais pas cette excitation à imaginer comment ça allait se passer jusque dans les moindres détails. Et puis, lorsque j'ai compris que Draco avait réellement rejoint les Mangemorts, qu'il allait partir avec eux, j'ai été soudainement frappée par une chose. Je voulais l'embrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et j'ai cru que des heures s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où je l'ai interpellé et celui où on s'est embrassés. Ca m'a fait la même chose tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai senti ses lèvres frôler les miennes, puis sa voix me chuchoter « dix », j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Les sensations que me procuraient le simple souffle de sa voix sur ma peau, le simple contact de ses mains sur mes hanches, un simple baiser étaient tout simplement indescriptible.

- J'aime ton odeur, m'a-t-il murmuré, alors que je me lovais contre lui, à bout de souffle après un baiser interminable.

J'ai souri de plaisir, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer son étreinte.

- J'aime être dans tes bras, j'ai répondu dans un souffle. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

En même temps, j'ai senti Draco trembler légèrement. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, son visage était anormalement coloré.

- Ca va ?! je me suis exclamée.

- Je… J'avoue… J'ai menti, a grimacé Draco dont je sentais le corps trembler de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas totalement remis.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es fou de rester debout ! Va te coucher ! Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ?

- Non maman, ça va aller, a ricané Draco en se dirigeant tout de même vers le lit.

Il s'est difficilement allongé et je me suis sentie coupable de l'avoir fait se lever, sans me rendre compte, aveuglée par ma gêne, qu'il n'était pas bien. J'ai placé correctement ses jambes sur le matelas avant de me rendre compte que l'un de ses bandages commençait à se réimprégner de sang. Je l'ai rapidement changé et j'ai lancé le sort que faisait Pomfresh habituellement. Draco a grimacé, sans laisser échapper le moindre son. En posant ma main sur son front, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était brûlant.

- Quelle potion te donne Pomfresh contre la fièvre ? j'ai demandé à Draco. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu allais bien ? Les sorts que t'ont lancé les Mangemorts sont graves, tu ne dois pas prendre ça à la légère.

J'ai pris la potion qu'il m'indiquait et je l'ai aidé à la boire.

- Je sais, m'a-t-il enfin répondu. Mais j'avais trop envie de t'embrasser.

J'ai rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, alors que les papillons faisaient une incursion dans mon ventre.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, j'ai murmuré, en essayant de ne pas trop montrer ma joie.

Draco a acquiescé, d'un air déjà somnolent. J'ai hésité puis je me suis penché vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. J'ai cru le voir sourire, l'espace d'un instant. Puis, je me suis détournée et je suis sorti de la pièce, en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Il dormait. J'ai fermé la porte, sourire aux lèvres. J'ai poussé un petit soupir de contentement avant de m'engager dans le couloir… Et de tomber nez à nez avec Mc Gonagall. Mes joues se sont aussitôt empourprées. Oh Merlin… Et si jamais elle devinait ?

- Je vous attendais, Miss Granger.

J'étais tellement gênée que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

- J'ai pris des dispositions pour vos parents. Ils ont une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle physionomie. Un contact leur a trouvé un emploi et une maison en Amérique. Nous leur effacerons temporairement la mémoire, ils n'auront pas de soucis à se faire. J'ai déjà tout réglé avec eux. Ils vont partir dans peu de temps, vous devriez profiter de leur présence. Vous ne pourrez plus les voir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

- Oui… Je m'y attendais. Ce n'est pas grave, qu'ils soient en sécurité c'est le plus important.

Merci beaucoup… Pour tout…

Mac Gonagall m'a adressé un sourire crispé avant de s'apprêter à redescendre vers le salon, où je savais qu'une réunion allait avoir lieu.

- Professeur ?

J'ai bien vu qu'elle a hésité avant de se retourner.

- Qui étaient les trois sorciers qui ont écouté mon récit la dernière fois ?

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Mais je pense que vous avez déjà compris qu'ils seront d'une importance capitale.

J'ai hoché la tête, tout en menant un combat intérieur pour trouver mes mots. J'avais déçu Mac Gonagall, je le savais et je m'en voulais. Sa haine envers la maison Serpentard et sa fierté envers la nôtre étaient palpables. Que pouvait elle bien penser de sa meilleure élève qui lui ramenait un Serpentard odieux ? Je ne sais pas s'il y avait des mots pour rattraper ça mais la situation était complexe. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer la vérité et donc lui dire qui était réellement Draco… Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'excuser d'une faute qui n'en était pas une. Je me suis décidée en voyant que Mac Gonagall allait de nouveau se détourner.

- Je… Je suis désod'lée de vous avoir causé autant d'ennuis… Et pour Malefoy… Je…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Miss Granger. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas… Même si je ne pensais pas qu'il en avait un… De cœur…

Elle m'a sourit plus franchement, tandis que je la regardais d'un air ahuri. J'ai observé ma directrice descendre les escaliers, sans pouvoir refermer la bouche. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ? … Est ce qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose ? Et qu'est ce que voulait dire sa dernière phrase ? Une référence à Draco ? Je me suis souvenue que lorsque j'ai vu Ginny, elle m'a confié que Mac Gonagall ne doutait plus de l'honnêteté de Draco… Elle lui avait probablement parlé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire ? Et elle ? Il ne m'avait pas parlé de cette discussion, si elle avait bien eu lieu !

Surtout que… Draco ne m'avait rien dit de ses sentiments. Peut être qu'il était sincère pour rejoindre l'Ordre mais pas quand il s'agit de moi. C'est vrai, on se connaissait presque pas. On avait toujours vécu à l'abri des regards, seuls… Un terrible doute s'est insinué en moi. Il ne m'a quittée que lorsque mon père a réussi à me faire rire et me distraire, ravi d'avoir des cheveux blonds et non bruns parsemés de gris.

POV Draco

J'ai incroyablement bien dormi cette nuit là. Je me sentais apaisé et à la fois tout drôle d'avoir l'odeur d'Hermione sur mes affaires… Mon ventre se crispait à chaque fois que la douce odeur de cannelle arrivait jusqu'à moi. Ses paroles tournaient en rond dans ma tête, en me procurant une étrange sensation… Quelque chose que ne n'avais jamais connu jusque là… Du bonheur ? _Il faut que tu me crois, j'ai essayé de te sortir de ma tête depuis ! J'ai essayé de faire comme si c'était qu'une étrange manifestation d'hormones en folie mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai aussi mal réagi en apprenant que tu avais la marque ? Ca m'a déjà fait un choc quand j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi mais alors amoureuse d'un Mangemort !_  
Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, je pensais que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser… Tiens… Quelle est cette odeur ? Ce n'était pas Hermione, c'est sûr… Je suis sorti doucement de mon rêve somnolent. Les couleurs et l'aspect de la pièce me sont apparus. Avec une tâche rouge… Ou orange… Non ni l'un ni l'autre en fait.

- Bon alors, tu te réveilles la belle au bois dormant ? Ca fait des heures que tu pionces ! Je te croyais plus résistant… C'est bien les mecs ça, ils jouent à l'invincible et se roulent par terre pour un petit bobo !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Weasley, j'ai maronné en refermant les yeux. Je vais bien merci de t'inquiéter. Et toi ? Et sans vouloir être vulgaire, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Que tu ailles parler à Harry.

Cette fois, j'ai failli me redresser entièrement sur mon lit, avant d'être arrêté par la douleur. Je me suis campé sur un coude et je lui ai adressé un regard assassin. La rouquine, assise jambes et bras croisés, me regardait d'un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux que je fasse une chose pareille ?

- Pour des raisons qui ne te concernent pas…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Weasley ?!

- Laisse moi terminer… Et pour Hermione. Elle s'en veut déjà terriblement d'avoir tout caché à Ron, Harry et les autres. En plus ses parents vont devoir changer totalement de vie… Essaie d'arranger les choses avec Harry, elle a accepté de te recevoir, tu lui dois bien ça !

Devenant trop faible pour tenir sur mon coude, je me suis lourdement affalé sur me matelas. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyais, Weasley ? Que je n'y avais pas pensé ? J'avais passé la situation sous tous les angles… Je n'avais que cette solution. Et je savais qu'en faisant ça, j'allais mettre Hermione dans l'embarras…

- Tu vas y aller oui ou non ? a braillé Weasley, devant mon silence.

- Calme toi Weasley ! Putain, comme diplomate t'es vraiment nulle !

- Décide toi vite ! … Oh et une dernière chose !

La rouquine s'est levée d'un bond, m'a attrapé par le col de la chemise sans que je l'ai vue arriver et ma tiré vers elle, avec une force insoupçonnée.

- Fais du mal à Hermione et je te jure que tu ne feras plus jamais rien de ta vie.

Elle m'a brusquement lâché, a fait demi tour et est sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. J'en suis resté bouche bée. Une fois remis de ma surprise, j'ai repensé à ce que m'avait dit la rouquine.

Je n'avais franchement pas envie de me bouger pour lui… Mais ces deux imbéciles risquaient de faire souffrir Hermione, s'ils continuaient à lui faire la gueule pour rien. Je ne pense pas arriver à comprendre un jour ce qu'elle leur trouve… Leur conneries sur l'amitié ne m'atteignaient pas plus que ça. J'ai donc enfilé une robe de sorcier avant de me lever avec difficultés. Manquerait plus que je fasse un malaise à cause de Saint Potter ! La tête encore lourde, je suis sorti dans le couloir. Il fallait descendre un escalier pour atteindre sa chambre, ce que je fis avec beaucoup plus de difficultés que prévu. Je me suis demandé comment j'allais remonter, surtout si Potter m'amochait encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Troisième porte à droite… Je me suis arrêté devant, en me disant que ce moment allait être historique. Comment je pouvais lui dire ça ? « Hé Potter, ta meilleure amie et moi sortons ensemble ! »

J'ai soupiré longuement, réveillant ma douleur aux côtes au passage, puis je me suis décidé à donner deux bref coups à la porte. Puis je suis entré.

J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Potter était allongé sur son lit, bras derrière la tête et fixait le plafond d'un air amorphe.

- Alors t'as réussi à tirer quelque chose de Ginny ? il a marmonné, sans détacher son regard de la peinture craquelée qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait demander à Hermione, c'est la principale intéressée, non ? a ajouté Potter, en interprétant mon silence comme un « non ».

- Qu'est ce que Weasley est censé demander à Granger ? j'ai alors dit, en reprenant ma voix glaciale.

Potter s'est redressé tellement vite que j'ai cru entendre tous ses os craquer. Il m'a dévisagé d'un air stupéfait, puis furieux et s'est levé d'un bond.

- Malefoy !

- Oui, c'est mon nom.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? a hurlé le binoclard en avançant vers moi d'un pas vif.

J'ai fermé la porte, histoire que tout le monde n'entende pas notre conversation, qui promettait d'être houleuse. Potter m'a agrippé par ma robe de sorcier et m'a secoué comme un prunier. J'ai eu l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, tandis que des ondes de douleur insupportables se propageaient dans mon corps. J'ai à peine réussi à repousser Potter, honteux d'avoir aussi peu de forces.

- Depuis quand on agresse des convalescents, Saint Potter ? j'ai craché avec hargne.

- Depuis quand tu traînes avec Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? a bramé Potter, en serrant les poings.

Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me rouer de coups. Seulement, ma vision commençait déjà à se brouiller alors je n'aurai sûrement pas été en mesure de me défendre. J'ai avisé un autre lit, probablement celui de Weasley et je m'y suis assis, en essayant de cacher mon dégoût.

- Réponds !

- Je lui ai rien fait Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais essaie de comprendre que c'est pas facile pour elle.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de savoir qu'elle m'a menti pendant des années ?

- Elle ne t'a pas menti, Granger n'était pas obligée de te parler de sa vie en détails. Et elle avait bien trop peur que toi et Weasley la rejetiez à cause de ça.

- On aurait jamais fait un truc pareil ! s'est exclamé le binoclard, tout rouge à force de contenir sa colère.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant vous lui avez bien fait la gueule en troisième année, pour une histoire de balai ?! j'ai ricané.

Potter a ouvert la bouche, l'a refermée avant de m'adresser un regard noir. Quand je vous disais qu'il était stupide.

- On était pas amis Potter, je lui ai expliqué d'une voix doucereuse. Y'a qu'en quatrième année qu'on s'est vus régulièrement. Fallait bien quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral, quand Weasley faisait n'importe quoi…

- Bien sûr ! Malefoy le preux chevalier qui allait au secours d'Hermione, délaissée et martyrisée par ses amis indignes ! Explique moi quelque chose Malefoy, tu as passé des années à insulter Hermione de Sang de Bourbe… Comment vous en êtes arrivé à…

à…

- A ce qu'elle me fasse changer d'avis ? Granger est une fille intelligente, avec un bon argumentaire Potter. Tu devrais le savoir non ?

- Alors elle t'a convaincu de nous rejoindre, c'est ça ?

- Tu comprends plus vite que je ne l'espérais.

- Je ne te crois pas !

Potter s'est mis à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, sans doute pour se calmer. Je l'ai regardé s'énerver tout seul, tranquillement assis. Cela ne se passait pas comme Monsieur le sauveur de l'humanité l'avait prédit. Et ça devait l'agacer profondément, surtout que j'en étais le responsable. Quand on fait croire aux autres qu'on porte le monde sur ses épaules, faut assumer après. Il a bougonné quelques phrases avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air fou furieux.

- Comment tu peux prétendre nous rejoindre alors que t'es responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ? a hurlé le binoclard.

- Je ne l'ai…

- Je sais ! Je sais que c'est Rogue qui l'a tué ! Mais c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a introduit les Mangemorts à Poudlard !

Mes anciens réflexes ont pris le dessus et je l'ai regardé d'un air ennuyé. Comment savait il tout ça ? Il n'y avait que moi et les Mangemorts en haut de la tour… Et pour l'armoire à disparaître ? Je me suis promis de demander à Hermione plus tard et j'ai pris ma voix la plus glaciale possible pour lui répondre.

- Alors… Il ne t'as rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ? s'est écrié Potter, en se tournant vers moi si brusquement que j'ai eu peur qu'il me saute à la gorge.

- Dumbledore était condamné. Il allait mourir, c'était inévitable.

Potter m'a regardé d'un air complètement ahuri. J'en reviens pas d'en savoir plus que lui… Je crois qu'il a essayé de me demander quelque chose mais je n'ai rien compris.

- Sa main calcinée... Il a essayé tous les remèdes mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à Rogue de le tuer si jamais je n'y parvenais pas. Puisque Dumbledore allait mourir, il voulait le faire en protégeant la couverture de Rogue… Et en me protégeant moi.

Potter me regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Il a secoué la tête bêtement, les bras ballants.

- Pas possible, il me l'aurait dit… Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit ? a-t-il grommelé.

- J'en sais rien Potter. Tout ça pour dire que tu devrais laisser Granger hors de ça. C'est moi que tu supportes pas. Alors ok, on s'est parlé derrière votre dos mais ça ne regarde que nous t'as pas à t'en mêler.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? m'a demandé Potter en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il flairait un piège.

- Demande à ta rouquine.

Je me suis levé, j'ai réussi à marcher sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à la porte que j'ai moi aussi claqué. Les escaliers ne m'ont jamais parut difficiles à monter. Je ne voyais que des couleurs floues quand je me suis effondré dans mon lit. C'était pas trop mal pour une première discussion presque civilisée avec son meilleur ennemi, non ?

* * *

Court je sais, titre de chapitre pourri, je sais aussi ! Ca devrait aller mieux la prochaine fois, j'aurais plus de tps pr tt paufiner !

J'espère qd mm que c'était potable ! Bonne nouvelle sinon pr celles qui lisaient l'Aurore, je devrais poster l'avt dernier chap en fin de semaine après avoir fait la morte pdt des mois. Je suis impardonnable, mea culpa :s

Sinon rdv samedi 16 pr ce qui sera aussi probablement l'avt dernier chap ! vala vala !

BizouS à ttes, Morgane 2 toi


	13. La guerre frappe à la porte

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : où es-tu 4181315 ?!?!?! ooouuuiiiin ! j'ai pas eu ma review !!!!

RAR

**Johanna** : ça a le mérite d'être clair ! merci bcp j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! gros bizous !

**Hermy69** : contente que ça te plaise ! j'espère que le chap suivant sera aussi bien… merci pr ta review et ro bizous

**Phoebé** : tu es gentille, j'avais peur de recevoir des reviews de reproche Va parler aux gens d'Orange, pas de soucis, j'ai déjà tapé le scandale mais ça leur fera les pieds « oui on entretient le réseau » qu'ils me disent. Ils ont besoin de faire ça ts les trois jours ?!?!

Moi je l'aime bien Harry… Il ns permet de ns rendre compte à quel pt les autres sont intelligents à côté de lui hihi !

Pas grave pr la citation, celle là est pas mal non plus. Ma préférée (qui est bcp moins cynique en passant ) est de Daudet « Le bonheur est comme ces châteaux de contes de fées dont les portes sont gardées par des dragons, il faut se battre pour le conquérir ». C beeeaaauuu hein ? Je viens tout à coup de penser à Draco sur son cheval blanc partant à l'assaut d'un château, avec Hermione enfermée en haut de la tour… a trop regardé Shrek

Rowling a vrt parlé d'écrire un bouquin avec un autre pt de vue ?! Jms entendu parler mwa… Ca pourrait être sympa, vi mais j'attends de voir !  
Vive Ginny la tornade (et les blagues débiles comme « flop flop la girafe » ! mdr)! J'adore ce perso (et j'en aime pas bcp) qui a un caractère bien trempé ! d'ailleurs on la retrouve ds ce chap  
Je suis bien d'accord, faut les dominer les mecs sinon ça part en live. Ils sont pas très doués, il leur faut quelqu'un pour les encadrer tte leur vie. C'est pour ça que qd tu sors avec l'une de ces ptes créatures stupides, il te prend pr sa mère… Ahlala !  
La « discussion » Draco/Ron aura lieu ds le prochain chapitre (après c'est l'épilogue) pr le moment, ils se préparent à partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Tu vois, t'as encore trois semaines pr te préparer ! Sur ce, je vais te laisser lire la suite ! Merci pr ta review (n'oublions pas les bonnes manières ) j'espère que la suite te plaira (vi, jdis tjs ça mais j'ai peur de décevoir, sniff) gros bizous za toi :x

**Sesyl** : que tu es optimiste ! j'ai déjà du mal à boucler mes chapitres à temps alors de là à les poster en avance… Je pensais avoir plus de tps cette semaine mais on m'a foutu du boulot jusque par dessus la tête, en me prévenant à la dernière minute (« Tu peux aller voir le café débat, demain à 18h et me faire le papier pour après demain ? » ahahah ! Ils s'imaginent que je fais rien de ma vie !!) Et je vois que tu lis pas mes notes vilaine, sinon t'aurais vu que ce chap est soit l'avant dernier! Prépare toi à la fin ! Ne hurles pas au secours, je ferais peut être (mais alors vrt si ya bcp de monde qui demande) une suite.

Allez, merci pr ton pti mot, qui me fait tjs autant plaisir ! gros poutouxxx

**Caella** : coucou ! tu dois être déçue, j'ai même pas eu le tps de poster le chap de l'Aurore comme prévu ! C'est juste qu'avec les vacances, on m'a foutu plein de boulot à faire à la dernière minute. Pourtant le chap est prêt, je dois juste rép aux reviews ! je te laisse lire la suite, merci de ta review ! bizouxxx

**Chantilly** : Tsuku… truc truc kwa ? Je parle pas le japonais, seulement le blond j'ai essayé de penser à du chocolat pourri par exemple mais rien ne m'arrête. Faudrait que la chantilly soit vrt verte sinon jpeux pas résister. J'ai pas de volonté, c'est mal !!!! Toi aussi tu révises ? Pr quoi ? Aaaah ça fait du bien de voir que j'étais pas tte seule ! C'est pas vrt important mes partiels, mais j'ai hate d'avoir ma licence pr me tirer de ma fac alors je me mets un peu la pression pr réussir (surtt qu'en révisant une semaine avt, c'est pas top top) et j'en ai besoin pr passer mes concours alors pas le droit à l'échec! Je compati pr ton boulot, je t'enverrai des pensées interblondes pr t'encourager Sauf si t'es en vacs (moi ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! arhem... pardon) ds ce cas fête ça dignement !!! (je buvrais bien un coup, comme le dit si bien une amie blonde)

Allez, gros bizous, merci pr ta review, je te laisse lire !

**Ptitepomme** : on verra bien alors, ça sera le suspens du dernier chap ! Et t'inquiète pas, j'aime la franchise puisque moi mm je suis très (trop ?) franche. On doit avoir le mm pb mais c'est pr le bien des gens non ? La pire chose que j'ai sorti, je crois que c'était : « écoute ma chérie, le prend pas mal mais tu devrais te calmer, t'es en train de devenir une salope ». Je suis d'acc avec toi, c'est une qualité, faut juste savoir être un peu diplomate….

Je peux pas proposer deux versions de la fin simplement… pke elle est prévue depuis le début ! C'est vrai que j'ai pensé à une alternative mais ça changerait tout le sens de la fic. Oui, je te parle codé mais c'est difficile à expliquer sans trop en dire

Je sais pas pr qd est le film mais j'irai pas le voir au ciné, j'attendrais le dvd (à louer) vu cmt j'ai été déçue à partir du 3. M'enfin qq soit le film et la fin du bouquin, Harry Potter ça reste un monument, faut bien l'avouer !  
Et si, tes reviews st indispensables ! Je vois pas qui marque la même chose que toi, chaque review est unique ! hi hi ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est horrible à dire mais je suis plus motivée par ce que tu m'écris que par juste un « c'est super, la suite ». C'est déjà bien, c'est sûr mais faut être honnête, ya qd mm des reviews que tu préfères à d'autres et qui t'empêchent de te dire « Et si je légumais dvt la télé au lieu de corriger mon chap ?! ».  
Oui, profitons de cette liberté rudement acquise au prix du sang des innocents !!!! Ya que les historiens pr dire ça, serais tu une collègue de fac ?! lol

Bref, j'ai hâte d'avoir mon cadeau !! (ben vi que je veux des reviews constructives !) Finalement, y'aura encore un chapitre puis l'épilogue. Tu as vingt jours pr tt préparer :D

Je te laisse lire, merci pr ton pti mot ! Gros poutoux za toi !

**Audrey** : merci pr ton pardon ! et vi, les mecs st ts inconscients de tte façon mais qd c'est pour faire des câlins à Hermione, on peut lui pardonner ;) voilà la suite ! Merci encore pr ton ti mot, j'espère qu'elle (la suite !) te plaira (une fois encore ) bizzzzz

**Louu** : on peut pas tjs tt réussir, snniifff ! Ajd Harry va faire un gd pas vers la maturité et le respect, ça te fera plaisir je pense mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi, j'ai pas l'impression ds les bouquins que ce st vrt les meilleurs amis du monde ! Bref, les « pts sur les i » avec Ron, c'est pas pr tte suite… je te laisse découvrir ! Merci bcp pr ton pti mot, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! BizouS

* * *

13) La guerre frappe à la porte 

POV Hermione

Le départ de mes parents m'a laissé une curieuse sensation de vide. Je me retrouvais seule dans une grande chambre plutôt vide et sinistre. Au moins, j'avais un grand lit pour moi et plus besoin de dormir sur l'espèce de paillasse qui me servait de matelas. Mais le fait de savoir qu'après les avoir serrés dans mes bras, qu'après leur transplanage en Amérique, Mac Gonagall allait leur effacer la mémoire… Et qu'ils ne se souviendraient même plus d'avoir une fille… Ca me rendait mélancolique. J'ai passé ma soirée seule dans ma chambre. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller voir Draco mais j'étais tracassée par une chose. Oui, il m'avait embrassée à deux reprises, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire bien au contraire… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je ne voulais pas m'engager dans quelque chose sans savoir si c'était réciproque. J'avais pas osé lui demander clairement ce qu'il attendait de moi. Et de toute façon, je savais qu'il ne risquait sûrement pas de m'avouer son amour inconditionnel. C'était pas le style Malefoy. Ginny est passé rapidement, elle et les jumeaux ont essayé d'écouter la réunion à huis clos mais ils se sont faits virés par l'un des sorciers qui était là lors de mon « interrogatoire ». Ils en ont gardé un souvenir cuisant…

- Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de se préparer ? m'a demandé la rouquine.

- Probable. Je suppose qu'on ne va pas vaincre V… Voldemort rien qu'avec l'Ordre. Ils doivent chercher des sorciers et sorcières.

- Je pourrais toujours vous servir d'espionne à Poudlard, a soupiré Ginny qui n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter qu'on ne retourne pas à l'école à la rentrée. J'irai séduire les Serpentards pour avoir des informations. C'est pas original ?

- Ben non, c'est pas ce que j'ai fait ?

Ginny m'a regardé d'un air interloqué puis nous avons éclaté de rire. Ca faisait du bien. Elle est partie peu après, je crois qu'elle veut passer du temps avec Harry avant que nous partions à la recherche des Horcruxes. Nous avons dîné ensemble ce soir là mais l'ambiance était très tendue. Ron n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur Malefoy, les oreilles écarlates, Ginny détournait sans cesse la conversation, les jumeaux ne faisaient même pas attention à nous et Monsieur et Madame Weasley s'engueulaient à propos de la majorité de Ron, qui l'autorisait à accompagner Harry pour sa quête. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans notre « QG de rechange » car il n'était pas vraiment fait pour accueillir l'Ordre. C'était une solution de secours et même si Mac Gonagall avait placé des sortilèges de protections, les membres préféraient limiter les allers retour.

Lorsque je me suis levée de table, j'ai soudainement remarqué qu'Harry me suivait du regard. Je savais qu'il voulait me parler mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à bavarder. Alors j'ai filé dans ma chambre avant qu'il me rattrape. J'ai lu une bonne partie de la soirée pour me changer les idées. Puis, je me suis décidée à passer voir Draco, en me disant que de toute façon, il devait dormir. J'avais raison mais j'ai été étonnée de voir Pomfresh à ses côtés.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, m'a-t-elle salué. Vous venez aux nouvelles ?

J'ai acquiescé en jetant un regard inquiet à toutes les fioles, plus nombreuses que la dernière fois, qui s'entassaient sur la table de chevet.

- J'avoue que je suis inquiète…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? je me suis exclamée.

- Je pensais que les blessures de Monsieur Malefoy guériraient difficilement c'est sûr… Mais les potions que je lui ait données sont très puissantes. Et leur effet est moindre. On dirait que quelque chose les empêche de fonctionner correctement. Ses blessures ont énormément de mal à cicatriser.

- Mais… Vous aviez dit qu'il s'en remettrait !

- Ca sera le cas… Vous savez Miss Granger… Il y a des sorts de magie noire peu utilisés. On ne connaît pas bien leurs effets mais il y a eu des cas lors de la dernière guerre...

Pomfresh a poussé un soupir fatigué. C'est vrai qu'elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes. Je me suis demandé si elle avait passé la nuit auprès de Draco. Mon cœur s'est encore plus serré à cette pensée.

- Certaines blessures ne se referment jamais vraiment. Malefoy allait beaucoup mieux il y a deux jours… Il a fait une sorte de rechute. Ce genre de chose pourrait bien lui arriver le restant de ses jours. Et peut être lui coûter la vie, comme ça sans prévenir…

Je suis restée tétanisée, glacée. Bien sûr, j'étais très inquiète au début mais il semblait vraiment sur le chemin de la guérison quand… J'ai rougit et mon ventre s'est contracté à ce souvenir. J'allais tout de même pas avoir cette réaction à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse ! Nous avons toutes deux regardé Draco qui dormait profondément, son front barré par un pli soucieux.

- Je pourrais venir le voir demain ? j'ai demandé timidement.

- Oui mais il ne doit pas se lever. Hier, je l'ai trouvé à moitié évanoui dans les escaliers.

- Dans les escaliers ? j'ai répété, d'un air incrédule.

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il venait d'avoir une discussion avec Monsieur Potter.

Ça devait être animé…

Je suis resté bouche bée, sans réussir à me remettre de ce que Pomfresh m'avait dit. Merlin ! Draco était allé lui parler ? Pourquoi ? De quoi ? J'espère que Harry ne l'avait pas brutalisé ! Il est tellement impulsif des fois ! J'ai soudainement eu envie de secouer Draco pour qu'il se réveille et me raconte tout.

Seulement, Pomfresh n'était visiblement pas de cet avis et m'a conseillé de revenir demain, quand Draco serait dans une meilleure forme.

POV Draco

Quand je disais qu'une discussion avec Potter était mortelle, je l'envisageai pas dans le sens réel du terme. Je ne sais plus comment je suis retourné dans ma chambre mais je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, une douleur puissante et sourde traversant tout mon corps. Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Pomfresh m'a fait boire des trucs, a pansé mes blessures et je suis retombé dans une sorte de somnolence ponctuée par des cauchemars étranges. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était tellement lourd que je m'enfonçais dans e matelas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal alors que deux jours avant, j'étais en pleine forme… Enfin… Mieux que maintenant dans tous les cas. Je ne sais pas si ma discussion avec Potter avait changé quelque chose, puisque de toute manière, je ne savais même pas quand elle avait eu lieu ! Hier ? Avant hier ? Il y a quatre jours ? Impossible pour moi à déterminer.

Lorsque j'étais réveillé, et conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi (Weasley fille hurlant après Potter, c'était très drôle), j'espérai voir Hermione entrer dans la pièce, son air inquiet et adorable plaqué sur son visage. Seulement, je n'ai eu ni l'un ni l'autre, seulement un sorcier encapuchonné, accompagné de Mac Gonagall. Ils ont parlé de moi alors que j'étais parfaitement conscient puis l'étrange sorcier dont je ne voyais pas le visage est venu s'installer à côté de moi pour me poser tout un tas de questions bizarres.

- Le manoir de votre père est il protégé par des sorts particuliers ? a demandé l'inconnu, en passant du dragon à l'hypogryffe.

- Si vous vouliez endormir ma vigilance, c'est pas en me posant des questions stupides

puis habiles que vous arriverez à quelque chose, j'ai ricané en guise de réponse.

- Nous soupçonnons le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'organiser ses troupes dans votre manoir, a rétorqué l'homme

- Ca m'étonnerais. Ils se réunissent dans le manoir de Jedusor. Celui de mon père est fait pour les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans les cachots.

Le sorcier s'est détourné pour regarder Mac Gonagall, qui se tenait en retrait. Il avait sans doute imaginé que je ne voudrais pas parler.

- Donc il y a bien des protections ? a-t-il repris.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas lesquelles. Je vous préviens, je veux bien vous raconter les petits secrets de mon père… Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir mettre ma mère en sécurité.

- Nous y travaillons.

- Vraiment ? Donnez moi une preuve !

L'inconnu n'a rien répondu mais je sentais bien qu'il était contrarié.

- Vous l'aurez. Dites moi avant si vous connaissez un moyen d'accéder au manoir de votre père ou à celui de Jedusor.

- Je sais qu'il existe un stratagème. Je ne le connais pas personnellement mais quelqu'un sera ravi de vous en dire plus. Il suffit que je lui demande.

- Qui est cette personne ?

- Ma mère avant, les réponses ensuite.

J'ai senti l'air autour de moi s'alourdir. Je l'avais contrarié. Seulement, les leçons de mon père étaient en train de me servir. On ne torture pas un homme qui détient des informations s'il est mal en point. On le guéri pour mieux lui faire mal ensuite. Un homme mort ne vaut rien. Et un homme sur le point de mourir ne dira rien… Puisqu'il sait qu'il va bientôt y passer. Je n'étais pas mourrant mais je savais qu'il ne tenterait rien contre moi. Juste de l'intimidation, des menaces voilées. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Une fois de plus, les enseignement de mon père m'ont aidé : toute personne qui veut des informations, surtout de ce niveau là, qui peut faire tourner le vent en votre faveur, ne mettra jamais ses menaces à exécution. Il préférera négocier en donnant l'impression à l'interrogé qu'il fait preuve de générosité. Ca met en confiance et ça délie plus facilement les langues.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude que vous dites la vérité, a abandonné le sorcier, en voyant que ses menaces ne fonctionnaient pas.

- Moi non plus.

Il y a eu un long silence et j'ai cru voir Mac Gonagall sourire.

- Vous êtes borné, jeune homme.

- Et vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière. Il aurait été plus judicieux d'apporter une preuve que ma mère est en sécurité, vous savez très bien que j'allais demander ça, pour prouver votre bonne foi et me mettre en confiance. C'est une perte de temps et comme Vous Savez Qui prépare une attaque contre le ministère, vous en avez peu du temps.

Je crois que mon annonce a eu l'effet d'une bombe. Pourquoi j'en ai pas parlé avant ? Simplement parce qu'il faut savoir dire les choses au bon moment, quand vous êtes sûr que l'information vous rapportera quelque chose. Je savais bien que quelqu'un allait venir me poser des questions. Il aurait été idiot de donner cette information clé sans rien demander en retour. Surtout qu'une excursion chez mon père est extrêmement risqué. Il fallait que le service que je réclamais soit à la hauteur de la nouvelle…

- Impossible ! s'est exclamée Mac Gonagall, en parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de notre petite entrevue.

- Ils ont bien réussi à avoir votre QG. C'est Dumbledore qui a contribué a établir les protections au ministère… Seulement, il est mort et elles sont moins puissantes. _Il_ prépare ça depuis longtemps, ne prenez pas cette information à la légère, j'ai répliqué.

Le sorcier m'a longtemps dévisagé, du moins je suppose puisque je ne voyais pas son visage, puis s'est levé sans un mot. Il a fait un petit signe de tête à Mac Gonagall et tous deux sont sortis. Je savais que j'avais gagné.

POV Hermione

Il y a une drôle d'atmosphère depuis ce matin. Tout le monde a l'air tendu. Les déplacements, qui devaient être limités pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer, ont été plus nombreux aujourd'hui que depuis notre arrivée. Signe qu'il se préparait quelque chose, Mac Gonagall nous a convoqués dans le salon, Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi.

Elle nous a expliqué qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu contre le ministère de la Magie et qu'ils devaient connaître le nombre exact de sorciers et sorcières fidèles qui combattrons. La fameuse bataille à laquelle nous nous étions préparés allait finalement avoir lieu.

La directrice nous a demandé ce que nous allions faire.

J'ai regardé mes genoux avec attention, consciente que Ron me fixait obstinément. Tu attends une réponse que je ne peux te donner, Ron, et j'en suis désolée. « Tu sais… Je crois qu'il a réalisé qu'il en pince pour toi. Et que c'était une erreur de sortir avec Lavande pour te rendre jalouse. » Les paroles de Ginny ont résonné dans ma tête. Moi aussi je pensais vraiment être amoureuse de Ron. Seulement, il est trop tard maintenant. Peut être que s'il n'était jamais sorti avec elle… Ça aurait pu se faire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Miss Granger ?

- Hum ?

Mac Gonagall m'a adressé un regard sévère, qu'elle réserve d'habitude pour les cancres de la classe.

- Je viens de vous demander si vous étiez d'accord avec Monsieur Potter.

- Oh… Heu… oui ! Oui, oui bien sûr ! j'ai balbutié, mal à l'aise.

Qu'est ce qu'Harry avait dit déjà ? Je me perdais beaucoup trop dans mes pensées en ce moment ! Ca ne me ressemble pas. Concentrons nous… « Nous avons quelque chose à régler. Je ne peux pas vous révéler ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, cette mission il l'a confiée à moi seul, je suis désolé ». Oui, ça devait être ça ! Au moins je n'avais pas répondu à côté.

- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que l'Ordre n'est pas disposé à laisser partir quatre adolescents dont un est traqué par Vous Savez Qui, a répliqué Mac Gonagall, visiblement agacée que j'approuve Harry.

- Trois, a-t-il rectifié.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'y a qu'Hermione, Ron et moi qui partons, a expliqué Harry.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça ! a immédiatement hurlé Ginny, en se levant d'un bond, claquant ses mains sur la table.

Mac Gonagall a sursauté, surprise de la réaction de la rouquine puis gênée en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de commettre une gaffe. Elle ne savait peut être pas que Harry et Ginny n'était plus ensemble et que même s'ils n'avaient pas cassé, Harry aurait refusé de la prendre avec nous. C'est pour ça que ma directrice avait convié Ginny… Déjà que sa rupture l'avait beaucoup affectée mais en plus Harry lui disait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide…

- Tu es mineure, a immédiatement répondu Ron en détournant enfin son regard de moi.

- Et alors ? s'est exclamée Ginny, en dardant un regard à faire peur sur les deux garçons. J'ai peut être un an de moins que vous mais je suis bien plus mature que toi Ron-Ron ! Et presque aussi douée en DCFM ! Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Elle a sorti sa baguette en un éclair pour la pointer sur Ron qui a eu un geste de recul, visiblement pas confiant. Mac Gonagall, sidérée, est intervenue pour abaisser la baguette de Ginny, en lui demandant de garder son sang froid.

La rouquine a hésité puis a rangé sa baguette avant de se rasseoir lourdement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Potter a raison vous savez, a dit notre directrice avec calme, après quelques secondes de silence tendu. Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans l'autorisation de votre mère… Et je ne pense pas qu'elle vous l'accorde…

- Hermione ! Dit leur ! a contre attaqué Ginny. J'étais là au ministère ! J'étais là à l'AD ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas aussi !

Elle m'a fixé avec des yeux flamboyants, comme pour me mettre au défi de dire le contraire. Mon regard a glissé sur Harry, qui m'observait en fronçant les sourcils, puis sur Ron dont l'air signifiait clairement que je devais me ranger à son avis.

Mais… Ginny était ma meilleure amie… Elle avait été là dans les moments difficiles, c'était la seule à connaître la vérité pour Draco. Elle m'avait encouragée, sans douter de moi, et toujours soutenue. Ron et Harry, je les aime comme des frères. Nous avons passé des moments formidables ensemble et traversé tant d'épreuves tous les deux… Si je devais écouter ma raison, elle me hurlait de ne pas prendre par au conflit. Mais mon cœur me soufflait d'aider Ginny, qui avait bien raison en affirmant qu'elle avait tout autant que nous le droit de venir…

- Je… Je pense que Ginny a le droit de venir avec nous… j'ai répondu, la voix tremblante.

La rouquine a adressé aux garçons un regard victorieux. Harry a soupiré, m'a regardée brièvement et a détourné les yeux. Quant à Ron, j'ai vu ses oreilles se colorer de rouge à vue d'œil.

- Mais le professeur a raison. Ta mère ne voudra jamais que tu nous accompagnes Gin' ! Déjà qu'elle est dans tous ses états pour Ron… j'ai ajouté.

Nous avons débattu pendant quelques minutes, Ginny ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau. Ron et elle ont failli se taper dessus alors Mac Gonagall les a renvoyés et je suis restée en tête à tête avec Harry.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! j'ai protesté. Tu sais, elle a raison ! Ginny est une sorcière très douée avec d'excellents réflexes ! Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

- Je sais Hermione, a murmuré Harry dans un soupir. Seulement nous aurons les Mangemorts à nos trousses et je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle sera en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Je n'en suis plus si sûre, j'ai répondu avec tristesse alors que mon cœur se serrait devant l'air blessé qu'affichait Harry.

Nous avons échangé un regard puis un sourire. Je me sentais déjà mieux.

- Je voulais…

- Tu sais que…

Nous avions parlé en même temps. J'ai laissé échapper un petit rire, imitée par Harry.

- Honneur aux dames, s'est-il amusé.

- Non, non, vas-y ! Tu as parlé avant moi.

Il m'a adressé une moue amusée pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe et mon cœur s'est gonflé d'espoir à l'idée que notre dispute ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'avais envie de me réconcilier avec lui et c'était visiblement réciproque alors je me suis lancée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit pour Malefoy. Mais c'était tellement étrange… Et j'avais tellement peur que vous me rejetiez… Je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai essayé de ne plus le voir. Pourtant il y avait toujours un événement, un hasard pour me placer sur sa route. Tu sais, Harry, il est vraiment sincère quand il dit qu'il veut nous rejoindre.

- Je crois…

J'ai relevé les yeux pour adresser un regard interloqué à Harry, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Je ne demandais pas qu'ils deviennent amis mais voir Harry prendre indirectement sa défense m'a abasourdie.

- Il est venu me parler, a-t-il ajouté en me sondant du regard, comme pour savoir réellement ce que je pensais.

Mon cœur s'est brusquement accéléré. Oui, je savais… Mais j'ignorais complètement ce qu'ils avaient du se raconter…

- De quoi ? j'ai murmuré, la gorge soudainement sèche.

- Il m'a dit de te laisser en dehors de ça… Que cette histoire ne concernait que vous.

- Oh…

J'ai baissé les yeux, rougissante. Je sentais le regard d'Harry rivé sur moi.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, Hermione ?

- Comment ça ? j'ai répondu en le regardant les yeux, dans une attitude de défi.

Il a hésité à dire quelque chose, s'est ravisé puis a haussé les épaules.

- Il m'a aussi dit que Dumbledore était condamné…

- Quoi ?

Harry m'a raconté ce que Draco lui avait révélé, sur Rogue et l'état de santé de notre directeur. Pourquoi ne m'avait il rien dit ? Je suppose qu'il y avait une raison… Il y a quelques jours, il était persuadé de rejoindre les Mangemorts… C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a rien lâché. Harry a détourné mes pensées en me demandant si je serais prête à partir après demain. J'ai acquiescé, je n'avais pas besoin de grand chose, il fallait juste que je trie les livres à emporter. Et que nous fassions une liste des endroits à visiter, pour retrouver les Horcruxes. Après, plus rien ne nous retiendrait… Mais Draco ?! Et Ginny ?

J'ai bavardé avec Harry de notre futur matériel d'expéditions puis je suis remonté dans ma chambre pour commencer mes bagages. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'atteindre que quelqu'un m'empoignait le bras.

J'ai faillit crier et j'ai fait volte face. C'était Ron, avec un air indéfinissable plaqué sur le visage.

- J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plaît !

Je me suis doucement dégagée de l'emprise de Ron pour me mettre face à lui. J'avais pas envie de régler mes comptes avec lui, pas maintenant.

- Je… Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai balbutié.

- On part bientôt Hermione ! Je vois pas quand le moment sera plus favorable après !

- Je sais mais…

Il a prit mon visage entre ses mains. Immédiatement, j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond. Il s'est rapproché de moi alors que je restais tétanisée. Sa proximité m'a gênée mais pas de la même manière qu'avec Draco. Le Serpentard m'électrisait mais c'était un véritable malaise avec Ron. La panique a laissé place à la stupeur. Ron allait pas se déclarer maintenant ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! j'ai bafouillé en tentant de reculer mais Ron avait déplacé ses mains sur mes épaules, m'empêchant fermement de me dérober.

- Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour t'avoir fait du mal cette année. Lavande ne me plaisait pas mais j'ai voulu te rendre jalouse en sortant avec elle. Ginny m'a dit que tu avais embrassé Krum… Et ça m'a rendu furieux. C'est stupide, je sais, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je voulais pas te blesser mais je me suis dit que comme ça, tu me regarderais autrement que comme ton meilleur ami…

Ooooh Merlin ! Tire moi de là ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse cohérente sur ma relation avec Draco alors ça compliquerait tout ! Ron était tout près de moi, les oreilles et le visage en feu. J'ai senti ses mains se crisper sur mes épaules alors que je ne répondais rien. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose ! Plus je restais silencieuse, plus nous étions mal à l'aise !

- Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis Ron, j'ai balbutié d'une voix aigue. Mais je… heu… je…

- Oh ! Excuse moi, j'ai pas été très clair, pardon ! a enchaîné Ron.

Je sentais presque la chaleur émaner de lui. Il a déplacé une nouvelle fois ses mains pour les mettre sur ma taille. J'ai usé de toute ma volonté pour ne pas les retirer brusquement.

Il a tenté de me rapprocher de lui mais j'ai résisté. Et j'ai vraiment commencé à paniquer.

- Ron… Ecoute… Je…

- J'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble, a récité le rouquin à toute vitesse.

J'ai faillit m'étrangler et j'ai brusquement levé la tête. J'ai rencontré les yeux de Ron, qui me regardaient avec tendresse et m'adressaient une supplique silencieuse. Je suis resté bouche bée, abasourdie par sa déclaration. Je crois qu'il a du mal interpréter ma gêne et ma surprise puisqu'il a resserré son emprise sur ma taille et s'est rapproché de moi. J'ai posé les mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais une fois de plus, je crois qu'il l'a interprété d'une manière positive. Il s'est penché et j'étais tellement terrorisée que mes bras se sont retrouvés sans force, incapable de le repousser. Pourtant il devait bien voir à mon air affolé, à mes yeux effrayés, que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui ! Que j'ai essayé de lui dire sans le vexer !

C'est un secours inespéré qui m'a sorti de là.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Weasley ? a demandé la voix la plus glacée que j'ai jamais entendue.

Ron s'est brusquement redressé, a lâché ma taille. J'en ai profité pour reculer rapidement, encore sous le choc. J'ai regardé dans l'embrasure de la porte devant laquelle nous nous tenions. Mais Draco ne me regardait pas. Il avait un air dur, la mâchoire contractée et je voyais une veine palpiter sur la tempe. Ses yeux fixaient Ron et traduisaient une colère, une haine et un mépris incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Draco se tenait droit, je voyais ses muscles contractés à travers la robe de sorcier un peu serrée qu'il portait. Il était époustouflant, émanant une colère glaciale, le regard fier et dur. Je l'ai trouvé incroyablement beau… Avant de me rendre compte que les deux garçons étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

* * *

Ah ! Vive les mecs qui ont les c... de venir s'interposer qd des lourdeaux vous emmerdent ! 

J'espère que ça vs a plu, c'est officiel plus qu'un chapitre puis épilogue ! C'est pas une raison pr vs privez de m'envoyer des reviews

A Mardi 26 et bonnes vacances à ttes !

Bizouxxx, Morgane 2 toi


	14. Fin de partie

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG toujours

Couple : Draco/Mione

RAR : 

**Johanna** : ben vi, ttes les bonnes choses ont une fin mais j'ai fait un gros chapitre pr me faire pardonner de boucler ça si vite ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, comme d'habitude ! Merci de ta review, gros poutouxx

**Ptitepomme** : bah… on a ts notre part d'hypocrisie. C'est indispensable : tu es obligée d'être un minimum aimable avec un collègue par ex ou alors faut vrt être maso On vit en société, alors des fois, c'est indispensable (ou qd ton prof te répète pr la énième fois qu'il va sortir un bouquin, tu dois hocher la tête d'un air vaguement intéressé plutôt que lui dire « mais on s'est tape vieux schnok !!!!! »)

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pr certaines fics, on sait que c'est joué d'avance. Ils réalisent qu'ils st amoureux ds le 2ème chapitre, couchent ensemble ds le suivant et après qq péripéties se marient… Triste… Mais je serai pas totalement méchante, ya une discrète possibilité de suite… C'est pour ça que ça m'a fait marrer qd t'as dit qu'il fallait que j'en fasse une nouvelle ! Houlà, j'en dit trop

Et pis pr le 6ème film on peut tjs y croire. Ils vt peut être changer de réalisateur comme pr les autres mais bon vu le bouquin je vois pas cmt ils pourraient faire des miracles…

Vi je suis, à mon gd regret parfois, en fac d'histoire. Mais j'ai aussi fait une filière éco ! vive les ES, ce st les meilleurs !!! Aaaah, ça me manque des fois nos 8 ou 9h (me souviens plus, ds ts les cas, ça fait bcp ) d'éco par semaine… Ce qui t'attend si tu prends éco spé l'année prochaine :p Quant à la première république… L'histoire contemporaine c'est franchement pas ce que je préfère mais bon je comprend que tu puisses aimer les débuts chaotiques de notre beau système démocratique !  
Ah vi pr finir, alors comme ça tu me fais de la pub ?! C'est sympa, je t'offrirai le 3ème opus de Draco, Hermione et la salle de bain des préfets en tte exclu ! Avt tt le monde ! (oui ok, c'est pas aussi bien qu'un voyage à Hawaï mais j'en ai pas trop les moyens :p) ça sera aussi mon cadeau de fin de fic ! Enfin… Si j'arrive à terminer ses OS bientôt !  
Sur ce, je te laisse lire, merci de ta review et gros poutouxxx !

**Goodbooks'sky** : hé voui, déjà la fin… Moi n'aussi je suis tte triste. J'ai passé tellement de tps sur cette fic, ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus corriger les futurs chapitres j'espère que les deux derniers te plairont, merci pr ta review ! bizzzz

**Sesyl** : je suis une fille méchante, niark niark ! Pk penses tu que mon pseudo d'avt c'était Pte Garce ? C'était pas marrant à écrire Ron qui se déclare et tente d'embrasser Hermione… Horrible comme tu dis ! Mais au moins, il l'a pas fait c'est déjà ça ! Et pis, c'est bien l'attente ! Dis toi que c'est mieux que pr moi, qui voit les jours défiler et qui me dit « merde, merde, je dois avoir fini le chap avt mardi !!!! ». Surtt que celui là, j'y tenais vu que c'est l'avant dernier. Un gros chapitre en cadeau avant la fin… Pke là, tout le monde va me détester… Bref, c'est pas grave pr ton étourderie, si elle est justifiée comme ça, ça me va parfaitement, hihi ! Gros bizous à toi lectrice maltraitée merci de ton pti mot, jme répète mais c'est tjs un plaisir de te revoir ! à mardi j'espère !

**Chantilly** : oouuuh ma chantilly verte et pourrie à mwa ça y est, la fin approche, je deviens déjà nostalgique à tendance gaga…

Entre les citations de Phoebé et tes leçons de culture jap' jvais vrt finir par devenir cultivée moi tu vois que ça apporte bcp les reviews :p j'avoue que je suis plus sur la culture européenne mais c'est vrai que l'Asie doit avoir un charme fou !

Allez, t'en fais pas elles arrivent tes vacs (et les miennes st finies…) par contre, je te déteste !!! snifff, tu veux pas me prendre avec toi au ski l'année prochaine ?! Je suis une pauvre miséreuse qui rêve d'y aller yeux implorants de faire des bonhomme de neige, des batailles, de me ramasser en faisant de la luge… Tu penseras à moi hein ?! Pr tes petits cousins, j'ai des bonnes idées pr s'amuser : tu les attaches à la luge et tu les pousse sur une piste noire. Ca devrait être drôle non ? … non… Bon ok, ya que moi pr pas aimer mes cousins ! (et non jm'en fiche pas que tu me racontes ta vie, je me dis que je suis pas encore trop cinglée mdr)

Pr Ron… heuuu… Ton option est… intéressante… mais je suis pas certaine que Ron soit détesté de tlm. Enfin je veux dire ds les bouquins, c'est clair que ds la réalité, y'aurait des chances que ça arrive Et pis si Draco finit à Azkaban, ça serait pas génial pour son histoire d'amour avec Hermione :p

Bon, je vais peut être te laisser lire, ce magnifique chapitre de … 14 pages !! jte fais des bizous et merci pr ta review très constructive

PS racontage de vie : merci de m'avoir fait partager ce moment. mnt jvais vomir ! ben moi qd j'étais pte, au mariage des parents de mes cousins, on avait gardé le riz à lancer sur les mariés. On l'avait planqué ds le grenier et on avait retrouvé notre riz dix ans plus tard, c'était presque de la poussière ! La vie qd t'es gamine, c'est fascinant !

**Nini Weasley** : raaaaah ! j'ai perdu ton adresse mail ! Je sais pas ce qu'à fait mon msn mais plus moyen de la retrouver ! Je crois qu'il est possédé, la dernière fois, il envoyait des msg tt seul… OO sinon, t'as pas de regrets à avoir concernant la quête, car Draco va bien partir avec eux. Je passe dessus très rapidement, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu en faire plusieurs chapitres mais faut savoir s'arrêter un jour ! Alors comme ça t'es en vacs la semaine prochaine… Jvais pleurer ! J'ai eu qu'une semaine, c'est injuste !!!!! Profite en bien en tt cas, ramène moi de la neige si tu pars au ski !

Merci pr tes encouragements, voilà la suite ! Gros bizouS

**Blackcat XIII** : bjr za toi nouvelle lectrice ! alors comme ça Ptite pomme me fait de la pub ?

C'est gentil de sa part encore une qui aime pas Ron à ce que je vois. C'est terrible à quel pt il est impopulaire (surtt face à Draco !)

Heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu trouves ça réaliste pke c'était le gd pari de cette fic ! Cmt mettre ensemble deux personnes que tt oppose en étant crédible, c'est pas évident alors si ça marche pr ma fic, jsuis bien contente J'aurai pas perdu mon tps !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'aimeras autant que le reste ! Merci pr ts tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça fait vrt plaisir ! Bonne jrné ou soirée :p gros poutouxxx

**Phoebe** : kikou !!! aaaaah me voilà rassurée ! On va essayer de rester captivant jusque la fin, ça serait aussi bien non ?! Bon c'est vrai je stresse tjs mais pr la fin. Je veux pas que tu me détestes !!!

C'est vrai qu'en colère, il a la classe Draco (tu vas me dire mm sans être énervé il est classe) faut juste qu'il mette sa jalousie de côté, il est encore en convalescence ! Contente que t'aies aimé le passage avec « l'inconnu », je me suis bien amusée à montrer à quel point il pouvait être manipulateur et calculateur. On perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes… Tu peux me répéter que tu attends la suite avec impatience, moi jte remercie bien à chaque fois de ta review (c'est pas original mais ya pas de synonyme )

Ah ! la citation du jour ! je vais devenir cultivée grâce à toi, hihi ! C'est vrai, ça lui va bien à Draco. Ou le feu sous la glace on peut aussi dire !

Pauvre Ginny, t'as bien cerné pk Harry avait besoin d'elle… Comme ts les mecs, ils leur faut une mère, une amie et une amante… soupir qu'est ce qu'ils feraient sans ns hein ? Je te le demande ! Mais pas de Ginny ds ce chap, il faudra attendre l'épilogue.

Et c'est normal que je réponde à tes reviews ! Tu prends le tps de me laisser des ptits mots mignons, c'est la moindre chose que d'y répondre. Les auteurs qui réclament des reviews et st mm pas foutu d'y répondre, je trouve ça pitoyable ! C'est vrai que ça prend un peu de tps mais c'est négligeable comparé au bien que ça te fait moi c'est mon antidépresseur (avec le chocolat !)

Sois pas triste pr la fin… Vaut mieux que je m'arrête ici plutôt que continuer des chapitres sans aucun sens et inintéressants. C'est un peu comme Britney Spears, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle s'arrête avant la déchéance, mdr !

Allez, bizous à toi enfant battue manipulatrice :p merci pr ton msg !

* * *

**14) Fin de partie**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Weasley ?

Ron s'est brusquement redressé, a lâché ma taille. J'en ai profité pour reculer rapidement, encore sous le choc. J'ai regardé dans l'embrasure de la porte devant laquelle nous nous tenions. Mais Draco ne me regardait pas. Il avait un air dur, la mâchoire contractée et je voyais une veine palpiter sur la tempe. Ses yeux fixaient Ron et traduisaient une colère, une haine et un mépris incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Draco se tenait droit, je voyais ses muscles contractés à travers la robe de sorcier un peu serrée qu'il portait. Il était époustouflant, émanant une colère glaciale, le regard fier et dur. Je l'ai trouvé incroyablement beau… Avant de me rendre compte que les deux garçons étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

- C'est à moi de te poser la question ! a répliqué Ron, les yeux étincelants. De quel droit tu te mêles de nos affaires ?! Tu ne devrais même pas être ici mais en train de croupir à Azkaban !

- Draco tu devrais te recoucher, Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais faire une rechute à n'importe quel moment ! je me suis écriée, mais bien trop fort pour que cela paraisse naturel.

Draco a enfin détaché son regard haineux de Ron mais je n'ai pas osé regarder ni l'un ni l'autre, me contentant de fixer un point imaginaire entre eux deux. Il y a eu un instant de flottement et j'ai soudainement réalisé ma terrible erreur. Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Draco ? a demandé Ron sur un ton plus surpris qu'en colère. Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ?

J'ai jeté un bref coup d'œil au concerné et quand j'ai vu que son visage s'était à nouveau durci, j'ai pris peur et dit n'importe quoi.

- C'est juste que comme maintenant on est tous dans le même camp, il serait bien d'oublier nos querelles passées pour faire face tous ensemble à Vodemort.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Draco grimacer mais je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'avais prononcé son nom ou parce que je lui avais coupé l'herbé sous le pied.

- Alors on pourrait commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms ! j'ai continué d'un air enjoué. C'est le premier pas non ? Allez, on reprend, dit bonjour à Ron !

Draco a arqué un sourcil dans une telle expression de perplexité que j'ai failli éclater de rire. Ron nous a tous les deux regardés alternativement, avec l'air de celui qui a raté quelque chose.

- Je l'appellerais jamais par son prénom ! a-t-il craché avec mépris, visiblement très irrité de nous voir proches. Pour moi ça sera toujours fouine rebondissante !

Draco s'est avancé d'un pas et a agrippé Ron par le col de sa robe de sorcier. Immédiatement, j'ai essayé de lui faire lâcher prise en m'écriant que se battre alors qu'il était encore blessé était une idée stupide.

Ils sont tous deux restés figés, sourds à mes protestations, l'air haineux. Ron, le visage à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de Draco laissa échapper un rictus. A sa place, j'en aurais été incapable. Tout en lui était effrayant. On avait l'impression qu'un halo de fureur glacée l'entourait. Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Malefoy ne va jamais au bout de ce qu'il fait ! a murmuré Ron d'un air pernicieux que je ne lui connaissait pas. Incapable de se battre en duel, incapable de s'émanciper de son père, incapable de gagner un seul match de Quiditch, incapable de tuer Dumbledore…

J'ai vu le bras de Draco, celui qui agrippait fermement le col de la robe de Ron, commencer à trembler. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était sous la colère ou si ses blessures se rouvraient. S'ils commençaient à se battre, ce n'était pas bon du tout pour lui et je n'étais pas en mesure de pouvoir les séparer.

- Draco… Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais faire une rechute d'un moment à l'autre ! j'ai presque hurlé, en panique. Et toi Ron, va pas t'amuser à frapper un blessé ! C'est… C'est pas correct !

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'a écoutée.

POV Draco

Quel abruti ce Weasley. Tu crois me blesser avec tes minables petits arguments ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je le sais… Mais je préfère encore ça à l'être misérable, trouillard, égocentrique et stupide que tu es… Je me suis émancipé de mon père sans que personne s'en rende compte, ce qui est d'ailleurs un exploit tout aussi important. Quant à tes autres remontrances, je ne l'ai pas fait, tu as raison. Mais maintenant, j'en serais capable. Et si je dois t'assommer de sorts pour que tu comprennes que jamais tu ne poseras les mains sur Hermione, je le ferai.

- Je peux te renvoyer la pareille petite belette, j'ai ricané sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

T'es incapable d'aider Saint Potter, t'es incapable de leur apporter autre chose que des emmerdes, t'es un boulet ! Incapable d'assurer en cours ! Et pire que tout… Tu es incapable de soutenir ton amie quand elle a besoin de toi…

- Je serais toujours là pour Hermione !

- Trop tard Weasley, tu as manqué ta chance…

J'ai vu le regard stupide et colérique du rouquin se transformer en regard perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? a sifflé Weasley.

J'ai voulu répondre franchement mais la pression d'Hermione sur mon bras m'a détourné de l'autre imbécile. Elle me regardait avec des yeux suppliants, au bord des larmes. Son visage avait l'air réellement apeuré. Hermione a doucement accentué sa pression pour que je lâche le rouquin.

- S'il te plaît… Pas maintenant… a-t-elle murmuré

Je me suis senti en colère tout à coup sans pouvoir me contrôler. J'avais risqué ma vie pour être avec elle, j'avais tout renié, ma famille, mon histoire, mon enfance, mes idées… J'avais fui, passé des heures terrorisé, guettant chaque ombre, chaque bruit. J'avais eu faim à m'évanouir, j'avais pris les plus terribles sorts de magie noire, ceux qui vous dévorent de l'intérieur, sans répit… J'avais mis ma fierté et mon amour propre de côté en venant lui demander de l'aide. Et elle me demandait de m'écraser face à Wealsey ?!

J'ai brusquement lâché la belette pour me tourner vers elle. Une douleur diffuse commençait à se répandre au niveau de mon épaule.

- Pas maintenant mais alors quand Hermione ? Quand ? J'ai passé une année à te voir pleurer à cause de lui, à te consoler, à me dire qu'il était plus proche de toi que je ne le serais jamais… Alors qu'il ne te méritait pas ! Explique moi en quoi maintenant, dans quelques jours ou dans quelques mois fera une différence ?

Hermione me regardait les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Puis, elle a porté sa main devant sa bouche, toujours muette et j'ai vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je n'ai pas toute suite réalisé pourquoi de si simples phrases pouvaient la mettre dans un tel état. Weasley m'a fusillé du regard et a posé une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui me regardait toujours fixement. J'ai fait un pas en avant avec la ferme intention de lui faire bouffer cette main qui n'avait rien à faire là.

- Mione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte… Mais dis moi si cet enfoiré t'as fait du mal !

- Il n'y a que toi ici qui l'a blessé ! j'ai craché avec hargne, bien que je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai.

Hermione a regardé Weasley, puis moi et de nouveau le rouquin. Elle avait l'air partagée, complètement indécise.

- Je… je sais pas comment te dire ça Ron… a-t-elle bafouillé alors que je voyais le rouge commencer à teinter ses joues.

- Me dire quoi ?

Hermione m'a regardé et curieusement, j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait me faire saisir. Etant trop hésitante pour régler la question, c'était un appel à l'aide. Pour faire comprendre à Weasley qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Alors, j'ai doucement pris Hermione par la taille, pour l'éloigner du rouquin. Elle lui a jeté un coup d'œil craintif, en se demandant probablement ce que j'allais faire. C'était simple, Weasley n'aurait jamais compris avec de simples paroles… Alors je me suis penché vers Hermione et je l'ai embrassée.

- QU'EST CE QUE… a commencé à hurler le rouquin, rendu soudainement muet en voyant Hermione poser timidement les mains sur mon torse et répondre à mon baiser.

J'ai savouré ce moment avec bonheur et c'est Hermione qui a abandonné mes lèvres pour se blottir dans mes bras, sans oser regarder Weasley. Je l'ai observé moi. Mais j'ai eu la décence de n'afficher aucun air victorieux. Je l'ai simplement observé d'un air neutre, détaché, celui que je sais si bien faire.

Dire que Weasley était surpris ne convenait pas. Il était littéralement abasourdi. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux exorbités, ses bras le long de son corps. On aurait dit un pantin grandeur nature. Il regardait fixement Hermione et je voyais que sa respiration était difficile.

- Désolé, c'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai affirmé que tu avais manqué ta chance, j'ai ajouté.

Et puis, tout à coup, après quelques secondes de amorphe total, Weasley s'est soudainement redressé. Je pensais qu'il allait hurler, m'insulter, me frapper qui sais… Mais non, sa voix était faible, tremblotante, presque suppliante.

- Mione… Mione… Dis moi que… Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… a bafouillé le rouquin, maintenant au bord des larmes.

Hermione a trouvé le courage de se détacher légèrement de moi. Elle s'est tourné vers Ron mais ne n'a pas regardé dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée… Il fallait que tu saches…

- Non… Non, c'est pas possible… C'est un erreur ! C'est Malefoy, Hermione ! Malefoy ! s'est écrié Weasley en me regardant avec dégoût.

Elle n'a rien répondu, se contentant de fixer le sol en murmurant qu'elle était désolée.

- Allez, dis moi que c'est une blague ! On parle du même là ? Le fils à papa pourri gâté ? Mangemort en herbe ? Pourri jusqu'à la moelle ?

Hermione restait emmurée dans son silence et Weasley se rapprochait tout doucement. Je guettais ses mouvements, prêt à intervenir. Mais je n'avais rien à dire, j'avais fait ma part de travail. C'était entre eux deux que ça se jouait.

- Réponds moi ! a beuglé Weasley, en bondissant en avant.

Il a pris Hermione par les deux bras et l'a violement secouée.

- REP…

Weasley a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'envoyais valser au sol d'un coup de poing. Il a titubé en arrière, a essayé de se rattraper avant de tomber sur le dos. Je me suis placé devant Hermione pour la protéger alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes, l'air secoué.

- Touche la encore une seule fois comme ça et je te ferais goûter au Doloris, j'ai sifflé en lui adressant le plus mauvais des regards et sur le ton le plus redoutable que j'étais capable de faire. C'est bien compris ?

Il m'a fixé de son habituel air stupide et j'ai vu qu'il cherchait Hermione. Elle s'est légèrement décalée pour le regarder, le visage horrifié.

- Mione… a balbutié Weasley.

- Je... je suis désolée... Mais c'est lui que j'ai choisi.

Elle a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air profondément peiné, au bord des larmes. Le regard de Weasley a alterné entre nous deux puis il s'est relevé, a fait quelques pas titubants puis il est monté dans sa chambre.

POV Hermione

Ron s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Harry puis Ginny ont bien tenté de lui parler mais sans succès. Ils m'ont questionnée pour savoir ce qui était arrivé alors je leur ait simplement expliqué que Ron m'avait fait sa déclaration et que j'avais refusé. J'ai bien vu qu'Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Quant à Ginny, j'ai été heureuse que son regard reflète plus « je savais que ça arriverait un jour » plutôt que « je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole, tu as blessé mon frère ».

Je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre avec mes bouquins, comme d'habitude, et Draco et venu me rejoindre. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et nous sommes restés là sans rien dire. Je n'osais rien faire. Ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure m'avait bouleversée car c'était la preuve qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je sais que c'était bizarre d'en douter après tout ça mais je découvrais une autre facette de Draco ces derniers temps, comme si j'avais réussi à briser, après six ans, la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur…

- Tu penses que ça ira avec Weasley ? m'a demandé Draco sans me regarder.

- Il a du être affreusement vexé… Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me faire la tête mais j'espère que ça lui passera si Harry m'aide… Au fait, pour tout à l'heure…

J'ai fixé mes pieds alors que je sentais le regard inquisiteur de Draco. Il en avait suffisamment dit sur le coup de la colère, je ne voulais pas lui demander des explications… Nous étions tous les deux assez gênés comme ça.

- C'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit ? J'aurai peut être pas du agresser Weasley comme ça. Mais tu comprends que c'est frustrant pour moi. J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu penses de moi mais tu réponds quand je t'embrasse… Et devant les autres, on se comporte… Comme de vagues connaissances.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai murmuré en baissant la tête. Et puis moi non plus je ne sais rien de ce que tu penses de moi ! Est ce que…

J'ai hésité, c'était horriblement gênant de demander une chose pareille. Draco a doucement prit mon menton entre ses doigts, m'a relevé la tête pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'en ai frissonné de plaisir et ça m'a donné du courage.

- Draco… Est qu'on peut considérer que… heu… On est ensemble ?

J'ai vu ses yeux briller et une petite moue moqueuse s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

- Hum… Hé bien… Je ne sais pas…

Il m'a encore embrassée brièvement mais je l'ai empêché de se reculer en nouant mes bras autour de son cou. Je me suis dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir les deux baisers, certes doux mais frustrants. J'ai doucement caressé ses lèvres et au moment où il allait les capturer à nouveau, impatient, j'ai feinté pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Arhem… Tout bien considéré… Je pense que oui, a-t-il dit d'un air qui se voulait détaché mais je sentais bien qu'il était content.

- Tu penses ? Oh hé bien si tu n'es pas sûr… j'ai répliqué en haussant les épaules, d'un air indifférent que je pense très bien réussi.

Je me suis détournée mais à peine deux pas plus loin, une main m'a rattrapée. Draco m'a attiré contre lui et prit dans ses bras. J'ai savouré ce moment avec délice, sa main caressant mes cheveux avec une douceur qui m'étonneras toujours.

- Irrémédiablement oui, a chuchoté Draco au creux de mon oreille, me procurant d'agréables papillons dans le ventre. Aussi bornée, têtue et chiante que tu sois…

- Hé !

J'ai frappé Draco à l'épaule avant de me rendre compte qu'il était blessé à cet endroit. Il s'est plié de douleur et je me suis confondue en excuses… Avant de me rendre compte qu'il se fichait de moi ! Je me suis vengée avec des chatouilles intensives mais Draco, bien que blessé, a bientôt eu le dessus. Il s'est retrouvé à califourchon sur moi, maintenant mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

- Très bien, tu as gagné, fais de moi ce que tu veux, je me suis amusée en le provoquant.

- Mmm… Ne me tentes pas Hermione…

Il s'est penché et a commencé à embrasser mon cou. Des frissons se sont propagés le long de ma colonne vertébrale et j'ai remarqué que les papillons s'étaient déplacés plus bas que d'habitude. Ses baisers étaient littéralement à tomber… C'est horrible l'effet qu'ils me faisaient. J'ai passé mes mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre moi. Sentir son corps tellement collé au mien me donna soudainement très chaud.

- Je vais y aller, a chuchoté Draco, le visage dans mon cou.

J'ai acquiescé et après quelques paroles Draco s'est éclipsé. Pourtant, le désir qui s'était emparé de moi a duré jusque tard dans la soirée et pour la première fois, je me suis surprise à penser que peut être…

Quand je suis descendue petit déjeuner le lendemain vers dix heures, une curieuse surprise m'attendait. Draco était là, l'air encore un peu malade mais visiblement assez en forme pour dévorer avec entrain une énorme omelette. Ginny le regardait d'un air amusé et Harry mangeait aussi en silence mais n'avait pas l'air fâché.

- Hermione ma chérie ! s'est exclamée Mme Weasley. Tu as bien dormi ? Qu'est ce que je te fais de bon ?… Enfin si Monsieur Malefoy a la générosité de te laisser quelque chose…

- Décholé, a répondu Draco dans un marmonnement

Il s'est essuyé la bouche, a bu une gorgée de thé et s'est légèrement redressé sur sa chaise.

- Désolé Madame Weasley. C'est juste que votre omelette est délicieuse !

- C'est vrai ?! Tu veux que je te fasse des œufs brouillés si tu as encore faim ? s'est écriée la mère de Ginny, ravie.

Draco a hésité, demandé si cette « charge de travail supplémentaire ne la dérangeais pas » puis en raison de la réponse contraire, a hoché la tête. Il a tiré une chaise vers moi pour que je m'asseye à côté de lui, tandis que Mme Weasley se remettait en fourneaux en marmonnant que c'était un garçon bien élevé, différent de son père et qui en plus aimait sa cuisine et lui faisait savoir, pas comme les ? autres goinfres qu'elle avait…

- Tu crois que c'est très prudent de te lever comme ça ? j'ai demandé à Draco en me servant.

- Je me sens très bien, t'inquiète pas. Hier Pomfresh a réussi à refermer une plaie récalcitrante. Et m'a fait boire toute une batterie de potions.

J'ai acquiescé, toujours pas très rassurée alors qu'Harry et Ginny entamaient une conversation. Les choses se sont arrangées, je crois qu'ils ont eu une discussion hier soir, lorsque j'essayais de calmer Ron et Draco. Ça me faisait bien plaisir car Ginny n'avait pas eu une vie très facile, elle avait attendu Harry si longtemps que maintenant, elle méritait bien un peu de bonheur.

En me rasseyant après être allé chercher un pancake, j'ai trouvé à ma place une tartine beurrée de confiture.

- J'ai vu que tu aimais bien ça quand on était à Poudlard, expliqua Draco, amusé par ma mine surprise. Et que tu mangeais comme quatre le matin…

Il a plongé sur ses œufs que Mme Weasley venait de lui servir et je suis restée partagée devant l'ironie de sa dernière phrase et son attention adorable.

Finalement, je me suis rassise, j'ai mordu dans la tartine avec enthousiasme.

- Mmm, pas mal. Je pensais que c'étaient les elfes qui préparaient le petit dej' chez toi. Où as tu appris à faire des tartines ? C'est pas trop déshonorant ? je me suis amusée.

Harry et Ginny ont aussitôt interrompu leur conversation, pour nous regarder avec des yeux appréhensifs.

- Un Malefoy sait tout faire, a répondu Draco d'un air supérieur. Surtout avec ses mains… On fait des choses fantastiques avec un rien…

Sa remarque m'a fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je n'ai pu émettre d'un grognement pour toute réponse, replongeant mon nez dans ma tasse. Je sentais les regards d'Harry et de Ginny fixés sur moi et je n'ai pas osé lever la tête. Quant à Draco, je suis sûre qu'il continuait à manger, l'air pas gêné le moins du monde.

- A propos… Que s'est il passé hier soir ? a demandé Harry d'un air soupçonneux qui ne m'a pas plût.

J'ai croqué dans ma tartine, sans rien dire puis comme les secondes silencieuses s'écoulaient, j'ai tourné la tête vers Draco, comme si j'attendais moi aussi qu'il réponde. Il s'est retrouvé face à trois paires d'yeux inquisiteurs mais a réussi à esquisser un sourire machiavélique.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Hé bien disons simplement qu'il… avait raté quelque chose. Et ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu.

- A propos, j'ai coupé pour bien montrer que le sujet était clos, j'avais quelque chose à vous demander à tous les deux.

Mme Weasley venait de partir pour essayer de réveiller Ron alors j'ai profité de son absence. J'ai regardé alternativement Harry et Draco mais je n'ai pas pu manquer le regard sceptique de Ginny. Je leur ai alors proposé que Draco se joigne à nous pour la quête des Horcruxes. Mon argument était simple, il s'y connaissait sur la magie noire, pourrait nous aider à les retrouver et son niveau en magie était très bon. De plus, une autre personne dans cette quête serait la bienvenue car personne d'autre n'était au courant et la situation se faisait pressante.

Harry a hésité en affirmant qu'il ne savait pas si Ron et Draco pouvaient tenir ensemble une journée sans s'étriper et que ça risquait de poser des problèmes.

- Les Horcruxes tu dis ? a alors murmuré Draco, coupant Harry dans ses réflexions à haute voix. J'en ai entendu parler dans un grimoire tellement vieux que ses pages me restaient presque dans la main. Il faisait partie de la bibliothèque privée de mon père, à savoir la magie noire très avancée. Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe. Qui a donc été assez cinglé pour couper son âme ? … … Oh… Je vois, a-t-il ajouté après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Harry et moi avons regardé Draco les yeux exorbités, stupéfaits qu'il nous annonce ça si calmement.

- On a cherché pendant des mois ce qu'étaient ces saloperies d'Horcruxes ! j'ai quasiment hurlé en me levant d'un bond.

- Ben fallait me demander, a répliqué Draco avec un naturel qui a même déboussolé Harry, sur le point de dire quelque chose.

- Tu m'aurais répondu ?

- Oui. J'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

- Très bien, moi je m'en vais, a asséné Ginny en se levant brusquement. Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez et de toute façon, on m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

La tornade rousse est sorti en claquant la porte et Harry a hésité à la rejoindre. Il a finalement choisi de questionner Draco pour savoir s'il avait une idée de ce que pouvaient être les Horcruxes. Je me suis demandée pourquoi il avait soudainement confiance en Draco au point de lui révéler une information pareille. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repensais, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi ils avaient papoté en tête à tête… Cela avait du avoir une incidence sur Harry.

- Hé bien… Un morceau d'âme n'est pas quelque chose qu'on laisse traîner n'importe où… Surtout si notre ambition est de devenir immortel. Une chose dont _il_ ne se sépare jamais… Car _il_ sait qu'_il_ est le seul à pouvoir le défendre… a réfléchit Draco à haute voix.

Harry le fixait sans vergogne.

- Nagini, a enfin déclaré Draco. En plus j'ai entendu Rogue en parler une fois, quand il croyais être seul. Vous Savez Qui ne s'en sépare jamais et il lui a permis de rester en vie tout ce temps… Oui, ça me paraît très probable…

- A moi aussi, j'ai murmuré en ayant soudainement très envie de l'embrasser. Alors, tu es d'accord ? j'ai ajouté précipitamment.

Draco a regardé d'un drôle d'air.

- Ok ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Il faut que j'en parle à Ron, a lentement répondu Harry. Je ne sais pas si… S'il voudra venir maintenant. Imagine que ça doit pas être facile de partir avec toi… et Malefoy.

Merlin ! Harry ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Nous avons décidé d'attendre la décision de Ron. J'ai un peu parlé de tout ça avec Draco et j'ai réussi à le convaincre… En attendant que Ron se décide, nous avons continué nos préparatifs, notamment en étudiant des sorts de protection.

POV Draco

Où est ce que je me suis embarqué ? Pomfresh m'a ordonné de me recoucher et j'ai dû subir une Hermione survoltée faisant mes bagages. Si c'est pas humiliant… Ensuite elle a fait le tri du nombre incroyable de bouquin qu'elle allait emporter… Tout en réfléchissant à ce que pouvaient bien être les autres Horcruxes.

- Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose… a-t-elle dit en ouvrant d'un geste enthousiaste une énorme malle qui contrairement à ce que je pensais, ne contenait pas de bouquins.

- Je sais, j'ai soupiré, tu fais que ça…

- … l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort était son journal intime qu'il a écrit à Poudlard, un autre était une bague appartenant à sa famille. Alors pourquoi il aurait pas pris des objets des autres fondateurs ? Après tout, Poudlard était sa deuxième maison non ?

- D'ailleurs tu devrais arrêter et te reposer un peu avant qu'on parte

- Mais quels objets sont censés représenter les fondateurs ? Il faudrait qu'on demande à Dumbedore… Enfin, son portrait.

Autant parler à un mur ! Hermione semblait tellement enthousiaste qu'elle ne prêtait attention à rien. Elle se déplaçait dans ma chambre d'un point à un autre, si rapidement que ses cheveux volaient derrière elle. Ses joues étaient joliment rosies et je l'ai observée avec amusement s'arrêter tout à coup de parler, pour chercher une fiole qu'elle tenait dans la main. Hermione était une fille des plus étrange que je connaisse. Mais je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle me plaisait autant.

- Dis tu m'écoutes ? m'a demandé ma préfète préférée en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, les fondateurs, un objet, Poudlard… j'ai résumé brièvement avant d'être frappé par quelque chose.

- Draco ? a fait Hermione d'un ton étonné.

- Tu parlais d'objets de fondateurs… Je crois que mon père a quelque chose qui appartient à Rowena Serdaigle.

- QUOI ?

- Je n'en suis plus certain mais il y a une chambre forte au manoir. Je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois mais j'ai été attiré par un bijou. Je ne sais plus quoi exactement mais mon père m'a dit qu'il appartenait à Serdaigle et que notre mission était de le garder à l'abri.

- Oh Merlin ! Si tu as raison, nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe de plus ! Tu es génial !

- Oui, je sais…

Hermione s'est jetée sur le lit et m'a serré dans ses bras. C'est le moment qu'à choisi Mac Gonagall pour entrer dans la pièce. Hermione a tout juste eu le tps de se rasseoir convenablement. Elle m'a dit que le sorcier voulait me parler. J'ai insisté pour qu'Hermione vienne et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé face à lui. Les négociations ont été âpres, surtout que maintenant, j'avais un service en plus à demander. Une légion de sorciers expérimentés allaient prendre d'assaut le manoir, en plein journée vu que les activités des Mangemorts se déroulaient la nuit. Quand je lui ai annoncé ma requête, sur le bijou de Serdaigle, il est resté silencieux un long moment. Hermione a insisté en disant que c'était vraiment important mais des vies étaient en jeu. Le manoir de mon père était un endroit extrêmement dangereux et nous étions en train de leur faire prendre des risques en plus. Pour conclure, il a fallu que je leur donne le nom de celui qui pourrait les renseigner : Barjow. En échange, le sorcier a accepté de mettre ma mère en sûreté et de ramener le bijou. Cette longue conversation, dont je ne me serais pas tiré sans Hermione, avait duré près d'une heure et demi. Il a aussi fallu que je lui donne plein d'indications sur la meilleure manière de réussir sans trop de dommages à pénétrer dans le manoir.

- Votre père aurait pu excuser votre fuite mais maintenant, il vous sait avec l'Ordre. Vous réaliser bien que cette attaque signera le point de non retour ? a conclut le sorcier.

- Mon père a tiré un trait sur moi dès le moment où je me suis enfui, j'ai répliqué en haussant les épaules. Ça ne changera rien.

- Une question ? a-t-il ensuite demandé à Hermione, qui sans s'en rendre compte, le fixait depuis un moment.

Elle a balbutié des excuses, a rougit et m'a adressé un regard timide, comme pour me demander la permission. J'ai légèrement souri en retour alors elle s'est tournée vers le sorcier.

- Qui êtes vous exactement ?

Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une question aussi directe. Mac Gonagall a croisé les bras d'un air réprobateur mais nous n'avons pas pu voir la réaction du premier concerné.

- C'est vrai, j'ai accepté de vous raconter… heu… pour Draco. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être n'importe qui et vous pouvez peut être nous aider mutuellement, a enchaîné Hermione. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que nous en sachions un peu plus. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un dont on ne connaît pas le visage ?

- Pensez vous réellement avoir des informations à me fournir que j'ignore ? s'est amusé le sorcier.

- Je ne vous demanderais pas une chose pareille dans le cas contraire.

Tiens, je ne savais qu'Hermione avait elle aussi des talents de négociatrice…

Le sorcier a hésité puis s'est tourné vers Mac Gonagall. La directrice a du mener un combat intérieur avant de craquer et de sortir de la pièce, furieuse.

- Bien… Vous pouvez parler maintenant…

- Vous d'abord, j'ai répliqué.

Le sorcier a lâché un soupir et a longuement hésité.

- Très bien. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je vois que vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

Je suis l'un des membres du Phoenix. Dumbledore avait monté un réseau européen de sorciers et de sorcières qui étaient dévoués à sa cause. Il est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agit que dans ce pays… Mais si jamais il parvenait à le conquérir, ses ambitions ne s'arrêteraient pas là. C'est pour ça que nous sommes mobilisés. Personne n'était au courant, le professeur Mac Gonagall l'a appris à la mort de ce regretté Dumbledore. Il a eu le soin de choisir, pardonnez mon manque de modestie, parmi les meilleurs magiciens d'Europe… Et ceux qui étaient les plus influents… Nous avons constitué des groupes locaux, entraînés à se battre. Tout a été fait dans la perspective de la dernière bataille. Mais nous avons collaboré de nombreuses fois. Personnellement, je suis Italien. Et mes deux amis que vous avez vu la dernière fois sont grecs et norvégiens.

- Mais pourquoi cacher votre visage alors ? s'est exclamée Hermione, qui jusque ici avait bu ses paroles.

- Je pensais que vous aviez compris… J'occupe un poste à très haute responsabilité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le pouvoir de lire en nous si jamais quelqu'un est capturé. C'est une simple précaution. Personne ne connaît notre visage et notre nom véritable. Si nous tombons, tout l'Ordre tombe avec nous. Et ce réseau que Dumbledore a tant lutté pour mettre en place ne sera plus rien… Avez vous d'autres questions ?

J'ai presque senti le cerveau d'Hermione s'activer. Personnellement, je n'étais pas d'une nature curieuse. Cette aide était la bienvenue, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Non, a marmonné Hermione, comme à regret.

- Très bien. A vous de parler maintenant.

Nous lui avons fait part des Horcruxes et de notre mission et également de nos recherches pour trouver ceux qui restaient. Il a promis a nous envoyer le bijou de Serdaigle le plus vite possible. Et nous a remercié pour ses informations qui allaient sauver des vies.

- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut être tué avant la destruction de ses Horcruxes, il est inutile que nos hommes tentent de l'éliminer, a-t-il expliqué.

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, il a transplané. Je crois que c'est l'une des discussions les plus étranges que j'ai jamais eue.

POV Hermione

Ron ne parle toujours pas… Je crois que Draco l'a réellement traumatisé. Il refuse de rester dans la même pièce, que l'on soit à deux ou seuls. Les préparatifs, que j'avais quasiment déjà bouclés avant qu'on ait la permission de partir, étaient faits. Et nos plans d'action aussi. Il a été difficile de travailler puisque Ron refusait de nous parler. C'est donc à trois que nous avons élaboré les plans, notamment pour aller à Pourdlard et récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, qui nous sera utile pour détruire les Horcruxes, conclusion à laquelle j'étais arrivé après des heures de lecture intensive.  
La descente au manoir Malefoy est arrivé le jour où nous sommes partis et j'espérais que le sorcier italien donne rapidement des nouvelles. Tous mes objets avaient été miniaturisés et je n'avais juste qu'un petit sac de voyage à emporter. Monsieur Weasley nous avait confié sa tente magique et grâce à ses contacts au ministère, il avait pu nous en fournir une deuxième. Ron avait accepté de venir avec nous mais ne parlait qu'à Harry et ne voulait pas qu'on dorme dans la même tente. La perspective de passer des nuits dans la même pièce que Draco troublait mes pensées et je me suis surprise plus d'une fois à imaginer des scénarios trop personnels pour que je puisse vous en parler. Draco buvait toujours quantité de potions chaque jour. Il n'avait pas fait de rechute et Pomfresh était optimiste. Il était toutefois astreint à un régime sévère composé de siestes et d'énormes quantités de nourriture à avaler. Il devait changer ses pansements au moins trois fois par jour pour les désinfecter, remettre des baumes et éviter toute infection.

Dire adieu à Ginny a été très difficile, surtout pour Harry.

- Veille bien sur lui, m'a chuchoté la rouquine alors que je la prenais dans mes bras. Il a le don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, je me suis tendrement moquée.

- Oh, ben c'est bien à toi de dire ça ! a répliqué Ginny avec un sourire triste.

Puis nous avons laissé le QG derrière nous, transplané à la campagne à quelques kilomètres du Terrier. Après avoir caché notre campement des Moldus et placé tous les sorts de protection de d'alerte que je connaissais, on s'est réuni pour décider de la première étape de notre plan : Poudlard.

- Je veux agir vite, nous connaissons parfaitement l'école et elle est déserte pendant les vacances. Pour entrer sans éveiller les soupçons, on passera par les souterrains de Pré au Lard. Puis on se sépare en groupes de deux. Chacun prend un chemin différent pour arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Vous vous souvenez bien de l'itinéraire ?

Nous avons hoché la tête, Draco l'air mécontent d'opiner pour Harry et Ron le regard résolument tourné à notre opposé.

- Si nous sommes séparés, on se retrouve à la Salle sur Demande. On y va demain, ça pose de problème à personne ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'ai répondu, puisque aucun des deux garçons ouvrait la bouche. Mais que va-t-on faire cet après midi ?

- Je pense qu'on pourrait réviser les sorts. Un peu de pratique ne nous fera pas de mal.

Et c'est à ma grande surprise que j'ai découvert le potentiel de Draco. Il avait une vitesse, une esquive et une puissance que je ne soupçonnais pas. Résultat d'un long entraînement avec son père visiblement… Nous avons mangé comme quatre dans la soirée, fatigués par cet entraînement, j'ai aidé Draco à changer ses bandages. Puis j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher mais Harry est soudainement venu me voir pour me demander de dormir avec eux. Il voulait montrer à Ron que nous restions le trio d'or et que Draco n'allait pas prendre sa place. J'ai accepté, même si ce n'était que symbolique puisqu'il ne décrochait pas un mot. Draco ne s'est pas montré déçu, il a dit qu'il comprenait.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes réveillés à quatre heures du matin direction Poudlard. Récupérer l'épée a été plus facile que je le pensais même si nous avons échappé de peu aux sorts des Mangemorts qui avaient infiltrés l'école. Voldemort allait être au courant mais c'était inévitable. Harry a ressenti sa colère le soir même. Mais quelques jours, nous avons eu une heureuse surprise. Un portoloin avait été laissé à l'extérieur de notre campement. Après beaucoup d'hésitation, c'est le dessin du Phoenix qui nous a convaincu de le prendre. Tout s'est passé très vite, il nous a amenés dans des bois où le sorcier italien nous attendait. Il nous a donné un magnifique diadème, nous a souhaité bonne chance et a transplané. Nous avons donc détruit le diadème le soir même avec une question des plus gênantes : comment avait il trouvé notre campement ?

POV Hermione

La fin de notre quête approche. Je ne pensais pas que tout se déroulerait aussi vite… C'est en grande partie grâce à Draco, qui a deviné pour Nagini et qui nous a permis de récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle. Harry ne l'a pas avoué mais je sais qu'il est reconnaissant. C'est pas pour autant que ses rapports avec Draco sont au beau fixe, bien au contraire. Ils s'engueulent quasiment une fois par jour. Mais Harry a conscience que rien de le fait de tourner le dos à son avenir de Mangemort est un choix qui a demandé un courage formidable.

J'ai pensé que Ron y avait réfléchi, alors j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler. Il lisait un livre (oui, oui) mais je lisais sur son visage qu'il était préoccupé.

- Bonjour, j'ai tenté.

Pas de réponse. Il n'a même pas levé les yeux de son bouquin.

- Ron, s'il te plaît, dit moi quelque chose !

- Retourne avec ton Serpentard, traîtresse ! m'a-t-il craché à la figure.

J'ai baissé les yeux, blessée. Je comprenais qu'il était vexé et je savais qu'il détestait Draco… Mais notre amitié n'était pas censée être plus forte que ça ?

- Je vais te parler franchement. Ginny m'a dit que tu avais réalisé que… heu… sortir avec Lavande était une erreur. Je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de toi tu sais. Sincèrement. Mais je t'ai attendu, je t'ai soutenu, j'ai tout donné pour que tu m'acceptes… Et tu n'as fait que me regarder comme une Miss je sais tout mangeuse de livres. L'amour en sens unique, ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Je ne sais pas comment mes sentiments pour Draco sont arrivés. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu as ta part de responsabilités ?

- C'est ça ! C'est de ma faute bien sûr ! s'est soudainement écrié Ron en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu m'as humiliée lors du bal ! j'ai répondu en haussant aussi le ton. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était y aller avec toi ! Danser avec toi ! Mais tu ne m'as même pas vue !

Il a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais mes paroles l'avaient sans doute surpris. Nous étions toujours gênés quand je pensais être amoureuse de lui. Mais maintenant, à l'approche de la bataille, je sentais que je devais mettre cartes sur table.

- Et c'est Draco qui était là… j'ai ajouté d'une voix plus aigue. C'est avec lui que j'ai dansé mon premier slow. Ca va te paraître stupide mais j'ai l'impression qu'on nous poussait sans cesse l'un vers l'autre.

- Arrête d'essayer de te justifier ! Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur pour Lavande et je te l'ai dit ! Mais si tu voulais me punir, c'était pas la peine d'aller jusque là ! Et puis j'ai pas envie d'entendre comment vous avez construit votre petit idylle !

Son air était mauvais mais aussi triste. Ron s'est éloigné à grands pas. J'ai soupiré, ayant brusquement envie de pleurer. Je savais que ça n'allait pas se faire sans heurts. Mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Ron.

- Allez, t'inquiète pas. Il lui faut juste le temps de digérer… m'a dit Harry en me prenant par l'épaule.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver mais je savais parfaitement qu'il avait tout entendu.

- Comme toi, hein ? j'ai soupiré, la tête sur son épaule. Harry… Pourquoi est ce que tu lui fais confiance ?

- A Ron ?

- Mais non, à Draco imbécile !

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Il me faudrait plus que ça… Même si c'est déjà bien, a-t-il ajouté devant mon regard noir. Lorsque j'étais en haut de la tour… Il a parlé avec Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Mais Malefoy a baissé sa baguette. Et c'est pour ce geste que j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance. Ensuite, il m'a dit pour Dumbledore et c'est un sacré poids en moins. C'est ce qui m'a décidé de lui laisser une chance.

- J'espère que tu apprendras à le connaître… j'ai murmuré.

- Faut pas trop rêver non plus ! s'est exclamé Harry en éclatant de rire.

On a papoté encore un peu puis je suis allé rejoindre Draco sous sa tente. Il était allongé, les yeux fermés et j'ai hésité à approcher.

- T'as fini avec Potter ? a grommelé Draco.

- Tu es jaloux ? je me suis exclamée, surprise et amusée.

- Ouais… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un égo surdimensionné et une balafre sur le front.

Je me suis assise à ses côtés en le regardant d'un air moqueur.

- Tu as déjà un égo surdimensionné !

Draco a ouvert les yeux et a grimacé. Il m'a pris par la taille pour me chatouiller et très vite, notre combat a dégénéré en tout autre chose…

Echangeant de longs baisers passionnés, c'était à celui qui arrivait à embrasser l'autre dans le cou. Draco avait l'avantage, bien évidemment, il m'a rapidement immobilisée pour me torturer à son aise, si bien que j'en ai presque laissé échappé un gémissement.

Je me suis vengée en remontant lentement, sensuellement et par des gestes légers, ma main de long de son torse, avant de lui griffer légèrement le dos en l'attirant contre moi. Et puis, ce petit jeu a atteint un point de non retour… Nos étreintes et nos baisers se faisaient plus pressants, nos mains plus aventureuses. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne faisait que ce dont il avait envie… Et j'ai bien senti que celui de Draco aussi.

- Hermione, a chuchoté Draco à mon oreille, je… Tu es sûre de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ?

J'ai passé ma main dans ses mèches blondes qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Merlin ses yeux… J'ai eu l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Ils n'étaient pas comme ceux, froid et inexpressifs que j'avais vus pour la première fois à bord du Poudlard express. Non, là je voyais juste deux diamants bruts, de la couleur de la glace mais qui pourtant semblaient brûler de désir. J'ai doucement caressé sa joue, cette peau si pâle aujourd'hui marquée par de légères rougeurs… Oui je le voulais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureuse de Draco, tout nous opposait, je lui trouvais tous les défauts du monde. Il était tout sauf le prince charmant que j'attendais. Et puis finalement j'ai appris à le découvrir. A découvrir une vie marquée par le mensonge, par l'endoctrinement, par les faux semblants. Une vie sans amour, sans amitié et sans même m'en rendre compte, au fil des mots, j'ai détruit son univers. Tout ce qu'il croyait vrai, ce qu'il tenait pour acquis… J'avais tout bouleversé. Il fallait maintenant le reconstruire cet univers. Et je serais là pour l'aider.

- Oui je suis sûre, j'ai murmuré.

On s'est embrassés comme si notre séparation avait duré des jours. Je ne voulais plus embrasser d'autres lèvres que les siennes. Et curieusement, je n'ai pas sursauté quand j'ai senti ses mains s'aventurer sous mon pull, ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait avant. Au contraire des frissons se sont propagés tout le long de mon corps… Délicieuse sensation… Je me suis pressée contre lui et j'ai cru entendre un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche. Et puis sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, mon pull s'est retrouvé par terre. Et je crois que c'est moi qui aie envoyé valser celui de Draco. Il a commencé à attaquer mon visage de baiser, puis mon cou, mes épaules, toujours plus bas…

- Draco… j'ai murmuré dans un souffle, les yeux clos sous ses caresses.

Il est lentement revenu vers moi et m'a adressé un regard mi interrogateur mi appréhensif. Il avait sans doute peur que je change d'avis mais vu l'état dans lequel nous étions tous les deux, je pense qu'il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière.

- Tu sais… C'est ma première fois… Est ce que tu pourrais… Heu…

- Essayer de ne pas te faire mal ?

Il m'a adressé un sourire timide en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me suis sentie un peu ridicule tout à coup. Il était si beau, son torse si parfait, ses gestes si sensuels… Qu'allait il penser de moi ? Et si je me débrouillais comme un pied ? Et si je le dégoûtait de moi ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, m'a répondu Draco en détournant les yeux. C'est… c'est ma première fois aussi…

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu croyais toutes ses rumeurs stupides ? Que j'avais une fille dans mon lit chaque jour ? Je ne suis pas un salaud… Et puis, ça va te paraître vieux jeu mais… Je voulais attendre la bonne…

- Je ne trouve pas ça vieux jeu du tout… j'ai chuchoté à son oreille, avant de m'aventurer sous la ceinture.

Le reste sera notre secret… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que jamais je n'oublierais cette nuit…

POV Draco

J'ai cru avoir rêvé, l'espace d'une soirée… Pourtant, quand j'ai quitté mes songes (et non mes cauchemars pour la première fois depuis longtemps) je l'ai vue, à côté de moi. Elle dormait profondément, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les rouges rosies et les cheveux étalés en cascade sur l'oreiller. Merlin qu'elle était belle… C'est vrai que j'avais tant de fois admiré son visage mais alors son corps, je crois que je m'en lasserai jamais.

- Hermione…

- Hum ?

Elle a doucement remué, visiblement peu heureuse d'être réveillée.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, j'ai repris, mais je crois que tu devrais rentrer.

- Quoi ? m'a-t-elle redemandé, en étouffant un bâillement et en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu es dans ma tente. Et je ne suis pas certain que Ron et Harry seront ravis de te trouver au petit matin avec moi… Désolé…

- Oh ! Merlin ! Non… Tu as raison, ne t'excuse pas…

Elle a récupéré ses vêtements et les as enfilés à la va vite.

- Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte, crois moi je préférerais que tu restes dormir ici…

- Je sais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit demain matin ?

J'ai hoché la tête puis je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à l'entrée. Hermione a vérifié si elle n'avait rien oublié, puis a regardé dehors et s'est enfin tournée vers moi.

- A demain alors… Heu… Dis… Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai souri. Comment pouvait elle me poser une question pareille ? Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en elle hormis pour la magie mais là… Comment une fille aussi belle de tous points de vue pouvait avoir une telle vision déformée d'elle même ?

Cette nuit, j'y ai souvent repensé au fur et à mesure que la quête avançait. Il restait deux Horcruxes dont Nagini… Du moins nous le supposions. Il aurait fallu demander au portrait de Dumbledore mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Ces semaines qui s'étaient écoulées m'avaient parues extrêmement longues, presque une éternité. Le lendemain de notre expédition à Gringotts, pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle, nous sommes rentrés au « QG de rechange »… Pour le trouver vide. Seule Mac Gonagall était là, pour prévenir les derniers arrivants nous a–t-elle dit.

- Prévenir de quoi ? s'est étonné Potter.

- Vous revenez juste à temps, a répondu leur directrice. Le ministère vient d'être attaqué. J'attends des renforts des quatre coins du monde. Vos parents y sont déjà Weasley.

- Oh Merlin ! Il faut y aller pas vrai ? On a pas le choix ? a murmuré Hermione, l'air terrifié. Je ne savais pas si j'avais meilleure mine qu'elle. Après tout, je m'y étais préparé à ce combat. Ma naissance semblait avoir été programmée en vue de cet affrontement. Toute mon enfance avait été conditionnée pour qu'un jour, je sois capable de me battre. Mais avec les Mangemorts, pas contre eux. C'était la seule faille du plan.

J'ai senti Hermione chercher ma main et j'ai entrelacés ses doigts aux miens.

- Je sais qu'il est inutile de chercher à vous en dissuader, a soupiré Mac Gonagall. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance, ne faites rien de stupide ou d'inconsidéré et restez prudents surtout.

Sa voix s'était étranglée et ses yeux se sont embués de larmes. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette femme, qui avait l'air si forte et si fière, céder face à son émotion.

- Nous vous rendrons fière de Gryffondor, a répondu Potter avec toute la grandiloquence dont il était capable.

- Vous pouvez prendre un portoloin, a ajouté Mac Gonagall en désignant une pile de chaussures. Il vous amènera dans le hall du ministère.

Potter s'est avancé vers eux, visiblement pressé de se battre (ou de mourir qu'en sais je ?) mais Hermione l'a arrêté.

- Donne nous cinq minutes, a-t-elle murmuré, presque suppliante. Et puis pense à Ginny… Toi aussi tu aimerais avoir un moment avec elle…

Potter a acquiescé, l'air soudainement sombre. J'ai entraîné Hermione dans une pièce à l'écart et dès la porte fermée, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras.

- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai dit, sans y croire vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés jusque ici pour que ça se termine mal…

- Comment fais tu pour être si optimiste ?

- Nous avons une chose que tous les Mangemorts réunis ne possèdent pas. Ça sera notre arme secrète d'accord ?

Hermione s'est doucement détachée de moi et m'a longuement observé. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'émotions contradictoires. La peur, l'appréhension, l'affection, la tendresse...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu le sais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

- Tu resteras Serpentard jusqu'au bout hein ?

- Absolument… Sauf pour toi…

- Draco… Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

- Jamais je n'aurai pensé te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, voir ton regard se poser ainsi sur moi… J'ai l'esprit tranquille, ce que j'ai le plus farouchement désiré je l'ai eu.

Je l'ai embrassée une dernière fois, pour m'imprégner de son odeur, du goût exquis de ses lèvres, de ce corps si parfait, de ce cœur qui battait avec le mien… Et pour moi… Pour la première fois de ma vie…

Puis, main dans la main, nous avons rejoint Potter, Mac Go et Weasley. Ce dernier nous a observé mais sans son air haineux. Hermione a tenté un sourire, auquel il a brièvement répondu. C'était peu mais j'avais le sentiment qu'ils avaient conclu une sorte de trêve pour partir au combat. Il était déjà difficile de se préparer au pire, alors autant le faire la conscience tranquille. C'est pourquoi j'ai tendu ma main à Potter, qui l'a serrée après un moment d'hésitation, puis à Weasley. Il a accepté, avec mauvaise volonté je le voyais bien mais c'était le geste qui comptait.

- Bonne chance à tous, j'ai simplement dit.

J'ai senti la main d'Hermione presser la sienne et en jetant un coup d'œil en biais, j'ai vu qu'elle souriait. Mac Gonagall nous a tendu le portoloin. Nous avons échangés de brefs regards et je savais sans peine que nous étions tous les quatre terrorisés.

Pourtant il fallait y aller. J'avais une double raison de me battre maintenant : Hermione et toutes les personnes à qui je souhaitais une vie différente de la mienne ?

Alors nous avons touché le Portoloin, atterri dans le hall comme prévu. Et la bataille a commencé.

* * *

God ! Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! j'ai conscience d'avoir un peu bâclé la quête des Horcruxes mais c'était vrt secondaire ds l'histoire. La détailler n'aurait pas eu d'autre but que de faire durer la fic. Et c'est pas sur cet aspect là que je voulais insister. 

J'en profite pr faire un peu de pub pr une "vieille" fic que j'ai relu ya pas longtemps et qui est ds mes favorites. Je me suis inspirée d'elle pour la phrase de Draco "tu as manqué ta chance" (en réalité c'est "manquer sa chance" le titre) et je conseille vivement d'aller la lire ! C'est un Draco/Ginny/Harry mais je remplace par Ron et Hermione et ça fait une fic parfaite ! Elle est courte et vrt magnifique !

Voilà sinon j'espère que ça vs a plu (sinon j'aurai fait 14pages sur Word pr rien et je me flingue ) et à vendredi 7 mars pour l'épilogue.

Et bien sûr... Reviews !!!!

Bonne semaine et gros bizous à ttes !

Morgane 2 toi


	15. Epilogue

S'ils en avaient décidé autrement

Résumé : Et si Draco et Hermione avaient plus ou moins développé une amitié depuis leur première année ? Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver que non. Relecture des six tomes, ce qui aurait très bien pu se passer s'ils en avaient décidé autrement…

Rating : PG

Couple : Draco/Mione

Tite note : ...

RAR :

**Audrey** : coucou ! mais c'est pas grave, je ne vais pas te frapper si tu laisses pas de review à chaque chapitre ! Déjà que tu fais l'effort depuis le ?ème chapitre alors que certaines n'en posteront jms… J'espère que t'as bien profité de tes vacs ds ts les cas

T'es méchante avec Ron dis donc, c'est pas très gentil ça (dit celle qui l'a fait souffrir ds sa fic :p) mais bon c'est de sa faute, fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux avt !

Pr le ministère, pas de description de la bataille (je l'ai faite ds une autre fic donc j'avoue que j'en avais pas le courage) mais ils devraient s'en sortir… Plus ou moins… Tu verras :p J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira (j'ai des gros doutes, tu vas me haïr ou pas ?!) merci de ta review et gros bizous ! Hésite pas à me laisser ton adresse mail pr que je puisse te rép (enfin si tu m'écrit )

**Phoebé** : non, jpeux pas me flinguer mnt, tu as raison. Pas après une telle review j'y pense pr une nouvelle fic, moi aussi jtrouve ça déprimant de rien avoir à gratter ! Mais bon, vu que j'ai des concours à la fin de l'année, faut pas trop y compter (même si j'aimerais, c'est pas que je veux pas mais que je peux pas !) Dsl future lectrice en colère :p  
Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mes 14 pages ! j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration mais j'ai cru ne jms arriver au bout… En tt cas, ça t'as pas posé de pb

Tiens t'es la seule à avoir eu un peu (un peu je dis bien) de compassion pr Ron ! Mais je suis bien d'accord, s'il avait ouvert les yeux avt et avait été moins stupide, Hermione lui serait pas passé ss le nez ! Hé vi, elle prend des leçons de manipulation et de négociation avec un maître qd mm

Bon, si ça t'as pas trop dérangé que je zappe les Horcruxes, c'est parfait. C'est marrant qd tu dis que ça irai pas « ds la perspective de la fic » car c'est exactement pr ça que j'ai pas voulu continuer ! Et puisque tu parles du manoir, j'avais carrément pensé à le faire participer au groupe qui allait attaquer mais vu que j'ai une scène un peu ressemblante ds une autre fic, mais choisi l'option quête.

C'est une citation (on peut pas vrt parler de citation mais plus d'extrait) du Code civil de Napoléon que j'ai choisi ajd, ds la même lignée que Voltaire qui est certes un gd philosophe mais tjs aussi réac… « Les personnes privées de droits sont les enfants, les criminels, les personnes handicapées et les femmes ». Note avec qui on est placées au même niveau…

Et enfin quelqu'un qui me dit pas « Draco puceau, c'est pas possible ! ». Hé si, c'est même plus que probable qd on regarde les bouquins de Rowling. Perso, j'ai jms vu marqué que c'était un Don Juan qui s'était fait tout Poudlard ! Il est juste sorti avec Parkinson ! Et puis je voulais lutter contre le gros cliché que je déteste : Draco débauché (hé oui sa première fois c'était à 12ans ! mdr) Don Juan, qui a eu comme le disais plus haut, a eu tt Poudlard ds son lit face à une Hermione complètement coincée qui a jms rien fait. A bas les clichés infondés !!!  
Et le voyeurisme ;) Les gens vt imaginer ce qu'ils veulent mais pas de « lemon » pr moi, ça correspondait pas trop à l'esprit de la fic et ça me fait plaisir que tu partages mon avis…

Allez le traditionnel « merci de ta review » et je te laisse lire ! Gros poutouxxx

PS : ta review est parfaite, absolument à la hauteur du chapitre surtout que j'essaie de limiter le chocolat en ce moment… Mais bon tu sais ce que c'est, dur de résister à sa drogue

**Ptitepomme** : je connais les bugs de t'en fais pas ! C'était bien le tennis ? Moi je reviens de l'aérobic, suis claqué !

D'un côté, pr les fictions monotones, vu le nbre existant sur le site, trouver l'originalité c'est dur. Surtout pr les nouvelles auteures, ttes les idées originales ont été vues et reprises.  
C'est qu'une hypothèse pr la suite, si je l'écris j'aimerai la poster une fois finie… Je crois que j'ai bien mis plus de 6mois pr faire celle là donc…  
J'ai pas lu Eragon mais j'ai vu le film mais j'ai tte suite compris que ça devait être un pavé qu'ils ont eu du mal à réaliser. On passe d'une scène à l'autre sans trop savoir pk et cmt… Un peu comme « A la croisée des mondes ». Je sais pas si tu l'as vu ou lu mais j'étais horriblement déçue du film (et comme tu le dis, d'avoir payé aussi cher ) Mais pr te rép srur l'auteur et ce qui l'a poussé à signer le script, je dirais… L'argent ! c'est ce qui guide le monde non ?!  
Très bon choix sinon la science po ! j'aurai du y aller, je regrette d'être restée ds ma ville pourrie, avec des profs pourris et cette pluie de m… (oui j'ai très envie d'avoir des cours intéressants et de me sauver de chez moi) alors si jms les gens te disent que c'est dur et blablabla, les écoute pas et fonce !!!  
Parfaitement d'accord pr le coef des maths. Surtout que les éco, chez ns, étaient réputés pr être archi nuls en maths. Et puis faut regarder le programme qu'ils ns mettent ! en quoi les dérivées vt ns être utile plus tard ? Comme l'a si bien dit notre prof principale qd j'étais en terminale « les maths ça sert à avoir son bac, c'est tt » mdr ! Et en passant, pas gd monde aime les maths (et l'histoire aussi…)

Je penserai à toi qd tu feras tes 5h d'affilé d'éco, si c'est pas déjà fait avec le bac blanc. Si vi, je sais pas cmt ca s'est passé pr toi mais qd tu ressors tu te sens complètement vide. Vive le coef 9 d'ailleurs, ça met pas la pression sur l'épreuve ça

Sur ce je m'attarde pas, étant déjà bien à la bourre pr poster ce satané épilogue. Je supprime ta review dès que j'ai un moment pr me poser. Gros poutoux za toi ! et merci de ta review (j'oublie jms )

PS : je crois que tu avais mis ton adresse mail ds ta review mais pas moyen de la retrouver. J'en suis sure mnt, mon msn est possédé !!!! dc si tu pouvais me la redonner, que je te réponde…. Une dernière fois pars pleurer

**Maxence** : coucou ! hé bien déjà merci pr ts ces jolis compliments ça me fait vrt plaisir que tu aies aimé à ce pt. Je suis une habituée des histoires longues contre les fics où ils sortent ensemble au bout de trois chapitres, couchent ensemble ds le 4ème, se marient et ont des gosses juste après. Alors je comprends parfaitement !

Voilà l'épilogue, merci encore de ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Gros bizoux !

**Chantilly** : décidément, ton pseudo m'inspire. Non j'ai pas rêvé d'une orgie de poires au chocolat nappées de chantilly (miam !) mais je viens de me rendre compte que mon amoureux était né à Chantilly. C'est fou ttes ces coïncidences ! Tu t'en fous ? ah pardon, ttes mes excuses !

Si c'est dur de recommencez à travailler ? Ben cmt dire… J'avais pas vrt arrêté ! Donc non, ma vie dur labeur intellectuel n'as pas le droit à des pauses mais comme ça, la reprise est pas difficile

Tu l'auras ta vie parfaite au Japon, si t'élèves tes gosses à la cravache et que tu tiens ton mari à la cravache aussi, ça devrait le faire. Sinon essaie, c'est trop chiant et borné ces machins là !

Sinon je suis sûre de rentrer ds ton sac. Jsuis un poids plume mwa (1 mètre 60 pr 45 kilos, ya bien un sac assez gd !) mais si tu pouvais me faire des ouvertures pr respirer ça serait chouette. Je veux mourir vieille, ridée et sénile dans mon lit, pas si jeune, si belle et intelligente (et modeste) ds une valise !

Je suis allé une fois au ski, en première ou terminale je crois, donc pr l'ourson j'y ait pas eu le droit. Rmq, j'aurai préféré me retrouver avec les gamins pke les vieux sur des skis c'est abominable. Moi je dis qd on a passé un certain âge, on reste près du poêle et on tricote ! (enfin vu que je considère que t'es vieux et que ta vie est finie à 40 ans, ça risque de désengorger les pistes ) mais le moniteur a dit que je me débrouillais très bien ! donc je serai pas un boulet :p

Et j'ai pas dit la tête au fond de l'océan pr tes cousins. Seulement ds les sapins!

Je vais y réfléchir pr Ron. Je pourrai faire une fic où ts les persos deviendraient réalité, ds notre monde à ns. Mais je pense que ça craint trop. Ron se ferait tuer par les lectrices, Draco se ferait violer (tjs par les lectrices) Hermione se suiciderait à cause de ça, Voldy se mettrait à tuer tt le monde… T'es sûre que tu veux pas le laisser vivre ?! (et consulter quelqu'un pr cette haine destructrice :p) Ca me semble logique que des gens de 17ans, qui vt se battre avec des habitués de la magie noire et un sorcier complètement fêlé, aient peur mais bon, pas pr tout le monde, vu ce que tu m'en dit !

Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter cette réponse, sinon tu pourras jms lire ce fameux épilogue. Merci de cette longue review, ro kuchizuke !! (j'espère que c'est bien ça et que tu me fais pas parler de passoires…)

PS racontage de vie : ajd, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de désespoir. Mon prof de contemporaine est arrivé en retard et ns a fait terminer en retard pr le TD qui suivait, tjs ac lui. Bien sur, monsieur se prend une pause et voilà que le Td qu'on devait commencer à 10h30 commence à… 11h. Résultat, on devait finir à midi mais à et quart, il était encore en train de parler. Alors au lieu de continuer à me cogner la tête sur la table, j'ai surmonté le flot assommant de ses paroles, je suis sorti… Et j'ai survécu !!!! C'est trop bien d'être en vie plutôt que de moisir ds une salle de cour (mais pas bouffée par des bergers allemands, c'est un peu la campagne chez ns mais pas à ce pt)

PS bis : t'es sûre que pr le sirop ya pas eu de séquelles :D

**Caella** : hé si, c'est bien triste je sais. Pr moi aussi. Snniiifff. Pr la dernière fois, j'espère que ça te plaira et merci de ta review ! Gros bizous

* * *

**15) Epilogue**

J'ai ouvert les yeux alors que mon cœur semblait avoir remplacé mon cerveau dans ma tête. Qu'est ce que j'avais mal… Et où est ce que j'étais ? Jamais ouvrir les yeux n'avait été aussi difficile. J'ai soudainement entendu des exclamations près de moi mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils racontaient. Mon environnement était flou, je ne voyais que des tâches colorés qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient de mon champ de vision. Je suis restée quelques minutes avec les yeux entrouverts et l'oreille aux aguets mais ces quelques minutes m'ont épuisées.

J'ai refermé les yeux, les tâches ont disparu et le sommeil m'a envahie. Quand je me suis réveillée, tout était parfaitement clair. Comme si une nuit de sommeil avait suffit à réveiller mes sens qui semblaient endormis depuis des lustres.

- Mais si jamais il y a des complications ! disait une voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. Le médicomage nous a dit qu'elle était tirée d'affaire, répondit une autre.

- Elle avait l'air très mal en point hier… Je ne voudrais pas… Enfin, tu sais… un faux espoir…

- Tu pourrais pas être optimiste de temps en temps ? a soupiré une nouvelle voix.

- Gin' a raison, c'est un miracle et tu devrais t'en réjouir sans te poser de questions !

Gin' ? Ginny ? Qu'est ce que mon amie faisait ici ? De quoi parlait elle ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que je faisais là, moi ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux sans difficulté mais les trois personnes assises un peu en retrait ne l'ont pas vu. C'était une chambre d'hôpital, Sainte Mangouste à en juger par le sigle présent sur la porte. C'est la blancheur de la pièce qui me donnait mal aux yeux et à la tête. J'étais allongée dans le seul lit de la pièce et quelques bouquets de fleurs égayaient l'atmosphère. Les trois voix que j'avais entendues étaient celles d'Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Heu… salut… j'ai dit maladroitement.

Ma sensation de malaise ne me quittait pas, liée au fait que je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais ici, que je n'avais pas vraiment le souvenir de m'être blessée ou autre. La dernière image dont je me souvienne était celle du visage de Draco alors que nous discutions de la journée, enlacés sous les chaudes couvertures de notre lit.

Ce malaise fut accentué par la réaction que déclencha mon réveil. Ron me sauta littéralement dessus, tandis que Harry faisait tourner Ginny dans ses bras, la rouquine riant et pleurant à la fois.

- Oh Merlin, Mione ! J'avais presque perdu espoir ! Je croyais… Mais… Tu es là, tu es réveillée, c'est merveilleux !

Ron avait l'air complètement hystérique. Assis sur mon lit, il avait posé la tête sur ma poitrine et me serrait dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes mais son visage rayonnait.

- Je t'aime Mione… Je t'aime, a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille.

Trop choquée, je n'ai à peine pu réagir.

- C'est fantastique ! hurlait Ginny. Va prévenir son père ! Et le mien ! Ma mère ! Toute la famille !

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? intervint un médicomage en entrant dans la pièce.

Oui, j'aimerais avoir la réponse à cette intéressante question. Pourquoi j'étais à Sainte Mangouste et pourquoi mes meilleurs amis réagissaient comme si je revenais d'entre les morts ?

- Elle a besoin de repos ! Filez en vitesse d'ici !

- Mais docteur, rien…

- Je ne veux rien entendre, Miss Weasley ! Je dois procéder à des examens !

Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent à tour de rôle m'embrasser, en répétant à quel point c'était merveilleux, que le monde sorcier serait enchanté de cette nouvelle, notre famille soulagée et que tout rentrait finalement dans l'ordre.

- Bien, comment vous sentez vous, Miss Granger ? demanda le médicomage.

- Hé bien, j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête et l'impression que mes membres sont en coton mais sinon tout va bien.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

J'ai répété ce dont je m'étais souvenue tout à l'heure et l'homme me regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, dites le moi ! j'ai demandé, inquiète.

- Vous avez été victime d'un phénomène tout à fait inconnu dans le monde de la magie. Lors de la bataille finale, le sort que vous jetiez à votre adversaire, et vice versa, vous a tous les deux plongés dans le comma.

- Quoi ? Mais la bataille est finie depuis trois ans !

Il y eu à nouveau un instant de flottement puis le médicomage m'adressa une grimace contrite.

- Non, depuis quatre mois en fait. Le temps où vous êtes restée inconsciente.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Nous avions reconstruit le monde sorcier, éradiqué les derniers Mangemorts, fait le deuil des nombreux morts de cette guerre…

Le médicomage accepta de me laisser voir mes amis en échange d'une batterie de tests à effectuer. Eux pourraient m'expliquer à quoi rimaient ces bêtises. Cela a bien duré deux heures, plus une autre heure d'attente, et enfin il m'a dit que tout était normal. Il fallait que je reste quelques jours en observations, pour faire d'autres tests plus approfondis.

Mon père est ensuite venu à mon chevet et n'a fait qu'un long monologue sur le bonheur de m'avoir retrouvée. Apparemment, j'étais bel et bien dans le comma depuis quatre mois. J'avais du imaginer ou rêver le reste. C'est vrai que c'était assez idyllique et en réfléchissant bien, j'avais une sorte de vue en accéléré de mes trois ans avec Draco. Draco… Merlin ! Est ce qu'il allait bien ? Une peur panique s'est emparée de moi.

- Draco ? Draco qui ma chérie ? a demandé mon père quand je lui ai posé la question. Le Mangemort ?

- Oui ! Enfin non ! Si techniquement… On s'en fout ! Où est il ? Il va bien ?

Sa réponse n'a été qu'un regard effaré.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi… Pourquoi veux tu de ses nouvelles ?

Je lisais dans ses yeux une incompréhension totale.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi je veux savoir si mon fiancé va bien ? j'ai demandé avec incrédulité.

Je savais que mon père n'avait jamais totalement pardonné à Draco ce qu'il s'était passé pendant notre scolarité mais il m'avait pourtant dit que si j'étais heureuse avec lui…

Mais le visage de mon père m'apparut encore plus incrédule que devait l'être le mien.

- Hermione… Hermione ma chérie… Tu veux dire Ron ? a balbutié mon père. Tu es fiancée avec Ron ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Effectivement, je n'en étais plus très certaine maintenant. Mon père a appelé Harry, Ron et Ginny. Le médicomage a précisé qu'ils ne devaient pas être plus de trois dans la chambre et Gin' a accepté, non sans râler, de s'éclipser.

- Elle veut savoir si Malefoy va bien ? s'est exclamé Ron.

- Tu écoutes aux portes ?

- Désolé Mione… Mais pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? je me suis énervée, de plus en plus inquiète. Dites moi ! Où est il ? Il va bien ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard totalement incrédule. Ils n'allaient pas s'y mettre !

- Mais Mione, il est aussi dans le comma. C'est contre lui que tu t'es battue et que cet… incident… est arrivé.

Je vais devenir folle. Ou ce sont eux. Jamais je me serais battue contre l'homme que j'aime !

Je me suis levée et j'ai repoussé les bras de mon père en décrétant que je voulais le voir.

Un vertige m'a prise alors que je mettais les pieds par terre. Ron m'a rattrapée et a voulu me remettre sur le lit mais j'ai protesté avec toute mon énergie.

Draco… Où étais tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu nous arriver ? Les garçons ont tenté de me rattraper mais je les repoussait. J'ai vu un éclair roux en quittant la pièce et je me suis aidé des murs pour marcher. Je savais où j'allais et j'entendais des exclamations et des bruits de pas derrière moi. Puis j'ai vu cette porte. Et je suis entré.

Il était là… Il dormait profondément, mon ange déchu. Son visage pâle n'exprimait rien, il avait retrouvé son masque… Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, comme les miens maintenant que je le remarquais…

J'ai ensuite remarqué une bague à mon doigt… Elle m'était familière…

- Au cas où il t'arriverais malheur, Mione… Je veux sentir si tu as besoin d'aide. Je viendrais. Je serais là d'accord ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour être liée Ron, j'avais répondu.

Oui, c'est Ron qui me l'avait donnée. Avant la bataille…

Et puis tout m'est revenu… Nos six années à Poudlard qui se sont terminées par la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Draco. Les vacances au Square Grimmault à faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes. Puis notre année à chercher ces pièces maudites. Les morts qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, les sorciers qui rejoignaient notre camps. La découverte des deux premiers Horcruxes, le médaillon des Blacks, la coupe de Poufsouffle. Et le diadème de Serdaigle… La descente dans la chambre des Secrets, mon premier baiser avec Ron… Et l'avant dernier Horcruxe, attaché à l'âme d'Harry que nous avons cru mort pendant quelques horribles minutes… Puis Neville tuant Nagini. Le court affrontement Harry Voldemort, tué d'un simple Expelliarmus. Et on avait du partir à la recherche des Mangemorts en fuite, pour les capturer… Ou les tuer. Je me doutais bien que la plupart des combattants de l'Ordre ne se contenteraient pas d'immobiliser ceux qui avaient mis l'Angleterre à feu et à sang.

Et puis je l'ai trouvé dans le parc de Poudlard. Il jetait discrètement un sort à un Mangemort qui arrivait vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur ses vêtements, je ne crois pas qu'il ait combattu. Quand il m'a vue, baguette à la main, il a sourit.

- Hé bien voilà, Granger, tout est fini.

- Pas pour toi, j'avais répliqué. Les tribunaux t'attendent.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? a ricané Draco en écartant les bras. La seule chose qu'on pourrait me reprocher serait cette fameuse excursion des Mangemorts à Poudlard, en sixième année.

- Tu es un Mangemort ! Et pour ça, tu vas être jugé et condamné ! Alors rends toi sans faire d'histoires !

- Je n'ai pas particulièrement confiance dans la justice de personnes que la haine et l'esprit de vengeance guidera, Granger. Je te le répète, je suis peut être ici devant toi, mais les seules personnes que j'ai tué appartenaient à mon clan.

- Ton père aussi était très doué pour raconter des mensonges, dès que la situation ne tournait plus à son avantage !

- Je connais la vérité Granger, je n'ai pas de sang d'innocents sur les mains. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que mon jugement s'est véritablement délité. Pourtant, j'avais un travail à faire et si Malefoy était vraiment innocent, j'avais confiance en la justice. Alors j'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui. Il n'a pas bougé.

- Jette ta baguette ! j'ai crié. Sinon je devrais te jeter un sort !

- Fais donc Granger, mais je serais obligé de me défendre.

Je l'ai scruté un instant, comme pour savoir s'il disait la vérité.

- Stupéfix ! j'ai hurlé, alors que je voyais ses lèvres prononcer le même sort que moi. Et c'est mon dernier souvenir. Mon dernier _véritable_ souvenir.

A ce moment, alors que je sortais de mes pensées, Ginny entra doucement dans la pièce.

- Mione ? Ca va ? Harry est parti chercher le médicomage, il pense que… que…

- Je suis folle ? Non, tout va bien Gin'. J'ai seulement fait un rêve que je croyais réel. Mais je me souviens de tout… Je n'ai alors… pas pu… l'enterrement de ma mère…

Car elle était morte avec la guerre, victime de Lestrange. Maintenant je le savait et je comprenais les paroles de mon père. Ca avait du être horrible pour lui. Faire le deuil de sa femme seul, et peut être se préparer à celui de sa fille unique.

- Heu… Alors ton… rêve a un rapport avec Malefoy ? a timidement demandé Ginny.

- Tout est lié. Tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

- 'Mione, il est dans le comma !

- Et ? Tu n'es jamais venue me voir quand j'étais inconsciente ?

J'ai bien vu que ma meilleure amie était partagée entre l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude de mon comportement et la joie de mon réveil. Elle a finalement hoché la tête puis est sortie de la pièce. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Ron à l'extérieur.

Je me suis alors approchée du lit où mon pire ennemi dormait. La cause de quatre mois de comma… J'ai effleuré sa joue de mes doigts, comme je l'avais fait de si nombreuses fois dans cet étrange rêve… Car ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve pas vrai ?

- Allez, réveille toi ! Tu as assez dormi jusqu'ici, j'ai chuchoté à son oreille. Tu as du boulot devant toi… Il va falloir t'innocenter. Le plus tôt sera donc le mieux.

Il n'a pas bougé. Sa respiration était toujours aussi discrète et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. J'ai longuement détaillé son visage. J'avais l'impression de le connaître par cœur, mais de le voir pour la première fois… Curieuse sensation, liée à ce phénomène. Je remarquais que ses racines étaient châtain plutôt que blondes. Qu'une ligne barrait son front, comme s'il était inquiet. Que ces sourcils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Ron et Harry. Ils étaient fins et ordonnés, ce n'étaient pas des touffes. Draco était raffiné. Ses cils étaient longs et recourbés. Pas autant que ceux d'une fille mais cela lui donnait un côté féminin touchant. Comme si sa fragilité à défaut de s'exprimer dans ses actes et dans ses paroles s'était exprimée dans son physique. Et ils bougeaient doucement, donnant l'impression que ses yeux trop longtemps fermés ne parvenaient pas à s'ouvrir… Ils bougeaient ?

- Draco ? Draco tu m'entends ? je me suis écriée.

J'ai presque eu envie de le secouer. Je n'avais pas rêvé cette fois, il essayait bel et bien d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mione… Qu'est… qu'est…

Et voilà, je me retrouvais face à lui, le ventre noué. Le voir me regarder, ses yeux dénués de toute froideur ou de tout mépris, me faisaient remonter des bribes de cet étrange phénomène. Notre rencontre dans le train, la baffe, le soir où je l'ai trouvé blessé à ma porte, notre première nuit…

Et puis, la réalité s'imposait à moi, chassant ses images par d'autres : la peur que Ron ne revienne jamais à notre campement, l'enterrement de Dobby, lorsque j'ai embrassé Ron pendant la bataille à Poudlard…

Je n'ai rien pu dire, me contentant de regarder celui avec qui je savais que j'avais partagé un rêve que j'avais cru vrai.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? a demandé Draco, la voix extrêmement rauque.

- Rien… Rien, j'ai murmuré avec un rire nerveux. C'était un rêve…

Cela me semblait à la fois complètement fou mais possible à la fois. Ce mélange de souvenir me laissait dans une confusion telle que je me doutais encore parfois de la véracité de l'un des scénarios. Draco m'a adressé un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Quel rêve ? Je ne comprend pas. Mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir été avec toi…

- Je sais, moi aussi. Au début… Et puis ça m'est revenu.

Je n'osais pas approcher, sachant que bientôt, il allait réaliser que nous n'avions jamais été ensemble, qu'il n'avait pas quitté les Mangemorts et que nous étions restés des ennemis jusqu'au bout… Je devais peut être lui dire pour lui éviter cette confusion presque panique que je venais de connaître et qui avait du mal à se dissiper. Mais je ne pouvais pas. La situation était étrange… Draco ne cessait de m'observer d'un air curieux.

- Hermione… Je… Nous…

Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. J'ai simplement levé la main pour lui montrer ma bague. Il comprendrait que ce n'était pas lui qui me l'avait offerte. Quand j'ai vu les traits de son visage se muer en colère, j'ai répété le dernier vrai dialogue que nous avions eu. Il m'a regardé étrangement, l'air incertain. Puis a fermé les yeux. J'ai attendu un long, très long moment… Que pouvais-je ajouter d'autre ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait lors de notre septième année de vadrouille…

- Oui… La marque… La septième année sans être à Poudlard, dans le manoir avec mon père et ma mère… L'attaque à Poudlard…

Il semblait retracer ses véritables souvenirs, comme je l'avais fait moi même quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'ai pas été surprise de voir que les traits de son visage se marquer de tristesse et puis après j'ai réalisé que je parlais du Draco Malefoy que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il regrettait cette version de la réalité... Mais j'avoue que j'avais envie d'y croire.

- Mon dernier souvenir… C'était toi… On s'est jeté un sort… Pas vrai ? a murmuré Draco d'une voix rauque, en me regardant intensément.

- Le même sort, en même temps, j'ai acquiescé. Le médecin m'a dit qu'ils nous avaient tous les deux plongés dans le comma. Ça fait quatre mois que la bataille est terminée…

- Merlin… Je croyais… Non, tu as raison… On a pas vécu ensemble alors, a murmuré Draco, plus pour lui même que pour moi.

Son visage portait les traces de la même confusion que moi. Je savais que dans sa tête s'affrontaient les deux versions, le rêve et la réalité. Qu'il était en train de comprendre que ce que nous avions cru vrai, ne l'était pas. C'était très perturbant de se dire que finalement, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je n'avais jamais discuté avec Draco sous le saule, nous n'avions jamais dansé un slow à ce même endroit, nous nous étions jamais engueulés, nous n'avions pas philosophé, rit, plaisanté pendant nos heures perdues…

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve… Mais quel rêve… Saisissant de réalisme.

Je me sentais toute étrange, comme si j'avais mené une double vie, l'une avec Ron et l'autre avec Draco. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que le premier était la réalité et l'autre une part de mon imagination. Pourtant, ces deux versions, j'avais du mal à m'y faire. Je savais qu'aucune version n'était la meilleure, seulement que j'avais eu à un moment donné un autre choix à faire. J'allais recommencer ma vie, après ces quatre mois. Je discuterais comme avant avec Ron, nous allons nous disputer pour des choses futiles. Il y aura d'autres sorties tous les quatre, Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi, d'autres week end au Terrier. En fait, plus les minutes passaient, plus la réalité prenait le dessus, et plus je me rendais vraiment compte, qu'effectivement, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je me lève et marche vers la sortie, heureuse d'avoir compris le tour que la magie m'avait joué. Mon esprit est plus clair, l'état de trouble dans lequel j'étais s'est évaporé.

- Hermione ?

Sa voix est toujours rauque, hésitante. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas parlé depuis quatre mois.

Je me retourne et m'appuie sur la porte que j'avais déjà entrebâillée.

- Tu n'oublieras pas, hein ?

Je le regarde attentivement. Comme si je voulais graver son visage dans ma mémoire, comparer ce qui fut l'imagination et la réalité. Notre histoire et cet homme étaient ce que je devais occulter… Ce qui n'était pas vrai…

- Non je n'oublierais pas, j'acquiesce.

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Je ne serais pas capable d'oublier. J'ai l'impression de voir Draco avec un autre regard... Et qu'il me le rendait. Pourtant, on ne s'est jamais parlé en réalité. Mais il y a quelque chose d'inexplicable qui reste en moi… J'ai compris bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait de l'espoir. Que cet étrange phénomène m'avait permis de voir ce que serait devenu Draco si quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main.

Quand Hermione sortit de la pièce, c'est un sourire et non des pleurs qui éclairait son visage. Elle adressa un signe d'au revoir à Draco, promettant de revenir bientôt et celui ci acquiesça en lui rendant un sourire un peu troublé.

Au fond d'elle même, la jeune sorcière savait que les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Que quelqu'un, que la magie, que le destin peut être avait voulu lui montrer ce qui aurait pu se produire… S'ils en avaient décidé autrement.

Seulement voilà, il n'était peut être pas trop tard, se dit Hermione en passant la porte de la chambre. Non, ils n'en avaient pas décidé autrement. Mais ils pouvaient encore le faire…

* * *

Pas de menaces j'ai dit ! Oui, cet épilogue doit paraître complètement décalé… mais après tout, la fin se trouvait dans le titre même non ? S'il en avaient décidé autrement. SI : le mot par excellence de la supposition. Oui, je vais loin, je sais ! 

Vous me détestez, ça y est ?!

Pr celles qui laissent des reviews anonymes, merci de laisser une adresse mail que je puisse répondre à vos menaces (lol !). Sinon je posterai les réponses dans 10 jours comme d'habitude. Je m'en vais pleurer de plus rien avoir à écrire mnt :'(

Et un gd merci à celles qui m'ont encouragée tout au long de cette fic !

Gros bizous à ttes, Morgane


End file.
